First nothing, then guilt, now lust?
by victoriarogue
Summary: Zero has been tormented by the memories of 6 years ago when he discovered Yuki to be Kaname's sister and a pureblood vampire. In an attempt to get him out this troubled state, his mentors call on a comrade in another hunter's district to help him get through the pain. With this comrade's help, will Zero forget about Yuki and live a new life?
1. The Killer in a Lover

Fog thickened in the humidity. Walls of white cascading and ascending into the smoot and clouds of the forest night transform into an indirect weapon of sly maneuvering. Cold, dank, and foul-smelling, it had to be used to its greatest advantages if he were to survive. If he could make it thicker, it could smother his pursuer, and it could make the faintest hint of a cough turn to pneumonia. He had to formulate some plan to escape, some plan to get away in order to survive. His pursuer would show no such mercy to him if he caught up with him, he saw it in his blaring eyes of glowing crimson. He thought their eyes were alike, but, in reality, they were nothing alike. He was more machine than man, more heartless than considerate, much swifter than torturous. All he knew was to hunt, and all he could manage was to be hunted. Why must he be hunted? Because he has dropped from Level C to Level E as a result of drinking the blood of his beloved without knowing he was killing her. Now, he must be punished for such a red sin...

_BANG!_ No, he is punished...with a death sentence...

"You could have actually escaped, fool. That is, had you not cut your foot on a fragment of an empty whiskey bottle."

"Wait...w-wh-what...i-is...your name...sir...?" the hunted asked, disintegrating to dust.

"My name is Zero Kiryuu..."

* * *

"Fantastic job, son! You have grown to be a handsome, talented vampire hunter over the past six years! Daddy is so pro--!"

"How many times must we go over your ridiculous behavior?" Toga Yagari asks, annoyed and holding his already-swung rifle in its place on Kaien Cross's head.

"Ow, you big meanie..." Kaien painfully whispers as he descends onto his desk.

Zero watched his two caretakers' relative behavior for that moment then sighed. Kaien Cross was still his usual cheerful and eccentric self, and Toga Yagari still has his smoking habits. Then there was him, Zero Kiryuu, still as ruthless and easily provoked as always. Ah, what a happy family... But Zero has to consider the fact that they have become family. He may be on his own at 23 now, but he still has them to thank for getting paid for his protective services as a campus bodyguard and vampire hunter. He's actually learned a lot more about them over the years than he knew when he was younger. One of the things he learned from Kaien is that he hasn't aged since he reached 24, and this is because of his vampire genes. He doesn't know his actual age quite yet, but in human years Kaien stated he would be about 38. From Toga, he learned that he wasn't from Corviere, the city where he and everyone else that he has come across - vampires and humans alike - lives, but another city that he has yet to explain. Zero wanted to know more of both of their stories, but they just wouldn't explicate any further details. He was only left with "I'm not from here" and "I've lived for little over ten of your lifetimes." That doesn't help much, but Zero waited until the time came where they said more about themselves. After all, they knew just about everything dealing with him. It's only fair he knew something too, right?

"Whereas I would congratulate you on your job, you have not filed your re--"

Zero pushes a manilla envelope towards his mentor, Toga Yagari, and waits for the last bits of useful information before leaving Kaien's office. All hunters had to file a report of their mission two weeks following its completion. The purpose of this is to clarify who was assigned the mission in case something were to go wrong, such as a vampire being resurrected, and have them take care of it again. Zero completed this task with ease since the mission was simple and only took him an hour. Toga normally takes the reports so they may be catalogued in the main library of the Hunters' Association base in Corviere, but no one actually files them. Toga just places the reports under the hunter's name; if you wanted the report elsewhere, you had to file it yourself. Zero didn't necessarily care so long as it went somewhere, but he was ready to get some rest and cared about sleeping. He had another three hours before he had to come back to Cross Academy and do his duties there.

"Well, I see you took precautions before returning to us. Good job then," Toga congratulates.

"Call me when you have gotten word of another mission for me," Zero darkly says, walking to the door.

"We don't have another mission for you, but we have been invited to a party tomorrow night," Kaien brightly informs.

Zero stops then slightly turns to show his attention has been gained. Kaien takes this opportunity to explain the purpose of the invitation to Zero before he walked out again.

"It's a promotional banquet for the vampire hunters in Precinct 38, District VI. They hold these every year in that area; whereas, our people in this district have no need to celebrate those kinds of things."

"What precinct and district are we? Now that you've caught my interest," Zero says.

"The Hunters Association here is Precinct 41, District III. Only seven precincts have survived over the years since before we had at least fifty. Up to eight districts have been formed and identified," Toga briefly informs.

"If you do not wish to attend the event along with us, we can ask the testing services to determine your ranking as a member of the Hunter Association. In all the years you've been a hunter, I've noticed that no one has given you a rank of officer or high apprenticeship," Kaien says.

"Perhaps, if you keep beefing up your reputation the way you do, you will be recommended by other officials to go to testing services for ranking. Anything could happen, you know?" Toga suggests.

"Where will you be when all of this is happening?" Zero asks, more interested.

"The banquet is usually held in the city a few miles away from the town square and the suburbs. The city's name is Aisu. The last time I went there to see what they do, it lasted for an entire week and everything was free! I ate for hours non-stop!" Kaien shouts, remembering all the food he ate.

"While your 'daddy' is fantasizing about these luxurious dishes and treats, I will inform you of the rest as far as I know. The banquet itself doesn't provide entertainment, the places _outside_ of the reserved building do. When you are going to the banquet, you are merely there to watch other hunters like yourself show their skills in mastering certain levels and techniques. It is usually made to be a learning experience," Toga says.

"Oh! Before I forget. We will be in the city attending the festivities until Friday night, so I've taken the liberty of telling the Day Class students to stay home while we go on vacation!" Kaien excitedly informs.

"Please tell me you didn't say it like that," Toga pleads.

"What of the Night Class students and all the staff members? Did you inform them of this as well?" Zero asks.

"Not yet, but I will make the announcement for the Day Class staff members when they arrive this morning. As for the Night Class students and staff members, I will tell them this afternoon," Kaien says, taking his eyeglasses off.

"Are you going to tell them to stay home, though?" Toga asks. "I mean, it's just us leaving. They can continue their school activities."

"They can, but neither the students nor the staff listen to anyone else but us. If we're leaving, everyone has to leave. Letting them stay is asking for a chaotic weekend," Zero says, folding his arms.

"Ah, that is a very important matter," Toga says, taking out a cigarette. "Well, I suppose it would be best then. What, with everyone practically worshipping us as a whole in this school. Then, of course, we can't leave the Night Class students here with the Day Class because of their leader."

"Then it's settled! We going on vacation, fellows!" Kaien exclaims in a sing-song tone.

"Can three people use the same invitation?" Zero asks.

"Hm? Yes, of course. My invitation is limited to four guests!" Kaien gleefully responds.

"Then I will join you. It'd be a nice change of scenery, I'm sure. I shall call when I am ready to join you tomorrow."


	2. Phoning a Friend

Should wondering about your student be a crime when you know he has gone through much in his adolescent years? Yagari lit a new cigarette as he pondered the question racing through his mind. Placing the bud between his lips, he inhaled and tasted the nicotine caressing his tongue like small fingers against it. He took Zero's report from Kaien's desk then walked over to the left side of the room. Leaning on the wall behind Cross' desk, he closed his eyes to think of Zero's current situation.

"'I shall join you. It'd be a nice change of scenery.' I wonder if it would make me an evil bastard for being sickened by those words," Kaien Cross says, rubbing his temple.

"Then you would not be too far from me. Not that that is a good thing," Toga sarcastically remarks.

"You know what? Your six years being around me has been more and more troublesome!" Kaien complains. "I could be doing much better without your mean comments!"

"Really? I could say the same damn thing for you and your ridiculous behavior around the children, pal!" Toga argues.

"You'll be the death of me, I swear!" Kaien mumbles then gradually falls to silence. "But you are right, you know... It isn't good for me to be weary of Zero's emotional condition. I have no right to judge anyone who has gone through the same things the boy has gone through. I'm sure it is very difficult for him, but... It still brings me grief no matter how much I try to avoid questioning him."

"I suppose we aren't on the same level of annoyance then," Toga hints, folding his arms.

"Hm?" Kaien gestures, looking at his friend.

"Whereas you are more concerned about his attitude, I am more aggravated by his want to stop chasing that little girl so suddenly. Usually, nothing we say or do would stop him from overworking himself; however, he wants to 'change' his 'scenery' by joining us for the first time in five years? It took us a year to make sure he didn't kill himself and make it through graduation. Nothing is more sickening than watching your student limit himself to the life and needless thrill of a chase. The more he trails after the girl, the more robotic he becomes after each day..." Toga fades off, exhaling the smoke.

Kaien watches Toga remove a lingering piece of the bud from his tongue then replace his cigarette. Understanding Toga's irritation also makes his irritation grow worse. Kaien cannot help but break one of his ink pens with one grasp of his two fingers thinking about Zero and his sudden decision.

* * *

Before he went to pack, Zero Kiryuu paused for a moment to look at himself in the antique mirror that stood near the wall of his bedroom apartment. The image that faced him bore little resemblance to the high school teenager of Cross Academy. Instead of the protective, cool kid, he saw a warlike and grim young man. His white hair, hanging free to disguise his face and hurt eyes rather than giving him a bad boy look, grew to reach past his shoulders. He no longer wore his uniform or tan trench coat over a regular shirt and jeans, and instead of having his Bloody Rose at arms, he had Reign scope no.66 at his side when on missions and the like. (He had created this new weapon from valuable steel and fibers to make it the perfect tool for any difficult task, including hunting the enemy. A single bullet can split and puncture any part of the body, yet the way the gun fired seemed like millions of bullets fired at once. That was what he wanted. Deceive the enemy into thinking he was shot multiple times and not just once. That was his way of torturing, his method of intimidating the enemy.) He had become a vicious hunter, at least on the outside.

Nothing could be said for how he was on this inside. One wouldn't stop to think such a menace was hurt and craving for the blood of his beloved, his final prey before death. She had been running for years, and, for that same number of years, he had been chasing her. He longed for her warmth and assurance of safety, lusted for her love and power. Everything he did, he did to tell her he was living and breathing for her sake. It was enough to keep going - to keep them both going. She would hear his gunshot getting closer and run further away, and he would sense her movements continue on as if teasing him. She would not know his plan to satisfy his hunger, his plan to take her from the one she loved more than he; his plan to steal from his foe once more what is precious to him, his plan to end it all. She would never know. She _can never_ know.

"Our chase will have to progress another day, Yuki Kuran. You have not been touched nor tainted for years since your 'running away' from me, and I have lived for you to keep running away until we have met once again."

Images of Zero's beloved rush through his mind, playing in his mirror. The pain and lust is unbearable. He gently brushes his fingers along the young girl's cheek as if she were there to toy with his mind. He can see her giggle before pivoting around. She is running away from him, her image grows smaller and smaller into the horizon. Suddenly, she stops running. He can see her fully from behind. Her short brown hair, her blue sweater, her green skirt, her brown boots, even her fair skin much darker than his own. She was so healthy when he saw her last. His image of the past Yuki Cross turned to him in his mirror and nearly took his breath away. He saw another Yuki. Her hair was longer, her eyes were beginning to glow, she wore a long gown that reached her ankles and little slippers with rose adornments. Then, she spoke.

_**'Zero... Don't go away, Zero... I want you to reach out to me... Tell me what you want... Don't stop your chase... You must keep going; you must live for the chase...'**_

He knew those words well enough to recite them. He had to go on, he had to live for her. How long must he go on? How much life did he have? He didn't. He didn't have to run. He didn't have to live for her. He could live for himself, and he was going to take control of his life now.

"But this game of mouse hunt is going to have to come to a halt, Yuki Kuran. You have your own freedom as a vampire not as a human any longer, yet my freedom is enslaved by your hands as both a human and vampire. For these two days, my purpose for living will rest in hell. I will enjoy my freedom with this newfound death, Yuki Kuran, so now you should enjoy a newfound life without thinking of me "

Then, she laughed. A twisted clutter of giggles - the sound of someone who had lost her sanity - came from her mouth as she slowly but surely disappeared from his mirror.

* * *

"Kaien's gonna be a real bitch when he finds out what I'm doing, but to hell with it!" Toga Yagari says aloud to himself.

He had to hurry and get this over with before Zero or Kaien had time to tear him open. It had been awhile since he had seen his little friend at the last hunters' banquet, and he did promise to contact her again if he ever needed anything. Well, before he was beat up for his eye injury at least. But he knew he could trust her with anything. Hell, he could ask her for ten bucks and she'd be the first to deliver a punch to his bicep and a bill with some extra change. "Just in case," she'd always tell him. If he ever needed her most, it was now though and now would be the only time he could ask for help without raising suspicion.

"I wonder if she's going to the party this year? Officials on her end barely like her enough to invite her every year," Toga reminded himself, writing the last few requests on his paper. "Although, it might be because they pummel her with all the work and leave the rest of the hunters with a few missions and extra bonuses for the little that they do. It gets me pissed off just telling myself about it."

The front door slowly opens. Toga hurriedly completes his notice, casually places his pen down, and then calmly places it in one of his business envelopes. His visitor just so happens to be Zero Kiryuu, go figure. It was almost 9:30. That's usually when he stops by to check on things, huntings and the like. After the president of the Hunters' Association died, no one was eligible to cover as superior and deliver work. Kaien and Toga were eligible, however, and they do so religiously while working at Cross Academy.

"Yes, Zero, how may I be of service to you?" Toga asks, sarcastically.

"I was going to wait for headmaster since I finished my rounds, but he is not in his office at the moment. I came here to see if you knew where he might have gone."

"Probably at home singing to himself," Toga says, annoyed by the image of his friend's peculiar vocals.

"I checked. He wasn't at home."

Toga takes a moment to respond. "The only other place I know he could be is the Conference Hall. He did say he was planning to hire some new teachers, so he may be there trying to figure everything out. I wouldn't be too surprised if he just suddenly popped--"

"HELLO, DEAR FAMILY!!!" Kaien happily shouts.

"In my friggin office with a sing-song attitude," Toga mumbles, getting angry.

"I have some good news and some bad news, dear family! Which do you want to hear?" Kaien asks, sparkles glittering their way around his head.

"I'd like to hear the news without the star-bangled emphasis!" Toga shouts.

"Screw you, Yagari!" Kaien argues. "First, the bad news, we won't be coming back until Saturday morning from the banquet."

"Why the sudden change of days?" Zero asks.

"There's a tournament that the district's officials want to show to those invited to the banquet for members of the Association who are long-term, unranked veterans," Kaien informs, seriousness in his tone. "This will be there first time holding such a thing, and I REALLY WANNA GO SEE IT!"

"And the good news?" Toga asks, strongly irritated.

"I have three open positions for any new teachers willing to take the job!" Kaien exclaims, bouncing around. "I was in the conference hall trying to see if we needed anything for the school and it turns out we need three tutoring services instructors! Our family will be even larger than ever now that all my babies have grown and left the nest!"

"I hope one of your 'babies' comes to overthrow you!" Toga mumbles.

"You want to tussle, Yagari?" Kaien threatens. "'Cause we can have at it in this room right now, buddy!"

"Bring it, Kaien! I've had enough of your needless optimism anyway!" Toga threatens.

"Let's be nice, children," Zero soothes with a mellow voice. "I'm sure you can settle this elsewhere other than here, yes? There are other places to fight besides in front of me."

Kaien and Toga agree to Zero's words and calm down. Kaien leans on Toga's desk while Toga sits back down in his chair.

"Good boys. Now then, if you two are done throwing a tantrum, I would like to know what to wear and what to expect of this little vacation of yours."

"Bring a suit," Kaien and Toga suggest monotonously.

"Anything else?" Zero asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah, your hunter gear and some of your everyday clothes like a shirt and jeans and pajamas," Kaien lists.

"Why do hunters require a suit, might I ask?" Zero asks.

"Most of the superiors - with the exception of Superior Delacroix - are from eloquent, wealthy backgrounds and expect to see such from their subordinates," Toga explains. "It is also a way to define the characters of some of the other hunters and make good business for fashion designers. Some precincts lend outfits to hunters so the designers can sell product, but the precinct itself has to know who you are as a hunter and whether it is to their benefit to just give it to you."

"Who is Superior Delacroix?" Zero and Kaien ask.

"Delacroix was an orphan until he was adopted from a family who ran a restaurant. They made ends meet by selling food and drink made from natural ingredients, and they were fairly successful. Delacroix then went to school, but a member of the Hunters' Association saw potential in him and trained him to be a vampire hunter. He became that and was promoted to superior twelve or so years after his finding. He is documented as the youngest man to become superior seeing as though he was only 32 when he was donned Superior Delacroix. He lived in the city Aisu all of his life," Toga explains.

"What exactly is a superior?" Zero asks.

"A superior is usually someone who directs vampire hunters in place of the president, but a president doesn't have to be elected if the district doesn't want one. Our district was curious, so we elected one," Kaien answers.

"To add more detail, a superior is a vice-president and Supreme Court justice all at once. Think of them as you would politics for humans. Each district is limited to four superiors to command the vampire hunters. They don't need a president for anything except passing or vetoing laws for the Association to follow. If they give you a mission, you do it as you would if the president gave it to you. Even though Kaien and I aren't _titled_ superior, it was voted on that we run this district until another president is elected. Whatever we give a hunter, they must take it unless they feel as though they can't complete the mission," Toga explains.

"I see," Zero says.

"All of this is to say, bring a suit because it impresses the big dogs," Kaien says, brightly.

"Thank you very kindly, gentlemen. I will see you all tonight then," Zero says, walking out of the office.

Kaien and Toga watch him leave then conduct a friendlier conversation for the moment.

"So what is this tournament about?" Toga asks.

"Who are you planning to contact?" Kaien asks.

"How'd you figure it out?" Toga asks, slightly surprised.

"Your scout fly's signal is turned on, which usually means you are about to send a message to someone, so who is the recipient?" Kaien asks.

"An old friend of mine. She's an unranked veteran. Reason for me asking about this tournament."

"Well, the tournament must be in her honor then. Is she a good fighter?"

"The best I've seen since I've been a vampire hunter."

"Then her fights will be interesting to watch indeed. Perhaps you should hurry and send it before the scout fly takes off."

"I will... I will... "


	3. Eavesdropping

She stood by the window, peering out through the plastic shutters. She had to close all the shutters over the windows some moments ago when some of the creatures got loose. Not for the first time, she wished that she could reach into her inner energy to destroy them and return home. However, her powers were too great to freely unleash and her partner was still out there trying to shield the infected area. She had to analyze her situation better than how she was carelessly thinking at this moment. She had a mission to complete or else face the consequences of pure chaos.

The mission is to destroy the Klaxon warrior; the objective is to protect the civilians living in Murasaki beyond the ruins infested with creatures. Her main target was this large form called the Klaxon warrior: stallion-built legs, warrior-like arms wielding a rather large spear, lack of a face but a keen sense of touch and hearing, and armor draped on its breast and abdomen. This was the beast she had to destroy before returning home, this was the beast that escaped effortlessly from beneath the ruins of the Klaxon Church near Murasaki. If only every hunter knew the stress of all her missions, maybe then people would give her more respect and show her sympathy when they only get to hunt vampires and not these monstrous experiments.

The Klaxon warrior would wait no longer. It can sense her nearby, and if it had to destroy the ruins around it, then damn it let it be so. She watched it bellow and rush to where she was, but she would not let it kill her in one silly leap towards her. She jumped away from the abandoned apartment she cleverly hid inside. A second later, she opened fire on the beast with her two Black Falcon Scope guns and instantly weakened it enough to thrust a bomb in air and blast it to do more damage. Thousands of metal fragments ripping through the air to bounce off metal and to cut through man-made flesh. The Klaxon warrior was weak enough for her to release one final blow, a combination of slashes from a perfected sword. A moment later, her mission was completed and her partner came running towards her in utter glee.

"Kaasu-san!" he shouted. "Big wave of energy heading your way!"

"I see it, Dylz!" Kaasu answers.

Large waves of energy flow through the air, reaching out to Kaasu and sinking phantom teeth into her flesh to give her life. She readily accepts all the energy needed for any more battles coming her way and calmly takes some deep breaths to keep the force steady and obedient.

"Are there any more missions, Dylan?" Kaasu asks.

"Not that I know of. No one paged me," Dylan answers.

"On second thought, someone just might be sending us one," Kaasu complains, scratching her dirty scalp. "Can't these guys get off my ass? This is my tenth mission this day! It's been two weeks since I got to at least shower!"

"Ew! I don't wanna know your hygiene issues! Gross!" Dylan complains, disgusted. "How do you know someone's sending you a mission anyway?"

"I hear a scout fly coming this way," Kaasu responds, catching the swift metal object in her hand.

Kaasu opens her hand to see a familiar gold orb fluttering its small wings and flashing. She reads the name of the sender from the light and instantly gasps. Dylan gets curious at this reaction and immediately snatches the scout fly from Kaasu's hand.

"Ah, a message from your secret lover? How special!" Dylan teases.

"Screw you, Dylz! He's not my boyfriend!" Kaasu yells, balding her fist.

"Oh, I beg to differ. Let's see what Mr. Yagari wants from you this time. Hm, maybe a k-i-s-s that leads s-e OW!" Dylan shouts, rubbing the side of his neck from the abusive slap against it.

Kaasu takes the orb from Dylan's hands and pets the little object, easing its rapid flapping. She spots a brown tube connected to its spherical body and detaches it. Dylan watches as she opens the tube and pulls out a letter. For a moment, he grows jealous but lets the thought go as he watches his subordinate read the note aloud.

"'Yo, Nix. A student of mine is in some deep trouble with a vampire. He's living his life fulfilling a promise to her - a pureblood vampire - and it is beginning to worry me and a friend here in Corviere. He's been chasing the girl for six years, and he hasn't seemed to progress with this peculiar promise. With each mission he accepts, he grows more sinister each day. Perhaps, you can tell us what to do about his emotional condition since you have more experience with these things than I do. P.S. We're going to be at the hunter's banquet, so maybe you can meet up with us there. It shouldn't be too hard to spot me. I'm the only dude you know with a hat similar to yours.' Real smooth, Yagari!" Kaasu sarcastically compliments.

"Hm, guy's in love with a little leech, huh? That's awful cute," Dylan also sarcastically compliments. "Betcha officials won't appreciate that drama on Cinemax."

"Please, the TV ratings would suck," Kaasu remarks, earning a chuckle from Dylan. "I don't know how I'm supposed to help with a situation like that. I don't own a relationship center for helpless preteens who've fallen in puppy love!" Kaasu complains. "How old is this kid anyway?"

"Well, the oldest he can be to be Yagari's student might be somewhere near 20, I assume. You're nearing your forties just like Yagari, right?" Dylan questions.

"We're just about the same age, Dylan," Kaasu chimes. "So don't make me feel so damn old! Besides, you're only four months away from being 30 yourself. Don't go actin' all youthful just because of a couple years' difference!"

"All right, all right, geez!" Dylan responds.

"Fat chance of me helping anyway. Officials don't invite me to banquets every year. I've only been to two in my entire lifetime and that was because I was on duty as a bodyguard. I had to leave early because of a caseload of missions following my first day on the job," Kaasu informs.

"No way!" Dylan whispers, saddened by this information. "Do officials really think that badly of you as a hunter?"

"I don't know what you're mumbling about, but it doesn't look like there are any more infestations so let's move down wind immediately. We can't spare another moment here arguing over a letter when an experiment might have gotten to the countryside."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Let's move out!"

* * *

One hundred forty-six missions in fourteen days were enough to drive anyone off the edge to insanity, but that was her job as hunter in Precinct 38, District VI. Kaasu Nix was the best of any worker in the Hunters' Association, yet none of the officials wanted to even recognize her as the "best." They forced her to watch other hunters with "big" reputations get promoted each year yet wouldn't let her attend the banquet long enough to see exactly how this was done. Instead she would be allowed to hear the welcome ceremony, return to her post for a day or two, and then run out to save another city or country from any infestations of vampires and/or experiments. She remained ignorant of the events behind the fancy doors of the Tanana Theatre.

Well, it was not as if she wanted to know either. Why watch amateur warriors break bones hitting a wooden pole? She could break a log cabin by merely plucking it with one of her cocked fingers she had broken in battle today. So long as she remains the most intelligent and secretly the strongest of all hunters, she is fine not knowing the stupidity other hunters must show off to their superiors.

None of that mattered to her, however. She was more concerned about Yagari's request as she thought in her shower. It wasn't the first time she's heard of a boy who loved a fang-bearing mistress story. It was just surprising to know Yagari's student was the new victim of such a tragedy. In what way could she help change someone's love preferences? Love shouldn't have any conditions or boundaries should it? She marinated in the questions until her communicator rang. (A communicator is not a phone. It is used amongst those in Districts I, II, and IV to pass messages down for a limited time of sixty minutes.)

"Nix " Kaasu said, waiting for another mission.

_'Well, hello to you too, moonshine.'_

"Yagari!" Kaasu gasps out, surprised.

Kaasu was flabbergasted to hear Toga's voice again. The last time she saw him, he was sporting an eye injury from a vampire - the thing of which he hates. That was such a long time ago, though.

_'You sound shocked to hear from me. Has it really been that long?'_

"Considering the fact that you haven't spoken to me since oh, I don't know the past fifteen years or so," Kaasu reminds her caller, leaning on one of the shower walls. "I'd say you did surprise me."

_'Tch! Well, it's shocking to hear your voice get sexier since your years of puberty too, I hope you know.'_

"Hey, you were practically the same way, jerk!" Kaasu argues, putting her right hand on her bare hip. "Your voice wasn't always THAT deep!"

_'Moving on now! How have you been moonshine?'_

"Working my ass off!" Kaasu complains, closing her eyes in aggravation. "How have you been, Yagari? Shot any new victims recently?"

_'I wish I could shoot a certain someone right now, but no I haven't used my rifle in three years. I'm filing some paperwork right now. My boss was having a field day this morning. He told me about a tournament being held at the hunter's banquet. I thought you might have known something about it.'_

Kaasu snaps her eyes open in shock. "A tournament?"

_'I see. Officials couldn't get the balls to tell you about it, huh?'_

"When have they ever?" Kaasu asks, plucking the dirt from her fingernails.

_'How's life as a hunter been for you? You still get attacked by paper-stack monsters in your sleep?'_ Yagari asks, chuckling.

"Keep toying with my emotions and I'll send you to the hospital for another eye job, buddy! Anyway, to answer your question, it's been two weeks since I've slept or bathed. My mission count for these past two weeks is 146," Kaasu informs, slowly moving the communicator away from her ear.

_'A HUNDRED AND WHAT!?'_

* * *

"Yagari-sensei?" Zero questioned in murmur.

He had been resting beneath a tree near the Administrative Building for an hour now. He had finished his rounds escorting the Night Class to their Moon Dorms and supervising the Day Class as they went to their respective classes for the day. Headmaster Cross was in his office filing the last bits of paperwork before scheduling an interview with a new teacher, and Yagari was in his office filing some paperwork before he went for his lunch break to smoke another friggin cigarette. Well, he was at least.

_What the hell is he screaming for now? Cross is in a totally different room in the building for him to be arguing with him from his office. Unless he's yelling at a kid about his grades? But that didn't sound like any normal rising of his voice,_ Zero thought, frustrated.

Kaien's office was on the fourth floor in the center of the building if you were viewing it from the front entrance. Yagari's office was on the left side on the third floor of the building. In order for Yagari or Kaien to argue as if they were across the street, Yagari or Kaien would have to open their windows, which could not be opened because there was no way to open them, and start shouting like no tomorrow. That wouldn't be anywhere near possible. Another way for them to argue would be for either Kaien or Yagari to exit his office and walk down to the first floor since the stairwells from their office leads to opposite ends of the building. That's also impossible because Zero would have been able to spot them from where he was, which was in the front entrance, so that rules out as a no. Lastly, either Kaien or Yagari would have had to have gone to each other's office to argue, but that couldn't be right because they both were too busy when he last checked on them.

Zero wasted no more time thinking. He had to know what happened to his mentor for him to start screaming with no one to scream at. Even more interesting, Yagari shouted an incomplete number and that usually doesn't happen with him. Zero leapt into the tree, landed on one of the branches, and then hurriedly leapt again into Yagari's window ceil. He stayed there, hunched over and ears attentive.

_I'm starting to feel like a pervert for this,_ Zero thought. _I can barely hear anything from here, though. Perhaps I should use this..._

A thin tendril of smoke crept its way to the window and opened a small hole in the fiberglass. His eyes made a swift glow then he instantly vanished. (One of his new powers happens to be invisibility.)

"But that's about ten missions each day! You mean they allow your boss to give you that much trouble in a day? How many missions is that in a week?" Yagari asks, concerned.

_'What are you upset about? Don't tell me you're worried,_' a voice from the communicator said.

"Of course I'm worried about you! I worry because I care!" Toga shouts. "How is it fair for them to pile work on you like that?"

_Okay, that is not Kaien and he doesn't have a... What the devil is that contraption he's using? Who the hell is he talking to?_ Zero asks. _A co-worker from the Hunters' Association?_

"You're still a young, vibrant woman. You don't deserve that coming from him..."

_A woman...?_ Zero thought, eyes widening.

_'Oh, my sweet Toga, you know so little about your superiors. That's how it's always been for me. So long as I live in Aisu, I'll take on as many missions as they give me. No questions asked, pet.'_

"To hell with officials! You're moving in with me!"

_'Not allowed, Yaggy-boy. You'd be crucified if you started livin' with me.'_

_Wait, Yagari has a girlfriend? Oh my god!_ Zero mentally shouts.

"What the hell do you mean it's not allowed!? They can't just _decide_ where you reside," Toga argues.

_'Yes, they can. They're the leaders; they do what they want to the benefit of others and themselves. If it's to there benefit that I stay at headquarters then damn it I stay at headquarters. Doesn't bother me much. I get paid a healthy amount of money. Actually, I have enough to never _work_ again thanks to your former superiors _and _your president.'_

"What do you mean?" Toga asks, raising an eyebrow.

_'Apparently, you've made me rather popular throughout your transfers. The president was rather infactuated with me as well, but I couldn't work in District III because of a couple of situations in Districts I and VI.'_

"District III?" Toga questions. "But that's - "

The communicator beeps, interrupting Toga's sentence. Zero was glued behind the window, wondering what would happen next.

_'Sounds like your time's about to run out. Well, maybe in the next fifteen years, you can call back.'_

"Don't kid about anything like that! I really miss you, you know? If it's been so many years since we've talked, we should find a way to meet up..." Toga trails off, sadness in his voice.

_'Don't worry about it, babes. You'll live.'_

"_Don't_ call me that," Toga threatens. "Speaking of which, I'll call you tomorrow for good measure."

_'Kay, babes, I'll wait for your call tomorrow... or fifteen years later.'_

"_Stop_," Toga threatens. "Later, hon."

Toga presses a button on his communicator then takes a seat in his chair. Zero makes himself visible again then closes his eyes before descending from the window. As he descends, he snaps his eyes open then leaps in mid-air to a tree.

_Yagari... Toga Yagari... My Yagari has a girlfriend... I think I'm going to faint!_ Zero thought in slight panic.


	4. When enough is enough

Zero was shocked beyond his own wildest imaginations, which he didn't have very many of to begin with, at the conversation he overheard from his mentor, Yagari.

_Did he really have a girlfriend the entire time he was in Cross Academy? Hasn't he missed her? It's been five years, right? What about her? What does Ms. Yagari look like? Toga's a good-looking guy, no doubt, but what kind of tastes does Yagari have in a woman?_

Zero kept pondering and pondering while crouched in the tree he was originally sitting under. His fascination with this new mystery clouded his mind. It seemed as though Zero learned something new from Yagari and Cross every day, but he would have never taken time to think Yagari was involved in a relationship. That completely blew passed his mind!

Movement is heard from the bushes near Zero. He turns his eyes to the bushes to see… a boy, a familiar boy, quietly creep out of the bushes. The boy is not aware of Zero's presence as he looks behind him to reassure there are no followers, so he continues his walk to the Administrative Building with ease. Zero steps off the tree branch then predatorily stands to his feet, waiting for the oblivious boy to face him. The boy bumps into Zero about to retaliate until he sees the one person he meant to see.

"Kiryuu-sensei!" the boy gasps. "Where did you come from?"

"Why are you not in your respective class, Shang?" Zero asks, narrowing his eyes.

"I wanted to see you, Kiryuu-sensei," Shang whispers, blushing.

"About what?"

"It's my homeroom teacher. She told me to come to see you about my behavior," Shang explains.

"What sort of mischief have you been causing?" Zero asks, taking his hand out of his pocket.

"I haven't done anything!" Shang snaps then silences himself to a whisper. "I just wanted to see you, that's all."

Zero holds Shang's face up to face him, causing the boy to slightly blush. "You have five seconds to tell me the truth or I break your jaw in half of a heartbeat."

He didn't want to hold back from what he truly wanted, but he could barely take the frosty sensations of his idol's hand. Shang was a good person--a spoiled brat, yes--yet he wanted to be more. He wanted...

"… I want to be a prefect like you!" Shang shouts, blushing more.

"We don't have that type of program here, Shang. If you _were_ to become a prefect, you wouldn't get the respect you probably hope to achieve," Zero explains.

"Why can't you teach me, Kiryuu-sensei?" Shang asks, moving Zero's cold hand.

"I don't have the damn time for that," Zero flatly answers. _Would you go to class already? _Zero thought.

"What if I wanted you to teach me? Wouldn't that make you like Yagari-sensei?" Shang asks, looking the opposite way of Zero.

_Does it look like I want to be like that crabby Yagari? He left his woman for… coming… to this school to help… us… _Zero thought, tilting his head down with every pause_. _

"I'm not registered to teach anyone, Shang. If I were, then maybe I would consider the opportunity but I'm not and I can't. Now, go back to class and listen to your teacher," Zero orders, walking away from Shang.

"I'm not going until you agree to teach me how to be a prefect!" Shang shouts. "Kaoru-sensei said you were a prefect since like _sophomore_ year with Headmaster's daughter! Why can't you—"

Shang stopped talking immediately once he saw his beloved idol, Zero Kiryuu, looking at him with burning red eyes. He almost thought they were bleeding, but there was no blood except bloodlust in those shining eyes expressing soul-shattering danger. He couldn't interpret the hidden desire to kill within Zero based on his sincerity, but he could sense it all with that leer. What had become of his idol? He never looked down on anyone in such a manner. Does it have something to do with Yuki Cross? What did she do to him to make Zero so angry at the mere mention of her—not her name, but the implied mention of—in general?

"Kiryuu-sensei?" Shang whispered in fear.

"I said… _Go to your class_!" Zero ordered, putting emphasis on each word.

He left the teen there, fear-stricken and disappointed by his answer to the question he had been asking since freshmen year. He understood why Shang wanted to be a prefect: the Day Class students always lined-up to see the Night Class walk through the gates and Zero had to guard the Night Class on his own.

* * *

Unlike the days where he was a prefect, his only way of instilling the fear into the next generation of Day Class kids if they were to ever go out-of-place to get closer to the Night Class was pointing his gun at someone's head and gradually pull the trigger back. As the victims watched the trigger being cocked back and the revolver turning, they took their position behind the white line painted on the walkway—not ready to have a cap in their bodies. His first day of work as campus security was last year, which was when Shang and his posse first arrived as freshmen, and everyone that day had decided to raise hell on the wrong person at the wrong time.

The Day Class students were new to him, and he didn't know what measures to take for the new students except not to kill, which was his job as a vampire hunter, them on the first day. Everything was fine until Shang and his buddy, Akira, went pulling pranks on people and he had to bust some ass. The boys were actually out to get him that day, so they drew his attention by pulling the pranks in the first place. Shang didn't like the way Zero looked so mystical and untainted by society, and Akira just plainly hated how inconsiderate Zero seemed. They planned to get Zero trapped inside the gymnasium and had it figured out fairly well. They sealed off all the fire exits and double doors, somehow closed off the boys' locker room, and set it up to where the only escape was through the girls' locker room. It was practically inevitable to walk through the girls' locker room, which was filled with half-naked girls, without being accused of voyeurism and/or sexual harassment. However, Zero foiled the entire game plan by climbing up a wall and punching the window glass open. He ended up forcing the boys to report to detention on his watch, an unheard of request. Later that evening, a few Day Class girls wanted to see who the Night Class students were and were blown away by the young vampires. One of the girls decided to jump over the line and run passed Zero's assistant at the time to get to a particular red-eyed, golden-haired young man. Zero did give her fair warning, but she ignored it and got a beanbag shot at full-speed into the back of her thigh from a rifle. She and everyone else was scared then.

None of that could accommodate the loneliness he felt doing his job without Yuki, though.

"_**Zero."**_

He hurried his walk inside the Administration Building to clear his thoughts, his head thumping with the sudden pain.

"_**Zero, where are you?"**_

"Stop," Zero pleaded, putting a hand against his forehead.

"_**Poor Zero… Would you like me to stop the pain, Zero? Am I not the one you need to stop the pain?"**_

"Stop!" Zero gasped, putting his knuckles into his ears.

"Kiryuu-san?" a woman calls.

"No!" Zero responded, slapping the woman's hand away from him.

"Kiryuu-san, what's wrong?" the woman asked, placing her hand on Zero's chest.

This woman, Setsuke Ibaraki, was the school's nurse. She was rumored to have taken a liking to Zero—as made by Kaien Cross—and was most concerned about anything dealing with him and his health. She was a pretty woman, which was any reason for a boy to go to the Nurse's Office, and still going to school to get her Ph.D. She has curly orange hair and brown eyes, and her physique is considered normal; although, her curves hidden beneath the nurse get-up could question the "normal" spectrum. She was still very nice and always helpful, something Yuki used to be known for.

"Kiryuu-san?" Setsuke asks, worry in her eyes.

"Psychological interference," Zero answered, removing Setsuke's hand from his chest. "Excuse me."

"Wait, Kiryuu-san!" Setsuke calls, grabbing Zero's hand. "Can you show me where Room 3-D is in the upper classmen's building? I have to give a document to Dr. Tsuyoshi."

"…I…of course," Zero answered, sighing in defeat.

"Good! Come on, let's go!" Setsuke giggled, tugging Zero's coat sleeve as she dragged him outside again.

"Try not to rush it. My head is still hurting," Zero warns.

"Oh!" Setsuke gasped, slowing her pace. "Forgive me, Kiryuu-san! Forgive me, please forgive me!"

"It is fine, Setsuke-san," Zero says, putting both hands in his coat pockets. "Come, follow me."

"Yes, sir!" Setsuke salutes, happily following Zero like a child.

Kaien watched as Zero led Setsuke to Dr. Tsuyoshi's office and knew exactly what was happening, but he didn't interfere since Setsuke was there and didn't quite know his condition. He had to keep his distance when another person was involved, especially one who resembled his forgotten daughter.

* * *

"Yuki-sama...! Yuki-sama...!" a woman called, growing annoyed. "Yuki-sama, where are you now?"

She would stand for it no more. Ruka calling her for Kaname, Hanabusa fetching her things that only Kaname would love, Akatsuki forcing her to meet Kaname--enough! Yuki wanted to live with her new family no more! It was fine living with Kaname and the others at first, but Kaname was beginning to grow too demanding of her and his so-called followers were against her more than for her. She wanted so badly to be happy again, but it was hard finding a transition suitable enough to accept going from a human to a vampire. Now, no one was making it easy for her.

_I will not stand for this anymore... _Yuki thought. _I...I...I'm going back home. I'm going back to Zero and dad and Yagari and Sayori! The place where I belong..._

"Yuki-sama!" Ruka called again, annoyed.

"What is it?" Yuki responds, equally annoyed.

"Kaname wishes to speak to you," Ruka informs.

"... I will be there shortly."

Ruka dismisses herself after bowing in respect to Yuki. Yuki continues looking into the sky, determination riddled on her face.

_I will come for you, Zero..._


	5. Superior Yagari

_Yuki... You truly have blossomed into a beautiful woman. No longer the small child you once were, you are now the most desired in our world and beyond... Although you do not believe this to be so, it is in fact the truth... Many, without realizing I am your lover, have asked for your hand--have attempted to woo your heart--but you have politely refused knowing I would not appreciate nor fathom the gesture, but you have also refused for your own sake... A mystery to even myself for the reason... You will not tell me why you deny the hands of many to touch you... You will not tell me why you deny the hands of which I own to touch you... Do I not satisfy you? Are you waiting for reassurance that this is right?_

"Kaname-sama?" Ruka appeared, bowing before him. "Yuki-sama will meet with you shortly..."

"Thank you for informing me, Ruka," Kaname responded, looking at her retreating form.

"Your welcome, my lord," Ruka said, gently smiling.

Kaname stood from his love seat then proceeded out of the sitting room of the considerably small mansion. He and Yuki had chosen to live in this place after its abandonment and simply redecorated the space. It was actually quite lovely and felt like a home. However, as time passed, Kaname had realized something in particular about his beloved: she was no longer running away from his rival, Zero Kiryuu, but settling down with him and the others. It had been a complete year since the settlement. He was always able to sense his rival gaining on them before Yuki, but he noticed that he could no longer feel Zero's presense. When he asked Yuki what was happening, she couldn't answer him. How could she? He never caught up with her to say he was tired of trying to catch up to her. Perhaps, his rival found another? A woman better than Yuki in his foolish eyes, but a witch far worse than Yuki in their eyes. Now, that is a day worth celebrating! Unfortunately, something like that would never happen since Zero vowed to protect and to slay their beloved.

"You wanted to see me, Kaname?"

Kaname looked into Yuki's enchanting eyes and instantly fell prey to them. Yuki noticed Kaname's lingering gaze and felt a wave of unease wash over her. She looked away from him and took her seat on a bench next to the rose bushes. A spider caught her attention and she caught the little creature's attention, so she stuck her finger out and let the spider crawl on her hand.

"Yes, I did."

"What is wrong?" Yuki asked, looking at Kaname.

"You seem troubled lately. I wanted to know if you were ready to tell me what was on your mind."

"I have simply been doing some thinking. It is nothing you should concern yourself with. I will gladly tell you what I have been contemplating about fairly soon, your grace," Yuki said, caressing Kaname's cheek before standing to place the spider back on its web. "For now, do not worry about me. I am fine."

Kaname stood in front of Yuki then pulled her body close to his. She timidly gazed into his hungry eyes, knowing immediately what he desired. She lifted her head, closed her eyes then gently put her hands on his chest. Kaname took this opportunity to steal a kiss from her, though he craved for much more. They separated once they felt Hanabusa's presense draw near. Yuki retreated to her side of the garden before Kaname had time to recollect his thoughts. Seconds later, Hanabusa kneeled before him then said...

"Kaname-sama, a member of the court has come to visit you."

"Ah, I see," Kaname responded, placing a finger on his lips. "Did he or she tell you what they wanted?"

"No, my lord... However, there is another visitor quite familiar with you. It's a woman. She said she wanted to inform you of the whereabouts of one of your former and most loyal of servants."

_Interesting. Perhaps they are referring to Seiren?_ Kaname thought.

"... Very well," Kaname answered. "Do you wish to accompany me or was something else on your mind?"

Hanabusa hesitated to answer, but shook his head in response. "No, nothing in particular is bothersome. I will accompany you, if that is your wish."

"You have permission to do as you please so long as I do not have to punish you," Kaname threatened, emphasizing the word punish with an unpleasant tone in his voice.

"Yes, sir," Hanabusa acknowledged, following Kaname.

Yuki waited for Kaname and Hanabusa to disappear into the mansion a moment longer. She walked further into the garden, knelt down in front of an old well then observed the carvings on the stone door covering its opening. She whispered a short incantation to move the stone, reached into it and pulled out a small pistol.

_It won't be long, Zero... _Yuki thought. _I'll come for you... Just wait... _

* * *

"What the hell do you mean _'you're not going'_!? I thought we agreed you would!?" Kaien argued, slamming his hand on Toga's desk.

Headmaster Cross was assigning Toga his distribution of the paperwork about an hour ago before a conversation later led to this. Toga had been worried that his friend, Kaasu Nix, wouldn't make it to the banquet or the tournament and that not only disappointed him but angered him. He wanted to see her again after so many years. They went to school together, started their first mission together, and they used to work alongside the now-deceased President of the Hunters' Association together. However, once he left to become a teacher and was increasing his ranks as a vampire hunter, his frequent collaborations with Kaasu became more and more distanced. Soon, he stopped seeing her completely. It's sad because he knows why.

Toga always knew what the officials did to Kaasu. In fact, he risked a demotion just for interfering with one of her missions. It was by far one of the most difficult missions in hunter history at that time, and he nearly died trying to help her. However, he did it to show he wouldn't abandon her or watch her perish. Hell, even he knows that wasn't the only reason.

_Let's face it, Yagari. You were experimenting. _Toga thought.

Toga had the urge to smirk, but Kaien was having a fit right now. Even though Kaien is never an insensitive man, you'd think he'd tone the yelling down while Toga was having a very brief flashback.

"If not for any other reason, I'd cap your ass until you had nary a cheek or a line of the ass left," Toga mumbled.

"I don't care! Explain yourself, Yagari!" Kaien demanded.

"Until I get word that my friend is attending the banquet, I'm not going. I'm sorry if I caused any disappointments, but this is a vow in our friendship," Toga explained. "I promised I wouldn't abandon her and I always keep my promises."

"What's your friend got to do with--! Wait a minute, 'her'?" Kaien questions, raising an eyebrow until a sudden thought crossed his mind. "You have a lady friend!?"

"Yeah, she's one of the finest people I know," Toga answers, lighting a cigarette.

"H-h-how long h-h-have you two known each other?" Kaien asked, clearly surprised.

"Hm...?" Toga hums, blowing thin tendrils of smoke. "I'd say about ten years maybe."

"_Ten years_!?" Kaien questions.

"I should ask her that question. She might know better than I do," Toga says, inhaling the nicotine of his cigarette.

"How long have you been separated from her? Don't you miss her?" Kaien asks, concerned.

"Years, my friend," Toga answers, blowing more smoke. "And, of course I miss her. Why do you think we're having this discussion?"

"You mean, you don't go visit her?"

"She's always out on missions. You can never just assume she'll be somewhere when you get there."

" 'Out on missions'? She's a vampire hunter then?" Kaien asked.

"Persistent, aren't you? Well, she's...like a part-time vampire hunter, so to speak. Depending on where her assignment is located and if there are vampires to terminate, she'll act as a vampire hunter for that assignment. She sort of specializes in other things, which is the reason for her being out practically for days on end. She's just too busy to try and get a hold of, so we rarely see each other anymore."

Before Kaien had time to ask another question, a knock on the door was heard. Both men turned to the door then looked back at each other knowing who was behind it. Zero entered Toga's office and walked to his regular seating area without a word. He sat on the brown leather couch, laid down on his back, and closed his eyes. Kaien went back to asking questions since Zero had no concerns or statements.

"Okay, so anyway, what's her name?"

_Maybe they're talking about Yagari-sensei's girlfriend_. Zero thought. _This could prove to be interesting_.

"Kaasu Nix. Precinct 38, District VI. Captain of the Glyph Opts, a special force recently created to carry out assignments demographically."

_Kaasu-san? _Zero questioned. _A rather peculiar name. So she works in the district that invited Cross-san to attend the Hunters' Banquet? That must make her pretty important. What are the Glyph Opts, though? A force that carries out what kind of assignments?_

"Anou, demographically?" Kaien questions.

"Cross-san? Yagari-sensei?" Zero unexpectedly calls.

Both men turn to Zero.

"How many people did you say could use the invitation to this banquet?"

"Four. Why so curious? Are you really excited to go to the party, too?" Kaien brightly asks.

"Baka!" Toga insults.

"Don't start with me, Yagari!" Kaien argues.

"If you, Yagari-sensei, and I use the invitation that makes an open spot for someone else doesn't it?" Zero asks, suggesting the other men to follow along.

"Yes, it does. Are you going to invite Ibaraki-sensei to join us?" Kaien asks, teasingly.

"Actually, I was going to suggest you give the last one to Yagari-sensei's friend if she's not too busy to go or didn't receive an invitation already," Zero says, looking at the men with tired eyes.

Toga gasps then says, "Zero...you brilliant son of a bitch. I'd tell you I love you, but I'm not that kind of guy. Thank you!"

Toga eagerly reaches into Kaien's coat pocket, fishing around for the intricate envelope. Kaien blushes a bit from the intrusion and begins pushing Toga away from him.

"Yagari, what the hell!? I do not allow this kind of proximity without a proper acquaintance! Ah, stop!"

"Shut up and hold still," Toga growls.

He grabs the envelope with the four invitations inside and takes one out to put into another envelope for mailing purposes. He grabs his scout fly, attaches the mailing envelope to its metallic body, opens his window and watches it shoot through the sky.

_Well, moonshine, looks like you're going to the banquet after all. They can't deny your invite since it was given to you by an official of Precinct 41, District III. _Toga thought, smirking. _I told you once and I'll say it again...you'll never be left behind... _

* * *

_**About nine or so years ago.........**_

_"Kaasu Nix of District VI, report to Superior Ookii's office. You have a special assignment in Midori," a rather tall old man bellows in the main library._

_Toga Yagari, captain of Section A in District VI, was assisting his younger subordinate, Kaasu Nix, as she put away some researching material for another long report due tomorrow. She was always in the main library doing menial jobs like accounting, management and cataloguing for her superiors. Call it her strong suit? Toga had only known her for two years as one of the strongest and most capable of vampire hunters. He had met her during the hunters' exam and went with her to get her results. She had received very high scores for someone much shorter than himself and much more helpless-looking. She came in with this...appearance, so to speak. She had really messy hair she decided to keep bound in a weird ribbon, huge glasses that were supposed to help her see at far distances, large clothes, and did he mention she looked truly helpless? Nonetheless, she was an outstanding young woman and kind of cute, minus the helpless-looking appearance. She didn't always smile--much like himself--but she was a good soul and really funny when the time called for a laugh._

_"Looks like I won't be seeing you for a while. I don't think I've heard Superior Akai give orders like that," Toga says._

_"You haven't?" Kaasu questions, raising an eyebrow. "He's always like that to me. Maybe they show favor in you?"_

_"Don't be ridiculous!" Toga says, poking Kaasu's forehead. "You're the one who should get most of the credit. You're always working so hard."_

_"Yeah, I guess," Kaasu says, placing books on shelves._

_"Hey, why don't I walk you to Ookii's office?" Toga offers. "It might make the journey easier."_

_"Thanks, Yagari-senpai!" Kaasu says, smiling at him._

_"Quit calling me senpai! We're about the same age, you know," Toga says, slightly blushing._

_Kaasu looks down at her books, clearly apologetic about displeasing Toga. Also feeling apologetic, Toga lifts Kaasu's chin with his finger and gazes into her sad, silverish eyes. He gives her a reassuring smirk, pleased to find that she is smiling at him. She giggles as she jogs her way out of the door, winking mishchievously at Toga. His blush deepens a bit before following Kaasu to Superior Ookii's office._

_Toga stood beside his subordinate as she approached a bodyguard in front of Ookii's door. Usually, he wouldn't observe a person unless they were his foes, but his eyes decided to take in the image of the young girl. She wore an oversized, long-sleeved button-up shirt, spandex pants that defined the curve and the muscle in her legs, and large combat boots. Any other day, Toga would blame his hormones for staring at anyone's ass but could you blame him? She was kind of cute, minus the helpless-looking appearance. Kaasu turned to her superior, embraced him sweetly then ran into Ookii's office._

_Days later, Toga hadn't seen his little librarian. He had asked around, but no one seemed to care. It bothered him how no one knew or even wanted to know where Kaasu was. Then, he met Dylan Nagasaki - an admirer of Kaasu - and learned that she was still on a mission in Midori. He began to worry once a week had passed. It was official to him then: Kaasu was taking far too long for one mission; she could be fatally injured or worse, but it was so strange. She was known to be fairly powerful and never took more than ten minutes to execute an assignment, including paperwork. Toga was fed up with waiting after ten days and decided he had to question authorities._

_"What ails you, Yagari-san?" Superior Ookii asks, thick country accent showing strong in his speech._

_"Nine days ago, you assigned one of my subordinates with a mission in Midori. I came--"_

_"You came to ask where your subordinate may be, correct?" Ookii asks, interrupting Toga._

_"Yes, sir."_

_"In that case, you must be referring to Kaasu Nix. She is the only one who was assigned the Midori Mayhem investigation, but, uh, she reportedly finished her mission in record timing," Ookii informs._

_Toga let out a sigh of relief. He noticed his superior chuckling, which he rarely did, and looked up at the man in question._

_"Chick's som'in' else, I tell ya! Ain't seen that kind of work done in a three-day minimal, and yet she managed to complete her mission in one evening. Fantastic!" Ookii expressed, opening a manilla folder with Kaasu's report inside. "This right here is her report that she filed the mornin' afta. Impeccable work, I tell ya! Later in the afternoon, Superior Clovis gave her another mission that she completed in the knick of time. Normally, we would suffer casualties in that line of work; she managed to stick and move with none such a loss of life. Fantastic! Only took her a day, but she was out for two. In fact, the next morning, Superior Takeda gave her a mission that took up four days. She completed that one in a day's worth of time. As of now, Superior Delacroix has her on a mission in Murasaki and she hasn't returned since."_

My god!_ Toga thought. _How many missions has she been on? Three up until now?

_Superior Ookii noticed Toga's worried face and smirked a little._

_"Worried 'bout yer girlfriend there, Yagari-san?"_

_"Girlfriend? Ew! Don't say that!" Toga defended but immediately changed his attitude once he realized Ookii's slight glare. "Uh, I meant, no. I was just wondering if she were injured or lost. No one seemed to know where she was, sir," Toga said, looking to his side._

_"I think it's safe to say, 'I'm gettin' old, Yagari-san, not dumb.' I can see it in your eyes, you're worried sick but that doesn't give you the right to intervene. Because Nix is your subordinate as well as others, I will inform you when something is awry but not yet and not now. Do I make myself clear, Yagari-san?"_

_"Yes, sir."_

_"Now, if you want, you can volunteer to guard the Shadou Highroad. I believe it leads to Murasaki and may be where your subordinate is located, but you cannot - and I repeat cannot - intervene with her assignment. Her mission in Murasaki will have any regular vampire hunter such as yourself killed faster 'an a waterstrider skippin' on clean lake. If she is wounded, leave her be; if she is on the brink of losin' an arm an' a leg, leave her be; if she gets so much as close to her last breath on thin ice in the middle of summer, leave her be. Whatever predicament you see her in, you stand down and leave her be. Understood, Yagari-san?"_

_"Yes, sir."_

_"You are hereby authorized to retrieve a letter of approval from Superior Delacroix to aid the men on Shadou Highroad. Any operation passed that point that is not assigned to you or that you take liberty in tending to will result in later consequences. Not just a demotion or return of your weapon but removal of your position in Precinct 38 and exilation of District VI."_

_"Understood. I won't let you down."_

_"Don't get too cocky with orders, son," Ookii says, threading his fingers together to support the weight of his head._

_With that, Toga left his office. Two days later, he arrived in Murasaki but saw no signs of his little librarian. Instead he was met with an old couple, owners of a tavern and inn, and stayed with them until he was told to leave. A day passed and nothing went on except him making acquaintances with the old couple. He bagan to worry about Kaasu again until a frail, young man informed him that he was needed at the front. With haste and wishes of luck, Toga ran to the front line to see Kaasu...giving out orders?_

_"You," she pointed, "I want these people out of the village immediately. There's a high probability that some of the creatures will besiege this area and beyond if I can't stop them all. You need to be ready if that should occur."_

_"These people aren't going to care. Most of them won't leave on their own," a hunter responded, facing the direction of the people._

_"Did I ask you for your remarks, Yusuke? I ordered you to evacuate! If you can't do your job, go back to base and file something! Don't come back until you've reached for a bigger set of balls to start working again! Get your useless ass in the truck!" Kaasu argued, shoving Yusuke away from the others. "Any other concerns that need to be addressed...? None...? Then you," she points to another, "get these people out of here. I don't care if they cry, I don't care if they complain; if they want to live to see another day, you move them with persuasion or by force. I understand there are elderly people here, treat them with respect; as for the others, do as I have said. If anyone is to question you, tell them the situation but be swift and clean about it. If they want to know what's going on, tell them there'll be an attack. If they don't believe you, move them. If they lost someone during the move, you help them find that person and get your asses out of there. If I see any casualties, I will have your balls on a platter and feed them to the vultures. Do you understand me?"_

_"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" the hunters salute._

_"Then let's go!" Kaasu dismisses, running towards a hovercraft._

Kaasu... _Toga thought, watching her go off in the distance. _Be careful...

_Kaasu wasn't careful enough. The hunters followed her orders as did most of the people, but a few of the villagers would not listen to the hunters unless Kaasu was with them. They loved her to death and would follow her orders only. To hell with the cavalry! To hell, indeed. Creatures of the night were approaching Murasaki as she had predicted, but luckily it was just a few for the time being. Toga took care of most of the peculiar varmin. He took note that they looked like dogs, behaved like them too. Hours later, there was a raid of dog-like creatures; in fact, too many to wait for them to approach so Toga led the others to attack head-on before they destroyed the village._

_The more he went on fighting, the further down he was on Shadou Highroad. His clothes were getting torn up by the beasts, but he kept going to stop the raid. The other hunters were still in range of the village in case the monstrous canines somehow escaped their attacks and ran through Murasaki. Toga went on until he heard a cry of pain and a blistering roar from probably the hugest thing he would ever see..._

_And there it was. A massive hound-like creature eyeing his beloved comrade, Kaasu. She was plastered againt a stone wall, holding her fresh wound on the left side of her torso. The beast charged for her, upsetting the ground beneath with its bulking claws and immense weight. In Toga's eyes, she looked done for; to him, she looked like she wouldn't be able to fight back such a beast; for her, he disobeyed orders and intervened. With a special bullet in his pack, Toga loaded his shotgun and shot the incredible trajectile that split 2,000 times until it hit the beast in its side and face. Kaasu dodged the beast with an impressive hurdle, and the creature crashed into the wall with a deafening impact that stunned him. Then, Toga saw the most surreal thing in his life. He watched Kaasu transform into a sword-wielding warrior with armor similar to the strange dog. Instead of her hair being black, it turned silver and instead of her body being covered in spandex apparel, the armor ripped some of her clothing apart. His little librarian looked like a little ethereal samurai spirit. She attacked the hound with her monstrous claw, pulling the armor on its face off and some flesh with it._

_Moments later, one of the other canines attacked Toga from behind and left a bone-shattering wound. Kaasu heard his scream and felt her heart stop as she yelled out..._

_"Toga!"_

_That was all he heard before toppling to the ground. He awoke hearing Kaasu's voice again but it was much different. It sounded as if she were crying miserably. He opened his eyes to see her covering her mouth with both hands and tears pouring out of her eyes. He noticed he wasn't outside anymore, and the scent of antiseptic in wherever he was signified he was either in the hospital or an emergency clinic. Then, the events of what he remembered last all came crashing through his memory. He grunted in pain and shock of the memory then called out to his friend._

_"Nix?" he whispered._

_Kaasu snapped her eyes open, turned to him then leapt onto his body. Her arms cradled his neck as she cried in relief that he had woken up and was able to speak._

_"Toga, I thought you were dead! Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Kaasu whispered through tears and sniffing._

_"I scared you?" Toga questioned, whispering in the girl's ear._

_She lifted her head, barely a foot away from his lips and answered, "Yes, you idiot! Yes... I healed as much of your wound as I could, but it was still fatal. You were lucky there was a hospital in District I!"_

_"We're in Precinct 23?"_

_"Yes," Kaasu nodded rapidly, petting Toga's head. "We were closer here than our precinct. You probably would've died if we had gone back."_

_"Jesus, don't cry about it... You make me feel slightly guilty," Toga said, smirking._

_Kaasu gently kissed Toga's forehead then rested her own on his. He could see her tears falling on his cheeks much clearly now, and it almost made him want to cry. What if he did die? He would never see his little librarian ever again. He wouldn't be able to relish the innocence of her face as she wept above him or the small kiss she planted on his head that was still tingling from the contact. It was that moment he wanted to remember forever, but that wasn't the only thing he would._

_Weeks later, once he was able to walk again, Superior Ookii transferred him to Precinct 65, District VII for intervening in Kaasu's mission. He was being escorted to a completely different area to fight just regular old vampires, not the weird dogs. He wanted to part ways peacefully from his now old precinct when his superiors wanted him to help elsewhere, but he hated this. He hated having to leave in the frozen silence. His new superiors welcomed him with opened arms, probably heard of his reputation, and he would prefer it this way; on the contrary, he would prefer to see his old superiors in the same essense. They all watched him go with indifferent faces. His comrades not so much, with the exception of Nix. She had a face similar to his superiors. He saw a different side to Nix than before. It was cold, seemingly dead. She didn't move as she saluted him. He had the feeling she wasn't even looking at him. When you disobey orders, you're normallly treated a little differently but not vastly differently. They made him feel so criminal._

_"Well, well, looks like we get a skilled lad, eh? Good to have you on board, sir," a rather tall man greeted._

_"Pleasure to meet you, Superior Shika," Toga greeted._

_"Now if only we can get your former subordinate on the team. We'd be perfect then, huh?" another tall man said, slapping Shika's back._

_"That would be a day worth celebrating!" Shika exclaimed, laughing heartily._

Former subordinate...? _Toga questioned. _Oh, they mean... _he trailed off, looking back to Nix. _Kaasu...

_The two superiors stopped laughing as they noticed the unresponsive Yagari. Shika looked in the general direction where Toga was looking and saw Kaasu talking to Ookii. He looked at Toga and back at Kaasu then turned to him again._

_"You were expecting her to tell you something honorable?"_

_"I'm sorry, sir?" Toga questioned, looking at Shika._

_"What, a woman like that? I'd like to have her beg for me not to leave," the other superior chuckled, hopping on the hovercraft._

_"Perhaps, you should tell her farewell. It would make the departure much simpler for you," Shika suggested, nodding to Kaasu. "We'll wait for you."_

_"Yagari-san!" a small voice called._

_Toga turned to see Kaasu running towards him with a bag in her hand. A parting gift, perhaps? Superior Shika joined his comrade on the hovercraft, whispering to his long-time chum beside him. Kaasu stopped before Toga, holding the bag up to him. He took the bag from her, looking to her for an explanation._

_"Superior Ookii wanted to give it to you, but there's a situation that needs his attention so he couldn't be the one to personally do the honor. I must leave fairly soon as well due to a mission in the Far East Temple. I hope you do not mind the gift, sir," Kaasu said, bowing in respect._

_"I am no longer your captain, yet you address me as 'sir'?" Toga questioned._

_"No matter what position you are given, you will always be above me..."_

_"Well, in that case, no matter situation comes your way, I will always be by your side. If you should ever need those paperstack monsters to stop terrorizing you, I'll chase them away," Toga said, smirking. "I'll never leave you on your own, Kaasu... Remember me..."_

_"I will, sir," Kaasu said, before disappearing with the wind. _

Kaasu had finally gotten out of the shower after the weirdest half-an-hour conversation with her old friend, Toga Yagari, but it was worth hearing from him again. She actually started to miss the jerk. Moments later, there was a persistent knocking at her hotel room window. She walked over to it, opened it and watched a golden orb with wings flying about with an envelope attached to its round body.

"Aw, is that for me?" Kaasu cooes.

'No, it's for Mrs. Claus. Get this thing off me!' the orb chirps.

"No need to get testy, Jeane," Kaasu said, untying the envelope.

'You think you could put on a shirt? Or a friggin bra at least!' Jeane chirped.

"I could, but then I wouldn't be able to hear your complaints," Kaasu teases, smirking.

'You...! Aw, forget it! It's from Master Yagari, of course. Always the caring one with my delicate frame,' Jeane remarked.

"Interesting," Kaasu says, giggling.

She opens the envelope, reads the invitation then slightly opens her mouth in awe.

'What is it, Nix?' Jeane asks.

_Toga is...but how? The President never resigned from his post unless....he died but when? Why wasn't this documented? What the hell happened?_ Kaasu thought.

'Nix? Are you alright?' Jeane asked, flying in front of Kaasu's face.

"Jeane! Does Yagari expect you back anytime between now and tomorrow night?"

'Um--'

"Jeane, please!"

'I don't know! He didn't say! He just attached the note and shot me off! What the hell is going on?' Jeane questioned.

"The only people allowed to hand out and receive invitations are officials of a precinct in a district, and the hunters' banquet is one of the most important events for vampire hunters in any precinct of any district. Precinct 38 gives out the invitations to superiors only, and the superiors--depending on how many invitations were distributed to them--can only invite people they believe would benefit from this. You're telling me (based on the invitation) that Yagari is an official of Precinct 41, District III? And not just any official, but their superior? How?"

'I don't know what happened, but, if you want answers, you'd best go to that damn banquet in the hottest dress of all time and get you some cuz I ain't got 'em sister! Put some baby oil on that body and smell like a million bucks if you have to, just stop yelling at me!' Jeane chirps, flying over to Kaasu's bed. 'I'm all tuckered out because of you.'

"I'm sorry, Jeane," Kaasu apologizes, walking over to him and petting his little panting body. "You get some rest and we'll discuss this for tomorrow instead. You must have had a long flight."

'Indeed, I fucking did,' Jeane says, sighing and scooting between Kaasu's breasts. 'And I'm not being a pervert. I'm just cuddling in this area because it's comfortable there and you've never objected before.'

"It is fine, dear," Kaasu approves, using her dampened hair as a sort of natural blanket. "Is this better?"

'Astounding,' Jeane answers, yawning then drifting to a slumber.

_Today is astounding. I finally have time to take a break from work and Yagari sends me an invite to the Hunters' Banquet. Next, I hear he's a superior of Precinct 41? Something isn't right about any of this... _Kaasu thought. _And I will find out, even if I have to wear the best damn outfit to prove a point..._


	6. Changes to a Plan

"Thanks again for the coffee, Kiryuu-san!" Setsuke called.

They were seated in the Nurses' Lounge, drinking coffee and contributing in a conversation. Well, mostly Setsuke, Zero was simply listening. She and Zero were running errands before it was Zero's afternoon shift. This isn't the first time she's done this; in fact, this may even be her 185th time dragging Zero along to help her find offices, lounges and classrooms. Setsuke can be a bit of a busy-body on some days, but it is her job after all. Zero, on the other hand, does his jobs to pay off the obnoxious landlord - who he is moving away from next month - and his ridiculously cheap rent; also, he works to stay preoccupied from going after Yuki again. Throughout the years, he has come to realize that the more he stops going after Yuki, the less he cares about chasing her.

Interestingly enough, he has a new reason to work harder: to impress Yagari's girlfriend. Zero noticed Toga's slight dream state when he sent Nix the invitation to the banquet, but he couldn't tell what was going on through his mind as he looked out of the window. Was he remembering something? Was he worried about how'd she feel being able to see him again? He didn't know, but he was growing impatient with his sudden desire to see Ms. Yagari. What would she like to see as her boyfriend's student? Should he have proper etiquette when speaking to her? Does he need to adopt an accent or present himself in the likeness of his mentor? He hoped not; smoking wasn't a part of his agenda.

"Kiryuu-san?" Setsuke called again, placing a warm hand on Zero's forehead.

Zero gently places his cold hand on hers and politely moves it away from him. He looks into her eyes in response, violet eyes seeming to glow with a light of kindness, and waits for her to say something else. He noticed something, though. She was blushing from the contact of his hand and unconsciously caressed where his touch lingered, the back of her slender hand.

"Ibaraki-san?" Zero questioned.

"Oh!" Setsuke squeaks, tapping her forehead. "I meant to ask why Headmaster Cross was canceling school tomorrow. Silly me!"

_He didn't see me space out or anything, did he?_ Setsuke thought. _What am I saying!? Of course he did... Kiryuu-san is the smartest man in the school - not to mention ridiculously hot!_

"He's going to a business meeting that requested his attention outside of town," Zero answered, bluntly. "Yagari-sensei is also attending this meeting alongside him. I am as well."

_There is another, but we haven't made proper aquaintances quite yet._ Zero thought.

"Ah, I see. Is it about your criminal justice certification?" Setsuke asks, searching for clarification.

"No, but I believe Yagari-sensei mentioned something of the sort to me. The meeting is a type of social gathering amongst accomplished...alumni, so to speak. Think of it as a college graduate party," Zero explained in the simplest of terms.

"Oh, okay! I remember going to one of those. Dr. Tsuyoshi invited me to one of his alumni gatherings," Setsuke said, cheerfully.

"Perhaps he shows some sort of admiration in you?" Zero suggests.

"Maybe," Setsuke answers.

The bell rung for the Night Class to begin classes and the Day Class to report to their dormitories.

"Well, I guess it's time for you to get to work, huh?" Setsuke said, sighing. "Keep fightin the good fight, Kiryuu-san!" she saluted with a strange face.

Zero wanted to laugh at Setsuke's face, but he decided better on it. Instead, he smirked and walked out of the second floor nurses' lounge. As he came down the stairs, he noticed a familiar presence - sensed a familiar aura - walking to the Administration Building, but he couldn't quite pick out where he felt it before. He knew one thing for certain, it was a vampire - preferrably female and a Level B - but where has he felt her essence? It seemed so unnatural for him to develop an inability to identify the supernatural pressure of any vampire, yet he just couldn't place his finger on what he was feeling or who the vampire was.

_I know you... _Zero thought. _But from where...and when?_

_'You will soon find out...Kiryuu-san,'_ the woman answered, telepathically.

_I'm sure... _Zero thought, walking outside of the Health and Performance Center.

* * *

It's a Wednesday afternoon in October. The autumn season is in the middle of coloring around this time of year. There was a myth in the Romanticism era that said the autumn season was a time of death. Amongst the oranges, reds and golds in the leaves of maple and oak trees was an ethereal beauty walking to the Administration Building of Cross Academy for an interview. She had gotten a few admirable looks from other teachers and students, but none of them mattered to her. She had gotten looks of that sort since she was attending this school with her comrades, who she rarely collogued with, and throughout her studies in college. She had only managed to identify one familiar person in her old school, Zero Kiryuu. Two others await her, Kaien Cross and Toga Yagari. These three men she will see once again but on rather different terms than her being an experimental student. This time she'll be an experimental teacher out of her own interest and not her lord's. Her "traitorous" lord, a man she loves and a man she hates.

She opened the front door to the building and walked up the stairs to Headmaster Cross' office. His presence was as vibrant as she could remember; she almost felt a smirk tug at the corner of her lips, but she remained composed and punctual. She had begun to wonder how Headmaster Cross looked now that six years had gone by. Was his hair any longer or shorter? Are his eyeglasses even bigger so he can see better? Does he wear unfashionable shawls and penny-loafers or scarves and slippers? Does he have...facial hair...? Different images were creeping through her mind as she searched for a reasonable image that portrayed a man nearing his forties if not already in them. Perhaps she would ask later?

_'What the hell did you do with my fucking bags!?'_

_'I put them in a place where you can't destroy them with your stupid shotgun! Now shut the hell up and go finish whatever menial jobs you have left before I hack you to pieces!'_

_'Oh, I'd fucking love to see you try!'_

_'That's it!'_

A cluster of thumps were heard behind the door. There was muffled yelling and items crashing on the floor, but it didn't sound as dangerous as it could have been for the woman to intervene. She waited until the noises stopped or someone else seized the two men in Headmaster Cross' office. Abruptly, Kaien rushed out of the room with untamed hair over his perfect face and draped over his shoulders, slamming the door behind him. He pushed all of his weight on the barrier, arching his back to evade the force applied to the door, and was greeted by the door being bumrushed and tackled on.

_'Kaien, open this goddamned door before I break it down and take ya with it!'_

Cross mischievously smirked then applied more pressure on the door to conceal his co-worker in the chamber. The door was beaten on some more before Cross heard someone clear her throat. He snapped his head to the left side (A/N: probably your right hand side if in the hallway) and was shocked to see a beautiful, familiar face.

"Seiren?" Kaien questioned, little above a whisper.

With a harsh bang to the door, Toga smashed his body into it and forced Cross to stumble a bit before being tackled to the hardwood floor.

"You son-of-a-bitch! I'm gonna kill ya!" Toga shouted, driving his elbow into Cross' lower back.

"Would ya get off!? We have a woman standing in front of us! Act professional dammit!!!" Cross shouted.

Both men stood straight, cleared their throats and addressed Seiren more appropriately.

"Pardon our rudeness, Ms. Seiren. How may I be of service to you?" Kaien asked.

"You don't look a day old, Headmaster Cross; it surprises me greatly," Seiren says, bowing. "I'm here for an interview. I plan to be a new teacher here."

"This is a rather new turn of events," Toga remarks, scoffing. "I'm going to help Zero while you take care of this matter."

"Yes, of course," Kaien mumbled. "Well, I would love to have you as a part of our family!" he then shouts, enthusiastically. "It's been really dull since you guys left and these new kids are a bit of a handful. In fact, I actually have a position open for three extra people," he sings, tip-toeing to the door. "Please follow me to my office and we'll get started on th - oomph!"

"Oh, did I forget to mention?" Toga grinned, evilly. "When I busted the door down, it slammed back shut."

Kaien growled then shouted, "TOOOGGGAAA!!!"

* * *

Zero turned his attention to the Administration Building, hearing Headmaster Cross shouting at his mentor again. They just can't seem to interact with each other in a civil manner anymore. They act more like brothers trying to kill each other for their father's inheritance than simple co-workers and veteran vampire hunters. Zero averted his attention again, facing the gates where the Night Class would be entering through. Six years later and he still has to keep hormone-crazed teens from molesting blood-lusting creatures. It was always a strange equation to Zero: _human + vampire = really bad situation_. Why couldn't anyone do the math like he could? The masterfully-fenced gates creaked open and seconds later, there they were. The prized possession of Cross Academy every year, the white-clad Night Class.

Zero actually hates this bunch of Night Class students more than the original, if that were meant to be possible, but he was certain one caused more trouble than the other and that had to be this new generation for two reasons: the new dormitory leader, Romanchikku (a.k.a. "Rome-sama") Kusatta, and her trusty sidekick, Kiroii Hawthorne (a.k.a. "Thorn"). Romanchikku was indeed beautiful: groomed brown hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and a lovely physique from ballet lessons; yet, she was two things not meant to be co-mingling with, spoiled and seductive. She caused trouble on the first day of work like Shang did, just weirder and before she got the haircut. Kiroii was good-looking too: golden-blonde hair, crimson eyes, fair skin and particularly slender build for a male. He was actually rumored to have a crush on Zero and craved drinking his blood more than girls who were willing to give it. Zero didn't cope with that all too well, even Shang had a bit of a jealous rage when Kiroii was in Zero's presence. He was the only one who stood up to protect Zero from the blonde beauty. To think it all started on his evening shift last year.

It was a brisk evening in early September. The crescent moon lit the way for Cross Academy's new campus security leader, Zero Kiryuu, and gave the night a calming effect throughout his evening shift. Zero was walking through campus, trying to do his job and next thing he knows there's screaming - Setsuke's screaming to be exact. Swiftly, he ran in the general direction of Setsuke's voice and wound up at the teacher's dormitory. He heard the screaming grow faint and crouched down for a brief second only to leap at a greater height than any normal animal and burst through the window in Setsuke's bedroom. Inside, Setsuke was wrapped in a baby green towel and beneath Romanchikku's intimidating body. Romanchikku had pinned Setsuke down on her antique red bed-spread, her mouth lowering to pierce Setsuke's lovely skin with her clean fangs. Luckily, Zero attacked Romanchikku but was encountered by Kiroii's water manipulation. He hadn't been trained enough to counterattack elemental powers yet, but he knew how to form the perfect barrier for such a thing. Zero crossed his forearms in front of his body and charged at Kiroii then released his barrier, punched him and threw him at Romanchikku. Other men came in the room with weapons at the ready until some slipped on the water spills and the rest saw Setsuke clinging to Zero like a frightened mouse.

Ever since then, he's hated this bunch of Night Class students. Speak of the devil, here comes Kiroii about to flirt with him once again.

"Good evening, Kiryuu-sensei," Kiroii greeted, bowing in respect.

"Hawthorne-san," Zero responded, directing him onward with a nod.

A bit offended by Zero's unresponsiveness to his attempts, Kiroii tried to gain his attention again. He took sight of his rival, Shang Hayato, and got a smug look on his face as he walked closer to Zero to talk in a "friendlier" tone. Shang was hiding in the trees, watching Kiroii and his beloved Kiryuu-sensei. He didn't have very nice thoughts for Kiroii, but he always forgave Kiryuu-sensei for his offenses. He respected Zero that much, and he would never let some effeminate playboy get the upperhand on his m - uh, sensei.

"How was your day so far, Kiryuu-sensei?" Kiroii asked, flipping his hair out of his right crimson eye.

"...moderately productive," Zero honestly answered. "You should report to class before you are filed for a detention. It wouldn't look good on your record to receive such disciplinary action."

"Well, who is supervising detention this time?" Kiroii asks, a look of curiosity on his face.

_Is there something on my face that just invites attention?_ Zero asked, mentally.

"I believe Masako-sensei is the supervisor for tomorrow, Friday and Saturday," Zero answered.

"Then I suppose it wouldn't be a good thing," Kiroii said, mischievously chuckling.

_What the fuck is that supposed to mean?_ Zero thought.

"Kiryuu-sensei!" Toga called, walking towards him.

"Oh my god, it's Yagari-sensei!" a girl with pigtails giggles.

"Ah, he's so cute!" another girl with short curly whispers.

"He always looks so hot in a black button-up," a ponytailed girl sighs.

Toga has a few student fans as well. In fact, he has Night Class and Day Class admirers that come to see him every now and then. He and Zero thought it was just this new generation of kids because none of this occurred when they were here before, even Kaien had to agree with them but he didn't mind having his own club. It's proof that the three still have some appeal going on at their ages and levels of maturity - Kaien Cross' being rather questionable. Zero turned to his mentor, waving his hand briefly then turned back to face the gates. A Night Class student, and fan of Yagari, walks up to Toga and shyly speaks to him. She is Takai Kirei and of course beautiful: long lilac hair pinned up on the side with a white rose, green eyes, fair skin, long limbs (she stands at Zero's neck). Takai has had a crush on Yagari since she first took his class; in fact, Toga's class is the only place she doesn't fall asleep in.

"U-um, Yagari-sensei?" she shyly calls.

"Yes, Kirei-san?" Toga responds.

Takai holds up a candy bar to Toga then gently pokes at his stomach, which presumably growls at the offered substance, and smiles sweetly at him.

"Your tummy is calling," she giggles, lightly. "I recall you eating one of these at lunch so I bought one in case you got hungry again. I suppose now was perfect timing."

"Thank you, Kirei-san," Toga says, smirking. "But you don't have to waste your money on me. I'm not of any importance; your education and health is more vital than my hunger."

Takai stood speechless. The others walked on, taking her away from Toga. Zero began moving the Day Class students to their dorms with assistance from Toga. Once everything had settled down, Zero was walking behind Toga to the cafeteria where she lurks. Cross has been hiring some strange people lately, but each one he hires has a specialty on their records. Toga and Zero walked into the section of the cafeteria reserved for the teachers where a rather voluptuous woman stood behind the serving table, reading a schedule on her pink clipboard. Zero began to twitch at the sight of the Amazon-like lady, and Toga merely smirked at Zero's paranoid movements.

"Hey, Vera-san," Toga greeted.

Vera looked up, blushed and leaned over the protective hood with a clumsy bump to her clavicle bone on a metal bolt. She cursed silently then pouted as her enlarged bosom scooted up some. (A/N: Vera is only a size C, but pressure usually makes the breasts look a little larger; hence, the reason I placed "enlarged" as an adjective.) Zero's eyebrow rose slightly then returned to its place. He decided to sit at the table against the olive green wall and watched as his mentor worked his sex appeal on Vera...again!

"How ya doin', Toga-kun?" Vera asked, smiling brightly.

"Fine actually. How's work?" Toga asks, pointing at selections of food.

"Well, I've been doing okay. I saw you and Setsuke running around again," Vera says, looking at Zero. "Where do kids get all that energy?"

"Sweets and the like," Toga says, pointing at a dessert. "How was your mission the other night?"

"It was strange..." Vera whispered, placing all of Toga's choices on a tray. "Normally, the missions you and Kaien give me involve Level E vampires, but when I got to the location these...I don't know, they just...didn't seem like vampires. They were stronger, faster, more accurate and tenacious in battle. They were even wrapped in this organic armor that looked so much like skin."

_The only thing stronger than a Level E vampire is a noble vampire or a pureblood, but even they don't have armor._ Zero thought. What happened?

"How many were there?" Toga asked, looking at Vera.

"Just three. I managed to defeat one on my own, but Baron had to help me with the rest. By the time we were through, we could barely walk back to base," Vera said, pushing Toga's tray over the register counter.

_**"Her mission in Murasaki will have any regular vampire hunter such as yourself killed faster 'an a waterstrider skippin' on clean lake."**_

_**"I healed as much of your wound as I could, but it was still fatal. You were lucky there was a hospital in District I!"**_

_**"We're in Precinct 23?"**_

_**"We were closer here than our precinct. You probably would've died if we had gone back."**_

"Vera..." Toga called, little above a whisper. "Did they look like dogs...or behaved like them?"

Vera's eyes widened then she responded, "Then you've seen them before? What were they? Can vampires transform into those - those things?"

"No, they can't," Toga answered. "But I know someone who can handle such creatures. If you just so happen to hear about the others getting missions elsewhere to deal with creatures that don't resemble vampires, report it to me immediately. If you can, restrain them from taking the mission. A regular vampire hunter such as ourselves can't handle those types of beings - whatever they are."

"Yes, superior," Vera saluted.

* * *

'What are you going to bring to the banquet, Kaasu?' Jeane chirps.

Toga's scout fly, Jeane, was lying on Kaasu's bed in her hotel room. He had woken up little over an hour ago after hearing some noises coming from the window. Kaasu was packing all of her things away to bring them back to Precinct 38. One of the villagers had offered her to stay the night in Murasaki, and she had been dining for free since her stay. Her captain, Dylan Nagasaki, ordered her to take it easy so she couldn't initially return to base. Nightfall was coming closer. She could see the moon beginning to dominate the sun in size, space and time. The sounds of children playing were beginning to die out, and the vaunted gas lamps were being lit near the entrance and exit of the village. The merchants were beginning to close shop and gatherers of produce were heading up Shadou New Road to end the day's work. A distant bellow of a ship's horn could be heard from Lake Mana and laughter from the adults rose then fell. Kaasu opened the window to let the cool breeze flow in the bedroom then walked onto the balcony to see the people moving about as the sun was setting. Some of the villagers looked up at her and waved, others called out to her and earned a wave. Jeane felt slightly ignored and took a short flight next to her on the balcony.

'Were you listening to me at all?' Jeane chirped.

"Yes, I was. I just didn't know how to answer that question. I haven't been to a banquet since my academy days," Kaasu answered. "But I'll try to look nice. Someone sent me a dress from Precinct 23 as a commemoration for my work there, so I'll probably wear that. All they do is require you to wear something elegant for the night and your uniform in case of promotion during the day. I'm unranked, so I don't really have to worry about the uniform thing. A shirt and my pants should do fine."

'Well, they made changes to the banquet this year. So I've been told,' Jeane chirps.

"What sort of changes?" Kaasu asks, waving to a child who called her.

'There's a tournament being held for unranked veterans and the event has been extended to Saturday morning,' Jeane chirps.

"Toga told me about the tournament. It might have something to do with the date extension."

'Then perhaps I should also mention the information I received during my flight,' Jeane chirps.

"Hm..." Kaasu hummed, looking at the flapping orb. "I wasn't aware other hunters gave you information. Well, what did they tell you?"

'Your captain, Nagasaki-san, arranged the tournament in your honor,' Jeane chirps.

"He WHAT!?"


	7. Under the Condition

Ready.  
He was ready to listen to Superior Clovis so long as Clovis was ready to listen to him. He had a great respect for Superior Clovis ever since he recommended him to train as a vampire hunter, but his allegiance was his subordinate's ever since he laid eyes on her. Kaasu was strong, mature, lovable, gentle, determined. She deserved so much as a hunter, but she seldom received it. He was going to change that. His steps echoed through the hallway as he walked on the red marble floors. The electric lamps gave his face a beautiful glow, the shadows redefined his features. He embodied perfection, he was taught by perfectionists. He clenched his fists as he came closer to a cherrywood door labeled "Clovis," praying for strength and civilty. He took a rubber band from his leather coat pocket, tied his long blonde hair in a low ponytail, and then knocked on the door.

_'You may en'er,'_ a voice called.

He entered the room and was greeted with the setting sun's rays peering through the window. He squinted his eyes to adjust to the new light then approached the man seated in his black leather chair at his wooden desk. He took note of the manilla folder laid neatly on the man's desk then looked at him. He wore a green cap on his head and matching green vest. His shirt had loose green sleeves and it looked like he was wearing a small matching white cape over the shoulders. His eyes were locked with his. A deep brown that matched the shadows coloring his wrinkled cheeks and indifferent face. He leaned forward on the desk, kneading his fingers together before speaking to the blonde man.

"How may I be of some service to you, Nagasaki-san?" the man asked, hint of a country accent in his voice.

"No need for formalities, sir. You may call me Dylan," Nagasaki suggested.

"I may but I won't. What do you need, son?"

"I've come to ask whether you have accepted my offer for the Hunters' Banquet or not, Superior Clovis. I understand this year's event is important because there are some concerns for the Association's president and his absency in District III and for numerous conferences involving economic equality for our hunters, cooperation with the vampire race, medical coverage, and the political affairs within our facilities. I will not argue against the banquet's purpose for its annual - "

Clovis raises his hand, earning Dylan's silence, then responds, "I am fully aware of the banquet's purpose, son. You don't need to remind me. Yes, I have accepted the tournament; in fact, we made preparations for the occassion by extending the banquet's date to Saturday morning instead of the regular Friday. Now, _tomorrow morning_, when Officer Nix reports back to base, I want you to make sure she wears the dress and little accessories given to her from the other precincts up north. You've got an eye for aesthetics, Nagasaki-san, so help the little lady out. She's come from such a humble background, I doubt she knows how to walk in a dress. Heels, not so much, but I can't say for a dress. As for the tournament, I will inform your subordinate of the details; however, there are some conditions for you to consider."

_Perfect_, Dylan thought, sarcastically.

"What are those conditions, sir?" Dylan asked.

"Since Officer Nix _is_ attending the banquet, and that includes the night's gathering, she must complete her missions exactly _one hour_ before opening night of the Tanana Theatre. She is _not_ on vacation. She works for a reason and will continue to work for that reason. Any interference with her work will have you transferred. This is one condition," Clovis states, unmoved by the question in Dylan's eyes.

_There's more?_ Dylan thought.

"Also, if, in fact, Nix has a presentable invite to the banquet and it _is_ permittable, she _cannot_ step foot inside of the theatre. She can only enter for the tournament and that is all," Clovis says, leaning in his chair.

"What!" Dylan questions, stepping forward.

"If I remember correctly, you wanted her to participate in the tournament; you did not clarify whether she were to participate in any promotional activities for the other hunters or no. Therefore, we assumed you meant she were to partake in what _you_ requested. With that said, that is the second condition," Clovis says, gazing into Dylan's blue eyes.

_Is he trying to burn my eyes out or what?_ Dylan questioned in thought.

"Our final condition is rather simple and something only Ms. Nix would know about. Under Article 77, title IX, she is to read those regulations or be penalized by law. You tell her 'civil code 89.' She's a smart girl, she'll know," Clovis says, opening the manilla folder.

_Civil Code 89? I've never come across that in the documents_, Dylan thought.

"Brilliant and beautiful."

"Sir?" Dylan questioned.

"Your subordinate... She's truly outstanding when it comes to work," Clovis explains, perusing the files. "Gets the hard facts in _every_ report. Did you know her scores for the hunters' exam were the highest?"

"I've heard rumors," Dylan answered, honestly.

"The lowest a student has made on the exam without any preparation was a nine," Clovis states, flipping a page. "Once retaken and studied for, the student earned a 45 and was forced to learn the basics of hunting animals _and_ going to academic schools proved better as well. The student retook it and earned a 112. This became the average score for the exam. It wasn't until multiple years later that the average score became 149. A perfect score was never obtained, not even by me. I received a 110 on the first try and later a 151. Before he became captain of section A, Toga Yagari earned a 153 on the first go and a 164 soon after. When he was asked to supervise a group of testers, it was rumored that's where he first met Ms. Nix. He's the only witness who saw her scores personally."

"Were her scores ever documented? If I remember correctly, sir, testing services didn't have them," Dylan said, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"What d'ye mean 'they didn't'? They _don't_. Her scores are in her catalogue as another file along with her missions," Clovis says, closing the folder.

"What was her score then?" Dylan asked.

"302, supposedly," Clovis says, grasping a stamper.

_But that's impossible! No one's gotten a perfect score and even if they did a 300 was never obtained!_ Dylan thought, gasping at this new information.

"The highest score a genius vampire or hunter could make is a 288," he says, opening a thick box of ink. "She went well beyond that. Normally, a person with that high of a score is automatically nominated as President of the Hunters' Association, but one of the members of the testing services trashed her scores - burnt 'em up right on the spot - until Superior Ookii had him exiled," he says, placing the stamper in the ink. "Because Ookii couldn't tell what she made from the remains, he simply handed her a 203 for the time being and later discovered the numbers were mixed up. At the time, she was only sixteen - no more than a child even - and couldn't be president or superior because she was much too young." He says, stamping the folder. "Before his passing, Superior Akai wanted her name to remain in the ballot for presidency. His last words were for - "

"The jewel to be placed in its rightful crown," Dylan continues, interrupting Clovis.

"Couple months after Cap'n Yagari was transferred to Precinct 65, a president had been elected from Precinct 41 and Nix's name was erased from the ballot; however, you will find that under Akai's file, Nix has his vote for presidency. If Akai were alive, he'd find your idea of the tournament both ridiculous and brilliant; ridiculous because she has no need for a rank, brilliant because _by law _she needs a rank," Clovis says, looking for a sticker in his desk drawer.

"But can't she be president since the one in District III hasn't been around?" Dylan asks, hopeful.

"We wouldn't allow it," Clovis says, locating a golden sticker and placing on the folder. "The president must uphold his duty as such, and unless he's dead Nix would have to find out how he died before nomination. As you know, someone from Precinct 16 has the popular vote for presidency and Akai's files are locked away somewhere unknown even to us. Ain't it ironic?"

"Sir?" Dylan questioned after a moment of stunned silence.

"Akai was a man of words and his last ones were the most poetic. _'Let the jewel be placed in its rightful crown.'_ It took me _years_ to figure out what he meant," Clovis says, ringing a bell.

* * *

Kaname was beginning to grow weary of his two visitors and their recollection of the past. He was more focused on the present with his beloved Yuki and their living together with his other comrades in the old mansion. Must everyone bring up the past to stay on good terms with him? He was perfectly fine, nothing was traumatizing for him. Instead of listening to their wretched stories, he looked around the living room and couldn't help but produce a small smile. Yuki's choice of furniture seemed to match her personality at the time. The table in the middle of the sitting area near the window was wooden, encasing oval-shaped glass and had gold bordering along the corners. She sat a glass chess set underneath the table, particular to Kaname's liking, and included a drawer on his side with extra pieces in case of breakage. The loveseat, where Kaname was seated, had red cushions and an intricately-carved chocolate woodframe with a varnished look. The design and look of the woodframe was the theme for that entire sitting area. In fact, Yuki made sure the theme for the room was red, chocolate and white. She told him the colors reminded her of him: his hair, his choice of white pants, his occassional bloodlust. The curtains she chose were an interesting touch; they were black and white with a red sash that draped in an arch.

Kaname noticed the two visitors weren't speaking anymore and turned his attention to them once again. The woman sitting across from him in the couch was holding in some giggles while the man seated across remained indifferent.

"Is there something I missed?" Kaname questioned.

"You have taken quite a fascination to the curtains, Kaname-sama. Did Yuki-sama pick those out?" the woman asked.

"Yes, but I am afraid I did not catch the joke. You were laughing before, were you not?" Kaname asked, looking at the woman.

"I was wondering if perhaps the lady was in the process of conception the reason for your settling down. When you spoke with the Court last, you said you were not in a permanent residence. I was giggling out of curiosity, I was not _poking fun _if you will," the woman answered.

Kaname had to think for a moment. _Was_ Yuki giving birth the reason for her settlement or did she just like this place in particular? If she was giving birth, how did this come about and what trimester was she in? It had to have been the first one because he didn't sense any changes to her power nor did he see any changes to her body. Was Zero behind this or did she sneak up on him somehow and got herself pregnant? Hanabusa (A/N: or Aido if you prefer) did look concerned about something earlier. Was that the reason?

"Interesting..." Kaname whispered, closing his eyes to think. "If she were conceiving a child, and if that were her reason for being here, she has not told me yet. In our search for a more _permanent_ dwelling, the lady simply came across this abandoned place and found it to be fascinating; thus, we renovated this mansion and made it our home. I found her choice to be quite lovely. If we had to move, I would find it hard to leave. It brings me peace; although, _obtaining_ the peace was a hard struggle on its own."

"This is very true when finding new homes," the man said. "Speaking of which, I must return to my own but I must address a concern before I do. Apparently, reflections of the old days wears thin on the young lord, so I will be the first to say _enough_."

_Thank the human god!_ Kaname thought.

"I came here to inform you of the appearance of these strange _creatures_ in Corviere and Bara. Yesterday evening, a representative of the court had fallen victim to the creatures' attacks that nearly took his life. His wife, being the only source to feed upon for strength, offered her precious blood and he drank from her mercilessly and resorted to Level E status - inevitably killing her. He hunted for more blood throughout the night until he was executed in Corviere by a vampire hunter. There are no witnesses who saw the hunter, but the damage was well enough to determine it was a hunter's doing. (A/N: refer back to chapter one of this story) One of the Court members followed a female vampire hunter on her mission to see if she was the executor, but she was just as befuddled confronting the creatures as he was! Another hunter had to aid her in battle, but the creatures had weakened them enough for a medical team to have to help them walk again. (A/N: refer back to the sixth chapter of this story) These creatures are much too strong for even our _own_ kind. The Court member who followed the hunter had to fight off a pack of spider-like cretins that outnumbered him and nearly ended his life, but they somehow..._burst _into spirits and gave him life before disappearing into the sky! (A/N: refer back to chapter three of this story) It was one of the more surreal cases we've faced in quite a while," the man whispered.

"Humans are rather vulnerable on their own. I am not nearly as surprised to find their weakness in a battle; however, for a representative to be taken care of so quickly and with little evidence to prove his death is truly a remarkable strength. I would imagine the hunter to possess some form of vampire strength or at the very least a powerful weapon. Also, these..._creatures_ that you say the woman fought, did the Court member tell you what they looked like?" Kaname asked.

"He said he heard the burly man with the young woman describe them with similar features to that of a canine, though they looked nothing of the sort. Rather, they behaved and interacted like canines was what he would have suggested," the man said.

_Hm... _Kaname thought. _These...things he keeps saying...are like dogs but aren't. Clearly, these things are organic creatures and formidable opponents to both humans and vampires alike. If they outnumber one person, the individual only has a small chance at survival unless - by sheer miracle - they spontaneously combust into spirits or someone rescues them. If enough of them ambush Bara or even Corviere, no one will be assured to live another day._

"One thing is for certain, these creatures attack in numbers and when they do they aim to kill. In order for them to have obliterated, someone or something had to have destroyed the _source_ and if not the source then one of the _sources_. It could have been this hunter that executed the representative; in fact, this person is the only one I find a suspect unless some other information convinces me otherwise. We should call for a meeting as soon as possible to discuss this issue with utmost caution. Another trait of these creatures seems to be that they favor guerilla tactics of a sort - attacking unexpectedly and brutally - thus, we musn't travel alone but in pairs or groups. Please inform the others and return when you have a proper schedule to meet," Kaname politely orders, dismissing the man.

"I will, my lord. Thank you for this briefing," the man says, bowing in respect.

"The pleasure is mine, sir," Kaname says in acknowledgement, bowing in return.

The man leaves with his belongings. The giggling woman is left in the room, facing Kaname with a small look of concern.

"Something troubles you?" Kaname asks.

"I was just thinking. Please forgive me, sir," she says.

"What did you wish to speak to me about, madam?" Kaname asks, sweetly.

"Always just as polite," the woman giggles. "I came to tell you that Seiren has gone back to Corviere for work."

"Ah, you are the woman Hanabusa-san said knew me rather well," Kaname says in realization.

"Yes, I am Seiren's aunt. She gave me a letter saying she was returning to Corviere to find a job. She claimed to be curious about her work ethic and compatability to cooperate with humans at a deeper level. In the letter, she said for me to tell you her intentions since she found it a bit unfair that she left without a word," the woman said, smiling.

_Hmm... _Kaname thought. _I wonder what foolish scheme she is trying to contemplate on? Perhaps she killed this representative. The timing seems to fit, and it is very much like her to leave an assignment with no hard evidence left behind._

"It _was_ very unfortunate for her to leave, but I am glad she is doing well. I am thankful that you told me this. Perhaps, you can send her a notice about the creatures as well as my wishes since she is in Corviere," Kaname suggests, standing to his feet.

"Oh, I will. This concerns me greatly as well," the woman said, standing to her feet.

* * *

Zero was doing his routine check of the campus to make sure no Day Class students were sneaking around to bother the Night Class. Unfortunately, he sensed two boys - two unsurprisingly familiar boys - lurking around in a nervous panic. He walked over to some bushes landscaping the Moon Dorms and noticed the ruffling behind them. As he crept closer, he heard the voices of a nervous Akira Tsutomu and a determined Shang Hayato apparently crouched near the window of one of the girls' rooms.

"Dude, this is a bad idea. You _know_ Kiryuu-sensei is gonna _flip_ so why bother draggin' me into this?"

"Will you shut up before someone else hears us? This will only take a second so chill out!"

"Shang, I'm serious! We're gonna get killed for this!"

"Will ya calm down already!"

_Why does this not surprise me?_ Zero thought.

He suddenly got the idea of crouching behind them, and decided to do just that to figure out what they were doing. He found the bushes they were concealed behind and crouched down in utter silence, observing them. Akira was shaking like a leaf in the wind. His red baseball cap turned backwards gave way to his shivering as he crawled on the side of the window to get a better view. Shang was busying himself with a lighter and some firecrackers, so he obviously had no time to pay attention to Zero watching them. The Night Class students inside the dorm room didn't have time to pay attention either. He recognized the two students from the gates and his personal encounter with one of them: Alex Nobumoto and Kiroii Hawthorne. Alex was a lovely, young girl rumored to have a crush on Headmaster Cross. She had a wondrous shade of red hair and an interesting pair of deep purple eyes. It looked like she was searching for a lost textbook, seeing as though she loses her books rather frequently and always brings someone to help her find them. As she loves to say "two pairs of eyes are better than one!"

"Can you _please_ hurry up before we're caught?" Akira asked, practically begging.

"Don't you want to see Alex get freaked out? After all, she is _your_ competition for Headmaster's attention," Shang says, looking at Akira.

_Really now?_ Zero thought, slightly surprised. _This is something new indeed._

"Yeah, okay, I get it! You wanna freak 'em out, but can't we do it in the morning when Kiryuu-sensei is _gone_?" Akira asks, glaring at Shang.

"We could, but we won't be here. Didn't you hear the announcements? Class in canceled Thursday, which is _tomorrow_, and Friday and everyone has to be home unless there is detention or suspension needed to be served."

"Which is what _we're_ gonna get if we continue to do this! Can we just go to the fuckin' dorms and sleep like normal good-for-nothings?" Akira asks.

"That would be preferrable," Zero says.

The two boys snap their heads around then yelp in fear, causing Alex and Kiroii to look at the window. Shang slams his body against the window, falling through it into Alex's room, and hits the wooden floor. Seconds later, Alex's desktop tilts over and some of the drawers hit Shang in the head. Kiroii raises an eyebrow at the sudden event then folds his arms in unamusement. Alex runs to Shang's side, grabbing her lost textbook from beneath his body and lifting her desktop. Akira and Zero stand to their feet: Akira in a panic for his friend, Zero no longer needing to observe anything.

"Kiryuu-sensei!" Kiroii calls, unfolding his arms and walking to the window.

"Hawthorne-san," Zero says, nodding. "Could you help Shang, please?"

_Why must you address me in the formal and that wretched human boy in the familiar? He can't possibly know more about you than me or know you better than I do!_ Kiroii thought, looking at Zero.

"Yes, of course, Kiryuu-sensei," Kiroii complies, lifting Shang's arm.

Shang snatches his arm away from Kiroii and shoots up to his feet before responding, "I don't need help! I just need an aspirin. Akira, let's go before I scream out my frustration."

_Is there a reason why what you're doing now isn't screaming out your frustration?_ Akira thought.

"Yeah, whatever. Just climb through the window," Akira says, offering his hand.

"Thanks," Shang says, scoffing.

Shang hoists himself on Alex's desk and takes Akira's hand. They walk away from Alex's room, heading for the Nurse's Office. Zero proceeds to follow them, but he is interrupted by Kiroii.

"U-um, Kiryuu-sensei?"

Zero turns to the boy, noticing he is beginning to blush.

"Would you mind walking us to Yagari-sensei's class? It is about to start in a few minutes," Kiroii says.

"So long as you promise to pay attention and take copious notes," Zero hints.

"Haa! I promise!" Kiroii agrees, nodding rapidly and raising a determined fist in the air. "But only under one condition..."

* * *

"Ne, Thorn?"

Alex called, sitting on the extended desk in Ethics class. Kiroii took out all of his supplies and placed them on his section of the elongated desk once he sat down. Yagari-sensei had not entered the classroom yet, so the students were busy talking amongst themselves.

"Yes, Alex?"

"What did you tell Kiryuu-sensei?" she asked, curiosity in her face as she inched it in Kiroii's face. "He seemed genuinely suprised by what you said."

"I didn't say anything that would cause him to choke on his own spit, so don't worry. It was just a bargain I had him agree to," Kiroii said, honestly though not entirely.

"What bargain?" a boy asked.

This was Eto Keiko, a good friend of Alex and Kiroii's cousin. He was handsome in his own right along with the other more popular Night Class students. He wanted to dye some of his hair blue recently, so his lengthy black hair had a few blue highlights in them to match his orange eyes. Kiroii and Alex took notice to his choice of hair color, but they decided to leave him alone to his definition of appeal.

"Ah, I just wanted a reward for paying attention in Yagari-sensei's class," Kiroii said, scratching his cheek.

"A reward?" Alex and Eto questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Romanchikku entered the classroom and was surprised to see Takai sitting in the front with her materials situated and her textbook opened. She hoped there wasn't a test today because she hadn't put it on her schedule to study if so. Romanchikku decided to sit next to the shy and beautiful Takai for Ethics instead of her usual seat in the back. She walked up three stairs, slipped through the aisle and pulled out a chair. Takai heard the movements next to her and popped her head up. She turned to see Romanchikku seating herself and her backpack down next to her.

"Rome-sama! You never sit in the front," Takai said, surprised and honored.

"It is only natural for a friend to check on her comrade," Romanchikku said, smiling.

"There is no need for a pureblood such as yourself to be concerned about a lowly servant like me," Takai says, fiddling with her hair.

"Oh, poppycock! We've been friends since middle school; you have every right to tell me what's wrong with you just as I have a right to tell you what's with me," Romanchikku assures, tucking her arm under Takai's. "Why are you sitting in the front today? Were you hoping Yagari-sensei would add points to your class participation grade? Your grades in this class are always one of the highest besides Jun-kun."

"Well, I was hoping I could ask to turn in a special assignment so I could curve the grade a little for our class. Our collective grade is the lowest," Takai explains.

"Aw, that's very sweet of you, but I doubt that's the only reason you have for sitting up front. What's the real reason, Takai?" Romanchikku asks, smiling.

Takai blushed a pink color then said, "I just want to meet with Yagari-sensei alone just this once. I don't want to do anything with him. I just want to...talk."

"Oh, I get it!" Romanchikku says, realizing Takai's feelings. "You have a crush on him, don't you?"

Takai clenched her skirt then hesitantly nodded in response, earning a gasp of joy from her superior.

"I think that's really cute!" Romanchikku said, moving a loose lock of Takai's hair. "Don't be afraid, Takai. He's only a man. I can see why you would fall for him, though."

Takai gasped then turned to Romanchikku before saying, "Y-y-you do?"

"He's a cutie!" Romanchikku giggles. "He's tall, mysterious, got nice features, kind of toned even though he covers his body all the time."

"H-h-how can you tell he's toned?" Takai asks, blushing.

"Sometimes when it gets hot, he'll come in the class with his shirt partly open - specifically at the clavical bone and above the pectoral region - and you can barely see any muscle, but there are some bits of it," Romanchikku says, winking.

"Class, take your seats and listen up. We have a short lesson since it's a half day," Toga says, tossing his book on the desk.

The Night Class students take their respective seats as ordered and give Toga their full attention. He taught them to never mess with a dude with an eyepatch early on in his class.

"Yagari-sensei," Romanchikku calls, earning a "what" look from Toga. "Are your office hours still open?"

"Yes, but the time has been shortened to an hour due to the sudden cancellation of classes for the weekend," Toga answers, opening his textbook while simultaneously reaching into his desk drawer for a piece of chalk.


	8. Meeting New People

"So what made you want to return here?" Kaien asked, scrawling on numerous papers.

He and Seiren were quietly seated in his office. Kaien was indeed impressed with the introverted woman. He had never imagined her to be...this professional in an interview. Unlike most who would be curious to work with vampires, Seiren was genuinely interested in working with the industry and the school system even though Cross Academy was an independent private institution. He had no problems hiring the young girl, but he had his doubts at times. Vampires don't usually travel alone to go job hunting. There was something more to this story. He just couldn't quite place the pieces of the puzzle in an orderly fashion that made sense.

"I thought you left with Kaname? Is he returning to Corviere as well? I understand you were his - "

"No," Seiren answered, rather bluntly. "I came here specifically looking for work on my own accord. He is currently residing elsewhere with the lady Yuki."

_How far is elsewhere, I wonder?_ Kaien asked, mentally.

"I suppose what I am trying to ask is - "

"Why am I alone?" Seiren finished, interrupting Kaien once more. "You also find it strange for a woman not to be accompanied by a comrade?"

"No, not at all!" Kaien defends, shaking his head a little. "I only asked because I knew you solely as Kaname's confidant. His protection was once your priority. I was not aware that you were going to return and of your own accord. I can only speculate that something must have happened. You are a capable young woman, I will not argue there, but I can't help but feel something is a bit off."

"I am not at liberty to say more than what I have told you," Seiren says, rising out of the chair. "I was Kaname's confidant but I am no more. He allowed me to do as I pleased just as he always had and gave equal advice to his other comrades. I chose to leave and ended up here."

_But you were never this distant from Kaname and the others_, Kaien thought, furrowing his eyebrows. _What did Kuran do to you?_

"When you put it that way, it does sound reasonable. Kaname was quite considerate of others' choices," Kaien said, standing. "Well, Ms. Seiren, I believe I made my decision. You're hired, ma'am!"

Seiren's eyes widened a bit before settling to their normal state. She looked at the headmaster with curiosity flowing through her yet a wave of assurance as well.

"I believe you're capable enough to provide assistance to the students here. You were once a student like them, and you are equally intelligent as the other teachers. I'm sure the students will enjoy your influences!" Kaien cheered, chuckling and making open gestures.

"What are the performance expectations of this position over the year, Headmaster Cross?" Seiren asked.

"Well, for now, you'll be a part of the tutoring services committee. As a tutor, you have to explain a topic step by step to increase the students' understanding of what's being asked of them. I'll get Toga to escort you to the auditorium where you'll be starting," Kaien said, smirking mischievously.

"Yagari-sensei's changed since I saw him last," Seiren said, earning a questioning look from Kaien. "His body has thickened some. His skin has also darkened, but it is only a little darker than before. He is still pale. Most importantly, his hatred for vampires has lessened. I didn't feel any resentment coming from him; instead, I felt...wonder, sadness, longing. Perhaps, you should send him to the nurse."

"Oh, he's just out of shape! He hasn't been working out as much lately, so his body's collecting flab," Kaien teases, winking. "As far as skin color, he has tanned up some. I told his ass to stay out of the sun, but - nope - he won't listen to me! Also, he's gotten a new position in his..._career_ so he had to relieve himself of some of that hate. The emotional toil is just him missing his girlfriend. He said he hadn't seen her in years, so that's probably why you sense all of that."

_That...beast was in love once? _Seiren thought. _Surprising, though not unbelievable._

"I see," Seiren responds.

"Oh! Once we get two other tutors, we'll work together on deciding what your schedule will be. I have to leave for a meeting tonight, and I won't be back at work until Monday. You'll be getting started by Tuesday, so take it easy for a while and, if you need to, you can get adjusted to your new workplace," Kaien suggests.

Seiren holds her hand out. Kaien takes her hand and shakes it, smiling at the gesture.

"Thank you," she says.

Kaien looks at Seiren then is silenced by a wave of shock. She releases his hand, pivots and walks to the door. He watches her leave, mouth hanging open and eyes glowing as they widen.

_Did she...? _Kaien thought, watching Seiren leave his office. _Did she just smile?_

* * *

Romanchikku and Takai were walking through the Administration Building to visit Toga for an appointment. Once class was dismissed, Takai had gotten the courage to ask for an appointment with him but she seemed to be sweating her apprehension out. Romanchikku then decided to go with her, easing her nervousness. They walked up the stairway to the third floor, but they were greeted by the presence of another. The girls looked ahead of them - in the general direction of the powerful aura - and saw a beautiful young woman walking down the hallway. Romanchikku gazed at the woman until she came closer. Every inch and detail of her body seemed perfect! Her shiny hair, her pale skin, her graceful lips. As she turned to walk down the stairway, Romanchikku touched the other woman's bicep, stopping her from going any further, and began speaking.

"Anou, excuse me," Romanchikku said. "Are you a teacher?"

"I am," she answered.

"What is your name?" Romanchikku asked, keeping eye contact.

"Ootamu-sensei," she said, pulling a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"What subject do you teach?" Romanchikku asked.

"A-anou, Rome-sama - " Takai started.

"I don't know yet, but if you are ever near when Headmaster Cross has decided I will tell you," Ootamu-sensei answered. "You are a pureblood vampire?"

"Well, I am little over three-quarters. My father is a pureblood and my mother is half though just as powerful as a pureblood wholly. Are you one, too?" Romanchikku asked, pressing her body on Ootamu-sensei's arm.

"I am not. Where are you two young women going?" Ootamu-sensei asked, looking at Takai.

"A-a-anou, Yagari-sensei's office," Takai answered, blushing and fidgiting.

"Are you confessing your infactuation to Yagari-sensei?" Ootamu-sensei asked, keeping eye contact with Takai.

"H-how d-did you know I liked him?" Takai questioned.

"It is rather common amongst younger women to admire a man older than themselves," Ootamu-sensei answered. "It is easy to tell you have taken a liking to Yagari-sensei because your aura flutters at the mention of his name. Although I would like to stay and lengthen this conversation with you, I beg your leave. There is an important matter that I must attend. I hope you understand."

"Yes, Ootamu-sensei," Takai says, running to Toga's office.

Romanchikku stays in her place, unsatisfied with Ootamu-sensei's lack of response to her efforts. Takai runs back to her, tugs on her jacket then leads Rome-sama away from the teacher.

_What a strange pair_, Seiren thought, walking down the stairs. _I am certain that that Rome-sama character had lust for something of mine. Well, if she were to take any actions against me... I **WILL** have to kill her..._

"I am sorry for the trouble I caused you, Rome-sama. I was out of - "

"Place?" Romanchikku finishes. "There's no need to apologize. You were just making sure what happened to Ibaraki-sensei didn't happen again."

"Rome-sama?" Takai questioned, earning a 'hn.' "Why did you attack Ibaraki-sensei? And why get Thorne involved?"

"I have a...preference for certain beings so to speak. In comparison to you," Romanchikku says, looking at Takai, "who likes Yagari-sensei because you want to be strong and confident much like himself, I fancy those with power, beauty, an unwillingness to testify against others - you can say someone rather secretive, a confidant - and intelligence. I wanted Ibaraki-sensei because she was beautiful and mothering; there's a grand sense of nuture in her nature as a person and as a woman. I needed Kiroii to distract anyone that got in the way. I hadn't anticipated that Kiryuu-sensei would be the distraction against Kiroii."

"Oh!" Takai gasps, blushing and touching her bottom lip in surprise. "I had no idea Thorne was infactuated with Kiryuu-sensei. I thought he simply admired him as an idol."

"Nah, he's into him. For what, besides him being cute, is beyond my understanding."

"I heard that Hayato-san liked Kiryuu-sensei, too. Is that true also?" Takai asked, stopping.

"We'll talk about it in the dorms," Romanchikku said, smiling brightly. "Well, this is Toga's office. Let's go in!"

* * *

"Oh my god, don't ask me about my classes! They're fucked for the semester!" Toga complained, marching into Kaien's office.

He held the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index fingers as he walked to one of the green couches near the window in the room. Kaien looked at Toga in both confusion and annoyance, but he decided to remain silent. Moments later, Zero walked inside the office - clearly finishing his rounds - and creeped his way to the other couch near Kaien's desk and in front of the coffee table where he usually occupies space. Again, Kaien looked up in confusion and annoyance before removing his army green blanket from his shoulders. He walked over to the coat hanger at the front door, hung up his blanket and then quietly removed his coat and hung it up as well. Kaien inhaled then slowly exhaled as he straightened out his blue shirt. Zero took notice to the headmaster's deep breathing and looked up to see him changing into a deep brown leather coat. He looked interesting with the new wardrobe. A knock on the door echoed throughout the office.

"Come in!" Kaien responded.

"Oh, um, Superior Cross," the voice said before its owner entered the room.

"Ah! Greetings Vera. How have you been?" Kaien asked, warmly.

"Better. My wounds are healing, thank God," Vera informs, sighing.

"That's good to hear," Kaien says, concern riddled on his face. "You looked like you were dying, you know. Quite the blood-chilling event, wasn't it?"

"Indeed. Superior Yagari suggested I not take any missions of that kind due to the troubling effects," Vera answers, walking in her superior's office. "Oh! I didn't know Toga was here. Don't go shackin' up on the cuties and not invite me!"

"Who's a 'cutie' besides me? Those two?" Kaien questions, pointing at Toga and Zero. "Please! I have a much more pleasant appeal than them."

"Yes, you do. I would agree," Vera says, nodding. "Oh! Before I forget, there's an escorting service at the front gates waiting for you and your guests with their luggage, sir. I think I made 'em mad, though," Vera said, chuckling.

"Mad?" Toga repeated, turning to Vera. "In what way?"

"I told the driver he should tell his boss to get an escort for her majesty! It's only fair that my idol gets a golden carriage and snow white mustangs!" Vera says, pouting and folding her arms.

"Who is your queen and idol?" Zero asks, rising to a stand from the couch.

"Officer...Kaasu...Nix!" Vera says, practically administering a drum roll for each pause. "She's only the sweetest female hunter like ever!" She bends over to whisper to Zero, "When I was filing a report for Superior Takeda, I accidentally fell asleep but when I woke up the report was done except better than how I had written it! One of the guards told me she came in and proofread my work. Well, I went to go thank her right? And she treated me like a friggin princess! She took me out to lunch and introduced me to like everyone. After that, I never saw her face again."

_How strange_, Zero thought. _It seems the people that know Yagari-sensei's girlfriend, only know her as someone reliable, mysterious, almost ideal. How do you go about impressing a woman like that?_

"Hey..." Toga called, standing from the couch. "You said you were recommended to come here from another district when we met, didn't you?"

"Yep!" Vera answers, clasping her hands together behind her back.

"You know, you never said who recommended you," Toga says, folding his arms.

"Oh! I found out recently actually. Nix filed the recommendation to Takeda and he sent me here," Vera answers, giggling. "You know, I owe her a lot. I hope you guys see her there. Toodles!"

Vera winks at the men then prances out of the room, waving to her colleagues. Moments later, a tall and slender man entered the room. Both Toga and Zero flinched at his appearance. He was ghastly if not ghostly. He wore a rather dark, tight suit: black coat, white pleated bib shirt, red velvet tie, black vest, gray breeches, black shoes and white gloves. His skin was oddly pale, practically ethereal, and his eyes were graying. He was not blind, however, he could see quite clearly as he stared down on Kaien from the doorway. Zero was gripping his gun in the coat pocket, waiting for the man to turn into some form of beast to devour his adoptive father. The man did none such. He merely stood, awaiting his orders to take the luggage from them. After minutes of not receiving an order, he opened his thin lips to speak with a soft, still voice that echoed throughout the room and the hallway.

"Might I take your bags, sirs?"

"A-anou, are you our escort?" Kaien asked, adjusting his glasses and staring into the man's face.

_My god, the man must be at least seven feet tall!_ Kaien thought. _His forehead would hit the top of the doorway if he just walked through!_

"I am," he said, looking down to Cross. "Are you Superior Cross?"

"Y-y-yes, of course. I am him - he!" Cross answers, astonished. "My, you're a gentle giant aren't you? A-anou, Toga. Zero. Get your bags."

Yagari continued to stare at the man then hesitantly walked towards the luggage and retrieved his brown leather suitcase. The man in the doorway reached into his pocket and opened his watch to check the time then let out a cool sigh. He replaced the watch in his pocket then looked up at the three men. Kaien was still amazed by the escort's height and continued to stare at him, Zero kept his bag over his shoulder, and Toga was slowly dragging the other suitcases to the door.

"My apologies for sounding a tad impatient, but if we do not make haste we will all miss our train at the station. I do not wish to receive any disappointments from my employer because of tardiness if you gentlemen don't mind my saying. If you are not comfortable by my presense, I will take the initiative and await you by the front entrance."

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Zero questioned, glaring at the man.

"If you must know, I am also assigned to escort a young woman of the welcoming committee. I am to pick her up in another two hours or so, Master Zero."

The escort relieved Toga of the suitcases, brought his arms to his waist and made a quick sprint down the hallway in a flash of gray and black. Kaien and Toga's mouths hung open in amazement of the taller man's speed. Zero walked passed them and out of the room.

* * *

The gatekeeper was reading the living section of the newspaper before he felt a gust of wind come into the booth. He looked about for the cause and saw the same tall man walking behind the carriage with suitcases in his long hands. He scratched his itchy scalp in confusion and irritation then noticed something: wasn't the man going to the building a couple minutes ago?

"Hey, you - !"

"It's alright, Kenan! He's our escort," Kaien informs, walking towards the gatekeeper's booth. "He ran down here as quick as he could to secure our stuff. That okay with you?"

"A-a-anou, yeah, I guess..." Kenan answered, scratching his eyebrow. "Just gave me a scare. He was going to your office a moment ago and next thing I know he ran clean past me like a blur and was loading things. Whoever hired that guy clearly has taste in capabilities."

"I'll say," Kaien agrees. "Wonder how much they pay him?"

"I am generously paid 258,165 yen by my current employer," the man answers, scaring both Kaien and Kenan. "Honestly, I wish to work for no one else, but alas I am obligated to serve others by unanimous decree of the Court in Aisu. However, if I indeed had the option of serving anyone in this world, it would be her and her alone."

"Your employer is a woman?" Toga asks.

The escort nodded. He turned toward the brown Vis-a-Vis carriage and beckoned the party to board with an elegant bow and outward hand in the direction of the open door. Toga lumbered to the vehicle first, taking in every detail of their transportation. The Vis-a-Vis carriage had roses encarved in the varnished wood and red curtains covering the windowglass. The wheels had rubber attached to them, for traction perhaps? There was red carpet along the floor and red restraints on the bay Selle Francais horses. Damn that Nix for making him study horses to impress his superiors! He pushed all his weight on his right foot while stepping on the footplate then staggered inside to sit closest to the quarter light, or small window. Kaien was next to hop into the carriage, Zero carefully following him inside. There were leather seats and shelves filled with refreshments on Zero's side, Kaien and Toga sat next to each other and observed the inside of the carriage.

"I'd like to meet the guy who made this carriage," Kaien commented, looking through calash.

"You already have, Superior Cross," the escort said, smiling. "Please make use of our refreshments and do remove your shoes while riding. If you would like to make a stop, be sure to inform Master Zero to ring the bell on his left side near the small mirror. There is a box with a pulley inside to signal me. If, in fact, you need to make a call, Superior Yagari has a communicator on his side; simply pull the knob upwards and the small door will open. When finished with your call, place the communicator back on its designated adaptor and leave it to rest for at least half-an-hour before making another call."

"And supposing we are under attack?" Zero questioned in an almost suggestive tone.

"Oh, none such luck, Master Zero. Vampires become quite fearful of me from a mere glance. Do not worry about being attacked from the rear. My employer had taken precautions. Well, we'd best be off, gentlemen. We have three-quarters of an hour left of riding."

With that, the man closed the door and walked to the dickey box, or perch for carriage drivers. Zero relaxed himself on his individual seat while Kaien threw his legs into Toga's lap.

"What the hell are you doing!" Toga snapped, throwing Kaien's legs off his lap.

"Copying Zero-kun," Kaien answered.

"Well, take a breather on your side of the fucking carriage!"

"But you're much more comfortable than the red flooring," Kaien said, tossing his legs back onto Toga's lap. "Besides, who's the oldest?"

Zero rolled his eyes then shook his head at them. The escort sat in his perch and steered the bay Selle Francais horses to La Gare train station at the ends of Corviere.


	9. What in hell could you want?

_I don't know what to do_, he thought as he slid a delicate hand through his hair.

Hanabusa Aido was what one would call a stricken vampire noble. Caught between his loyalty to the Kuran family and his friendship to Seiren, Hanabusa was beginning to find it more than difficult to balance the conflict between the two powers he served so dearly and his heart that longed for his friend to return. His love and admiration for Kaname, Grand Duc du manoir, had become overpowered by his firm allegiance to Yuki, dame de la maison, but now that the one person who understood his feelings was gone - he was alone to fend for himself. Lord Kuran had no right to impose on Seiren's chambers, this he knew, but being punished by his regal superior was terrifying enough. Kaname had changed his physical penalty of one strike to the cheek to several lashes if he had gone awry. The lovely Lady Yuki was his only savior from Kaname-sama's wrath. Within the year of living as a whole family, his love for the gentler princess had grown and keeping it hidden had become hellious.

The blonde-haired male sat on the edge of a brown satin bed - Seiren's brown satin bed - hoping for some news of where she had gone. This is where he would sit and ask for counseling from the silent woman. She never refused him. Some nights when dawn would soon approach, Seiren would bathe in her buttermilk and carnation flower petals after her studies from the university some miles away. He would sit there on the edge of the bed, watching her dry or oil her skin. Her naked breasts, her barren body would glow from the vanity light near her dresser. To veer his mind from the lusty thoughts conjured, he would embrace her or attempt to tickle her skin but she would always counter his bantering by tickling him with only the soft glitter of amusement in her eyes - no smile would ever grace her features. He missed her. He missed Seiren.

With his fragile light of hope still lingering in his heart, he laid where Seiren would have slept and closed his eyes...

* * *

_"Seiren-san?" he remembered calling, gently knocking on the door with his firm knuckle. He never received any response from her the first time; it was, in fact, after several times of irritating the wooden door that he would gain a response. "Seiren-san! Seiren-san, let me in! I want to talk to - "_

_Seiren could be quite irritable, though she seldom showed it. That night, she opened the door rather swiftly and reeled Hanabusa inside her quarters. She held her white terrycloth towel at the top to conceal her body from the outside world, looking at him questioningly. Still in a state of shock, he would take time to answer but always managed to come out with it in her presence._

_"Anou, how was school this evening, Seiren-san?"_

_"Sit down," she commanded in a whispering tone._

_He was careful not to displease her. In the face of Kaname or anyone else, he was always himself no matter what punishment he were to meet later; however, in front of her, he was not the same man. Perhaps the thought of not knowing what she's like brings more fear than what she'll do to him. He spotted a new lotion that crisp night. He walked towards it and followed her order, sitting at the edge of the bed while observing the oil. She was planning to use it, he knew._

_"Productive," she answered, reaching for the bottle._

_He snatched his hand away, but immediately handed her the bottle once he realized who he was with. She removed the cap then his white glove and raised her leg at the rest of the bed. Heat rushed to his cheeks as a blush made itself visible on his face. He placed some of the oil into his palm and gently applied it to her calf._

_"I heard you received a new punishment from Lord Kuran when I had returned," she said as she tugged the bottom of her towel to cover her labia. When he provided no answer and merely kept with his ministrations, she touched his hand and held it gently then whispered, "What happened?"_

_"I..." he started, mind in a blur, "don't want to remember. I'd like to talk with you, Seiren-san. To get to know you. Perhaps, I will go to the university with you instead of being a burden here. You seem to have so much fun there."_

_"I simply tend to my studies and things that interest me. Nothing more," she responded, moving her leg._

_He used both hands to restrain her. She paused, waited. He rested his head on her shin and placed his hands at her ankle and thigh._

_"What's it like, Seiren-san? Being away from the manor? Not having to serve anyone tea and cakes, deliver information and some such rubbish?"_

_"Less troublesome," she answered, petting his head. "There are new people every day. The teachers are different and the assignments can be somewhat tedious, but if you enroll in the right person's class it tends to be ridiculously simple. Sometimes there are people who need you for assignments and sometimes there are people who want you for pleasures not needing an explanation. There are some people who think you are admirable and others who hate you. It all depends on the individual, something our kind should learn to commit to action," she said, lifting his face. "No one follows orders; they follow basic instructions. If my work and experiences prove beneficial, I may leave the mansion permanently and participate in travel services."_

_"Would you take me to some of those places?" he asked, little above a whisper._

_"A vacation could do you some good," she said, gently moving her leg from his hands. "It could do us both some good."_

_He smiled then said, "Did you hear about Ruka and Akatsuki?"_

_"I heard them this morning," she answered, seating herself on the chair in front her vanity mirror._

_"Who didn't?" he mumbled, cringing at the memory. "They plan to marry some time next year, but they vowed to remain in-house unless Kaname-sama sees them fit otherwise."_

_Seiren let out an inelegant harrumph then removed the towel covering her hair. Hanabusa was startled by her actions and set his lip into a curious pout. He watched her walk to the nightstand to pull out some pajamas then back to the vanity chair to apply oil to both her legs._

_"What a foolish decision," she hissed, applying oil to her arms. "For anyone to want to move on in life, I would imagine they move from their boundaries. Neither of them are comfortable being around the Lord and Lady Kuran, yet they let them decide their fate instead take control of their own? A perfectly good waste of free will!"_

_"Come now, Seiren-san, not everyone on the planet has the determination that you do to leave when he or she sees fit. It isn't within our nature. Besides, you served Kaname-sama quite faithfully before leaving Corviere and the mansion to go to University."_

_"And it neither fulfilled me nor interested me in the least," Seiren emphasized, removing her towel to oil the rest of her body._

_"That, uh, still doesn't, uh, represent, uh, you know what? Forget it," Hanabusa resignedly huffed, turning his colored face away._

_"Hanabusa-san..." Seiren called, earning a 'hn.' "I want to tell you something."_

_"What is it?" he asked, turning slightly._

_"In a few weeks, the fall semester will be over and the next will begin after the new year...but...during the spring semester, I won't be coming back to the mansion anymore..."_

_Hanabusa gasped then snapped his head around. Seiren had slipped on a lovely designer nightgown sent from Rima (as part of Yuki and Ruka's gift for one of the holidays), and she had completely ignored the fact that her hair was still damp. She walked towards him and sat by his side then spoke again._

_"One of my teachers has referred me for an internship in Germany. My spring and summer semesters start there. When I return from Germany to begin my fall semester, I will be applying for another internship in Greece for a full academic year. Once I return, I will be moving to another place that my aunt has been generous enough to write in my name," Seiren says, holding Hanabusa's shoulders. "To be more forthright...I will not be here any longer..."_

_She touched his cheek with one of her hands then wiped a tear from his eye. He looked as though he would faint. She moved her arms from his shoulders to his waist then rested her head on his shoulder._

_"The only one I am going to miss is you, Hanabusa-san. Lord and Lady Yuki do not care for me - they never have. Your Ruka and Akatsuki do not care for me either. Of all the nobles I have crossed paths with, you are the only one who has given me a second glance and you are the only one who has spoken to me about more than my dealings in espionage. I wanted to tell you that I was leaving first because I care about you and your feelings. I will be telling the others about this in a few days once all the arrangements are settled and nothing is faltered, but I know for a fact that you were going to be effected by this."_

_A pregnant silence rose. She proceeded to let go of his waist, but he quickly placed his own hands upon hers and turned to face her._

_"Seiren...I..." Hanabusa started, tears beginning to crawl down his cheeks. "I don't want you to leave me alone."_

_"I will visit on the occassional holiday and the house my aunt will be providing for me will be around Corviere. You are familiar with the environment there, and the address shall be easy to find."_

_"I don't want you to go, Seiren..."_

_"Hanabusa-san, I - "_

_"Don't leave me here alone. Seiren, I don't want you to go! I love you!" Hanabusa whispered._

_He placed his lips upon hers with longing, passion and the emotions held for a love and friend who has already gone away. She returned similar feelings of passion with guilt and apologies meant for a life-changing departure from the one person - the one thing - that changed you. Hanabusa had sought for more, but Seiren stopped him then spoke._

_"Not here," she whispered, kissing his lips, "not here."_

_"Take me," he suggested, kissing her lips, "some place...else. Please."_

_"Hanabusa - " she started._

_"Please," he interrupted, kissing her softly._

_"Not while there are inhabitants aloft in the manor. You must be wary of passersby."_

_"Will you wait for me?" he asked, earning a silent nod._

_He stood from his place then left the room. The stairs were carpeted with merlot Holes to Heaven, lessening the sounds of his steps as he trailed down them. He caught Akatsuki about to leave through the front double doors._

_"Ne, Akatsuki!" he called, earning a 'hn'. "Where are you going?"_

_"Out with Ruka. Do you need something?"_

_"I wanted to know where everyone was going."_

_"Kaname-sama and Yuki-sama left with Ruka not too long ago. That might be why you didn't sense their auras."_

_"I should've been here to say farewell then, huh?"_

_"No, they were in a hurry seems like. You wouldn't have had time to say good let alone bye. You barely caught up with me. I doubt you would've caught them. Is Seiren still up there?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Good. At least you won't be bored, but I'll wish you luck anyway with that particular vampire. Though I could be wrong. She might be a fun individual."_

_"Perhaps."_

_"Well, I better go. Take care not to get in trouble?"_

_"Ah, hai."_

_With that, Akatsuki left. He didn't stop to think of his cousin's condition. He didn't question whether the reason he was asking about everyone was so he could go back to Seiren or why he didn't sense everyone's aura flowing away before. Hanabusa's senses had heightened to an incredible level as did he powers. It was because of Seiren's training and his responsibilities over Lady Yuki that this was so, but he had also grown accustomed to sparring with Kaname when he asked and Akatsuki to settle an argument._

_Hanabusa went back up the stairs then crossed over the bridge-like foyer to his room. He entered and sat at the edge of his bed for a moment before sensing a familiar aura behind him. His eyes snapped once he felt arms draped around his shoulders._

_"You were going to leave me in my room alone, were you not?" Seiren asked, whispering in his ear seductively._

_"I would never do that," he whispered, turning to kiss her coated lips. "You had time to put on lipstick, I see."_

_"Does that bother you?" she whispered, kissing his lips._

_"No," he answered, holding her hips. He realized she wasn't her nightgown or her robe._

_"Stand up."_

_He obeyed her. She took him that night. He succumbed to her seductive entreaties with a will most befitting a lover. With Seiren, he felt like neither Kaname nor Yuki could ruin him as much as everyone stopped to believe. There's something about Hanabusa, though, that people fail to understand. He only obeys those who are or were once kind to him. Vampires are oddly attracted to those of powerful influence such is that of their race. Nobles obey purebloods but only if love or respect is there. Hanabusa might obey the Kurans, but they don't have a powerful influence over him like Seiren does. Or, in this case, did..._

* * *

A knock on the door was heard. Hanabusa opened his eyes slowly then proceeded to answer the door - to answer Seiren's door. He opened the door groggily to see Lady Yuki standing there then immediately straightened his posture.

"Yes, Yuki-sama, what is your will?"

"Oh, anou, might I - ask - why you are - anou - in here?" Yuki asked, stumbling over her words.

"I felt I needed counseling. This is where I normally receive it. You have not come here to ask me this, have you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, there is some news that I wish to share with you."

"And what of - ?"

"_Just you_," Yuki said, bluntly. "This is private between us."

"I understand. Where do you wish to meet to go into detail with this news of yours?" he asked, formally - in the way Seiren would probably ask it.

"The tearoom in the garden, please, Aidou-senpai," she whispered, remorsefully.

He was surprised by the sudden usage of the familiar name in their childhood. She hadn't used it since they left from Corviere. Six years within that time frame of not using it then suddenly going back to refer him as "senpai" would take the wind out of anyone's pipe. He agreed then stepped out of the room to follow her, closing the door behind him.

He was glad to have been able to step out of the mansion tonight. This afternoon was hell in a nutshell with all the running around he did. Then, after seeing Seiren's aunt, he had grown a bit depressed at the memory of Seiren having told him she was leaving. He didn't mean to cause concern, but the thought tugged at his brain the entire time. His memory of having sex, or making love, to Seiren made the longing only that much worse. However, he still had his feelings and obligations toward Yuki to keep him from hunting Seiren's aunt down and finding Seiren himself. Yuki spoke to him after a prolonged silence of watching him in thought and staring at one of the rose buds preparing to bloom.

"Aidou-senpai," she started, "Kaname-sama had gotten a letter from a woman who claimed to be Seiren-san's aunt, did you know?"

"I recognized the woman," he responded silently, removing his glove and placing it on the lace-pattern glass surface of the small table. "I wasn't aware of any letters, however. Was there something in the letter that bothered you?"

"No, but there was something in it about you that I wanted to discuss. The letter was written by Seiren. She wanted to tell you that she was okay, but the letter had gotten to Kaname mistakenly instead of you. She said she's living in Corviere as she said she would be?"

"Perhaps, on an off-day, I shall pay her a visit. My gratitude for informing me of this matter, Yuki-sa - "

"_Don't_!" she interrupted, startling Hanabusa a bit. "Don't call me that... I'm just Yuki-chan, okay?"

"My apologies, Yuki-chan," he said, eyes intent on looking into her face.

"You want to see her again, don't you...? Why don't you just go to her?" Yuki asks, tears streaming down her face.

"I don't know where she lives besides the fact that she's in Corviere. Did you bring the letter with you per se, so that I may find out where she is staying?" he asked, wondering why she is crying.

"Did you know that we are so much alike, Aidou-senpai? That we both want to see someone very dear to us, but we can't because we are bound to a power superior to our own individually?"

Individually? Hanabusa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I do not under - "

"Yes, you do! Yes, you do, Aidou-senpai... You're tired of being here, aren't you? You don't want to be here anymore than I do."

"What are you trying to say to me?"

"I am leaving..."

Those words. Those bitter, seductive words that provoked just enough hate, sadness, fear and irritation for him to scream. He furrowed his eyebrows and tightened his lips, ready to express before the lady spoke again.

"But I am taking you with me..."


	10. Memories

"You what?" Hanabusa whispered in disbelief.

"I am taking you with me to Corviere, Aidou-senp - "

"Yuki-sama, this is ridiculous," he said firmly, rising to a stand. "We will both be punished severely for such nonsense running through your precious little head; _if_ Kaname-sama even decides to be nice and delivers a light punishment for that matter. Is it your will to have us beaten like slain cattle?"

"I don't care!"

It rang in his ears like scraping metal. His eyes widened at her words. It was then - in that most awkward of silences - that he realized she was correct all along: she and he were so much alike. Tormented, abused, more or less confused by the power that oppresses them and makes them weak. He wanted to see his lost love again, and she, hers. They were opposite sexes but thought on one accord which delighted and frightened Hanabusa. They hate it there. They hated having to subject to Kaname's every whim religiously, mechanically. She didn't care about his wishes any longer. He loved that much about her. When they had run away together, Yuki didn't care about being at Kaname's side then. She was always close to him. Pulling him away from Zero; saving him from Kaname; remaining the gentle-hearted little girl instead of some proper mistress; allowing him to rest when he was experiencing a short spell of despondency. He owed her a great deal, but was this really the sort of payment he had in mind?

"Neither do I," Hanabusa whispered, looking at the rose buds. "Neither do I."

"Aidou-senpai, please," she pleaded, tears streaming down her face. "Please... Come with me. If I leave alone, Kaname'll have an entire fleet of men coming to retrieve me. I can only handle so many people and so much power. I need someone equally powerful, and you're the only one who can do it! I need you!"

"I see," Hanabusa says, walking away from the table. He stops, turns to Yuki and smiles. Gently, he said, "Well, time to get work then..."

For the first time, her lips had touched another man's in desperation and gratitude. She ran to Hanabusa and embraced him in such a grateful tenderness it made him behave genuinely kinder and intimate. He separated from her lips and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Tears of joy are softer than tears of woe," he said.

"Aidou-senpai! Arigato...arigatou, Aidou-senpai!" Yuki whimpered through tears.

No matter what you could have said for them; they knew in their hearts they were going to be free again. Kuran Manor might seem like a home to the eyes of strangers, but that doesn't mean the manor was a perfect paradise. The manor's history has always been rather distraught from the day it was built. This time, though, the inhabitants were going to be free from the past and the present.

"Since we are here we need to think about a few things," Hanabusa whispered in Yuki's ear. "One of which is how to get away from Kaname-sama and how long will it take to get to Corviere from here."

"It took us years to find this place. If it's going to take years to get back to Corviere, we may as well give up now," Yuki whispered.

"No. It took us years to settle down, but it won't take us that long to unsettle. I imagine the journey could take a month, maybe more, depending on our obstacles and how well-planned this has to be. Let's think about this for a moment," he said, holding her hips and looking at the stars. "Ruka is one obstacle, but she may not try to stop us alone. We have to consider the probability of Akatsuki helping Ruka."

"Ruka's abilities are largely mind games. Is there some way to counter that kind of power?"

"The only way I know of would be to reverse her power the moment she attacks. We would have to play a mind game on her while she's playing these mind games on us."

"I know she's always been my etiquette teacher, but I can ask if she could train with me. Or, at the very least to my displeasure, ask Kaname-sama."

"No! He can't know anything about this, Yuki-chan. Anything. If he so much as tries to enter your thoughts or distract you in any sort of fashion, our plan will never work and he will punish us severely - especially you. Maybe even the same way..." Hanabusa started, trembling at the memory.

* * *

_It was raining one night. Seiren was taking her bath after a long day at the university. She had invited Hanabusa to enter the bathroom, and he shyly sat upon a wooden stool. It took a larger amount of will power to look away than it did to keep his arousal from bubbling the surface of his skin. He wanted to feel her soft flesh again. He wanted to at least develop something between Seiren and him before she left for good._

_"You are uncharacteristically silent today," Seiren said, dipping lower into the bath water._

_"A-a-anou, gomen," Hanabusa responded, bowing to her. "Your confidence in showing your body is surprising, that's all! I didn't mean anything by my silence."_

_"Correction. You always visit around my bathing time," she whispered in his ear, touching his lips with her slender fingers. "And you have seen me plenty of times before this. There is no need for your reserved cruelty."_

_"Cruelty?" Hanabusa repeated, turning to Seiren._

_"I missed you," she said, closing her eyes. "But I see you do not feel the same as I. I thought perhaps I meant more to you."_

_"You do mean something to me! You mean everything to me, Seiren-chan!" Hanabusa confessed, kissing her lips. "I missed you, too! I miss you now..."_

_She lifted her eyes to his then kissed him gently. She undressed him and took him, but there was something uncanny about their camaradarie. He could feel it burning. It felt like a presence - an angry presence._

_"You will learn never to cross me again, little girl."_

_"Stop it! Why do you care what I do with him? You don't love either of us! You don't care!"_

_"I don't care? Is that what you think, Seiren-san? You think I don't care where your loyalties go?"_

_"Stop it! Stop it!"_

_"I don't take orders from lowly children of whoredom."_

_"You're no different! Anyone involving themselves with a child of whoredom inevitably becomes one himself! You are no special from the rest of us!"_

_"I am nothing like the rest of you."_

* * *

"Aidou-senpai," Yuki calls. "Aidou-senpai! What's wrong?"

Hanabusa was beginning to cry. Yuki kissed his tears, trying her best to calm him down. The brick flooring developed a sudden frost as ice built beneath their feet. Cold winds were carving the very life of the daisies planted near the small bushes of miniature roses. Leaves and blades of grass were whipping through the winds like projectiles aiming for the bullseye of a target. The briars of the roses were reaching out, begging for him to stop his maddening behavior. Yuki desperately called out to him; she kissed his tears, his cheeks, his jaw then lips.

"Aidou-senpai, please, calm down!" Yuki called, gripping his shoulders.

"We will escape this," he whispered darkly. "We will find sanctuary, but let us be damned to seven hells and abandoned by seven heavens if our sanctuary remains here."

* * *

The horses were beginning to slow down as the familiar path led their hooves. He steered the bays to a water fountain for them to drink as he approached La Gare train station. The yellow cobblestone path to the station's entrance was glistening in the moonlight as the horses trodded on it. The Vis-a-Vis carriage parked on the side of the water fountain as the horses were encircling it.

Zero opened his eyes slowly then took a glance through the window. The forest was gone. He inched his way to the window and saw other horse breeds walking to their red-painted stables. He thought of poor Lily, the white horse in Cross Academy's barn, and how she would have loved it here. It brought a loneliness in him that made him hide his saddened smile. Lily had died a few years ago: She was bitten by a rabies-infested dog and became a victim of the disease herself. Poor thing, but she managed to give birth to two colts. He and Setsuke try to take care of them, so they won't have to suffer the fate of their mother.

The door opened. The tall escort poked his head inside to call the men out for a stop. Toga tossed Kaien's legs off his lap then exited the carriage, Zero following then an upset Kaien. A short, chubby man tugged on the escort's breeches then spoke in his squeaky voice.

"'Ey, gov'nah. Want I and the boy to take the bags, eh?"

"Thank you, Master Twain. You are most generous," the escort bowed, removing several bags at a time.

"Nephy! Get the cart, lad!" the man ordered.

A taller boy, perhaps in his teens, ran with feline agility. He was pushing a long cart towards the carriage, startling the horses but not interrupting their drink. He slid on his feet to stop the cart with impressive precision, and parked it along his short uncle and the tall escort.

"Sorry, uncle. The manager wouldn't tell me the capacity," the boy explained, taking bags from the gentle giant.

"Cheest! That damn man's gotta lot o' nerve, aye! I oughtta give 'im a-piece o' me mind, yeah. Treatin' me and me boy like dummies, he does!" the small uncle complains, loading the cart.

Kaien was engrossed in the massive differences of height the men possessed. The escort was about seven to eight feet tall, the bellhop about five feet and several inches, and the uncle with an accent was the size of a Napolean reincarnation - meaning, he was below five feet if not exactly five feet! The speed was an equal characteristic amongst the three of them. They all had the agility of a cheetah if not the speed of sound! How fast did the little uncle get to them?

"That's all then. Six bags of crap, aye?" the small uncle questioned, taking out a piece of paper to spit in. "Almost as bad as the skirts farther north, yeah Nephy?"

"Uncle, I don't think insulting them will get us any tips," the nephew says, teasing.

"Ain't insultin' much none, Nephy," the uncle says, steering the cart. "Just makin' an obs'vation I am. Shoulda seen the skirts, lads," he says, turning to the hunters. "Only 'ad two of dem pretties in a car'age and they had six a bags a-piece. Good on the eyes though. Nice breasts and all, but stoopid as they come. Not sure how they's pick a vamp huntah, none. Glad I only work for one young lady, aye. Cheest! Swear I'd kill meself if I had ta work for any skirts up north."

_Must be the same woman the escort works for_, Zero thought.

"Your accent is funny, sir. Where do you come from?" Toga asked, following the escort and the bellhops.

"Unfortunately, we are not allowed to answer a question like that," the boy answered, apologetically. "Our employer gave us firm orders not to. Besides that, I hope Mr. Guillame provided a safe trip through the forest for you. You are now in our custody for the train ride. However, the train will not be ready until another twenty minutes. In the meantime, you are free to tour through La Gare train station. Your escort, Mr. Guillame, will direct you to the restrooms and the parlor in the East Wing while my uncle and I prepare your voyage to Aisu. Are there any further questions, gentlemen?"

"Just one," Kaien says, raising his hand. "How long will the ride be?"

"Oh, I'd say about two or three hours maybe," the boy answers, thinking of the timeframe.

"Can't be that long, Nephy! I'd short'n the time to an hour o' so," the small uncle says, unlocking the luggage fence with one of his master keys. "Take care, lads. Leave the impo'tant stuff to us, aye!"

"This way, gentlemen," Guillame says, beckoning the hunters with a bow. "The restrooms and parlor are in this direction."

Guillame led Toga, Zero and Kaien to a small outdoor bar and grill. A big-busted woman with red hair and an eyepatch over her other green eye was washing dishes as the men approached her. She was dressed in a black corsette and white blouse with a yellow dress. Her apron was pale green.

"Might I help you, chentlemen," the woman greeted, smiling. She leaned her chest forward, showcasing her breasts, and revealed a notepad and pencil from her apron pocket. "We got a special on our Japanese cuisine and the T-bone steaks' are now $6.99 no tax included wit' any side dish. Drinks are half-priced now as well, boys."

"You have a fascinating accent as well," Toga commented.

"You sportin' a pretty sexy eyepatch yo'self my friend," the woman complimented, winking. "Can't read much from yo' accent but it's there, I reckon. Everyone's got one of them accents no matter where you from or how long ya live somewhere. So, any of you chentlemen int'rest'd in our menuh?"

"A steak sounds good. Well done, please," Kaien orders, sitting on a stool.

"Would ya like some candy yams and broccoli or ya got some'in else in mind?" the woman asked, writing Kaien's order on her notepad.

"What's candy yams?" Kaien asks, intrigued by her accent. It was so full of life and natural!

"If'n ya Japanese, they's just yams with butter and sugar on 'em. I like mine baked personally," the woman responded.

"Then baked candy yams it is! Sweetened peas would be better than broccoli though. And a beer if you don't mind," Kaien orders happily.

"What about you, silver?" she asks, looking at Zero.

"Yaki soba with sake," Zero orders, sitting down on a stool.

"Since there's a special, your noodles and sake come with a bento box and sushi tray. You also get a small salad and rolls as an appetizer. Think you can stomach that, silver?" she asks, leaning over the counter.

"We'll see," Zero banters.

_She's good_, he thought. _She's using her sex appeal to get people to order more and her gaming nature to seal the deal. Clever, very clever._

"What about you, cap'n?" she asks, looking at Toga. "Look like you can use a helpin' of food. Betcha you skin and bones under that coat."

"You teasin' me, lamb chop?" Toga banters, picking up on her accent and using it. "Ought not be messin' wit' cus'omahs, huh? I'll take a platter with sweetened tea if'n ya don't mind."

The woman smirked wider, impressed with Toga's adaptation to her accent. Guillame was also quite impressed with Toga as he walked towards the back to get his food and drink. The woman yelled the orders to the cook then made haste to prepare the men their drinks. An hour later, the young bellhop came to retrieve them from the bar and grill.

"I hope you enjoyed the food at Eden's Bar & Grill."

"It was great!" Kaien answered, patting his round belly. "I ate like a king!"

"At Eden's we try to make our customers feel like they never left paradise. Our men's is Adams and our women's is Eves," the woman says proudly. "I hope that food don't go to no waste on your train ride. Be a pity."

"No way! You still have to teach me the recipe for candy yams," Kaien said, making the waitress blush.

They left the parlor and walked to the entrance. The horses were trampling around as they passed the water fountain. The bellhop directed them through the gates to the three-car train resting on the tracks. It was a beautiful piece of machinery. There was gold embroidery on the red train and green weatherproof roofing that was rippled. The train was very clean and had no lingering oil spills or dirty windows. Toga gasped at the familiarity of the train's design and stared at it.

_I remember something like this... _Toga thought. _It was on a mission for Superior Delacroix. Kaasu and I were on our first sting operation together; it was our first mission together as allies..._

* * *

_**About ten or so years ago...**_

_"Yagari Toga, please report to Superior Delacroix," a secretary called. "You have an urgent mission."_

_Toga was in the library, hoping to find some research on a scientist. The scientist had planned on creating a machine that would destroy the vampire race, but Delacroix being half-vampire would not agree to fund for his invention; in fact, he destroyed the machine himself and fired the scientist. However, the man wanted revenge for Delacroix's treason. He planned to make a machine that would kill vampires and half-breeds. Toga was going to infiltrate the scientist's grand opening ball and destroy the components that were being transported to the laboratory for the machine's creation._

_He placed his books down and followed the young secretary to Delacroix's office. She was rather attractive. Her hair was golden blonde and her eyes were like rubies. Toga restrained himself from asking her out long enough until they reached the office. He went to thank the woman, but she had other plans for him. She gave him a sheet of paper that listed when she was available, how to contact her and her name. He placed the paper in his pocket as she walked away then entered Delacroix's office._

_"Superior," Toga greeted, bowing._

_Delacroix watched as Toga bowed then straightened again. He smirked for a moment then placed the documents he had finished reading down on his desk. His hair was silver and reached to the middle of his shoulders and his eyes were a pale hazel color. His skin wasn't strictly pale but it was a shade darker than fair. He had his fangs like other vampires, but he wasn't as intimidating as they were rumored to be. He had a gentle nature but could be quite demanding._

_"Seems as though you're the superior to women, Yagari," Delacroix teased, pointing to the paper poking out of Toga's coat pocket. "Try Saturday at 3. Women are much easier to speak to on their off-days."_

_Toga blushed then said, "You wanted to see me, sir?"_

_"Yes, it's about Dr. Sakisaga. I had just gained a very detailed report on Sakisaga's progress with the mechanica from Superior Akai's reliable source. She did a great deal to obtain Sakisaga's trust and information related to his work. Akai recommended we move on to the next phase of Sakisaga's arrest for unlawful disobedience of the Hunters' Association, and I had already assigned you to do a background check on the doctor's history. Have you found anything?" Delacroix asked._

_"The only thing that I found of interest relating to the mechanica project, which you informed me about, was the fact that Dr. Sakisaga's machine was designed in the form of a spider. Some of the records contained in Sakisaga's files were descriptions of numerous machines he has assisted in inventing such as the communicators. However, the description of the prototype mechanica was far more detailed and menacing. The features of the machine were quite brutal."_

_"Indeed. I also found the artillery in that contraption quite grisly in its purpose to annihilate the vampire race and completely unacceptable. However, Sakisaga is completing the final product as we speak. Akai's agent requested help from our end to get rid of the train with the weaponry. That's why I called you. I need you to locate the train the agent speaks about and destroy it. She will probably come to assist you, but if she can't the mission rests with you. She has to destroy the machine itself. That's her mission," Delacroix informed._

_Toga was beyond surprised by the mission's true hardships. He had the pleasure of destroying a train; Akai's agent had to destroy Sakisaga's machine without getting killed herself. That's a fairly large responsibility for a woman! He hoped it wasn't Delacroix's hot blonde secretary because then it would be an awkward but slightly romantic set-up. Delacroix is after all a bit of a romantic himself._

_It took a few weeks to find the train, but Toga got the location and was on his way to stop it. He took note that his missions were getting harder and harder as he progressed in his hunting career. The minute he stepped onto the train, guards were aiming to kill him to protect the artillery. He had been shot at twice, one bullet grazed his arm and the other went through his leg, but he completed the mission. The bombs he set up managed to explode the car with chemical weapons inside them that destroyed the train. He had to jump from the train and roll around in a ditch, unfortunately. A dancer found him, muddy and wounded, and brought him to her burlesque club. She was an average-looking woman without make-up, but she can make a few heads spin when she had some on. She fixed him up, and he was invited to watch the show._

_Toga had the added advantage of watching the girls' dress in their albeit skanky but elaborate costumes. Some of the dancers teased each other as they were dressing; others were talking about the escorts of the club, especially a new girl. He listened to their conversation with interest about this particularly young girl. She obviously got a lot of attention from the men and the dancers just by leading customers through the door. She never danced or flirted with the men and women who entered. She simply spoke and walked. One dancer said she wouldn't mind caressing the girl's legs as she placed her light blue gown and panties on. Another said she'd like to see what she looked like under her flimsy gown. Poor Toga didn't know what to think, but he was interested in seeing this escort._

_One of the dancers dressed as cat, directed Toga to a classy sitting area. He was surprised at how fancy the club looked, considering the fact he came through the back door and not the main entrance. He sat down, thanked the cat dancer and looked around for the new girl. If he remembered correctly, she was known as the Belle Cloche Blanche. The name translates to beautiful white bell. A dancer said the madame, who is apparently one quarter French, gave the girl her name for her beauty, innocence and love of the color white. In fact, she was the only who wore white in the club._

_Toga kept looking until he saw her. She was beyond beautiful in any human conventional sense! She did as the dancers had said: spoke and walked the customers through the front door. But she filled those seats. She was comparatively small and way younger than he expected. Her white gown wasn't as revealing but it was certainly provocative. He heard a man ask if she were on the menu, but she politely said no and walked on to the next group of gentlemen. Sakisaga and his two colleagues were following Belle as she led them to a table and bowed._

_"Enjoy your evening, gentlemen," she said in the most luscious of voices. "A woman for your intricate tastes shall be with you momentarily."_

_"You have the perfected amount of...sophistication for our tastes, Belle Blanche. Are you too busy to accompany us?" Sakisaga's colleagues asked politely._

_"Many guests visit the Josei Parloir. It would not be fair for the others to be unable to see the Parloir's hospitality," Belle answered. "It is my job to make them feel welcome in every aspect."_

_"Pardon me, Belle Blanche," a woman interrupted. "Can you direct me to the ladies' room?"_

_"Of course. Excuse me, gentlemen," she said, bowing._

_Toga watched as Belle led the woman to the restroom then continued to watch Sakisaga and his colleagues engage in conversation. The most he heard was them talking about how beautiful Belle was. He couldn't disagree with them at all: She was enchanting! When she returned, the madame of the club directed her attention to Toga. She wanted Toga to move to the VIP room with another group of guests. The only thing Toga was able to process was Belle Cloche Blanche approaching him._

_"Good evening, sir. I was told no one escorted you," Belle said, bowing in apology. "Forgive the rudeness."_

_"It's fine," Toga said, gazing at the woman._

_"Please, allow me to escort you to another room. I'm sure you have no need to view the dancing, seeing as though the dancers have already treated you to more extravagant viewing," Belle said, making Toga blush._

_"It's fine," Toga said, standing._

_He followed Belle to side door before stepping ahead of her to open the door for her._

_"Such fine manners," she complimented, smiling. "Thank you very kindly, sir."_

_Toga was enthralled by her beauty as she bowed once more before entering. The farther they went down the hallways, the darker it became. He was beginning to wonder if Belle was kicking him out of the club, but she wasn't. She climbed up a few stairs, opened another door then entered the inside of a train station. Toga looked around to see moonlight pouring through the windows then looked at Belle. He stopped immediately. Her gown had a translucent glow as the moonbeams radiated their celestial light on her. He was so tempted to touch her, it was unbearable! Even her glossed lips seemed to glow! Her eyes were especially hypnotizing until he realized something. They were the same color as his friend Kaasu's; in fact, they were of similar shape._

_"This way, please," Belle said, leading Toga to a train._

_They entered a three-car train and were greeted by Superior Akai and Superior Delacroix._

_"Superior!" Toga questioned, surprise evident in his voice and face._

_"Ta-da!" Delacroix bantered, chuckling. "Heard you were treated by one of the dancers at the Parloir, that true?"_

_"Yeah, but how'd you get here?" Toga asked._

_"Took a train," Delacroix answered. "Did you figure out who's Akai's agent?"_

_"No, sir," Toga responded honestly._

_"My, you're intelligent," Akai said sarcastically. "Belle Cloche Blanche is Kaasu Nix."_

_Toga gasped then turned to look at Belle. Superior Akai tossed a black velvet case to Belle then watched as she removed a pair of large framed glasses from the case. Toga's jaw slowly descended as he recognized the glasses belonging to Kaasu Nix._

* * *

Toga smirked as he laid back on the couch in the dining car.

I remember that time, Toga thought. That was when I started calling her moonshine.

"Hey, Yagari, you've been acting kinda weird lately," Kaien says. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Just keep havin' flashbacks," Toga responded, taking out a cigarette. "They're happening quite frequently this time around."

"Probably because you haven't called Kaasu-sensei since we left. Didn't you promise her you would call back?" Zero questioned, causing Toga to drop his cigarettes and run to the sleeping car.

"Shit!" Toga whispered, calling Kaasu.

_**Nix?**_

"Hey, moonshine. Whatcha been up to?" Toga asks, sitting down a loveseat.

_**Ah, decided not to call me fifteen years later, huh?**_

"Shut up," Toga says, chuckling. "Hey, guess what? I thought about you a while ago."

_**Oh, I'm flattered.**_

"I'm serious. Remember Josei Parloir?"

_**Yeah, my first big mission. Oh, that's right! It was our first sting operation together. What about it?**_

"Nothing important. Just remembered something about it. We're on a train just like the one that time ago. Guess that's why I remembered anything about it at all."

_**Wow, you're already on the train? You made good timing! Another hour and something and you'll be here pretty early. You might be here in time to take your kid exploring.**_

"Who, Zero? He's anything but a kid," Toga commented.

_**I would imagine so, but still you can show him around. Not much has changed since you left, so it should be a breeze for you.**_

"Why don't you do it? Are you going to the banquet?" Toga asked, concerned.

_**Yeah, Superior Clovis accepted my invitation but I won't have the time to give tours.**_

"Are you in the tournament then?" Toga asked.

_**Yeah, I found out my captain arranged it but that's not the only reason. I'm a part of the welcoming committee for one, and I have to be ready to leave for missions should the case arise.**_

"Are you going to wear a white gown, Belle Cloche Blanche?" Toga asked, smiling.

_**Oh my god, you remember that too? No, I'm not wearing something that flashy. The northern precincts sent me some stuff so I'll wear that. I pray no one else remembers that name too.**_

"Well, not many women could pull that name off."

_Or look as beautiful..._


	11. Caught Eavesdropping

_**Pull it off, huh? So what, did you think I was a pretty escort?**_

"I thought you looked rather charming," Toga said, sarcastically.

_Total lie_, Toga thought. _You were way more than that._

Zero was beginning to grow anxious about his mentor. He wanted to know if Yagari did call his girlfriend and whether she was eating him alive for not calling sooner, but somehow he felt she wasn't that type of woman. Still, it was interesting to hear her voice. The last time they spoke it was about the numerous amounts of work her superiors were giving her. Maybe she finally snapped one day and killed them. Zero looked over at Cross and noticed he was busy learning about Guillame's work as an escort; the escort himself was busy cooking a small snack by the miniature stove. With both men distracted, Zero crept to the sleeping car's door and focused his hearing on the conversation behind it.

_**Whatever. Hey, do you want to meet at your hotel?**_

"I didn't know you could be an intimate angel," Toga bantered, smirking mischievously.

_**I'd worry about that other eye once I get to you, pal. Besides, you don't have the balls to get me in the sack no how.**_

"Is that a bet?" Toga challenges.

_Whoa...didn't see this coming_. Zero thought. _I'm still learning the fact that Yagari-sensei even had an interest in women. Could've swore he and Kaien were up to something with all the arguing they do like a married couple_.

"May I remind you that it has been some time since I've touched a woman of your stature."

_**That supposed to scare me?**_

"I've never known you to be fearful of anything," Toga said. "Hey, you know, you never actually tell me about your intimate encounters. I've told you one, haven't I?"

_**If that encounter during your transfer to District III can be considered "intimate," then you have told me about an...encounter you had once.**_

"Then, it's only fair that you tell me one. We're still close, aren't we? Unless you're dumping me," Toga suggests, avoiding the thought of being officially separated from Kaasu.

_Tell her you love her, sensei_, Zero thought. _Don't let her escape you the way I let...Yuuki-chan escape me... Tell her she's beautiful. Tell her you'll see her again soon._

_**No, I'm only cheating on you for another captain. Don't be so sensitive, Yaggy**_.

"I'm not sensitive," Toga defended, sighing.

_The hell you are_, Zero argued in thought. He quietly leaned on the door to hear more.

"Now stop stalling and tell me a story," Toga said, standing to take off his coat.

_**Sure. Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess in a magical forest -**_

"Not that type of story, ya demon!" Toga interrupted. "Come on, spill."

_She definitely seems to interest Toga on certain topics_, Zero thought. _I really shouldn't be listening to this part of the conversation, but it's fascinating. Kaasu-sensei seems to be rather comical._

_**I don't have any stories to tell you...**_

"Then..." Toga took a moment then had a brief thought and said, "you're still a virgin."

**_You got it, playboy. Been clean since we met, and I aim to stay that way until my death. Oh, before I die, I want an invite to your wedding. I got dibs on the third piece of wedding cake! Your groom's cake, too!_**

Toga licked his lips slowly, blushing at a deeper thought. He hadn't felt his face heaten up since his eye injury. "I thought you dated a lot of guys back home," Toga said, caressing his bottom lip. "You're just as innocent as you were before. My god! Did you ever have any fantasies about a guy?"

_Okay, now it's time to go_, Zero thought. He stood straight, walked back to the dining car and stayed there.

_**Um...about a couple of times, yeah**_.

"Tell me one," Toga suggested.

_**No! Are you daft?**_

"Then I'll tell you one," Toga said, lying back down on the loveseat. "During a mission, I followed a woman on the train to the sleeping car."

_**There a specific reason why a train's involved in this story, Yaggy?**_

"Shh," Toga whispered, chuckling. "She was working hard that night, so I watched her change behind a curtain in the sleeping car. Even though I could only see her shadow, I knew she had a beautiful body. She finished dressing in a little silk gown and got in her little cell. I waited about an hour for her to sleep. I snuck in the cell, which had plenty of space for an extra person, and laid next to her. Her make-up was off from the small washing, but she still had the elegance and beauty of a perfect flower. I sort of inched closer to her, you know. To see if she would wake, but she didn't. She must have been so exhausted. I wanted to protect her without scaring her. She had gotten cold so she inched her way closer to me, small as she was," he said, chuckling and licking his lips. "I wanted to kiss her - to know how soft, how sweet her lips were - but I wanted her to know that it was me. I touched her cheek, she wouldn't budge; I touched her waist, she twitched a little; I rubbed her legs, she inched closer to me. Her skin was cool, but it felt nice."

_**Don't tell me you're the one in love with a vampire mistress. Wait, did you fucking influence your kid!**_

"Ha, ha, very funny," Toga said, sarcastically. "Let me finish. I wanted her to wake so badly, so I could tell her how gorgeous she truly was but she was too tired to wake. She only wanted to be comfortable in her sleep. When I had fallen asleep, I dreamt I was kissing her forehead then crept down to her lips. She responded to me, though sluggishly. I started teasing little soft spots on her neck and couldn't take it. I called her name and she woke with a start, which I expected, but she was relieved that it was just me."

_**I imagine so. I wouldn't want a stranger touching me in my sleep. That's a death wish waiting to happen.**_

"Yeah?" Toga questioned, smiling playfully. "Well, I told her I had to see her again without the make-up and the fancy clothes. She tried to invite me to the dining car, but I didn't want food. I told her what I wanted."

_**Marvelous. A retired teenage model wants the lady of the night. Hang on, I got to tie the dress around my neck. Ah, son of a biscuit-eating bulldog!**_

"What the hell happened to you?" Toga asks, laughing at Kaasu's outburst.

_**I almost chopped off my toe! Sorry about that. Please, continue.**_

"No more knives for you," Toga commented, smirking. "I kissed her to explain what I meant. She understood, but she didn't know how to respond."

_**Here's a suggestion: rape the retired teen model.**_

"We didn't rape each other, but we did have great sex," Toga chuckled, remembering the thoughts in childlike glee. "There, I told you a story."

_**Beautiful. It brought me to tears.**_

"Now, it's your turn," Toga suggested.

_**Yeah, yeah, I get the picture. Well, I don't have any graphic stories to tell you. Thank God. But here's a safe one.**_

"Oh, please. Every woman has had a graphic fantasy at least once in her lifetime."

_**There you have it. I just look like a woman; I'm not really a lady. Now, shut up, and let me narrate. When I was filing papers one night, I found a magazine ad lying on the floor. I assumed one of the women was planning to buy this lingerie gift bag on it, so I browsed through to see if there was anything particularly special about it. Unfortunately, I wasted my time. Anyway, I found the magazine where the ad came from and read through it. There was one particular catalog item that I wanted, so I made plans to go shop for it on my day-off, which is tomorrow - hallelujah! While I was researching, I had fallen asleep and I had this dream. I was at home, lying on the couch when I heard a knock at the door. You were there.**_

"Having fantasies about me, huh?" Toga interrogated, teasingly.

_**I am having a perfectly good narrative moment, and you're ruining it. Moving on, you were there drinking a wine cooler so I waited to let you finish. Once you were done, I let you inside and asked if you needed something. You just shook your head and sat on the couch like a good little boy. So out of character. After we sat down, we started talking about your kid.**_

"Zero?" Toga questioned, raising an eyebrow.

_**I didn't hear you say his name but I guess that's what it was, huh? Yeah, your hands were trembling. I thought you were about to lose it, but you kept saying how worried you were about him and how you didn't know what to do with him. My shoulders began to tremble. The look on your face was so vulnerable; I was scared. I tried to comfort you, and little by little you loosened up and smiled. I showed you a picture of the lingerie item I wanted and you whispered it was cute. I embraced you and that was it. The end.**_

"What, no beautiful ending?" Toga asked.

_**I thought it was nice to embrace you as I had when I started out as a hunter. Those were good times. Not like now when I have to worry about a tournament and trying to entertain you people. On top of that, my day-off is going to be cut short. God dammit! What is wrong with this curling iron?**_

"Try not to hurt yourself, sugar. It wouldn't be in my best interests if Belle Cloche Blanche were having beauty difficulties," Toga said, smirking.

_**Oh, stop it. Let's not forget what we had to call you on your escorting mission for Kodomo-sama.**_

"For the love of God and everything on Earth that's good, let's not go back in that part of the past!" Toga argued.

* * *

There used to be a young girl who had hopes for something to change in her life. Every girl has wanted to find something out of life that could give them fulfilment; it's something every woman can agree on, right? We all wanted friendship, a healthy family bond and some form of romance. She found friendship with a very sweet girl, but she moved away and left her alone. Since her departure, she's had to start her life over from scratch and it hurt tremendously. Nothing could help how terrible she felt now that her friend was gone, but one person managed to break through to her. In those few moments with him, she learned one of the most important things a girl could dream of having: falling in love for the first time.

Sayori Wakaba had been Yuuki Cross' friend since junior high; although she accepted Yuuki as a vampire, their relationship was terminated after Kaname threatened her to leave and never return to vampire affairs. She hadn't contacted Yuuki in five years since that incident. As senior year was approaching, she and Zero had grown more distant than usual and would sometimes resolve to fighting each other. They both felt the same way, though. Hurt, angry, depressed, and lonely. This was as close to a relationship as she could get with Zero, who was able to see Yuuki whenever he pleased but couldn't because it would result in their beloved's death, and she couldn't develop anything more. Her fiance had changed his mind in marrying her after her spells of despondency and neglect. She was even more alone, but one man wouldn't give up on her: Headmaster Cross.

Kaien was always there to help. When Zero was down, he and Toga went through hell to bring him back up to a "normal state." When she was down, he stayed by her side giving her counsel and hope. The more she spent time with him, the more she was at peace. Junior year, she and Zero had forgiven each other - after much convincing from Kaien and Toga, two very formidable forces - and made the best of their closing years together. She joked with him quite often during class and was feeling better. She hadn't gone back with her fiance, but she managed to keep an open heart and looked forward to something else. She found something: her love for Kaien. She had such a great debt to owe the man, and she found a way to pay it. She was going to apply for a job at Cross Academy as a teacher when she graduated from her university studies!

She was happy to have learned such a great deal from her internships and school. She worked part-time jobs to pay for tuition and books, and she landed a job at a local restaurant that paid well enough to buy a small house. Cross Academy was a bike and streetcar ride away from home! More importantly, she could visit Kaien whenever Zero was off-duty or shove letters up Zero's nose and order him to deliver her mail to Kaien. Zero only did some useless shopping for an hour; he so could take fifteen minutes to deliver a few letters. It was through these letters that Sayori discovered more about Kaien. In one notice, she learned that the vampire hunters in Corviere were electing qualified officials to replace the president until they could find his body and what happened to him. She supported him throughout and made the suggestion that he be an official with his expertise. Couple months later, he sent a notice that he and Toga were elected as superiors.

Now, Sayori is as excited as ever. Come Wednesday, her interview for one of the teaching positions at Cross Academy will begin that morning. She had been giggling and bouncing around since she got the call back from Kaien himself!

"Nothing's going to stop me from seeing you again, Kaien Cross!" she declared, standing on her bed. "I'll do whatever it takes to get that job, Headmaster! We'll be together as workers, friends and - if Fortuna grants me this one wish we can be - lovers! Would you like that, Cross-san? To be in love? To have a woman love you, desire you, want to be there for you?"

She looked up at her ceiling as if she could see the stars glittering in the sky. A smile across her lips and blush coloring her cheeks.

"Perhaps, some day, we can be lovers... Could you really be my lover, Headmaster...?"

* * *

Zero was growing weary of the traveling. He dozed off in the carriage through the forest, but he continued to stay awake in case of an ambush. Nothing had happened in that extremity. Now, he was truly exhausted but it was the good kind of tired. He wasn't depressed or lonely; instead, he had grown curious and peaceful. Sometimes he would get excited. He was moments away from meeting Yagari's lover; it was killing him! What was she like? Is her family proper and rich? Does she call the shots in the Hunters' Association? What's her line of work? Does she get her hands dirty or do the men serve the work for her? Was she skillful in firearms? There were so many questions yet no answers to accommodate his curiosity! Then a very faint question surfaced to his mind and his face had begun to color very slightly: Was she beautiful? Can she be seductive? What is it about her that makes Yagari-sensei tick?

"Hey, Zero-kun, I found your favorite drink! And your favorite snack!" Kaien exclaimed, holding two items in his hands.

It was cake and red wine. Zero had only developed a liking to these particular treats when Toga was cooking a small recipe. He called it Angel's Food cake with Rouge Essence, a homemade recipe that a friend taught him. A thought struck him: Did Kaasu-san teach him the recipe? Perhaps he had been connected to Kaasu-san in peculiarly small snipets through Toga. After all, he wouldn't have heard about her had it not been for him.

"Zero-kun, are you okay?" Kaien called.

"I'm fine," Zero answered, standing straight to retrieve the small snack. "Thank you, father."

"KAWAII!" Kaien exclaimed in utter joy. "You called me 'father!' Oh, Zero-kun, this is fantastic! You're finally warming up to my fatherly figure towards you! Give daddy a hu - OW!"

Zero looked towards the door to see Toga standing in the doorway, readying another book to be thrown at Kaien. He noticed he was in the process of undressing from his teaching uniform, his shirt was half open and his pants were unbuttoned.

"Will you stop harassing him?" Toga ordered. "I leave you people for a few minutes to talk, and I have to come back in here and regain some order."

Guillame chuckled. Kaien began barking insults and threats to Toga, who was returning the favor. Zero sat down in his original space and proceeded to consume his piece of cake. He took the small set on the plate, picked off a piece then ate it. His eyes snapped open, stopping Toga and silencing Kaien.

"It's delicious," Zero complimented, quietly.

_It's so much lighter than Yagari-sensei's_, Zero thought. _And it melts in your mouth perfectly!_

"Let me try that," Toga said, taking a piece off with his hands then eating it. His eyes widened at the familiar taste. "That's Angel's Food cake!"

"Ah, you recognize this recipe?" Guillame questioned, opening a cabinet.

"Kaasu taught it to me some time ago. Although I can't quite compete with hers, this certainly could," Toga said, looking at the cake.

"Kaasu-sama also taught me this recipe, but I do not believe it could touch the perfection or technique she continues to master with her artistry. What you're eating is just plain cake. There are many versions to Angel's Food that she uses such as adding la creme or chocolat," Guillame informs. "She knows many other recipes for cakes, but that one is my personal favorite. I was not aware that you knew of it, or at the very least tried to make it."

"I tried to make it a dozen times," Toga whispered, smiling warmly before returning to the sleeping car.

Kaien and Zero looked after Toga's retreating form, wondering what he had thought about behind that smile. He was simply thinking of another flashback. Pretty soon he was going to drown in his memories if he kept it up...

* * *

_**About ten or so years ago...**_

_"How is he holding up?" Kiryuu asked._

_"He'll survive, but the blow is still fatal."_

_He had begun to wake from his stupor. There was an excruciating pain in his head that threatened to consume his entire being alive. He was in this state a dozen times from life-threatening missions: heavily intoxicated, thirsty, suffering from mind-numbing pain, suffocating from the smell of antisceptic. He could tell immediately that he was in the hospital. This time he was in here for the fight against the Kiryuu twins' school nurse._

_"Unless he wants a biomedic to operate, he won't be able to use his eye and the uninjured one could weaken at any given moment," a voice responded. "If he can manage to rely on one eye, he might be at a greater advantage; if he can't, he practically lost his eyesight."_

_"Is there anyone he might know that can help?"_

_"Well, I hear he knows of a woman named Nix. She saved his life in a tragic accident before his first transfer from Aisu," the voice informed._

_"Aisu!" Kiryuu whispered, shocked. "He's from Aisu?"_

_"That's what his records say. He probably wouldn't have said anything about his origins if you asked otherwise. However, his condition is far more important than where he came from. If you can contact this woman in any way and have her aid him, he may be able to keep his eyesight. This is my only recommended solution before we decide to send him to one of the other precincts for surgery."_

_"How long are you giving us?"_

_"I would say contact her now if you can, but - "_

_"I..." he managed to call._

_"Yagari!" Kiryuu whispered, rushing to Toga's side._

_He knew that voice. It was Zero and Ichiru's father. Perhaps he could understand gestures - weak ones but gestures nonetheless. Toga lifted his arm from his side then proceeded to point to his jacket. Kiryuu looked in the direction and quickly retrieved Toga's trenchcoat._

_"Jeane..." he grunted._

_Within seconds, a little golden orb flew out of Toga's coat pocket and began fluttering above. The doctor and Kiryuu were amazed by the small thing. It was like a hummingbird - size and all! The orb lit up a few times then hovered over Toga's head, whispering to him._

_"Master Toga! What in bloody hell happened to you?" the orb questioned in whispers._

_"A lot," Toga grunted, chuckling bitterly. "Kiryuu-san needs your help."_

_"Yes, master," Jeane said, hovering over Kiryuu. "What ails him?"_

_"A-a-an-anou, he was struck by a Level E vampire. He was trying to protect my son. The doctor said if I can somehow contact a woman named Nix, he might be able to keep his eyesight."_

_"Nix? You mean Nix Kaasu. As you wish, sires. Shall I tell her anything else?" the orb asked, readying to shoot through the window._

_"Tell her get off her ass and help me," Toga whispered, playfully._

_"Yes, master!" the orb responded, breaking the window from its hasty departure. "I will not fail you, sire!"_

_Kaasu wasn't very far from the hospital in District III; in fact, she was on a mission close to the outskirts of Corviere when Jeane told her the news. She was healing a wounded vampire who had fallen to Level E status before the orb fluttered by. The vampire had grown exceptionally jealous as he heard Jeane and Kaasu swearing viciously over Toga's carelessness, but he let them go._

_Jeane burst through another window to Toga's room before Kaasu entered the hospital. She fought her way through a number of nurses and doctors until she found Toga. He woke up in time to see her getting to work on his wounds then produced a warming smile. Rumors about a mad woman bombarding through the medical officers spread quickly. The doctor and Kiryuu rushed to his room, watching Kaasu and questioning her certification to work on the doctor's patients. She showed them her nurse certification and discussed Toga's condition. They argued about what measures to take, but Toga had his own agenda. He went with Kaasu to her house in Aisu instead of going up north to have a mechanica eye transplant. She would still adhere to her missions, though Toga was weakened._

_"Where are you going?" he asked, walking out of her bedroom._

_"Bara," she answered, wrapping her belt around her waist. "A family of vampires have fallen to Level D status. I have to try to get them back to Level C or else the Council will have their heads."_

_"You work with the vampires?" he asked, eye widening._

_"Of course," she said, turning to him. "I give my services to both races. Consider it an equal opportunist contract." She walked away from her burning fireplace then placed a hand on Toga's head. "Your temperature is normal. This is good. If you can stay like this until tomorrow, we can begin your training."_

_"Training?" he asked, whispering._

_"Yes. I'm going to teach you how to control your senses by using sound, taste, touch and smell to accommodate your sight. If you can see through one eye and use another of your five senses, you will use half of that sense for its normal purpose and the other half as your other eye. It will take time, but I believe you will succeed," she answered, smiling. "You have a strong heart, Yaggy. That's all you need."_

**No, it isn't**_, he thought, relaxing into her hand._

_With that, she left him. Toga had begun to wonder about Kaasu. What did she do on her off-days? He explored the house, hoping to find something entertaining and spotted her study room. It was a small library filled with a few bookshelves and a laboratory space. Jeane was hovering about, looking for a novel of some sort. Toga entered the study room and found some magazines. One had a line of cosmetics and beauty tips that he thought Kaasu of all people would never read; another had a line of ordinary fashion that he had never seen her wear._

_She was always in her uniform: black hat, black spandex sleeveless shirt, white shorts or pants with leather harnesses for weapons, black combat boots, and the occassional white trenchcoat. She had a variation on her uniforms. Sometimes she would wear an icy blue, orange or chili pepper red, but her classic colors were black, white and silver. It all depended on the mission and her mood, though he always thought she looked rather handsome in red._

_He read through another magazine that had lingerie and perfume items and was blown away by the thought. She wears sexy clothes? Toga was beyond curious. He walked briskly to her bedroom and began searching through her closet. She actually wore jeans and sundresses! He couldn't find anything particularly sexy except her old Belle Cloche Blanche dress. Did that thing fit anymore? He took it from the rack and threw it onto the bed. He rummaged through her dressers and armoires, but couldn't find anything that resembled lingerie. If Toga didn't know any better, Kaasu was discrete about hiding her apparel when a man was in her home. He continued looking until he realized he didn't search the trunk in the front of the bed. Hastily, he opened it and found everything. Cosmetics, hair clips, perfume, bath oils and most importantly her lingerie items._

_"Jackpot," he whispered, smirking._

_Some of the things he found gave him a small nosebleed at the thought; others made him chuckle, but he recognized her tastes instantly. She doesn't go for skanky, but she chooses things that resemble everyday clothes and can be worn in front of people without them knowing it's lingerie. One item he found matched her style completely. It was a denim corset and panty-shorts with blue ruffles along the bottom. She wears shorts on missions during the summer time, so he's seen her in something similar. Now he was contemplating on whether the shorts he had seen her wear before was a lingerie item in some hot catalog or not. He kept looking and found something that made his jaw drop. It was a black and red corset that was quite stunning; there were matching gloves and he found matching jewelry, but the stockings for it were shredded and a thong was an additional detail!_

_"That liar!" he said, tossing the items on the bed. "She said she hated butt floss. That'd better be for a mission!"_

_He continued rummaging and found other items of interest. Some of her perfumes were truly divine. He sprayed about ten before matching perfumes with her lingerie. The denim garment was matched with vanilla and sugar, the Belle Cloche Blanche was matched with Lily of the Valley, and the red corset was matched with Gypsy Eyes - a mixture of aloe, vanilla, and rose. Of all of them, he favored a silver and white silk garment. It was embroidered with pearl shavings at the top, laced like a corset in the middle and came down in a silk skirt. He found the Black Rain perfume and matched its seductive fragrance with the article. There were pearls and chandelier jewelry that matched, so he placed that on top._

_She came home that night, tired and aggravated to an extent. He greeted her kindly, excited from his rummaging adventure, and tried to serve her but she made him sit down while she cooked and what not. She made a delicious soup and perfect entree while the dessert was still baking. Once everything was done and cooling, Toga had led her to her bedroom. She turned to him slowly then spoke._

_"Toga, what the hell did you do to my shit?"_

_"What shit?" he asked, looking around trying to figure out what she talking about._

_"I don't recall telling you that I had clothes in the trunk, and I smell one too many fragrances floating in this damn spot."_

_"Oh. I saw a bunch of magazines in the study area and decided to investigate. I didn't see any of the stuff in the magazines in your dressers or the closet, so I looked in the trunk. A lot of what you have smells really good, and some of your clothes are really nice though I didn't see everything. I used your bubble bath to fill the tub and put one of the bath oils next to one of the candles. One of the perfumes I really liked so I sat that by the sink. There's a fresh towel on the toilet seat, and your bed clothes are on your nightstand," he explained calmly._

_She didn't say anything else. She just stood where she was then straightened her posture. It looked like she had a thought before she expressed her gratitude then went into the bathroom. He didn't see her for about half-an-hour until he went to grab a bowl of soup. He heard her footsteps then turned to see the most beautiful thing walking in the kitchen._

**Whoever becomes her husband is going to be one lucky bastard! **_Toga thought._

_"Did you eat yet?" Kaasu asked, opening the refrigerator._

_"No, I just got a bowl," he whispered, watching her retrieve a glass container with a cake inside._

_"Well, when you're done, I'll cut you a piece of cake for doing such a sweet thing that would've got you killed," she said, placing the container down and grabbing a bowl._

_They ate in silence until Toga began asking questions about the mission. Kaasu explained how the drop in status happened and what protocol she had follow, but Toga only understood half of it. He was still stunned by how incredible Kaasu looked. It was probably no wonder why she didn't buy flashy apparel. She didn't need to flaunt anything! After supper, Kaasu cut Toga a piece of cake and brought him a glass of Rouge Essence - an old red wine. He fell in love with the dessert and begged her to teach him the recipe. She told him the ingredients and promised to teach him, which she did that night. Since then, Toga has tried his hardest to perfect his version of Angel's Food cake._

_Before he went to sleep, he offered Kaasu's bedroom back for the night but she politely refused and made herself comfortable on the couch. Toga felt a slight pang of disappointment reach his chest then decided to stay up a little longer for Kaasu. Kaasu never sleeps on a guest unless they do so first no matter how tired she may be. He caught a glimpse of her nose twitching and questioned her actions. She turned to him, raised an eyebrow then forced him to take a bath. She pulled out his birthday present (gift bag with soap, oil, candle and cologne), handed it to him then left the bathroom and went back to the couch in the front._

_He took his bath, thinking about Kaasu then dressed in fresh clothes. He walked out of the bathroom, feeling tired then went to the couch in the front. Kaasu had already fallen asleep, though. He quietly went into the kitchen for another piece of cake and a glass of milk then began to observe her sleeping form. She truly did look like a princess - a sleeping beauty - in her garments. When he completed his snack, he licked his lips then placed his dirty dishes in the sink as quietly as he could._

_He went to the bedroom, got under the covers and thought for a moment. How long have he and Kaasu known each other - about five or six years? What was she like in bed? She never told him about any boyfriends like he told her about girlfriends. He delved deeper in his thoughts. She doesn't seem like a screaming type. Is she a squeaking type? Does she beg for more or give off the implication that she wants more? More strange questions entered his mind before the door opened. Kaasu had forgotten to change his bandages, so she sat next to him and went to work on them. His thoughts surfaced as he closed his eye while she changed his bandages. What does her skin feel like? Is it soft? He concentrated as hard as he could on her hands' movements then felt her warm hands touch his shoulders. That's it! Her skin, though she always fights creatures of the night and gets beaten up daily, was soft as silk._

_"Your skin...it feels nice," he whispered._

_Kaasu gasped. _**His focus is remarkable! I barely touched him yet he can describe the way my hands feel.**

_"Yours does too," she complimented, completing her task._

_"Are you going back to Bara tomorrow?"_

_"Yes."_

_"When you get back, I'll try to run your water and bake that cake that you taught me."_

_"Why?" she whispered, sounding pleadingly._

_"Because I want to thank you for everything. For being here with me, and being the one person I can trust."_

* * *

"Sensei?" Zero called, looking around the sleeping car for Toga.

"Yeah, Zero?" Toga responded, turning to the door.

"Did you call your friend?"

"Didn't you hear us talking earlier?" Toga asked, taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

"Why would you assume that?" Zero asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, when we were at the school, I was talking to my friend and you were positioned by my window," Toga said, exhaling thin tendrils of smoke. "Not too long ago, I heard you walking to the door but you didn't enter; instead, you waited there while I was talking to her."

Zero inhaled sharply and thought, _How would you have known that?_

"I'm not deaf, Kiryuu. My sight might be the worst feature I have, but my other senses still work," Toga said, standing. "What were you doing snooping around?"

"I wasn't snooping," Zero defended, blushing in embarassment. "I just wanted to know who you were talking to."

"You'll be able to meet her in another hour or so, Kiryuu. Why the sudden interest in her?" Toga asked, inhaling the nicotine.

Zero's blush deepened. He walked to his sleeping quarter, parted the curtains then entered it. His head slowly crept out as he lay on his folded arms to answer, "I just wanted to know what she meant to you, Yagari-sensei."

"She means a lot to me," Toga said, sitting next to Zero's sleeping cell. "Without her, I probably would be a blind old man and could never see your faces again. I owe her that much. She is also a good friend. One that I can trust with my life."

"Are you in love with her?" Zero asked, surprised at the intimacy Toga had just shared.

"I don't think so. I'm too young to settle, too old to marry," Toga teased, chuckling. "Honestly, I don't know. We haven't been around each other like that, and I never thought of having a relationship with her unless my life was being endangered. When we're together in those sort of circumstances, I see a different side to her. That's what attracts me to her more than her work."

_Then her concern for others is what makes him tick, _Zero thought_._

"Is she in love with you?" Zero asked, wanting to know if there was some connection he was missing.

"No. She might have had a crush on me when we were younger, seeing as though she blushed whenever I was nearby, but I'm quite sure she got over that. What made you think we were lovers?" Toga asked, turning to Zero.

"The way you interact with her just seems like a loving relationship. Even some of the adult humor you engage in has small ounces of love in it."

"No, it's not like that between us," Toga reassured, standing up. "If we were in love with each other, I know for a fact that our superiors would never allow it..."


	12. Second Arc: Beware of the Touch

It had been a while for Kaien to be thinking of women. He was alone in the dining car, sitting on the couch. Guillame gave him some writing utensils and a journal upon request so he could write a letter to Sayori. He found this entire scenario intriguing: first, Toga informs him of an old friend who happens to be a woman; then, Seiren is interviewed for a job; now, he was eager to tell Sayori about the whole venture. He let out a small sigh, turned his head to the window, and observed the environment. There was so much inspiration to write down, but he wanted the letter to match his thoughts and his feelings. That was Sayori's favorite thing about his letters. Not knowing why, he made a longing smile as he watched cattle graze in the flowing meadow.

_Maybe it's best if I write the letter once we settle in the hotel_, Kaien thought. _No, I want to get my thoughts out...but she'll know if I scribbled bullshit. Just take your time, Kaien. Everything will fall into place._

"Either I'm shallow or there's simply too many women that interest me," Kaien commented to himself.

"I propose you're shallow," a deep voice retorted.

Kaien grew irritated from the familiarity of the voice then responded, "Says the guy who keeps having flashbacks like a fine howdy-do."

"My flashbacks are healthy. Interests in more than one woman are a terrible practice," Toga remarks, smirking. "Didn't think you'd end up a sugar daddy."

"Go develop lung cancer or something useful!" Kaien insults.

"Fat chance," Toga says, chuckling at Kaien's comment. "But now you've caught my attention. What type of women _are_ you interested in?"

"Why? Suppose I've taken an interest in your friend, Nix, hm?" Kaien asks, looking at Toga. "Gonna fight me in a rage of boyfriend jealousy?"

"Why do you think we're dating?" Toga asks, seriousness in his tone. "If you're interested in her, go for it. Just know, you've got a _long_ line ahead of you. And we're not just talkin' a line of human men. We're talkin' global male population amongst humans and vampires. Hell, throw in some werewolves if you want!"

"Wa-what?" Kaien questions, turning to Toga. "So, you've known each other for such a long time but you've never dated even once?"

"What in devil's name gave you that idea?" Toga asks, realization donning on him. "You told Zero we were dating, didn't you?"

"I didn't tell him anything! I thought you were dating since you knew her so well and for so long."

"What, I can't have friends now?"

"NO! You're _my_ friend! The world can't have you!" Kaien yells, childishly.

"What are you? Five? You don't own me!" Toga yells, surprised by Kaien's possessive attitude. "We've known each other before I moved to Corviere. I've only known you since I moved. There's a difference in years and passing conversations!"

"That's because she's a woman and I'm a man! Of course, there's a difference!"

"Gender doesn't count!"

"It does too! Men are suckers for hot girls and you know it!"

The dining car's door opens swiftly, interrupting Kaien's argument. Zero glared at the men for a moment, gaining absolute silence from them, and walked to the small bar. He was searching for another piece of cake.

_I hope he doesn't think I meant **he** was a sucker for hot girls when I said that earlier, _Kaien thought.

Kaien and Toga watched Zero as he successfully placed a sloppy piece of Angel's Food cake on a small platter. He sat at the table behind the couch and consumed pieces of the dessert. Toga watched him. In a way, Zero was like him.

_Maybe that's why Kaasu calls him my kid_, Toga thought.

* * *

The sun was changing to a peach color. The sky: a brilliant display of pinks and oranges descending to darkening blues. Murasaki was one of the best places to view the sunset. Kaasu was watching the sunset, which is unlike her, and had begun to wonder about the party's festivities. Toga had made a fairly good point about her appearance. Her disguise as Belle Cloche Blanche had been memorable for quite some time, and she had hoped no one would remember that mission. However, Superior Clovis admitting her to the banquet and the items Precinct 23 provided for her would cause a problem. She sprayed a new perfume that the tailors had given to her then walked over to the tall mirror in her hotel room. She looked in the Hierloom Cherry Cheval mirror and adjusted a few more things before giving herself a good look.

Pink. Of all the colors the district could've chosen, they had to choose pink. She didn't find pink very admirable, but it could bring out the woman in some girls. She didn't want to be one of them tonight. The dress would have made a beautiful memory had it been white...or something else! She didn't argue, though. She was happy it fit her properly. She grabbed her transparent pink shawl, placed it across her upper back and under half her shoulders, and left the room.

Dylan had just entered the hotel's small lobby. He was dressed properly, praying none of the superiors were heartless enough to give him or Kaasu a mission, and waiting for his subordinate. He spoke to the customer service clerk for a moment before sighing. Kaasu was still upstairs, he was told. The sound of light footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. Some of the hotel's employees and new customers were whispering amongst themselves and blushing. Dylan was one of them. Kaasu was walking down the stairs in all nonchalance as others stared at her.

"Is that Nix?" a middle-aged woman asked, walking towards Kaasu for a better view. "Well, come here, let me look at you!" Kaasu walked over to the woman and allowed her to touch her cheeks. "My word, look at you! You're beautiful! And you're in pink!"

"It's not one of my best colors, but I'll accept it. I didn't have to pay," Kaasu said, smiling. "Thank you, Chessa."

"Oh, no need for thanks. Ah, your escort to Kori train station is here! Dylan," Chessa called.

Dylan walked up to the women and bowed in respect. His eyes remained larger than usual as he continued to observe Kaasu. She moved a curled lock of her black hair behind her shawl then held out her hand to be led out the door. Dylan mistook the gesture and placed his lips on her knuckles.

"Thank you," Kaasu giggled. "But, as a gentleman, I would have hoped that you be kind enough to lead me out of the door."

_My god, she's gorgeous when she laughs_! Dylan thought. _But she's right. The doors open in less than a hour_.

"Of course. My apologies, madame," Dylan says, leading Kaasu out of the hotel.

Once out of the hotel, Kaasu began a light conversation with Dylan.

"So, did you invite my neighbor?"

"Yep. She's waiting on me now," Dylan answers.

"Oh?" Kaasu asks, curling her lips. "Are you her escort?"

_Why is she making that face? It looks like a mischievous cat!_ Dylan thought, laughing nervously.

"Don't worry, she's a good soul. I was hoping she and Toga could reunite since they used to date."

"WHAT!" Dylan questions. "Your neighbor and him?"

"What? I thought they were cute together," Kaasu said, pouting. "They got along really well."

_Damn that cute face!_ Dylan thought, twitching his eyebrow.

"It's not unbelievable. I mean, they're both good-looking people - "

"Looks have absolutely nothing to do with a good relationship," Kaasu commented, interrupting Dylan.

"Looks have _everything_ to do with a good relationship," Dylan counterargues. "You don't see atrocious people hitting it off with hot people. It's criminal! There has to be equality in attraction to each individual. Wisdom, strength, trust: something has to be a balance."

"Where's your sense of imagination?" Kaasu teased. "So long as lust exists, atrocious doesn't; if lust is inexistent, atrocious exists. It's a rather balanced equation if you ask me."

"In _your_ imagination, it might be," Dylan says, ceasing his walk. "Your carriage awaits, madame."

"Merci," Kaasu says. "Au revoir, monsieur."

* * *

"Excuse me, Superior Ookii?" a woman called.

Ookii was buttoning his cufflinks with great care as he prepared himself for the Hunters' Association Banquet. He was especially interested in tonight's dealings and wanted to look his best. He demanded an explanation for Nix's permission to participate in the banquet during the meeting, but his rage all but settled once he learned his former student, Toga Yagari, had become a temporary superior. The boy is very eligible for the job, this wasn't a problem for Ookii. His concern was directed to what happened to the President. His secretary had entered his changing room through the burgundy and gold floral Palladian drapery. She must have just completed dressing up. Her sapphire gown was fresh but not fitted properly at the bust. Had he known Nix was participating in the banquet, he would have sent her to help the woman. However, she was elegant enough to be presentable. He had the habit of paying attention to detail when he his interest was piqued.

"What's up, Maryl?" Ookii responded, folding his collar.

"The party from Precinct 41, District III has arrived at Kori train station. They will be placed in Arc de Plaisir Hotel's third floor suite, room number 3041. The Golden Flower private train's engineer has informed the hotel manager that the party will arrive in about twenty minutes. I have an extra key ready at the service desk for you to use if you wish to visit the party," Maryl says.

"Hmph, twenty minutes huh? Fantastic!" Ookii says, placing his Stetson Teague cowboy hat on his head. "May as well wait for ma boy. Me and 'im gots some talkin' ta do."

"Of course, sir," Maryl says, bowing. "Would you like me to escort you there, sir?"

"Nah, I'm alright. Big boys don't need no one to be hol'in' their hands. You get on downstairs and hang with ya friends before the banquet starts. We gots 40 minutes 'til showtime."

Maryl smiles at her superior then scuttles from the room. Ookii put on his double-breasted black tail coat then left the room with his head held high. He was never one to look proper but again he had to look his best in front of another superior. He left the main building of the Hunters' Association and watched as bakers and Aisu's cleaning services rushed to get everything done within the small time frame before the grand opening. He took a shortcut that Kaasu had showed him when she ran to the lake near the building.

_Uh-oh, _Ookii thought. _Wonder how he'll act when he sees that dame after all this time. She ain't one to be taken lightly. Far as I know, she can knock 'em dead if she dressed up real nice._

"Good evening, Superior Ookii," a clerk greeted, bowing in respect. "Have you come to check on Superior Yagari's room personally, sir?"

"Actually, I came to wait on 'im. If he can make it in early, I'd like to catch up on things with him. It'd be nice," Ookii said, sincerity in his voice. "He's ma boy after all."

The clerk was genuinely touched by the superior's words. He seemed happy to be able to see Yagari once again. Though he never met the man, he must have meant something dear to Ookii for him to admit such a different expression to a stranger. "I understand, sir," he said, smiling. "I'll retrieve the key duplicate for you."

* * *

Zero's excitement was itching to burst from his body as he looked at the countrymen of Aisu walking leisurely to their urban homes. He, Kaien and Toga had left the train ten minutes ago. Master Twain and Nephy stopped the train behind another one and assisted the party with their luggage to another transportation service: hovercraft. Some women from the north (otherwise called _skirts_ by Uncle Twain) had disembarked from the train, laughing from drunkenness or a terrible joke. Zero noticed something about them though: They had large bosoms and were dressed like Victorian era dolls. He had mistaken them for burlesque clowns, but Twain didn't call them northern skirts to be joking. They truly did wear skirts and had a two-weeks-vacation's worth of luggage; also, they were physically appealing to the eye of any lustful man. He was proud to not be one of them.

One woman in particular caught his attention. Her brown hair was pinned up in an array of diamond lilies and a miniature yellow hat with white feathers sticking out of the side. She wore gold make-up on her eyes and a pale rose shade of lipstick. Her dress was yellow and white. The collar of her dress was high and a magnifying glass was attached to the vertex of the v-shaped closure. Her teeth were probably bewildered by the colors and decided to be a hue in the middle for they were a light yellow in the night lamps' light. She had taken notice to Zero staring at her and took quick alluring glances at him while her friends' were talking. Perhaps that was the reason she caught his attention because he caught hers.

Guillame had told them his employer had arrived and he would not be able to escort them to the hotel, but he managed to call a replacement for the time being. Their new escort was named Ishka. She said she wanted to visit an old friend who had come to Russia for a theatre's opening party. She caught Toga's interest because of her accent. Her hair was braided in two long pigtails and she had an aquinine nose and thick lips. Her eyes were an icy blue - almost silverish. She was dressed for the banquet, too. Her dress wasn't from the nineteenth century. It was a myrtle and tea green gown with a white fur shawl. The hovercraft conductor introduced himself and helped them board the vehicle.

Now, everyone was approaching the city's gates. There were carriages and hovercrafts lining up at the city's entrance. Some of the guests went trailing to the large fountain and pond in the center of the entrance. A few swans were paddling in the cool waters, enjoying the moon's rise in the sky. The stars were glowing brightly in the clear horizon. They were twinkling like a dozen children's eyes filled with joy as their mother brought them gifts of life from the world below them. The hovercraft conductor steered the vehicle to a port on the side of the city gates and directed everyone off the hovercraft cautiously. They all did what was told.

Ishka asked for directions to their hotel at the entrance then led them to the designation. Everything was quiet throughout the city. The people must have been in the buildings already; the streets were empty. Zero kept observing his surroundings, noting places he would like to see. The group walked inside a building and were greeted warmly at the hotel's reception desk.

"Good evening. Name your party?" the clerk asked, opening his catalog.

"Precinct 41, District III," Toga answered.

"Ah! You must be Superior Yagari," the clerk said, observing Toga. "Here are your keys, sir. If anyone misplaces or loses his key, he may come to the service desk for a spare. State the name of your party and your last name and the key will be given."

"Thank you," Kaien said, smiling.

"Are you Superior Cross or an invited guest?" the clerk asked, observing Kaien.

"I'm Kaien Cross. Pleasure to meet you!" he greeted happily.

"The quiet one is Zero Kiryuu," Toga said, answering the clerk's next question.

"And the blonde woman is Ishka," she said. "Now that you all are settled, I'll lead you to your room before the banquet starts up. Shall we?"

The men took their keys, departed from the clerk and followed their escort. Zero watched as people from other districts walked around, exploring the hotel and leisurely engaging in light conversation. He walked up the marble stairs like his group before him and wondered what the room looked like. They found their room at the end of the hallway. They thanked Ishka for her help then watched her disappear down the hallway. Kaien opened the door then turned on the light. It was a very modern suite. The colors were blues and greens muted with neutral browns and beiges. Kaien walked inside the room then looked around.

"Well, I'll be damn!" a voice said.

Ookii walked out of the kitchen, which was behind Zero, and stood his ground. Zero turned to see the rotund man in his suit and black hat. He had fair skin, blue eyes, and his hair was whitening from its blond color. His sideburns displayed the change in age in his hair color. He had to have been in his fifties. Toga gasped.

"Ookii-san?" Toga called, recognizing the cowboy hat.

"Damn straight, son!" he responded, chuckling deeply. "Nice to see ya, boy. How you been lately?"

"Sensei, what are you doing here?" Toga asks, gradually smiling.

"Sensei?" Kaien questioned.

"This is your...sensei," Zero whispered, observing the man.

"Damn straight, silver," Ookii answered, smiling widely. "Trained him up myself. Practically raised him before he grew up on me like a bean sprout in the springtime. What's up? I hear you're a superior now."

"I'm just holding the position temporarily, Ookii-sensei," Toga said, chuckling. "It's not a permanent spot."

"Hmph, whatcha mean it ain't permanent? It oughtta be! You qualify for it," Ookii said, looking for his glass.

"Well, thanks. Oh, would you like to meet the others?" Toga asked, earning a nod from his mentor. "This is Kaien Cross. We've been working together in Corviere for a while now. He's running a school where vampires and humans interact with each other. And this is Zero Kiryuu. He's my student."

"Get out!" Ookii said, surprised that his student has his own student. "Let me look at ya, silver." Zero stepped forward, hands in pockets and face void of emotion. "Damn! You're just like ma boy. I oughtta call you ma grandson. Ya know, when I first met ya men'or, he had the exact same face and posture. I was scared he wouldn't blink sometimes, but I can see a bit of him in ya. What's your rank, junior?"

"He doesn't have a rank besides being Yagari's apprentice," Kaien answers, agreeing with Ookii's comparison.

"A Kiryuu without a rank? Fantastic! There's a tournament you c'n en'er for a rank. The testing services are closed for the festivities lessen you wanna wait 'til they open again?"

"That would be fine," Zero answered seriously. "Both my mentor and caretaker have informed me of the same thing."

"Fantastic! Tournament's tomorrow night, so I'll see you there. By the way, superiors, there's a conference being held Saturday that you need to partake in. I'll have someone watch Kiryuu while that's going on. Mind if I call Nix for 'im?" Ookii asks, looking at Toga.

"I'd like that," Zero answered, earning a brief glance from Ookii. "I was hoping to meet her today if it were possible, but if we can meet on Saturday that would be nice too."

"Zero," Kaien whispered.

"You might see her tonight. She's a part of the welcoming committee tonight along with her escort, Guillame."

"That's who he was talking about?" Toga shouted. "He was escorting Kaasu?"

"I take it he mentioned it earlier. Fantastic!"

"I see," Zero says. "Could you perhaps tell me what she looks like?"

"Oh, you'll know it's her when you see her," he answers, looking at him then Toga. "I'll tell you how. When you look at all the other women walkin' 'round in their dresses and what not and you notice there's men crowding around them for a drink or two, the women you see will probably laugh or look to their friends 'cause they think that's what you do when you get attention. But...there'll be one dame - just one woman - you see walkin' up to people. She'll smile as naturally as a butterfly restin' on a lily and talk as though you've been friends since birth. Her voice - sweet as can be - will be the only sound you hear in the crowd no matter how far away from her you are. She doesn't slouch or stagger in her footsteps. She drifts above the ground like a spirit - you decide whether her soul is from heaven or hell. She'll bow in respect to anyone who approaches her - vampire or not - and the way she does it will make you think she's from a rich bloodline. The one thing she'll do that might scare you is look at you while you're talking. If you stumble, she'll smile and ask to touch your hand. The minute she does, she'll know who and what you are. Don't stumble, she won't know; stumble, and she'll have you figured out faster than electricity passes through your fingertips."

"His advice to you, Zero, is don't stumble," Toga summarizes. "Otherwise, she'll know what you really are."


	13. Belle Rose

"So, we gots time ta kill 'fore de big op'nin'. Whatcha been up to, son?"

Toga genuinely smiled at his mentor before he led him to one of the couches facing the outdoor balcony in the sitting room. Ookii had always called Toga his son because of their meeting when he was a teenager. In Aisu, underaged apprentices usually lived with their superiors or scouts until they reached the age of eighteen. Toga had found it hard to live in his own home without the man's accent and fatherly presence. He sometimes called him father in front of his own children, who were probably reaching their forties just as he was, and was well-liked by Ookii's daughter as a younger brother. The only time he and Superior Ookii ever had an argument was over Kaasu's work as a hunter, which contributed to many things in her social life, even her restrictions in having romantic relationships. Superior Akai was the main link to this; Kaasu was his apprentice after all.

Ookii and Toga spoke well after the official opening of the Hunters' Banquet. The fireworks usually started when Superior Clovis gave the announcement. A couple of hot-air ballons floated before the window of the balcony and colored the sky with the fireworks, though most of the fireworks were either plain white or blue. None of the men in the room could see people riding the balloons since it was night, but the cheers and applause could certainly be heard in the crowds bustling through the city. Zero walked to the balcony's window and noticed the window was actually a slide-door. He unlocked the door and pulled it open. The noises were amplified with the barrier having been moved. He stepped outside and observed the scene below him.

The sky's moon and stars glimmered tenfold as the fireworks lit the ground. Beneath the hot-air balloons were little glowing red lights. Each balloon floated to a certain part of the city, even the suburbs they passed to get to the city. There were some teenagers running to the balloon stations in excitement, and their superiors or mentors either followed them or waited at the gates where they were to return. Zero wondered if Toga had ever run to ride the balloon and asked Ookii to go with him. Some couples were walking to boutiques to look at items. He could see a man and woman kissing before they entered a bridal shop; obviously, they were to be wed soon. This agitated Zero on two fronts: one, he thought of himself and Yuki being together in that way; two, he thought of Toga and Kaasu-sensei.

Then, he began to daydream about the woman. Zero imagined Kaasu having brightly-colored hair since Toga's hair is a normal dark color; they could neutralize each other. Maybe Kaasu is a redhead or has blonde or tawny hair. That would be attractive. Her eyes could be blue, or they could be green. Blonde hair matches with any eye color except red. Then, he would not approve of their union because she would remind him of Kiroii Hawthorne. However, blue eyes would be cool. Yagari-sensei has baby blue eyes. Kaasu-sensei should have dark blue eyes like the ocean. If Kaasu-sensei's good at cooking, she should probably have a cute personality or be bipolar.

_I'd be bipolar if I had to put up with him_, Zero thought.

She should have a chubby body, too. A little pudge might make her cuter. Puffy cheeks are kind of adorable. Her favorite color should be a mix between pink and brown like a desert rose. Zero started to ghost his finger along the railings of the balcony to sketch the image in his mind. He narrowed down Kaasu-sensei to have sandy-colored hair, dark blue eyes, pudgy bodyframe, and a cute personality like a hometown housewife. Now, should she have Ookii's accent or Uncle Twain's accent?

"Well, reckon it's time to get ready, boys. Whatcha sportin'?" Ookii asked, smacking Zero's back.

Zero was so consumed in his thoughts he hadn't realized Ookii stepped onto the balcony. Toga was leaning on the balcony's railing as he observed the scene below. Kaien sat in the lawn chair, watching the hot-air balloons swim through the streams of fireworks.

"Regular suit. Ain't got that kinda money to be wearin' no tail-coat," Toga said, speaking in Ookii's accent.

Kaien and Zero turned to Yagari with surprised looks on their faces. He didn't just pick up on that accent, he spoke it naturally as if it were his mother tongue!

"Well shoot! Gotta store down yonder to pick som'in' up," Ookii suggests.

"Naw, we ain'ts got time fo' that, pa. We'll go'n make due wif what's here. You's oughtta be gone down there by now to greet the folks. You scouted a herd."

Ookii smirked at Toga, wanting to laugh because he used his family's accented speech, but he did it to stop from crying. He called him pa as a reference to father even though he was a grown man and not really his son. He said his farewell after much convincing from Toga and went to welcome the guests. Kaien and Zero had to question Toga on his natural accent, but he wouldn't say anything about it except that it's a part of his past.

* * *

Superior Clovis and Superior Takeda were greeting people as they passed the streets of Aisu. Ookii joined them soon after and engaged in a friendly conversation. A waiter came by and offered them drinks, which each man took kindly, before he disappeared to attend another group of visitors. A photographer scuttled in front of the men and requested to take a picture of them. They smiled for the picture and toasted.

The photographer was satisfied with the merry atmosphere amongst the superiors and searched for other subjects to capture behind his lens. That's when she came. The tall escort, Guillame, towered over everyone in the streets as he gracefully held the slender arm of a woman. She welcomed half the guests who had arrived, and some of them were actually following her without her knowing it. Guillame told her the superiors were in front of jewelry shop and directed her to them.

The photographer had just finished capturing a photo of an engaged couple leaving a bridal shop with a maid's dress. He was putting away his tripod when he heard a smooth voice greeting a gentlemen.

"Good evening, Captain Hige, have you been doing well?"

"I have," the man answered, looking slightly confused and impressed, "but I don't believe we've met."

"We've worked together several times in Bara. Have you forgotten me?"

"Unfortunately, your name remains a blur. A beautiful woman such as yourself has brought my memory to shame rather quickly," Hige said, earning laughter from his group of men. "Might I offer you a drink to apologize?"

"Not until you remember the woman who saved your team from mountain bandits," she said, bowing respectfully.

Hige stared lustily at the woman's breasts as she curtsied then drunk some of his wine. She was a gorgeous woman! He must be a fool to forget a face like that. Suddenly, it occurred to him. There's only one woman he knows who saved his team from bandits in Bara: Kaasu Nix!

The photographer glanced up from his camera to see Captain Hige, vampire hunter and a member of the Vampire Council, spit out his drink. He snapped the photo for his own enjoyment and continued to look for subjects until he saw Kaasu greeting other people. That was his subject! He scuttled hastily towards Kaasu, nearly tripping over his tripod, and rushed through the crowd.

"Excuse me!" he called. "Excuse me, madame! Madame!"

Kaasu turned around to see the jittery photographer bow before her. Once he lifted his head, he was able to watch her curtsy as elegantly as the northern precinct women. Most northerners were wealthy and had a rich background, but he has seen all of the northern vampire huntesses. If this woman was from the north, she was the true Cinderella story!

"I apologize for my rudeness, sir. What do you require of me?" Kaasu asked.

"Might I take your picture, your grace?" the photographer asked, bowing rapidly.

"I would love to, but I am not royalty. I'm a Southerner," Kaasu said, chuckling. She held the man's face gently in her hands and lifted his head to stand properly. "You don't have to bow to me. I'm not a wealthy mistress."

"But you seem so much like the northerners. Your manners are exquisite!"

"That came from practice, silly," Kaasu said, chuckling. "So, where would you like me to stand?"

"Oh, uh, the patissiere there has good lighting," the photographer suggests, preparing the tripod.

Guillame watched Kaasu be photographed more than once before the photographer was completed. Kaasu bowed before the photographer and returned to Guillame's side. The superiors had moved to a chocolat shop where Superior Delacroix managed to join them. Ookii was eating chocolate cherries while Takeda ate several chocolate strawberries. Guillame cleared his throat before Kaasu greeted her superiors.

"Good evening, gentlemen."

The superiors looked to the couple and stared speechlessly at Kaasu. Ookii nearly choked on his cherry. The dame really could knock 'em dead when she dressed up! She was a goddess! No wonder why Toga could never talk right in front of her.

"Well, I'll be damned!" Superior Clovis commented. "That Nix?"

"Yes, sir," Kaasu replied, bowing before her superiors. "How are the treats?"

"Wonderful," Clovis answered. "Ain't you a cutie. That what Precinct 23 gave ya?"

"Yes, sir, it is," Kaasu answered, extending the pink gown's skirt out as she pivoted on both sides to show the superiors the craftsmenship.

"Mm-mm-mm!" Clovis mumbled, audibly. "I know now why Akai called you a jewel. You look amazing. Be sure to thank the designers who made that dress for you when this is all said an' done. Wanna drink?"

"I must decline for another two hours until I have shown all hunters and huntesses our southern hospitality. Twould be unlawful to be drunk and greeting a young lady with 'good morning' or a gentlemen with 'fine weather we's havin.'' After all, Civil Code 89 does not permit such behavior."

"Good gal," Clovis remarks, eating a chocolate pineapple. "When you're done, enjoy yaself before we call ya."

* * *

"Will you hurry up, Professor Ditz?" Toga demanded, checking the wall clock in the suite.

"I'll be out as soon as the hot water comes back on, ya water-sucking leech!" Kaien shouted.

Zero was staring at a bowl of fruit while he sat at the wooden dining table. They were waiting for Kaien to take his shower so they could leave together, but he decided to be a laggard and be the last one to get in the bath. Toga was arguing with Kaien while Zero stared at the apples. For some reason, he couldn't stop thinking about Toga and Kaasu-sensei. After Toga's secret accent, Zero had to change his sketch of Kaasu-sensei a bit.

Her hair should be the color of wheat and curly from the roots until her locks stop at her shoulders. She should wear red lipstick like the color of apples, and her favorite color should be orange instead. She should still be chubby and cute. Her eyes should change to brown like fresh wheat bread. She should probably like wearing short shorts and table cloth tank tops. That's the kind of woman Zero imagines Kaasu-sensei being: a quirky, country pumpkin. Toga's accent changed his old sketch of a foreign cook to a pumpkin tender. Either way, however, Kaasu had to be cute and a good cook.

Toga noticed Zero was ghosting his finger over the table like a pencil and wanted to ask why he was doing that, but he had to worry about the headmaster cleaning his cuticles. It was surprisingly childish of Zero to doodle on imaginary paper, but it must have been out of boredom.

After about half-an-hour, Kaien came out. They left the suite and found Ishka talking to someone else in her native tongue. She spotted them and ran towards the men to escort them through town. She directed them to an elevator and waited for everyone to enter before walking in herself. She pulled a lever down to the letter "L" and waited for the fencing to close. As Ishka and Kaien began talking, she explained she was arguing with her co-worker about the welcoming committee's members. She didn't see her girlfriend who visited the opera house in her hometown. Then, Zero scrapped his original sketch of Kaasu and changed it again.

What if Kaasu-sensei really loves opera? That means she might have Ishka's accent instead of Ookii and Toga's accent. Her hair is probably long and curly like a wig but still tawny-colored or blonde like he's had it since his first sketch. He then made it blonde, and, instead of her eyes being dark blue, he changed the eye color to an icy blue like the shadows found in the snow. She should still be chunky and cute, but her personality should be more classy and elegant. Maybe she has maids then? Her favorite color should be brown like leathery brown to protect her from the cold. She should probably wear white furs like rabbit coats or foxes with black and gray spots on them. Diamond jewelry might look nice on her, or diamond jewelry in the shape of pine needles or a bearberry bush. That would be cute on her.

Toga noticed Zero was doodling in the air with his eyes closed, but he didn't question his actions. He was just bored was all he could manage to tell himself. He was just bored. Ishka led them out of the hotel and into the streets. At that point, Zero's mind had a field day.

Everything was glamorous in Aisu! The women were wearing remarkable jewelry that glimmered at the right angle in the gas lamps' lights. Some were more solid in color than others, but the shine was all the same. Most of the men wore extra coats because of the autumn breezes in the night, but the coats looked expensive and fresh. The sidewalks were even and clean. The streets were cobblestoned like the pathway at La Gare train station in Corviere. Fresh breads and seafood aromas filled the air as they drifted through the town. Restaurants and bakeries were gradually filling up with customers tasting their appetizers. The doors of every boutique, lounge, bar, restaurant and bakery were open for the massive number of guests to enter.

A few photographers dressed in button-up shirts and puffed pants were scattered about taking pictures of different people and expressions. Each one was calling people of a group or just one passersby and running to them to take a picture. The white flash from the camera fluttered through the street. Some photographers hid under a black veil attached to their accordian tripods before they snapped the picture; others had a switch in their hand with a red button at the top that had to be pushed before the light shuttered. One particular photographer caught Zero's attention because he was seated on a bench in front a ladies' dress boutique, rubbing his tired knees and blushing. He rubbed his hands together to warm them up a bit then placed them back on his knees. Zero thought he must be in heaven with so many women, but, as he continued to watch other photographers scatter about, he noticed that one photographer not moving an inch except to calm his aching knees. A waiter sat next to him and offered the last drink on his tray to him. He took the drink and began speaking to the waiter.

Zero looked away from the photographer and waiter to observe other stores. In front of a hat and coat boutique stood a group of familiar fang-bearing men. It then occurred to Zero that some of the people in Aisu were vampires, too! One of the men in the group turned to Zero and stared at him. Zero returned the glance then turned his head when he heard a bell ring in the streets. He looked above some of the buildings before him and heard the bell's ringing coming from a clock tower. He wanted to see it.

"Where are you from, stranger?"

Zero snapped his head back down to see the vampire from across the street standing adjacent to him. The man was wearing a black tuxedo and a dark blue tailed coat. His shoes were black and blue to match, and the watch he adorned had blue gears and Roman numerals embedded in the black cup of the watch. His hair was black and only covered his neck, and his eyes were hazel. He had fair skin and was quite tall. Zero hadn't known that there were vampires who were also vampire hunters! In Corviere, there was a firm prejudice against the vampiric race amongst the vampire hunters; however, in Aisu, vampires and humans can actually engage in conversation with each other without it being a death match. Zero hardly knew how to respond to the vampire before him, who stood there waiting for an answer politely. He didn't want to give away his name until the other gave his.

"...Corviere," Zero replied, almost inaudibly.

"Ah, so that's why I've never seen you here before!" the man remarked, smiling friendly. "Most vampires in Corviere would never come here because of the bad blood they share between humans. It is actually a pity. I think they would enjoy the atmosphere here in Aisu. More or less than the cold weather probably. I take it this is your first time in the city?"

"Yes," Zero answered.

"Are you a captain in Corviere, perhaps?" the man asked.

"No," Zero said. "I'm unranked."

"Ah, does that mean you'll be in the tournament?"

"Yes."

"Congratulations then!" the man cheered. "That means you've never taken the hunters' exam in any academy. You're a lucky man! Would you like to join my group?"

Zero turned his head to see if his mentors or Ishka were behind him, but they weren't anywhere around him. Nothing was behind or on the side of him but an empty space where his three tour guides should have been. Zero opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't find any words. The man laughed heartily before leading him to his group. Zero learned the vampires were in fact hunters from Bara, a city somewhere in the northwest that is predominantly inhabited by vampires, and that they met Superior Delacroix under harsh circumstances. One of the men was nearly killed by his own mother, but Delacriox saved him. Yes, the superior had to execute his mother, unfortunately, but it didn't enrage him. He was more than happy to be taken in as Delacroix's apprentice. Another man was actually raised by a human father and older sister, so his family inspired him to want to protect them as a hunter. The man that greeted Zero, Haguruma, is actually the captain of the group and became a hunter because the Vampire Council ordered his mother's death for mating with a human male. Haguruma thought it was unfair to treat anyone like a sacrifice. His mother and father were in love, and they hid the truth of his birth for ten years until both parents' deaths.

In that moment, Zero could relate to the vampires' stories. He lost his own parents because the pureblood vampire, Shizuka Hio, killed them, and his brother, Ichiru, was her servant until his death. He only became a hunter because his parents were also hunters, and he continues to be a hunter to find Yuki again. Instantly, Zero hissed at the mention of her name. Haguruma noticed the change in behavior and wanted to question it, but he couldn't find the words to ask the newcomer. After all, he never said his name to him.

* * *

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Toga complained.

He couldn't find Kaien, Ishka, or Zero anywhere in Section B, but he found plenty of tourists. Thank goodness there were only three sections in the city; he would have died if there had been more! Toga had to look out for one too many people, but he was going to take his time. They couldn't have gone too far. Kaien was probably somewhere near food, and most of the restaurants are in Section B at the north end. Zero was another story.

"Excuse me, sir," a woman called.

Toga turned his head to see a familiar face from his childhood and smirked a bit. He tucked his hands in his neat trenchcoat and said, "Kimu Hana."

The woman giggled, having been remembered. Kimu was Delacroix's secretary. When Toga and Kaasu were on their first sting operation together, she called him to Delacroix's office and gave him her number for a date later. She was still as attractive as she used to be! Her hair was shorter and set in a bob, but her eyes have changed. They were beginning to fade in color; meaning, her sight was probably beginning to weaken with age. Kimu was about 21 when they dated, so she must be about 37 now. Time flies when youth is escaping.

"So you remembered, huh?" Kimu said, smiling. "How've you been, Toga-chan?"

"Pretty good, Kimu-senpai. Looking for my party now, but I've been good."

"Everyone missed you when you left, but I'm glad you're doing well. You know, the hot-air balloons can help you find your party. Your old subordinate, little librarian, made the lights that you see underneath the wicker basket. If you send your scout fly to the tracker light, the scouter can trace your party member's location. It's really useful since we all lose our party members at some point," Kimu said, checking her pocket-watch. "Oh, dear, I have to go! My husband's waiting for me at the bakery. I hope you use the tracker lights to your advantage. You can find just about anyone. It was nice seeing you again, Toga-chan!"

Toga waved back at Kimu-senpai and smiled. She was married now, huh? It was a good thing Jeane, Toga's scout fly, did come back to him after the train ride to Kori station. Then, it hit him. Kimu-senpai mentioned his old subordinate and little librarian. Why not try to find Kaasu, too? Toga called Jeane out and directed him to the tracker light under the wicker basket of Section B's hot-air balloon. Jeane gathered a bundle of information from the tracker light and swooped back into Toga's hand. Toga read the data Jeane gathered and walked to a bar and lounge about a block down the street from where he was.

* * *

Kagaku Bar & Lounge was a very small joint. If you weren't paying attention to the neon-lit sign, you would have easily passed it by. The building was structured with sturdy bricks and was shaped like a pile of building blocks, though it was only two stories high. There was a neon pink martini glass with a blue line in its center tilted to the right side, and "Kagaku" was a neon green above the white "Bar & Lounge" in neon orange and yellow bubbles. The windows were black, and the wooden door had a black arch window at the top. Many people were walking passed the tavern, laughing and drinking wine. Toga walked to the door and entered the building.

Inside, there were blue neon lights illuminating the bar and classy Hendrik Bronze chandeliers lighting up the dance floor. Small box lanterns were the center pieces of most of the tables. Flower center pieces were for the stretched circular seats against the wall or upstairs. The floors were hardwood with exception to the tiled dance floor. He couldn't see the flooring upstairs, but he was certain it was either hardwood or tiled. There weren't a lot of people in the tavern, but the lack of customers gave the place a very calming atmosphere. A jazz band was playing live music on a small stage furthest away from him. Toga kept looking around until he saw his woman. He knew he found Kaasu because she ironically finished a glass of white wine. Toga walked over to the bar and requested a bottle of white wine from the bartender. He received his order and tipped the man.

Kaasu was beginning to grow uncomfortable in her seat. She uncrossed her left leg from atop her right leg then switched. The cut of the dress on the right side, displayed her long leg and her pink heels. Initially, it would have been impossible for any passersby to see her shoes because of the lengthy gown. She began to regret wearing the dress, however. The fabric was very comfortable, but it wasn't her favorite color and it made her unrecognizable. At least a white dress would have given her a different wave of attention. Pink brings out the woman in some girls, and Kaasu felt like a woman more than anything tonight, but it wasn't her style. The sound of pouring brought her out of her thoughts. She turned her head to see more wine filling her glass and a small white flower being added into the beverage. Kaasu looked up and gasped.

"Tell me," Toga said, lifting the bottle to stop pouring. "Why is a gorgeous girl like you alone on a night like this? Lemme guess... Too many men offered you a drink?"

Before he could say anything else, Kaasu jumped out of her seat and embraced Toga. He heard a faint whimper and her warm breath seeped into his shirt. After a moment, he felt her warm tears on his chest and held her closely. She lifted her head, sobbing and smiling.

"My Toga!" she whispered, covering her mouth as she giggled. "Toga."

Toga felt like he could burst at any moment. He had the urge to kiss her madly on the spot, but he returned her smile instead and wiped her tears. No kiss could tell her that he was there and would always be there until the end.

"Hey," Toga whispered, chuckling. "I didn't order any waterworks on the rocks."

"Shut up!" Kaasu responded, punching Toga lightly and laughing. "You jerk! Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"It wouldn't have been a surprise," Toga said, kissing Kaasu's forehead lightly. He did have the urge to do that, after all. "You look beautiful to say you hate pink."

"Thank you," Kaasu sniffed, smiling. "Would you like to sit down?"

"I'd love to."


	14. La Rose Blanche: Beneath the Veil

All right, everyone, I have an announcement to make. First, thank you for your support. This story is now the second most popular of all my stories combined. Give yourselves a hand clap! Secondly, there will be some changes made to the story because we are in the second arc. The rating and attention to detail will advance to mature; also, the themes will be more graphic. I will stay true to the original story and its content, however. Nothing is alternate universe. I only added what I thought would make more sense as far as character detail and background. Because there are some romantic scenes in Vampire Knight, I am directing the story to touch up on that and broaden the level of romance seen. There will be _some_ adult sexual content, but this story is _not_ pornographic text. If you are uncomfortable with any of the changes made, I will do my best to adjust the writing, but I can't agree to erase any scenes that I feel should be in the story. Enough of me talking, please enjoy this new chapter...

* * *

Kaien was sitting in a local pastry shop with Ishka. They were seated at a high table, ordering food while inwardly hoping nothing bad happened to Toga or Zero. Kaien had been immensely excited to go exploring, and Ishka was happy to give him a tour of certain boutiques and restaurants, so they ventured off not realizing they were leaving the other two behind. They agreed to stop exploring and settled in Ishka's favorite shop. Kaien stared at his plate of fig spread granola bars and began to miss Sayori again. Sayori really loved figs, but he didn't think he could take some of the granola bars to her as a present. He took a piece of the bar and chewed it. Oh, Sayori would tackle him for this appetizer. It tasted amazing! Kaien dug in his leather coat pocket and pulled out a small notepad. He asked a waiter for a pen and began writing his letter to Sayori.

**My little lamb, Sayori,**

**It is my second time traveling outside of Corviere in my life! Although I am very excited, I thought of you throughout this entire venture. From the moment we received the invitation to attend the Hunters' Banquet at the main base in the city of Aisu, it has been one new experience after the other. The most common transportation in Corviere is by horse and carriage and by trolley, but in this new city there is much more to be seen. There are trolleys that ride through meadows and carriages that ride on air! When I first went to the Hunters' Banquet in Aisu, I had to travel by carriage or by foot. The trolley never stretched out as far as the suburbs like they do now. But I, and my comrades, were able to ride a train through the meadows and above water! It was an incredible view! There were large fish leaping into the air before mysteriously disappearing into the waters below. A little shark swam next to the fish and tasted the cool autumn breeze before returning to its own atmosphere. Our kind giant, Guillame the escort, prepared some of the most amazing dishes as we rode across plains of water and sweeping grass. I wanted to write this letter to you on the train, but I couldn't think of what to say - until now.**

**Guillame's employer is actually an old companion of Toga's. Toga's friend is a woman - hard-working, I hear. She is a very reliable vampire huntess. They have known each other for years, but they never dated. I think Toga is hiding how he feels about his friend, though. I have not spoken with her yet, but my anticipation has been on very high levels. There are so many important questions I want to ask Toga's companion, but I don't want to ask her all of them. If I did, there would be no room for polite conversation.**

**I hope you receive my letter in an orderly fashion and respond to it. There will be others to follow as I experience more, but, for today, this is what I want to start with...**

Kaien placed his pen down, smiling gently, then ate more of the fig spread bars.

* * *

Toga was beginning to feel ecstatic. He and Kaasu had been chatting for about an hour now. No matter how old Kaasu was getting, she never looked unattractive for a second. Her biological clock was working as it should: always ticking and telling the time; but, was it functioning properly for her body. Men and women have stages in their life to prepare for certain things like marriage and kids and retirement, but Kaasu hasn't been given that kind of opportunity to think about things like that because of work. A small pang of anger surged through Toga's inner thoughts. If those monsters didn't exist, she could just be a regular vampire hunter and live a normal life. Those creatures should be all the reason she needs to quit being a hunter. Kaasu is many things, but he refuses to let her be a slave.

Kaasu was one of the most beautiful women he had ever known. How she looked tonight was proof. Her hair was set in waves that framed her round face and covered her back. She wore pink eyeshadow for the first time in history and mascara that brought out her long eyelashes, and her lips were glossed pink. He didn't want to describe the dress for obvious reasons, but all this was to emphasize his point. She deserved a vacation!

"Can I ask you something, Kaasu-chan?"

"Hm?" Kaasu hummed, taking a sip of her wine.

"In all...how many missions have you had as a vampire hunter? Not including those other monsters."

"Hmm..." Kaasu hummed again, thinking deeply. "I can't give you an exact number off the top of my head, but it should be somewhere around 30,000 in total. The average vampire hunter receives a mission to execute a Level E vampire - this is depending on the environment - every two days. The average amount of missions a vampire hunter receives within the timeframe of the two is three. Half of a year is about 180 days by estimate; therefore, the average hunter receives about 540 missions a year. If a veteran, such as yourself because you have been a hunter longer than me, averages his total mission count for the past what, 18 years or so, then his total is about 10,000."

"That's a third of what you've done in your entire career!" Toga gasped, earning a silent nod from Kaasu.

"I'm not complaining," Kaasu scoffed. "The average hunter makes about 160,000 yen for each completed mission, right? The superiors give me about five missions regularly to deal with vampires only, and I have completed each one without fail. I make 800,000 yen in a day. Do the math, my man. I earn 300 million yen a year."

"Why don't you just quit then? You're set for life, aren't you?"

"I could..." Kaasu started, placing her wineglass. "But I want to have a life first..."

Toga wanted to say something right then, but a scruffy cough interrupted him. Superior Ookii stood before the couple and faced Kaasu squarely.

"Officer Nix, Superior Clovis requests your presence."

"Yes, sir," Kaasu responds, standing to her feet to leave. She bows before both men and leaves the parlor.

"What are you doing here?" Toga questions, watching Ookii sit in Kaasu's seat.

"Correcting your mistake, Superior Yagari. You were exiled from this place because you interfered with the dame's missions. Don't go askin' her nothin' 'bout dems other 'signm'nts," Ookii warns. "I know ya worry 'bout that gal. Ya always have since ya laid eyes on 'er, but being her friend does not give you the right to get personal with her work."

"It ain't fair ta be treatin' 'er like some sacrifice an' ya know it!" Toga argued back. "Don't you think she's gone through enough? She's been vacuuming under all ya'lls asses for years and not once have you given her a chance to live like a normal person. You act like she's not a human!"

"She ain't, Toga!" Ookii shouted, slamming his fist on the table.

The entire bar went silent. Toga stared into Ookii's saddened eyes and red face, hoping it wasn't the truth, hoping that Kaasu was a human.

* * *

_**Eighteen years ago...**_

_Toga Yagari had become a fully-fledged vampire hunter in Precinct 38, District VI. He had been for a full year now. This year, he was going to do the hardest thing in his life: move from Superior Ookii's home. He had become attached to the Ookii family, and he nearly shed a tear when Ookii's wife, Clara, sobbed for him. He would miss her cooking and that warm smile she had when he compliments her dishes. His favorite dish was her homemade baked chicken and sweet potato pie for dessert. Ms. Clara wasn't just some sweet chef, though; she was a tough woman when the time called for it. She disciplined him quite a few times for messing with Hal's boxer briefs. Hal was the eldest son; he had started to cry when Toga finished packing up to live in the new housing apartments for cadets. However, nothing could compare to the hurt that Lotte felt. Lotte was the youngest daughter, but she was older than Toga by two years. She would usually help Toga get out of Clara's punishments and Hal's revenge schemes. They were like two peas in a pod, so to speak. She loved horseback riding and tried to teach Toga how to ride a horse, but he was a better breeder than a rider. The Ookii family lived on a small ranch, and there was always some kind of work to be done. Toga was going to miss all of that._

_He walked into his new home, surprised that it was a condominium. It had all the necessities and amenities of a regular home. His roommate left a note on the door, saying he would be out for a mission, so he couldn't meet him then. That gave Toga enough time to look around. A couple of hours later, Toga heard the doorbell ring. He walked towards the door and opened it to see Superior Ookii standing before him._

_"Ookii-sensei!" Toga gasped._

_"Sup, boy," Ookii greeted, smiling like a golden splendor. "Guess what you get to do today."_

_"Eh?" Toga questioned, looking at an envelope in Ookii's hand._

_Toga stomped down the hallway to the testing services cafeteria. He had to go all the way to Section C to the testing services building because Superior Takeda found it in his heart to make Cadet Yagari supervise a bunch of kids to take the Hunters' Exam! On top of that, the man sent his own mentor to get him to take the job. Hardly anyone wanted to greet Toga as he marched to the cafeteria's double doors. Some students thought steam was blasting out of his ears. Toga forced one of the doors open and watched the scene before him._

_Most of the supervisors were chatting along the walls while a group of boys were running around some tables. A few girls were doing their hair still, and many of them were fixing their nails. There were some kids actually studying, and there were other kids who seated down quietly. The ones that were quiet were usually the ones that made the cut to be a hunter. Half the time, the women made the team. That's just how it was. A majority of the women were usually fairly pretty, and half of that majority were usually just going for a secretary's job. Of that half, those women were particularly the ones with the cute personality. The other women wanted to be vampire huntesses, but some of them couldn't retain enough information to pass the exam. Therefore, they became teachers or managed another job like artillery stockage. The huntesses were the beautiful, quiet women who had low tolerance and were really competitive. You could sometimes mistake them for being bitchy push-overs. The men were sometimes the same, but the ones with a more outgoing personality usually took the cake. It was actually the quiet ones that usually got a secretary's job or even a teacher's job._

_Toga wasn't particularly interested in this job or the students, but the job pays 10,000 yen and he may need the money for later. He stood around watching kids go nuts from nervousness for almost an hour until Superior Akai walked in the cafeteria. Behind him was a shorter cloaked figure. Toga bowed to Akai, as did the others, and noticed he was quite protective of the smaller person. He nodded to the subordinates, but he kept his focus on leading the person behind him to a corner of the cafeteria. He or she was furthest away from the crowd. The cafeteria was eerily quiet, and it made everyone especially nervous. Akai was the law, and, if you mess with the law, you were exiled on the spot. Toga watched the superior speak to the person for some time and noticd the students that were near were moving away from Akai. Once he finished speaking, he left without another word. That's when everyone's attention turned to the cloaked person, who simply sat on the floor and rested his or her head on the wall._

_The noisy atmosphere soon returned. Now Toga's interest was gained completely._

_"Yo, Yagari-kun!" a cadet called._

_"Minoru-kun," Toga responded, nodding to his classmate._

_"Instructors say we have another hour to wait. Something happened in the office."_

_"Perfect," Toga grunted, making Minoru laugh._

_"Well, at least it gives you more time to wonder: what's so special about that guy in the corner? My first time ever seeing Superior Akai escorting someone else," Minoru said, pushing his purple hair back. "He was kinda guarding him, too. It's like he doesn't want anyone to know who that is. He might be a prince or something."_

_"Well, this is the opportunity to find out," Toga said, smirking mischievously._

_Toga walked over to the corner, despite the warnings from his comrades and the students there, and towered over the hunched person. He didn't seem to notice Toga standing there. He stayed hunched over and murmuring to something._

_"Hey, what are you whispering about?" Toga asked in a demanding tone._

_The person reluctantly turned around. Toga could see a faint blush on the person's cheeks as his sleeves lifted to reveal a...mouse. The mouse was sniffing the person's sleeves before crawling back to his breast pocket. It hid in the pouch for a second then popped its head out to squeak. The person couldn't find words to explain, so he remained silent and waited for scolding. Instead, Toga kneeled down and pet the critter. This action surprised the person._

_"I don't think it's healthy to talk to mice. You should join some of your classmates," Toga suggests._

_"That's against my orders, sir."_

_The voice rang in Toga's ears like a small bell. The person was a girl! She had a beautiful, gentle voice that could melt ice if you left her to it. Then, Toga understood Akai's protectiveness quite clearly: he scouted a woman. If she has to wear a cloak, she must have been as beautiful as her voice._

_"I'm supposed to sit here until my name is called. Um, the mouse just so happened to be here. I think I sat in front of his hole," the girl said, turning to show Toga the mousehole in the wall. "I was trying to tell it that I didn't have any food." Her stomach growled a little then stopped. "Well, for both of us."_

_Toga rose to his feet to stand and walked to the cafeteria lady on the opposite side of the room. He bought a yogurt and fruit cup for the girl, an egg sandwich for himself, and dried granola pieces for the mouse. He didn't have enough for drinks, so he bought a bottle of juice and asked for two cups and a small bowl. He returned to the corner with the girl and handed out his items. Strangely, the girl gave the mouse half of what was in her cup and all of her juice. It wasn't because she was spoiling the mouse, though; it was because the mouse had a little family and she was feeding them all. She was really sweet. Toga decided he would give the girl a piece of his sandwich, but she refused and ate the little that was left of the cup._

_"Thank you, sir," she said, finishing the cup. Toga offered her his juice, but she politely shook her head. "Bread dries your throat much faster than fruit. Fruit is generally two-thirds of water, and yogurt is just sweetened milk. I have drunk considerably well."_

_"Toga," he said. "My name is Toga Yagari."_

_"Then, thank you, Yagari-dono," she said, pressing her lips against his cheek. "I promise I will return your kindness when we met again. Don't forget little me."_

_"Nix Kaasu!" Superior Akai bellowed, silencing the cafeteria again. "Report to the courtyard."_

_Kaasu rose to her feet then walked away from Toga in silence. She followed Akai out of the cafeteria and was never seen again. Toga tried looking for her during the exam breaks, but she wasn't in any of the rooms of the building on the first or second floors. He even stayed in the courtyard for the lunch break, but nothing hinted where the girl could have gone. He did, however, find another mouse hole with little pieces of cheese attached to mouse traps. Toga walked in front of the hole, picked up a trap, and unlocked the spring to detach the cheese. When he placed the cheese down, a small brown mouse crept out to retrieve it then ran back into its hole. _

_If a woman of the gentlest hands and compassionate heart could care for a mouse above herself, then it was quite clear he would never see her face or hear her voice ever again. No kindness or compromise exists in Aisu's Hunters' Association. And if Superior Akai scouted a gentle woman like that, then he must be forcing her to adjust to the indifference and stoicness of a vampire huntess. Only the strong, silent women become vampire huntesses - no matter how sexy their voices can be - but Toga never heard a voice that enticing before. It was seductive in an elegant way (if that made any sense to him), and it was angelic. As if the girl was not aware of the blights of war. Kaasu's soft lips were even more soothing. Ever since she kissed his cheek, the sensations embedded in his skin have been screaming._

_Superior Takeda requested Toga's services once again to supervise the kids five months after the exams had been graded. There were mixed reactions to the results: some kids actually cried, others cussed, and some were happy. He watched all the students run to the scoreboard to view their grades and prance about, but he still couldn't find the cloaked girl: Kaasu Nix. He hadn't forgotten her name because he hadn't forgetten her voice...or her kiss. About an hour later, Superior Akai was again escorting the cloaked Kaasu to the courtyard instead of the open acres where the students were receiving their grades. Toga then took a rather bold approach on his part and followed them._

_"How do you think you did for your test?"_

_Superior Akai and Kaasu were standing at the door to the first floor, where instructors were taking calls for exam scores, and speaking quite nonchalantly. It was odd on Akai's part because he never engaged in idle chit chat; he was strictly business, but he must change for his apprentices every now and then._

_"I knew a great deal of the information required. If I did not receive at least one hundred points, I will be rather disappointed in myself."_

_"The lowest score an average student can receive is ten points; a perfect score is 290 points. Because you took the elite exam, your grading is very different. Normally, for every question that is wrong, one-fifth of a point is added; of course, correct answers receive a full credit point. On the elite exam, incorrect answers receive no credit; this is because the elite exam is taken by officers who wish to become superiors. With high expectations such as these, you have to be above failure. The lowest score you can make for this is exam, fortunately, is 99 points. If you believe you have at least obtained 100 points, you are qualified to be on the elite force. Also, I have to inform you that your grades have been tampered with. An exilation was made after your results were gathered by one of the grading instructors. For now, you have this temporary mark until the fool admits his crime and informs us of your original markings. I know you worked hard for those three testing days because of the missions you received in-between timing, but let this information be a lesson of awareness for you. Your career will be the hardest to manage. There will be people who will not trust you because you are a different being, and so long as they don't know what or who you are, you will always be faced with this prejudice. I'm sure you're already aware of this because of the mission you received in the Far East Temple."_

_"Yes, sir," Kaasu said, voice cracking._

_"Your scores will be retrieved in half-an-hour. Eat while there's time left," Akai suggested, walking away from Kaasu._

_Toga was shocked as he pressed his back against the wall he hid behind. Kaasu took the elite exam, and she already received missions previous to the test! No wonder Akai didn't want anyone to know who she was! Toga began to feel embarassed. He had thought about Kaasu for some time and didn't think that she was considered for a job as superior. Besides that, he had actually wanted to take her out for lunch but now he wasn't so sure. A teenager like him probably doesn't stand a chance with a woman like Kaasu. She might be a wealthy huntess from the north or some rich captain from the south. Whatever rank Kaasu was, the woman couldn't have been from Aisu like he was._

_"Excuse me," Kaasu whispered, tapping Toga's shoulder. Toga snapped his head around and gasped. Kaasu was still cloaked, but her lips had brown gloss on them. "Your name is Yagari Toga-san, isn't it?"_

_"Yes, ma'am," he answered, loving her voice._

_"Would you like to join me?" Kaasu asked, holding up a black sack. "I'm about to have lunch."_

_Toga took the sack and opened it. A bento box was inside and warm steam was seeping out into the air. The fresh aroma of the food was captivating; it made Toga's mouth water with anticipation. He swallowed then said, "I would be honored, ma'am, but why are you doing this?"_

_"I promised to repay your kindness. I don't know if you remember, but you bought a fruit and yogurt cup without my asking to do so and a treat for the mouse that was with me."_

_"That's not what I meant, ma'am," Toga said. "Why are you doing this for a low rank? Aren't you a lieutenant or a captain?"_

"_No," Kaasu said, tilting her head. "I am just an apprentice. I have not even gone to the academy to prepare for such a test."_

_Toga gasped. No apprentice receives a mission until induction as a vampire hunter; it's the rule of law! And no preparatory classes for the Hunters' Exam is criminal because the test is about four-in-a-half hours long with information that could send the most academically advanced students to the hall of shame. Akai wasn't protective; he was nuts! Toga found it hard to protest this, but he agreed to lunch with Kaasu. He did want to go on a small date with her anyway. They walked to a stone table, sat down and ate peacefully. Well, Kaasu did; Toga was having trouble. Kaasu ate with her back straightened and her legs parallel and her elbows were off the table. He wanted to impress Kaasu terribly, but he had to check on the way she sat and ate consistently to mimic her posture. Kaasu noticed this and giggled._

_"Why are you copying me?" Kaasu asked, covering her mouth with a stretched hand._

This is impossible! _Toga thought_. Even her manners are proper!

_"Uh..." Toga managed to say. "I'm just not used to sitting next to my superiors."_

_"I'm not a superior," Kaasu said, placing her hand down. She swallowed her food before speaking again. "Since you heard so much about my taking the elite exam, I must ask you a very important question. Your actions are against common courtesy for both your superior and a fellow comrade. I hope you are aware of the consequences that follow such uncalled for actions. Punishment for disrespectful behavior of this caliber is tending the weapons in the artillery stockage facility for 90 days during the evening shift. Under these circumstances, why would you take such a risk to follow Superior Akai and myself?"_

_Toga was forever silenced. Only an elite officer would know the details of his offense and the punishment for it; therefore, Kaasu was a superior and indeed lying to him by saying she wasn't. Nothing was stopping her from sentencing him to cleaning guns for three months, so he couldn't protest against her charges. However, he wanted to be honest to Kaasu because he followed her specifically. If Superior Akai was punishing him, it would be damned well worth it since he scored a short date with Kaasu right under the bastard's nose. He just wanted to see Kaasu again, and he completed that goal._

_"Because you have something that no superior I know has: affability," Toga answered, blushing. "Although you have every right to punish me, I followed you because I wanted to know if you were going to be a vampire hunter, too. None of the girls here are as gentle as you, and they don't care about animals like you do. I...wanted to know...if you were going to be okay."_

_"Well, seeing as though I was the only one who took the elite exam, I don't mind sharing my results," Kaasu said, removing her hood._

_Toga looked into her face and gasped. She was very cute. Her black hair was pinned up on the right side with a rose-engraved comb-clip. It reached past her her shoulders and was slightly puffy on her left side, but that was because her hair was curled. Her eyes were a striking gray color hidden beneath long black eyelashes and wide white-framed glasses. Her glossed lips were alluringly plump. Her skin was golden, or a yellowish bronze, tan. Toga found his throat achingly dry and his heart pounding into his chest a bit painfully. There was a new meaning to breath-taking with this girl._

_"Your answer to my question wasn't very valid, but that was actually sweet of you," Kaasu said, smiling brightly. "I am honored that you worried about my grades."_

_Toga licked his lips and slowly reached for his bottle of juice. It didn't satisfy his thirst after gulping it down to the last drop. He wanted to laugh at himself: He finally understood how vampires felt when their throats were dried. Kaasu excused herself from him and walked over to the vending machine. He watched her bend over to retrieve her items and had the sudden urge to rip the cloak off her body. He looked up to the heavens and mentally shouted at them._

Fine! _Toga thought_. I have the hots for your daughter. Ya happy? Are you friggin satisfied with your creation?

_"Here," Kaasu said, handing Toga a bottle of soda. "This one's a bit larger. I didn't think about getting any bigger drinks when I made the lunch."_

_Size had never sounded so dirty to Toga. Apparently, the heavens were not satisfied with just a cute girl; they had to make her play on words with that hot voice even better. Damn... Toga ripped the top off the bottle's head and gulped the soda down. Worried, Kaasu snatched the drink from and rubbed his throat. It calmed him down mentally, but physically his body had lost it. Kaasu returned the beverage and instructed Toga how to drink more slowly. _

_Superior Ookii came downstairs from the third floor building and was surprised to see Akai looking intensely out the window. His sights were fixed on something out there. Ookii walked next to Akai and looked out the window. He saw his student, Toga, and Akai's student, Kaasu, actually talking to each other. Seeing the smile on Toga's face made Ookii realize something that instant: he was falling in love with the wrong woman. What was really bothering Ookii was the silent superior next to him. Akai doesn't let anyone go near Kaasu for anything unless he permits it, but he wasn't interfering with their conversation._

_"Do you have her temp grade?" Akai asked._

_"Sir," Ookii replied, revealing the paper._

_Akai looked at the grade and smiled. "Smart gal. Give that to her when her break is over."_

_"Brother?" Ookii called, stopping Akai from leaving._

_"She has another twenty minutes," Akai answered, knowing truthfully her break was over ten minutes ago._

_Kaasu took out her watch and gasped. Toga noticed this and hummed in concern._

_"Superior Akai is late," she said, staring at the clock. "It's a quarter to 12 now."_

_"He said they were tampered with, weren't they?" Toga questioned._

_"But he didn't - " Kaasu said, realizing what Toga just said. "You really are a stalker, aren't you? I never said anything about my scores being temporary; therefore, you've heard more than you were supposed to." Within the next second, Kaasu became angered and stood to her feet. "What exactly did you want from me, Yagari? I highly doubt it was just to see if I made the cut."_

_"But that was what I wanted to see," Toga replied, growing more concerned over the change in character. Something was wrong. She wasn't bothered by being followed until just now. "You're not like our superiors; you're more compassionate than they are. That's what I like about you, Nix-san. I wanted to see if you passed."_

_"Your actions thus far are telling me otherwise," Kaasu said. "Are you one of them, Yagari-san?" She asked, voice cracking. Toga looked into her eyes and hated the look she gave him. It was a sad cry far from the beautiful smile he was seeing minutes ago. She looked defeated, heart-broken. He never wanted to see that face again. "If you're one of the prejudiced, I don't want to talk to you anymore..."_

* * *

"Son, tell me..." Ookii whispered again, hands trembling. "Why do you care about her so much? You nev'ah trustit no one no more than you had ta, boy, but that changed when ya met that dame."

"I still don't trust people, even as a superior," Toga said, gritting his teeth. His eyes and throat were burning. "I care about Kaasu because I don't know who the prejudiced are, but I do know..." he said, tears trailing down his cheeks. "I do know, they're killing her. And if she were to leave this world without any peace in her heart or her mind, I would never forgive myself or anyone else. It bothers me to see her crying and no tears fall from her eyes. When I met her in Section C, she was not meant to be seen or heard by anyone but Superior Akai and that made me jealous. I thought she was getting some sort of special treatment and that made me angry because the rest of us had to work to get to where we are today, but when I spoke to her... I knew in my heart that I was wrong. When I went up to her and spoke, she was holding a little gray mouse with brown eyes and a long pink tail with little pink feet. I've lived on your ranch for six years, and I know about some animals because Lotte got me to be a breeder. In order to care for a mouse, you have to give it both confidence and a gentle disposition for it to come anywhere near you because mice are very timid critters. Kaasu was the most gentle person in that room to be able to both hear it and get it to trust her. She couldn't feed it and she couldn't let it go free in the cafeteria because it would be killed relentlessly. I've never seen anyone that compassionate besides my mother and Mama Clara because when we tried to kill a lizard, Mama Clara begged for us to set it free but not to kill it."

"I remember that," Ookii said with a pained smile. "And when you found a frog on top the fridge, my baby said 'Jus' take 'im ou'side to de ponds!' She didn't like certain animals, but she couldn't find it in herself to kill 'em. But Toga that's my baby. What is Kaasu to you, son?"

"One of the most gentlest creatures you can find," Toga answered. "When I saw her face as she accused me of being one of the prejudiced, I felt helpless and afraid. After she threatened to never talk to me again, I felt broken. For me, Kaasu is my death. She can be my weakness and she can be my strength. I knew that before I was exiled."

With that, Toga stood from his seat and left Ookii in Kagaku bar & lounge. Ookii didn't fight him anymore because he understood Toga's words quite clearly. To his student, Kaasu was the love of his life who has power over his life.


	15. La Rose Blanche: Gift

Zero, Haguruma, and Haguruma's group were walking through Section B in wonder. No one knew how to get to the clock tower, but they knew the general direction the clock's bell rang. Zero stopped walking suddenly after being tapped on his arm. Haguruma and his group noticed this and stopped walking as well.

"Kiryuu-san?" Haguruma questioned.

Zero told Haguruma his name after making an agreement with the group to find the clock tower. They were all attracted to the sound of the clock's bell and size. Once Zero stopped walking, they wondered if he was beginning to change his mind. He seemed like such an interesting person. However, Haguruma walked up to Zero and saw why he stopped. A woman had gained his attention.

"I am sorry for interrupting your conversation, but I do not believe I have greeted you properly before," a woman said.

Zero's eyes widened at the woman before him. Guillame, the large escort, was standing behind her and his thin lips ghosted into a cunning smile. Haguruma blushed visibly as his colleagues teased both domineering figures, but neither Zero nor Haguruma heard their remarks. Like Zero, he only heard her voice that resembled the sound of a small bell. She was a curvatious woman and looked very young. Her skin was fresh and a light tan in color. Her pink shawl was wrapped around the edges of her shoulders and cascaded down to her knees. The dress she wore was quite unique: the sashes were tied behind her neck and came down to her bottom, a large cut in the dress opened in ripples and revealed her long right leg, and there were multiple crossings of different pink-colored fabrics that rouched about from her waist to below the bust. A diamond rose necklace sat between the line of her breasts and glimmered in the gas lamps' lights; also, diamond rose earrings were hanging from silver briars in her ears. Her hair was black, very long and curled. She had a pink transparent ribbon with a diamond rose on the side of it in her hair that tied most of her hair up in a ponytail but left the rest hanging about to frame her small face. Her eyes were probably the most captivating: a strangely metallic gray, almost silver.

"Welcome to Aisu, gentlemen. You look rather dauper in your suits," she complimented, bowing elegantly.

All of the young men in the group were silent until she rose back up. After a moment, they all bowed in return; Zero having done it out of unfamiliar instinct.

_This woman..._ Zero thought. _Who is she?_

"Forgive me for not greeting you at the door. That was very rude of me. I am a part of the welcoming committee," she said, smiling.

_Is this...?_ Zero thought, nodding at the woman. _Is this the woman Yagari-sensei's mentor...was telling me about? Nix Kaasu-sensei?_

"Your name..." Zero started, licking his lips, "is it...Kaasu Nix?"

The woman stopped smiling and parted her lips. There was something strange about the boy before her. Superior Clovis told her there was a young man she didn't greet who was very important, but, if this was him, how did he come across her name?

"Yes, it is," Kaasu said, smiling again. "Up until recently, no one has been able to recognize me."

"I was hoping to meet you because you know my mentor," Zero said, erasing Kaasu's smile again. "Yagari Toga-sensei."

Kaasu was silenced from that point on, earning a small chuckle from Guillame. She stared into Zero's eyes for some time before softening her gaze. Suddenly, she made a very interesting face that contradicted the elegant woman Zero was staring at a moment ago. She placed a stretched hand over her mouth and backed away from him in a hunched over position as though she were cowering from him in suspicion. Her hair was standing straight up like the ends of a crown, and her face somehow turned blue. Zero had hoped she wasn't afraid of vampires because she would make a very useless hunter.

"Boy," she called, looking at Zero. "You are Zero?"

"Yes, I am Zero Kiryuu."

The vampire men behind Zero stiffened at the name. The Kiryuu hunters were just as big a name as vampire hunter Cross and Yagari. They heard rumors of there being twin hunters in the Kiryuu family, but there was only one in Aisu now. Where was the other one? Where was Zero's teacher, Toga Yagari? Shouldn't he be with him?

"You're a lot older than I thought," Kaasu said, angering Zero a bit.

"Older?" Zero questioned, eyebrow twitching beneath his silver hair.

"I thought you were at least sixteen," Kaasu said.

Zero's eyebrow twitched even more. Kaasu looked like an accusing white cat. He thought he saw pointed ears and a tail wiggling on her body for a moment, but he was sure it was just his imagination again. Speaking of imaginations, he had to check on his. He created so many sketches of Kaasu, but none of them touched on this Kaasu's true form and beauty. Sure, she's annoying when she assumes the wrong things, but she was a beautiful specimen. Toga scored the right woman, in his opinion. She seemed to match his tastes somewhat. No accent, unfortunately.

"I'm 23," Zero responded, growling a bit.

Kaasu stood straight but her head drooped down. She turned to Guillame, head still bowed, and said, "I'm a failure..."

"Madame, you are no failure," Guillame said, smiling gently. "You simply thought Master Yagari's student was a teenager as a student should be, but that is not the case this time. Master Kiryuu is a well-accomplished vampire hunter in Corviere as a result of his mentor's teachings. You should be proud."

"I am," Kaasu said, turning to Zero. "I just thought he'd be younger. However, I am impressed. Anyone who can put up with that basket case has to have some tolerance."

_A basket case?_ Zero thought, tilting his head to the side slightly. _I wanted you to be impressed by my huntership skills or my manners. You have such elegance. Don't be impressed by my being able to handle a cowboy!_

"Well, I will leave you all with common graces," Kaasu said, bowing. "I apologize for not being able to speak with you more, but I have a mission to complete."

"Wait!" Haguruma called. "Can you direct us to the clock tower?"

"Ah!" Kaasu replied, running to a light sconce on the side of a small booth.

The booth was dimly lit by the sconce and only had room for one person. There was a small staircase leading to the booth's green wooden door; Kaasu walked up the stairs and opened the door in one fluid motion. She stepped inside and moved a few objects before pulling a rope that was hanging from the booth's ceiling. Complete, she exited the booth and walked down the stairs. She waited with the men for a few minutes before a yellow trolley came down the street. Steam seeped from the bottom of the trolley as the fog was illuminated by the bright beam of the 576B streetcar. Zero didn't notice the guy wire hanging above the street; the trolley was connected to it by a grappling hook. There was also flat railing along the road that the trolley rode on. With it being so dark, he didn't pay attention to the slippery rails along the moistened streets. Section B had very slick streets, but the sidewalks were dry and smelled of sugary candy. It was very clean in Aisu during festive hour.

"The trolleys are free during the banquet," Kaasu informed them as the trolley came to a stop. "All you have to do is tell the driver to stop at the nearest booth by the clock tower and he'll take you there. If you are ever tired of walking through the city streets or even the suburbs, the trolleys will take you wherever you wish to go. When you enter the booth, just pull the rope to call the nearest streetcar. All booths' doors should be opened."

The trolley stopped before the young men with screeching brakes. Haguruma led the group onboard. Once all his team sat down in the empty streetcar, Haguruma popped his head back out to check on Zero.

"Kiryuu-san, are you coming?"

Zero looked at Kaasu then reluctantly boarded the trolley. He could have gone on the mission with her, but it might have been interfering. Aisu is a different place compared to Corviere; penalties for interference are probably different, too.

* * *

Kaien and Ishka left out the small local restaurant and walked towards a coat and shoes boutique. Ishka spotted a brown trench coat with a fur collar and cuffs in the display window and took Kaien inside of the shop. Kaien decided to look for a coat, too. He was running short on fashionable trenchcoats. As he watched Ishka try on different fur coats, he took notice to a pair of blue heels that were Sayori's size. He walked over to them and saw a little red rose embedded in the blue bow of the blue heels. A red buckle held the bow and rose together. The shoes were actually fairly cheap: 1,838 yen. Kaien asked the service member of the boutique if he could have the shoes gift-wrapped and bought the shoes.

"Now that's an interesting choice for you," a rugged voice taunted.

Kaien huffed at Toga's familar voice then said, "Thank you, I thought they'd look great with my red tunic shirt."

Toga harrumphed then leaned over the counter. "Oh, no dress?" Toga questioned, making the register clerk blush a bit. "Jeans aren't your style."

"I just so happen to find blue gowns rather charming," Kaien responded, writing Sayori's name on a tag.

"On Sayori, you do," Toga said, causing Kaien to stop writing.

"And you?" Kaien said after a brief silence. "Have you ever given a present to someone special?" Toga fell silent, making Kaien smirk evilly. "Well, a miracle has been bestowed to the shop. Toga shut up and didn't argue with me."

"Then, Sayori is special to you?" Toga asked gravely, looking Kaien in his eyes. Kaien gasped and stood very still. "Silence says it all, doesn't it?"

"I don't know," Kaien whispered, voice cracking. "It's probably better if I say...I just...don't understand. I know Sayori is a fragile girl, and that she has a kind spirit, but she's not all sweet apples and sunshine. I don't know what she means to me, and I don't understand why I can't answer honestly how I feel about her when I know the answer in my heart. You would think a leader would know how to approach any and all things intelligently, but, when it comes to Sayori, for me, I don't know what to say or what to do," he said, smiling remorsefully. "But I am sure of one thing..." he turned around and smiled, "I wouldn't mind finding out." Toga grunted at that then smirked approvingly. This was a challenge Kaien will either enjoy facing or perish for it. "So that brings us to my previous question. Since I went out of the way and bought a cute present for little Sayori, have you ever given a present to someone special?"

"If I remember correctly, I bought you a gift for Parents' Day and you're special in _many_ ways."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kaien asked, threateningly.

"What do you think?" Toga asked, mischievously grinning.

"Can you at least act like you're on holiday?" Kaien asks, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I am."

"Toga, stop messin' with me!" Kaien yelled, pumping his fist at Toga. "What about your very first girlfriend? Did you give her a present?"

"Yep."

"Second?"

"Yep."

"Third, fourth and fifth?"

"Yep."

"What about Nix-sensei?"

"... What are you playing at?" Toga asked, menacingly.

_Why'd he get all death-like with me over a question?_ Kaien thought, retreating from the dark aura Toga was casting. _She's just his best friend, isn't she? Unless..._

"Ne, why are you acting like...you have a crush on her?" Kaien asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Here's something to answer that," Toga said, closing his eyes. He gave a moment of silence between them before snapping his eyes open to glare at Kaien. Kaien felt a chill in the air as the tension grew dangerously frigid. "Don't fuck with me!"

"Mr. Cross, I am done!" Ishka said, walking to Kaien. "Oh, you found us, Mr. Yagari. Would you like to shop with us? I bought a coat for my mother and myself. I am looking for gifts for those in my hometown who could not join me. My mother loves minx fur coats! Oh my, speaking of which, I must find a gift for my girlfriend. Would you both mind if we went to Section C?"

"What sort of gift are you looking for for your friend?" Kaien asked, turning to Ishka.

"You see, boys," Ishka said, walking out of the store, "my girlfriend's birthday is a few weeks away, and I won't be here to celebrate it with her. I want to give her all my gifts tomorrow on her day-off so she can enjoy herself. She's had her eye on three special things: wine, chocolate-covered cherries, and a spa date."

"Is she cute?" Toga asked.

"Oh, she is lovely!" Ishka answered, stopping at the sidewalk to wait for her tourists.

"I'll be her date," Toga joked, walking out of the boutique.

"No, silly!" Ishka said, pushing Toga playfully. "Not that kind of date. A spa treatment at the bathhouse."

_Toga Yagari..._ Kaien thought, following Ishka and Toga. _What are you hiding? He doesn't seem to have feelings for Nix, but then...why was he so angry before? Even when I told him my problems, he seemed to understand me perfectly, but when I ask him about his own he shuts me out. Toga, what aren't you telling me?_

* * *

Zero was inexplicably enjoying the slow ride in the trolley. Haguruma pointed out a few historical sites for the city, such as the fountain built in Superior Akai's honor after his mysterious passing. There was also the cathedral that became the first safehouse for fugitives who escaped their vampire masters. The priests were cleaning the cathedral and tending to its gardens, even during the night's hours! One of Haguruma's team members said that the priests only care for the cathedral during the night because they are forbidden to do anything other than pray and study during the day. Zero wondered what the priests prayed for from dawn to dusk.

"Small Refuge!" the trolley driver said, ringing his bell and slowing the vehicle. "Stop at Small Refuge!"

"What is the Small Refuge?" Zero questioned.

"The name of the clock tower, sirs," the driver said. "The clock tower hid away most of the runaway slaves when their masters searched for them in the cathedral. A hidden passageway led to the Small Refuge, where the slaves hid for days - sometimes months - until their masters returned home unsuccessful in their hunt for them. The walls tell their story."

The trolley stopped in front of the clock tower's entrance. Zero, Haguruma and his team stepped off the trolley and walked through the open fence guarding the tower's double wooden doors. The clock's bell could be seen swinging to and fro as its massive body rang. Someone was pulling its rope from the inside. They could see the rope loosen then straighten then loosen then straighten again. Zero walked up the towers stairs and saw a bronze plaque on the wall. He read the engravings with his company from top to bottom.

_**Sweet children of the Lord, we welcome you to honor those who have inhabited this tower in order to escape the confinements of our stranger brethren, the vampires, who thought it necessary to enslave our human fellowman. It was a terrible crime that saddens our ancestors' souls. We should glorify their names and our Lord's for giving us strength to forgive the vampires of their wrong doing. They survive from that which grants us the Breath of Life, and who are we to judge these beings? For if they stole from us bread and water, would we not perish and they too? For they seek the blood that our Father gave to us as we were created in His image, and we have slain and drunk the blood of our own God's son, Jesus Christ, who died for our misery to be relieved in the Kingdom of Heaven. Then, are we not vampires as well? We sought the blood of the lamb to be healed and saved from Hell, and they sought the blood of our broken bodies to be healed and saved from Death. If we are sick and soon damned, if vampire brethren were to drink that tasteless blood, would they not be sick and soon damned as are we? Let us rejoice in our equal wrongings against the peace that God has given to us all as fellowmen. Let us honor those who have fallen to find hope in the Small Refuge. Let us continue to give our ancestors that hope of peace.**_

An excerpt from the moving sermon of Father Etherwells in the Small Refuge before his untimely passing, three and twentieth day of March in the year 1489 A.W.E.

"A, W, E?" Haguruma questioned.

"After the World's End," a man said. It was a priest dressed in white robes, possibly a bishop for the pointed head worn on his shaven head. "That year can be inaccurate, but this sermon was given during the spring 1,489 years after global warming destroyed much of the Old Earth. The telling of time has since been revised exactly 4,903 times over the years. I suppose you vampire gentlemen find this speech rather unbefitting, but you can only imagine what these people had to go through at the start of enslavement. Now, enslavement is not as bad as it used to be, but it still exists no matter how much we want to deny it. It is quite a pity. Hunters' Associations did not come to fruition until another one thousand plus years. Year 2567 was when the first Association came to be. During the winter of that year, a group of gentlemen had come to the cathedral before the Slave Fugitive Act of 2560 had been passed. The men were courageous enough to fight their masters with holy water and Gabriel's candle flames. This started the group Vampire Rebellion. There is a plaque at the altar that explains the events in more detail."

"Who are you?" Zero asked.

"Oh, I am Father Edonbrook," the priest said, bowing rapidly. "I did not mean to intrude. I just wanted to answer your question. I guess the lessons in history have worn on me."

"You priests study history during the day and plant daisies at night?" Zero asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, that is one of many things we do," Edonbrook said, nodding. "There is a plaque explaining our activities as well."

"How many plaques are in this clock tower and the cathedral?" Haguruma asked, placing a hand in his coat pocket.

"Oh, not that many," Edonbrook answered. "There are only twelve. Although many events occurred in the clock tower and the cathedral, historical events such as the start of Hunters' Associations are kept in the library. Only things of religious context are kept in our vicinity. Please, come in."

* * *

"Please, Mr. Yagari, please?" Ishka begged, pouting.

"No," Toga said, firmly.

He, Ishka and Kaien had approached their first store to search for desserts. The chocolat shop sold different desserts that were more international than local. Toga didn't want to enter because he was having a mental battle with a flashback. He had had enough of the flashbacks. Kaien and Ishka couldn't see what was going on inside his head, but Toga was really at war with the memory. The flashback would creep up on him at times and try to take over his alter ego, but his alter ego counterattacked it by throwing grenades or shoving the flashback into a vault. In other words, Toga was fighting off any memories of him in a dessert shop because he had one that he was not going back to.

"But Mr. Yagari, I don't want to go in the store and lose you again!" Ishka said, stomping his heeled foot which accidentally hit Kaien's toe.

Toga and Ishka looked down at Kaien's crushed foot then up to Kaien's unresponsiveness. He stood there for several minutes before screaming in pain. Ishka was trying her best to calm him down, but she couldn't help the man's whining. With this as a distraction, Toga's flashback overpowered his alter ego and was about to play before Toga shouted at Kaien.

"Would you shut the hell up? The woman is trying to help you and you keep crying like a helpless whimp! Sayori is not gonna go for some big baby!"

Kaien stopped and looked up at Toga with hope in his eyes. "She won't, Toga-nii-chan?"

Toga's eyebrow twitched before he asked, "N-n...no? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Then, you think Sayori-chan likes manly men like you?" Kaien asked, hope doubling in his eyes. "I want Sayori-chan to like me, so should I become a manly man like you so she can be impressed with me as a manly man too?"

"I..." Toga started, smacking his forehead with the palm of his hand. "I don't know, Kaien. You have to ask her. I'm sure she's not into men that cry over a stubbed toe. Maybe ones that cuss over it, but - "

"Okay, then... Shit! That hurt like fuck!" Kaien shouted, gritting his teeth. He sounded exactly like Toga. "Was that better, Toga-nii-san?"

"You've gotta be kidding me," Toga grumbled.

Ishka looked at Kaien incredulously. She shook her head then spoke to Toga again, "See, Mr. Yagari, what if Mr. Cross does that again? You're his only medicine."

"If that's the case..." Toga started, looking back at Ishka and Kaien. "He stays outside with me."

"I'm not staying out here with a crab!" Kaien argued, rising to his feet and snatching Toga by his shirt. "You're coming inside with Uncle Cross!"

"H-h-hey!"

"Shut up and sit!" Kaien shouted, throwing Toga in a chair.

Ishka ran inside of the chocolat shop to apologize for the loudness then began looking for desserts for her girlfriend. Kaien eagerly tasted some of the sweets that was offered to him as he sat across from Toga. He happily swallowed a chocolate drop then looked up Toga and stopped smiling so brightly. Something was wrong. Toga stared outside of the shop's window unfazed by the world inside and outside of the shop. He only paid attention to one thing: the victory of the flashback.

* * *

**_About seventeen or eighteen years ago..._**

_The Hunters' Academy had just closed for dismissal. Toga and Minoru were walking down the pathway off the school's campus before Kimu Hana ran up to them. She was Toga's girlfriend for about half-a-year until Kimu decided to call it quits and just remain friends. Toga was fine with the decision seeing as though they still acted the same as they had when they dated._

_"Hey, guys, guess what I saw today," Kimu said, looking concerned. "Superior Akai was yelling at a girl outside his office." Toga's breath hitched in fear, hoping it wasn't Kaasu. "She yelled back at him, too. Called him a heartless son-of-a-bitch. She looked racked, though, like she had been crying before he started yelling at her. I didn't want to get mixed up in all that, so I ran to my office as quick as I could. But I kinda feel bad for her. She seemed like such a sweet person. She probably got fired, though. That was a pretty intense fight between them."_

_"Oh god," Toga said, panicking, "that dumb twirp!"_

_Toga shot off the campus grounds and ran to the main base. Once inside the doors, Toga ran to the elevators and boarded an open one that was just about to close its fencing. He yanked the lever too hard to the third floor and swore when the elevator took a moment to recover from his abuse. Some of the secretaries and board members stared at Toga nervously, wondering if he was having a nervous breakdown. He was still in his school's uniform and sweating bullets. When the elevator stopped on the third floor, Toga ran out of the elevator and zipped straight to Superior Ookii's office. He had to yell at Ookii's stubborn secretary until the man himself came out of his office to evaluate the problem._

_"What in hell's blazes is goin' on up in here?" Ookii asked, seeing Toga grab him by the shoulders._

_"Sensei!" Toga called, desperate and afraid. "I need your help!"_

_"Hold on there now," Ookii said, calming his foster son and student down slightly. "What happened? Give it to me slow and steady, boy."_

_"Superior Delacroix's secretary witnessed a heated argument between one of my co-workers and Superior Akai," Toga said as slow as his panting would allow._

_Ookii looked at everyone's startled faces then back at Toga's. He was more panicked than anyone in the room. "Step in my office."_

_Silence fell in the room as Ookii led Toga into his office. He had a spacious room that reminded Toga of the ranch he used to live on with Ookii. The rug in the middle of the room was oval-shaped and different shades of green like the tall grass where the cows grazed. The room was carpeted in a blue floral and diamond pattern, but it didn't take away Ookii's country style._

_"So, what's this I'm hearin' 'bout Akai and Delacroix?" Ookii asked, drawing Toga out of his observations._

_"Sensei," Toga said, walking close to Ookii's desk. "Did Officer Nix receive a mission recently that resulted in a failure?"_

_Ookii looked into Toga's eyes angrily and seriously. He leaned back in his leather chair then spoke, "I am not at liberty to discuss any missions involving Officer Nix. You are going to have to confront Superior Akai to find that out."_

_What was going on? Toga pivoted to leave the room until Ookii called him back. All he could do was warn him; it was best not to impose on a man like Superior Akai. If Kaasu didn't learn by now, she was going to be in hell for the rest of her days as a newly-recruited vampire hunter. Toga took his mentor's advice into consideration and ran to Superior Akai's office. His heart was pacing at an abnormal speed; he was beyond frightened for both Kaasu and himself. He wasn't just going to confront any other superiors; he was going in for the biggest kill. Akai was the law, and you don't mess with the law, but this time was different. If Toga had to fight the law to get his friend to stay on the force, he would fight the law in spite of losing his own job. Fortunately, Akai was walking towards his office until he stopped. Toga slowed his steps as he approached him. Akai turned to the young hunter and stood his ground as he stared at Toga. Toga licked his lips and swallowed before saluting his superior._

_"I do not allow running through the hallways unless you are late for a meeting, Yagari Toga," the man said, forcefully in the growing silence._

_"Sir," Toga replied, bowing. "I was running to meet with you, superior."_

_"Come," Akai commanded, walking towards a ray of light._

_Toga followed Akai to a window overlooking the city of Aisu. The man stood firm, fixated on one particular sight, as he watched the people walk through the cobblestoned streets of Section A. Toga looked at Akai then in the general direction he was looking in. There was a person walking oddly slowly from the main base. He watched this person until a group of girls shoved the person to the ground and laughed. They began kicking and taunting this person relentlessly._

_"Hansho-san!" Akai called, frightening Toga. Shuffling sounded behind them._

_"Yes, sir!" Hansho answered._

_"I want Team Madarame terminated immediately for unlawful conduct against a younger officer. Civil Code 43, Article XIII."_

_"Yes, sir!" Hansho replied, hustling to get the paperwork done._

_Toga was amazed at Akai's responsiveness to the situation. That group of girls will just be gone not knowing why! Inwardly, Toga wanted to become a leader like Superior Akai: silent, firm, strong, protective of all peoples, intelligent, and able to find elite fighters. That brought Toga immediately back to Earth. He came here to talk to this intimidating man for Kaasu, but, if he wanted to beat him, he had to be above him in every way. Observant of everything, fearless and keen. Toga swallowed then looked back down to where Akai was fixated. The person had not moved after the girls had gone._

_"You came in perfect timing," Akai silently commented. "I could use a young escort. Unless you have other matters to attend to."_

_Toga agreed to escorting Akai downstairs if it meant speaking to him directly. As he walked with Akai, he noticed the atmosphere had changed between them. His mood had lightened considerably, Akai's that is. They took the elevator downstairs in silence, but the walk outside of the building interrupted the fragile air. Akai's mood, however, had gotten lighter and lighter as he walked through the city's streets like a normal citizen. Some of the hunters bowed to him, others either didn't see him or didn't pay him any mind. No one has really seen Superior Akai leave his office. Toga watched the people, keying in on small details to meet the level of observant eyes that Akai possessed. Akai was fixated in looking ahead and paid no mind to anyone around him. He was intent in going in one direction. Toga wanted to know what was going on through the man's head. He noticed they were approaching a local bathhouse and was two seconds away from denying him any viewing of his body, but Toga wanted to figure out what Akai was really getting him to do. There must have been some reason he needed an escort._

_An old man saw Akai and Toga approach him. His tired eyes smiled. The man went to open a fence and waited for Akai to pass. He did, but he spoke before entering the area._

_"Can we keep this secretive?"_

_"Of course, sir," the old man answered, nodding to Akai. "Third door to your left."_

_"Thank you," Akai whispered, walking through the fence._

_Toga followed him after bowing to the man. They walked down several hallways until Akai stopped before a blue-pained metal door. He twisted the doorknob to open the door and entered a dark basement. Toga was beginning to fear what this man was doing. Was he a pervert or what? When Akai stopped before a window, Toga noticed he was fixated on something on the other side of the wall. Toga crept his way to the window, hunched over. He looked in the general direction where Akai was facing and gasped. It was Kaasu! She was sitting beneath a showerhead, covered by only a white towel. The face that Toga dreaded most from her was splayed across her features: defeat, sadness, heartbreak. She had all these things embedded in her face until she wept. Her simple squeaks broke Toga massively. He wanted desperately to wipe her tears away._

_"This is who you wanted to see, isn't it?" Akai asked, taking young Toga out of his thoughts. "I can't imagine you actually wanting to visit me for anything else. Hana-san told you of our argument, am I correct?" Toga's eyes widened. "I saw her in the hallway when our argument ensued. She ran in respect of what was occurring between a superior and his subordinate. If you wanted to check on Nix, there you go."_

_With that, Akai walked out of the basement and left Toga there to weep for Kaasu because he could not help her. All this time, Akai knew what he wanted without having asked Toga anything. It was then that Toga vowed to become a superior someday: to defeat Akai and his control over Kaasu. Toga walked out of the basement and out of the bathhouse to see Akai waiting for him at the fence. Toga stopped walking and waited for his scolding from the man, but he did not receive any verbal lashing._

_"Come," Akai commanded, walking somewhere else. "I have a task for you."_

_Toga followed him. They took the streetcar to Section B where some local shops were and boarded off the trolley. Akai led Toga to a dessert shop and began eyeing particular things that seemed interesting. Toga didn't understand Akai at all. He was always intent on something, but you could never guess what with him. If he were like that in battle, he would be a formidable opponent. He'd be hellbent to kill, but you would never guess how he was going to do it. A service member called out to Akai as he walked towards shelves with small treats lined up perfectly onto silver trays._

_"Good evening, sir," the woman greeted. "Are you interested in anything?"_

_"Yes, do you have any chocolate-covered cherries? The cherries in particular are soaked in wine then dipped," Akai answered specifically._

_"Yes, the chef has just made a fresh batch of those," the woman said, smiling graciously. "How many boxes would you like?"_

_"How many are in a box?" Akai asked._

_"The boxes come in different shapes and sizes, so the number of cherries varies from eight to about two dozen."_

_"I don't want the girl to fatten up," Akai remarked, earning a clutter of giggles from the woman. "Two box sizes of eight should be fine."_

_"Right away, sir!" the woman said, scuttling behind the counter._

_Akai purchased his trinkets and brought Toga out of the shop. They walked for some time into the suburbs of Aisu until a hovercraft conductor offered them a ride, which Akai accepted in consideration for Toga, and rode to the edge of Aisu territory. Toga was actually quite unfamiliar with this region of Aisu and began to observe everything as Akai would from his office that hovered over the city. Aisu's edge was lined with woods. Different species of trees whished passed the men as the hovercraft sped through the grass. The sun was setting in a vibrant orange color against the pink skies. The grass was growing taller and taller as they progressed to a log cabin. Akai told the driver to stop and waited for the conductor to follow his order. The hovercraft slowed down to a stop and parked close to a small stream of water that carried fireflies about its small body. Toga and Akai dismounted from the hovercraft and were greeted with a log cabin._

_The cabin was very old-looking with molded wood breaking halfway but wanting to stay strong for whomever built it. A beautiful horse whinnied as it trotted through the grass. It had a white mane that hung on its side and a shiny black coat. Its tail hung down in whisps of white hair and its hooves were covered by white tassels of hair. The horse was a massive size but a good height and weight for a riding horse. It was amazing! The horse whinnied again and threw its head about. Akai approached the horse but stopped at a certain point in the sweeping grass. The horse strolled up to Akai, waiting for him to give it something. Akai revealed a green apple from his red robes and fed the horse. The horse gladly accepted the fruit and permitted Akai to go further to the cabin. Toga followed him hesitantly._

_Inside the cabin was surprisingly new-looking, but Akai didn't give Toga enough time to observe everything. He put the gift-wrapped box of cherries in Toga's face. Toga searched for an answer in Akai's eyes, but nothing came up in them. He didn't understand his superior at all._

_"These are for Kaasu," the man said, shoving the box in Toga's arms. "If you want to cheer her up, you should try to buy her things that she likes. She loves these cherry candies." Toga was silenced as he stared down at the box; he was still in a vulnerable state. "Being a weakling won't help her. If she sees you like this, she will take advantage of you. You'd best become stronger."_

_"Is it bad for your reputation...if Kaasu uses me?" Toga boldly asked even in a mental disarray. "If I render myself to her, will you look bad if she takes a lowly cadet like me?"_

_"Yes, it will put my reputation in jeopardy," Akai answered, making Toga gasp. "But that is not all it will do. Kaasu is not like us humans. She is far stronger and capable of doing more than we can do. A moment of weakness for her is something she has to handle alone. Nothing you can do can help her but your support. You are fortunate that I allow you to speak with her or wait for her at her home."_

_Toga gasped. This is her...home? he thought. Toga licked his lips in anticipation then swallowed. He wanted to look anywhere but Akai's eyes. He was the most observant man in Aisu for a reason; he could read what a person is feeling in their eyes. If he let Akai tap into his thoughts of seduction for Kaasu, he would be exiled for unlawful conduct around a younger subordinate and fellow officer of the opposite sex. On the premise that this log cabin was in fact Kaasu's home, he could whatever he wanted to her if she allowed for it._

_"Kaasu shows no favor in pity sex," Akai said, snapping Toga out of his thoughts. "You may be in her home, but you are only permitted to give her comfort through friendship not skinship. She is unlike any woman you'll ever face in your entire career. Although this is her home, she will not give you any pleasure besides her company. She has gone through enough bullshit for a day; she doesn't need yours. A lowly cadet like you can only dream of being with a woman of Kaasu's stature. A worthy lover for Kaasu has to have control and responsibility over his own actions. Crying, disobeying orders, and subjecting to lust-filled imagery does not gain her interest; in fact, it only makes you look like a fool. And, so far, you've been nothing but a fool. A quaint sex object will be all she sees in you, and she can take advantage of for that. You're better off being a friend or a caretaker. You're not worth her time, little boy. Offer those cherry candies as reconciliation for trespassing on her property. I will leave to my office when I am done here."_

* * *

"Hey, Toga?" Kaien called, worried at Toga's unresponsiveness. "Toga." Toga looked into Kaien's eyes and waited for him to continue. "Hey, I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. You can go back outside if you're not going to eat anything."

"Ishka should be done shopping for whatever it is she was looking for in a few minutes," Toga said in a whispering tone. "As for the way you acted...you had a right to do that."

"T-Toga," Kaien said, sadly.

"I've never bought a present for Kaasu because I never know when she's home. Only one of her superiors knows," Toga answered. "And I honestly don't know what she would like as a gift because she rarely accepts them or receives them. I just know that she likes cherry candies and wine like Ishka's friend. Like me, she always carries a pack of cigarettes with her somewhere. If Kaasu were like Sayori, I probably would have bought her some nice shoes too. She can do that on her own, though. She has enough money to retire and make it last for years."

"You've never given her a present at all?" Kaien asked, taking the opportunity to get into Toga's past.

"Her mentor bought a present for me to give to her, but I've never bought her stuff like that," Toga answered, slouching in his chair. "It's harder when you can't spend as much time with your friend because of work. You're not given enough time to learn what she likes and doesn't like. I envy how easily you can pick out things for Sayori much less know what she would like and what she would look good in. I've only spent time with her when I lost my eye," he said, pointing to his eyepatch. "Those three months of being with her were largely just her taking care of me and nursing me to health. Throughout that time period, she was on missions throughout the day or throughout the night and barely had time to rest in between those times. It was either hunting Level E vampires or trying to mend peace with them during the day and come home at night, or it was hunting and mending by night and come home by day. Her neighbor had to care for me when she was gone."

"She sounds like an amazing person," Kaien said, trying to cheer Toga up. "I think she deserves something that's coming from your heart. I mean, you owe her your other eye and she's been your friend since you were young. Why not show her you care?"

"I would, but I don't know what to get," Toga replied, rising to stand.

"Boys!" Ishka called, hopping towards them happily. "I got my girlfriend's candies. Off to the winery!"

"Wait, Ishka, do you think we can help Toga buy a present for a long-time friend?" Kaien asked.

"Absolutely!" Ishka cheered, holding Toga's gloved hands. "What's your friend like? Is he sporty, a farmhand, an artist, into theatre?"

"My friend is a woman," Toga answered, tilting his head. "She can be very proper and graceful when she's not fighting vampires or other creatures. She's a curvatious woman and always looks good in dresses. She's sensitive, gentle, cute, very quiet, but she's also funny. She's a bit laid-back, but you can easily mistake her for someone who's no-nonsense. She's an excellent cook and really good at baking cakes."

"You know a lot about your friend to say you've never spent time with her," Kaien remarked, a red vein pulsating on the side of his head.

"I don't know about the cooking part, but your friend sounds like my friend a little bit," Ishka commented, smiling. "However, if she looks good in dresses no matter the occassion, we should try to find an evening gown for her to either sleep in or dance in. It doesn't sound like your friend gets a lot of time off, so when she does you should get her something to feel comfortable in. And we should find a good size and color for her. Let's try the local evening wear shop!" Toga nodded, swallowing his anxiety. "Come on, Mr. Cross!"

_I can do something for you, moonshine_, Toga thought. _I might not be able to tend your wounds, but I can try to make you happy... Because...you've always made me happy. I'm sorry I don't know what your favorite things are, but this is a start. This is the beginning of my fight against our superiors..._


	16. Heaven can be Hot or Hellious

_**Koryuu James Etherwells (1444 - 1494)** was born the son of Salem and Maria Etherwells. He was raised into enslavement by his master Amare Rosso. Rosso was known to be quite cruel to his slaves, but he had found something in Etherwells that no one believes should have been possible. Etherwells was very moralistic, and Rosso was known for being nihilistic. To pair these two together proved beneficial and dangerous. For whenever Etherwells and Rosso debated morals, there was only Etherwells' parents or a close relative who could stop them. This was incredible for anyone to witness, seeing as though Etherwells was not yet an adult. Rosso would argue with a child about morals! As a result of their debates, however, Rosso taught Etherwells how to read and write. Etherwells once quoted to one of his followers after an emotional sermon:_

_"I believe vampires are just as interested in our affairs and the use of our knowledge just as we are of theirs. How do humans learn to think? What makes them produce ideologies and ideas? Now that I look back on the days when Rosso had begun to instruct [me], I believe he was answering his arguments in the process of developing the human mind without his knowing it. Vampires, I believe, know and see differently than humans do. They are after all not considered human. I think Rosso wanted to discover what makes a human and what makes a creature. Morals was an important part of this."_

_His parents, Salem and Maria Etherwells, were separated from him and sold to other masters whilst he was yet seven years. Maria having died of tuberculosis as he turned nine, and Salem passing away from blood loss whilst Koryuu was ten as a result. Rosso had tried his best to protect the young orphan and to instruct him further, but Etherwells suffered drastically from despondency and became less interested in his debates with Rosso. Rosso, however, was undeterred and manipulated some situations into a debate that seemingly cheered the boy up. At thirteen years young, after Rosso's untimely death by means unknown, Etherwells retreated to an abandoned library and studied the bible and history of government for three years in the village Mizumamura (presently known as Murasaki). He became a scholar and learned carpentry for several years until he moved back into the Roman Cathedral. He worked tirelessly to rebuild the Roman Cathedral for years and gained the support of a sculptor named Roku Nightspring who built several statues of the Holy Trinity and the Virgin Mother Mary. In June of 1470, the Roman Cathedral was rebuilt as a house of prayer and shelter; he and the sculptor lived in the church. The people of Mizumamura came to the cathedral for funeral services and weddings. Later, Etherwells became the father of the church and began his career as a minister and pastor._

_In 1475, carpenters from Mizumamura spoke to Father Etherwells and offered to build a clock tower to call the people for church services and to manage schedule timings. Etherwells agreed and asked for Nightspring's assistance in decorating it. After ten years of working on the tower, studying and preaching, the clock tower was complete and became a monumental landmark for Mizumamura and Etherwells. Nightspring had become recognized for his magnificent sculptures and was scouted by a northern patron named Francois Kamatachi. Kamatachi, however, was a vampire and tricked Nightspring into slavery. Etherwells was hurt by this and created both a law and a temple in Nightspring's honor. The law was called Mercy of the Holy Church and stated that any man or woman associated with the Roman Cathedral were to not be enslaved or deceived into slavery against God's will and on his territory. All of Etherwells' church members agreed to this, and Nightspring was freed once the law was passed. Nightspring returned to the Roman Cathedral and built many statues to fill the temple in his honor._

_In 1480, a family of five escaped from their master and mistress in the northwest and sought refuge with Father Etherwells and Nightspring. Etherwells and Nightspring agreed to keep them, but they had to find a way to hide them safely. The clock tower then became the Small Refuge. As a result, the family were associated with the Roman Cathedral and protected by the Mercy of the Holy Church; ironically, many have critiqued the validity of the law for escaped slaves. Nightspring had been set free because he was associated with the church early on in his sculpting career, but the family had run away from their masters. Nothing has been reported for whether the family's master had come to retrieve them._

_On March 23, 1489, Etherwells delivered his moving sermon in the Small Refuge rather than his cathedral. He christened a child and wed Nightspring to a lovely poet named Hilda Kawasaki on that day. Five years later, the father died and a large funeral was held in his honor. Nightspring created a statue of him and asked several men to make an underground passageway beneath his temple for slaves to escape into the clock tower. Nightspring, after completing the passageway, helped scout for new priests to fill the void of Etherwells' abscence._

"Quite the story for a humanitarian and rebel," Haguruma commented, looking out the stained glass window. "I suppose that is his statue before the pond."

Zero looked up from the plaque he had finished reading of Father Etherwells, the man who delivered the speech in the tower, and took a glance through the window. Although the statue was in color because of the glass, Zero could see the folds of fabric in the polished marble and wrinkles in the man's face. He looked so compassionate about everything his eyes laid on. He had a smile that reached out to the depths of the soul. If Zero were Roku Nightspring, he would have wanted to capture the compassion he had for humanity too. He was worthy of much praise from the people. His hands were open as his eyes and his heart. Zero inwardly wished that he could speak with Father Etherwells about his relationship with Yuuki and ask to be set free from her enslavement, but the man was gone to the place he belonged and Zero was already the stranger brethren. Father Edonbrook was carrying a bundle of prayer beads that were the color of pearls. He was chanting as he walked out of the side door of the clock tower to cross the temple grounds. Zero followed him to get a better view of Nightspring's statue.

There were other priests in white and green robes chanting and meshing their prayer beads collectively. It was a very spiritual moment. They moved as one wave like the wind pushing the water to make it ripple. Etherwells watched this and watched Zero with motionless eyes. Zero felt like he was being read, but he didn't want to run from the man's eyes. He wanted to know what the man was thinking of him as if the statue would stand from his simple chair and walk towards him with open arms. What would he do if Etherwells did reach out to him? Truthfully, he already had. Zero walked down the steps onto the cemented flooring that housed the pond. The gas lit sconces gave the pond an ethereal glow. Zero walked towards the statue until he came face to face with it. The wind blew in Zero's ear and whispered loving to him. He kept his gaze at the statue and confessed to the man with his mind.

_Father...?_ Zero called.

_**Yes, my son.**_

_Are you really speaking to me?_ Zero thought, gasping in shock.

_**So long as your mind is open and your heart seeks freedom, I can speak with frozen lips and a mute throat.**_

_Father...are you...God?_ Zero asked, impressed that the statue was speaking telepathically.

The voice chuckled. _**Oh my no! There is only one God, and his only begotten son has walked these lands centuries ago before I came to being. I am but a man, my son. We are all men and women of God, His children in his eyes. No mortal can ever have His grace or His glory on Earth, but He has said that whosoever repents in His holy name shall receive in the Kingdom of Heaven all things asked here in the Earthly realm and it shall be good and abundant in quality as much as in quantity.**_

_You know so much of the Holy Father_. Zero thought, looking down from Etherwells' eyes.

_**I only know what I studied and meditated on. If there were something I missed, surely God or His people would know for if it had been missed my studying was fruitless and what I missed was not in the bible or its branches.**_

_I don't know what you could have missed_, Zero thought, closing his eyes. _I haven't read the bible or any religious text before. To me, you know more than the average man who hasn't read the novel._

The voice chuckled. _**The bible is no novel, but it is interesting that you should say that. It is quite unique! There are wonderful stories in the bible that seem incredulous, so I do not condemn you thinking it to be a novel.**_ Zero ghosted a smile on his lips. _**The statue had humor. You do not smile?**_

_Not very often_.

**_Ah, laughter is the best kind of medicine. It can save you from your troubles. There is no need to laugh aloud if you do not feel you are moved to do so, but a simple grin is a start._**

_Yes, Father. _Zero thought, nodding_. I do not mean to disturb you, but there is something I would like to ask of you._

**_You have not disturbed me. I would have found it disturbing if you were not moved._**

_I am very moved by your work. But I would like to know one thing... Can you guide me...to freedom? I have been enslaved by many things - many memories - far longer than need be. I don't want to be enslaved by anything or anyone anymore._

The voice hummed in thought_. **It will take time to allay you of your despondency, but this is a fight you can win with help. I would be honored to guide you through this battle**._

_Thank you, Father, _Zero thought, bowing to the statue_._

* * *

Kaien was blushing madly as he sat down in a lounge area near the first fitting room. Toga just sat down with his legs and arms crossed. He uncrossed his legs and reached for his glass of champaigne. Kaien watched as Toga took calm sips of his beverage without a hint of color on his cheeks. Such manliness in the face of something embarassing! That calm demeanor, those gentlemen-like manners, the women watching him drink as they blushed, and that unmoved stare into the glass. How can he be so indifferent to this?

"Ne, Toga?" Kaien called, uncovering his mouth. "Aren't you a _little_ disturbed by this?"

"What are you talking about?" Toga asked, placing his wineglass down.

"We're in the lingerie section," Kaien reminded him, pointing at different articles to emphasize his point. "There's women actually showcasing some of the merchandise. Ishka just went to try some things on. Doesn't this bother you a little bit?"

"Nope," Toga answered flatly. "This is actually rather dull."

_This man - no, this being..._ Kaien thought. _What is he?_

"I've seen much more appealing things back in my day," Toga commented, crossing his legs again.

"So how does this look guys?" Ishka asked, shoving the curtain out of the way.

Kaien had a small nosebleed that Toga inwardly smirked about. This excites him to the point of a hemmorhage? Ishka was wearing an olive green corset with emerald shavings at the rims of bodice. The transparent lace panties were relatively close to a thong, but it didn't show off her entire butt. It just showed half. There shouldn't be any nosebleeds with half an ass out in the open.

"Looks good on your body type. The green brings out your skin color," Toga complimented, earning more admirers. "And the corset showcases the hips more."

_He's not human!_ Kaien thought, cowering away from Toga. _Wait!_ he thought, stopping. _He's had girlfriends before...so...maybe he's used to this?_

"What d'ye think Mr. Cross?" Ishka asked, dragging Kaien out of his thoughts.

"A-a-a-a-a-anou," Kaien stuttered, hoping someone would save him.

"If this is how you're going to act with other women, you have no chance with Sayori," Toga remarked, stabbing Kaien with a verbal knife to his chest. "If Sayori wanted to dress in these items for you, are you really going to sit there and stutter? She's going to think you're unattracted to her and feel more insecure than she'd like. Think seriously on this, Cross-san."

Kaien sighed after his lecture. Toga was right on many levels. He didn't want to hurt Sayori in any way, and, if she did this for him, not saying anything could hurt her. Kaien had a lot to learn about being manly.

"Hai, Toga-nii-san," Kaien said, making Toga uncomfortable with the new nickname. "Well, I think the corset does bring out your fully figure, but the underwear is a bit off in color. Maybe if you get them in a more olive shade, it'd match better."

"Yay!" Ishka shouted, claiming Kaien in a hug. "That was very good, Mr. Cross! I completely agree with your opinion about the panties."

"Can we call them underwear?" Kaien asked, earning a frustrated sigh from Toga. "W-w-well, it means the same thing!"

"I've got one more thing to try on for my mother and I'll be back to help you Mr. Yagari," Ishka said, running behind the curtain to change.

Silence enveloped the men before Toga spoke first.

"You're pathetic," he said, crushing Kaien's attempts to make the situation better with a verbal boulder. "You can't even call the article by its name?"

"It sounds dirty," Kaien pleaded, realizing something the moment he spoke. "Hey, you said you've seen more appealing things when you were younger. Have you done this kind of thing before? Watch your girlfriends change into lingerie?"

"My second girlfriend forced me to watch," Toga answered, making Kaien blush tremendously. "And my third girlfriend just liked surprising me with it before the aftermath."

_I take it that the aftermath was something too explicit for my feeble mind_, Kaien thought.

"Hey, your best friend is a woman, right?" Kaien asked, pointing at Toga. "Does she wear lingerie?"

Toga looked at Kaien with his one eye then smirked very mischievously.

_He's not human!_ Kaien thought.

"Ta-da!" Ishka shouted, shoving the curtain out of the way again.

Kaien and Toga tilted their heads to the side without commenting. Ishka was wearing a periwinkle transparent slip with a blue brassiere tied about the neck. The reason for the unresponsiveness was because the bra was transparent lace and made Ishka's aereola silghtly visible. She wore the blue transparent panties too, which made them question why Ishka was buying this article for her mom. Her dad must find her mom so fine on a Thursday night at around 11-ish.

"That's for your mom?" Kaien and Toga asked in unison.

"Yes," Ishka answered, smiling brightly. "Her favorite colors are light blues and light purples. She hates dark colors. I gave her silk nightgown once, and she traded it in for a transparent one. Papa said he liked the change."

_I would too_, Kaien and Toga thought in unison. _I bet any man would think his wife would look good in a transparent gown_.

"Well, alright then now lambchop," Toga said in his natural accent. "You might lucky you ain' havin' no mo' sibl'n's."

"What happened to your voice, Mr. Yagari?" Ishka asked, blushing. She thought it was cute for Toga to talk like that!

"Sorry, I slipped," Toga said, reverting back to proper English. "That it or do you have more?"

"Nope, that's it!" Ishka answered, running back inside the fitting room to change. "Be back out in a minute!"

Sure enough, Ishka came out quickly. She bought her items at the counter and ran back towards the men. She took Toga to the measuring desk and tapped the service bell thrice. A lovely woman with curly brown hair and a white corset on came out. She had a black choker with a rose adornment on her neck and a black rose on the side of her corset at the bust. She looked beautiful in it, actually. She wore a black silk robe to hide the rest from the bottom and measuring tape about her shoulders.

"How may I help you, lady and gentlemen?" she asked.

"I'm looking for a night gown for a friend," Ishka said, pointing to Toga. "He's buying a gift for a woman. He can describe her for you."

"All right, let's get some basic information," the service member said, walking to a height and weight scale. "Can you step onto this, sir?" Toga obeyed and waited. "About how tall is your lady friend?"

"About here," Toga answered, placing a straight hand at his collar bone.

"She must have very long legs," the woman said, shifting a ruler to where Toga marked. "Five foot five in a half. Is she slender or a bit heavier set?"

"She's pretty fit. Not too slender, not too heavy," Toga answered, signifying that she is about more than half his size. "She's more in between."

"About 135 pounds," she said. "What's her cup size?"

"A size above you. Maybe two sizes," Toga said, cupping his hands from himself. "Somewhere up to here."

"About a 32 double-B," she said, purring a bit. Somehow she was recognizing the description of the woman. "She must be quite the beauty. Step over here, please."

She led the group to several shelves and picked out sets. They walked to one of the fitting rooms closest to a check-out counter and looked at her findings. None of the colors seemed to appeal to Toga's tastes, though: red, peach, yellow, pink, and light purple. He was hoping the woman would be able to find something he hadn't seen before, but she didn't and it wasn't her fault. Toga spoiled the element of surprise with lingerie for Kaasu after sorting through her trunk full of it. The most memorable piece of lingerie being her silver robe and white gown. Then, it hit Toga instantly! Something silky with a snug fit would be perfect for Kaasu!

"What do you think of these?" she asked, looking at Toga.

"Actually, do you have a silk gown that maybe has a long, full skirt or a long robe?" Toga asked.

"I certainly do," she said, purring. "Wait here while I step to the back for a moment."

Toga looked at Kaien and Ishka in question, but they didn't know why the woman purred either. She shuffled about in the storage room then returned with five boxes. She opened each one and Toga's nose began to drip with a spot of blood. It wasn't because any of the items were flashy; it was because he envisioned them all on Kaasu. Kaien had actually preferred these choices for any woman, even Sayori, over what Ishka had picked out for herself and her mother, which was still questionable as to what the father does on his days off with his wife exactly. Kaien looked to Toga and noticed he was covering his nose. Then, he realized what was going on specifically. His manly man influence was embarassed by less revealing clothes rather than the ones that were revealing!

"You're pathetic!" Kaien insulted, pointing a finger at Toga. "You made me feel bad over more revealing stuff than that, and here you are sneezing blood out of your skull at something normal-looking!"

"Perhaps his lady friend is more attractive in normal apparel," the service member said, smiling and winking. "If he is shy over this material, then he has grown bored of revealing clothes. I imagine he has had a lot of girlfriends."

"That's no excuse!" Kaien argued.

"I like them all really, but I think this blue dress would be new for her," Toga said, pointing at the blue items in its box. "I've never come across her wearing anything dark blue. Honestly, I haven't seen her in any of these colors, but the dark blue is something more first choice."

"Ah, well," she said, taking out the blue dress. Toga really had a field day then. "This gown has a very large cut on the side and is very flowy. Both the back and stomach are out, and this dress comes with a smaller jacket that wraps around like a scarf. It comes in a set with jewelry and a bottle of perfume. There are little slippers that come with it also."

"That's fine," Toga said, sniffing up the blood that dripped from his nose. "Can I see the set please?"

"Honestly," Kaien sighed, puffing up his cheeks. "He says I can't be with Sayori if I'm gonna be shallow about a thong, but he doesn't lecture himself over a dress? Where's the justice?"

"How much is the set going to cost if you buy the dress, shoes, jewelry and perfume?" Ishka asked.

"There is clearance sale on all items in Aisu because of the banquet. Sets are 45 percent off as opposed to the regular price," the service member said, retrieving pearl jewelry and other trinkets. Toga was going to have a heart attack pretty soon if he kept staring at everything, but his interest in lingerie was suddenly piqued again because of Kaasu's tomboyish charm versus the elegant princess she turns out to be in the end. "Everything here costs 4,694 yen for this set. Would you like to purchase it or think it over?"

"I'll take it," Toga answered, taking out his wallet to pay the woman.


	17. Desire for the Touch

Zero left the cathedral and the clock tower with Haguruma and his team. Everyone was giving their critiques about what they saw and the amount of information on the plaques that had sermons and historically important figures that created special laws for the church. Haguruma found the plaque with the Slave Fugitive Act of 2560 and read out its contents while Zero went into the covenant and asked more about Father Etherwells. By the end of the visit, Zero had become a member of the Cathedral and adorned a bracelet from Father Edonbrook and another priest who prayed for his redemption. The bracelet was a string of pearls with a single emerald in the center of its ring. On the opposite side of the emerald was a smallscale statue of the sitting Father Etherwells. Zero may not have been able to speak to the statue itself, but this smaller remnant could remind him that he was not alone. On the adjacent side of the emerald was a small cross and on the cross's opposite side was a picture of the sacred heart of Jesus. Father Edonbrook instructed Zero to only begin praying when he feels he should ask questions. The Socratic method was a way to start for his redemption.

Haguruma suggested that they take the trolley to explore more things in the city, but Zero had grown weary for the day and decided to take a carriage to his hotel room. Carriages were free like the trolleys. He stepped onto the footplate, sat down, and nodded to the driver. The driver snapped the horses' reins and trotted down the road toward Section A. Zero started to think about Toga and Kaien and wondered what kind of party they were having without him. Then, he thought about Kaasu. She really was a beautiful woman. He was afraid to admit that she was more attractive than Yuuki, but Yuuki had done so much for him through troubled times in his childhood. Kaasu could be a goddess, but, to Zero, she was no more than a stranger. Very little can be done with a stranger. Although, he wouldn't mind figuring out why she was not Toga's girlfriend and what was preventing his mentor from dating her. Zero looked into the night's sky and thought about something oddly mischievous.

_I've always hated Kaname Kuran for being a vampire and for being Yuuki's object of affection_, Zero thought, tilting his head on an erect finger. _My role in the high school triangle was more along the lines of the obstacle. I want to get rid of my role in that triangle, and I don't want to care about the Kuran name ever again. So...why not get involved with a new triangle? I don't think Kaasu is a vampire, and I don't know if Yagari-sensei is in love with Kaasu or not, but...I can always find out..._

After the leisurely ride, the carriage stopped in front of Arc de Plaisir Hotels & Suites. Zero dismounted from the carriage and entered the open glass doors. Moments later, he was in his hotel room and getting ready for bed. He decided he would take the bedroom closest to the door for safety measures and because there was a bookshelf full of books in the room. As he placed his suitcase down on the carpeted floor, he took off his trenchcoat and tossed it on the bed. He wore a plain black suit with a red shirt and black tie. The trenchcoat kept him looking professional and hid away his clothes; he felt uncomfortable being around so many glamorous people, but he looked far more dauper than most men. He also had a gun holster under his dress coat, which he was sure he'd get in trouble for if it were out. He undressed himself and dug into his suitcase for some pajamas. When he looked over his shoulder, he paused in slipping his t-shirt on and stared at the object before him. It was an arrangement book on the nightstand just below the reading lamp. He pulled the shirt down, continuing to stare at the book, then reached for it.

The book's cover was fresh leather and a briar was engraved in its side. It reminded him of Kaasu Nix's earrings. The title of the book was on a stick-on label and read "Flower and Fruit Arrangements" in gold lettering on rice paper stationery. An elastic brown ribbon was tied from the front cover to the back cover to hold the gold-rimmed pages together. He undid the tie and looked through the pages. There were very elaborate arrangements for birthdays and weddings, but each one gained his interest. A thought crossed Zero's mind after looking through the catalog: Why not give Nix-sensei one of these monstrosities? She is Yagari-sensei's friend and they did briefly meet with each other, but she might be too elegant for these things. He didn't want to seem childish after having been thought he was a child by the beautiful hunter. The safest thing seemed to be a flower arrangement. He'd buy the fruit arrangement for himself to eat. After deciding on the arrangement for Kaasu and himself, he called the number for both arrangements and ordered them to be brought to his hotel room. He just had to pray nothing messed the gift for Kaasu up.

* * *

Toga and Kaien were walking to their hotel room after having bought what they wanted. They walked Ishka to her room on the first floor after she bought a bottle of wine for her friend; unfortunately, they bought a bottle of wine as well, which Kaien ended up carrying because Toga had to use his scout fly to find Zero again, and decided to share it with Zero if he hadn't fallen asleep or anything. Toga stopped in front of the door, took out his key, and unlocked the door. He and Kaien walked inside the room to place all of what they bought in the kitchen.

"Where the hell were you?" Zero hissed.

Kaien shivered at the voice and reluctantly turned to see an angry Zero. He sat on a lounge chair that was in front of the balcony's window and faced the kitchen. There was a very evil aura hovering over him. His arms and legs were crossed tightly. He tapped his index finger on his bicep slowly and forcefully to show his impatience with them.

"A-an-anou," Kaien started, trembling, "we were, anou, going through the city with Ishka."

"Is that a fact?" Zero asked, gritting his teeth. Smaller objects in the hotel room such as lamps, pens, notepads, and clocks were floating. "Did you even stop to look for me after we separated or were we having too much fun to even care?"

Toga sighed and walked towards a floating clock to observe the time. He did have a right to be angry. It was almost two o'clock in the morning, and they have been out in the streets since ten. "If it helps, I lost this thing," he said, pointing to Kaien, "after searching for you. One of my childhood friends told me a way to find you. A source told me you went with some people, so I didn't intrude and let you go make friends or have a conversation at least."

"Does that mean you saw Nix-sensei?" Zero asked, earning silence from Toga. "I had the pleasure of meeting her tonight."

Toga gasped. She never mentioned that she met with Zero when he was with her, so they must have seen each other after she left Kagaku bar. For Zero to express a positive opinion of their meeting must mean that they confronted each other on good terms. The purpose of calling Kaasu was so she could help Zero out of his despondency. She was quite the speaker and could erase any terrible memories from you without you realizing it. She could be the solution to his problem if he opened his heart and let her mend it. Toga reverted back to normalcy until he spotted something glittering on Zero's wrist. He squinted his eyes a bit and noticed the emerald glimmering in the dim lit.

"You joined the Roman Cathedral?" Toga asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise.

Zero's anger had settled for a moment. He calmed his power down to lay the objects back into their original places. Zero looked at the pearl bracelet then returned his gaze to Toga while Kaien slowly crept to his bedroom to escape any ranting Zero may throw at them. Kaien succeeded and slammed the door behind him.

"I did," Zero answered. "For a sinner's guidance to redemption. I was moved by the...statues. I suppose I sound silly to you, don't I?"

"No," Toga replied, removing his light dress coat. "Your reason makes sense."

"Have you...ever considered...speaking with the priests?" Zero asked, trying to carefully pick out his words.

"I've gone to confession several times," Toga answered, tossing his jacket onto the couch. "It was mandatory for a captain to receive counseling for guidance. The purpose was to evaluate your mental health and to recommend certain psychological treatments to stay in a healthy frame of mind. The confession box is in the underground passageway to the clock tower. I will take you there tomorrow if you are willing to go."

"I would be honored," Zero answered in a profound eagerness. "But..."

"But?" Toga prompted, sitting in the sofa in front of Zero.

"Why did you have to go to confession as a captain, sensei?" Zero asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"When you're leading a team of hunters, you have to instruct and command them to do assignments with efficiency. There is no room for error on the battlefield," Toga answers. "It is imperitive that your mind is clear of any trauma."

"Did you ever go to confession with an unhealthy mind?" Zero asked, looking down at the floor, saddened.

"Yes," Toga said, smirking and earning a gasp from Zero. "I did."

* * *

_**About sixteen years ago...**_

_Toga Yagari was a very proud soul that summer in Aisu. Several hours ago, he was inducted captain of Section A by Superior Takeda with a badge and handgun presented to him by Superior Ookii. All of his work paid off! He didn't have to do as much research as the interns or secretaries had to do. He could get into more serious missions, and he could prove to Superior Akai that he was a worthy partner for Kaasu. He could also change Akai's opinion about him; he wasn't some sex toy for Kaasu when she was down. He could be more than some kid Ookii scraped off the streets; he could be a superior even greater than Akai himself. Being captain the year after graduation from the academy was just a stepping stone. From now on, Toga was going to use his recent induction as a way to prove he was a man and a leader to Superior Akai._

_Kimu Hana, Minoru and a few other friends from the academy had surprised him as he strolled to his condo. He felt liberated of having a child's rank as cadet, but he didn't want to become a showboat just yet. He certainly had the urge to get in Akai's face about it though. If he could get a mission on his level, then he could gain approval to take the elite exam. If he could take the elite exam and pass it, then he could be on the elite force. If he could be on the elite force, then he could match up to Kaasu and shove it all in Akai's indifferent face. All he needed was a few captain-level missions like approaching the Vampire Council or destroying a Level B vampire who dropped to Level E. Toga never wanted to be on the battlefield so badly; it was exciting!_

_"Ne, Toga, what are you thinking about so smug like that?" Kimu asked, looking into Toga's face. "You have a cat's grin plastered on your cheeks."_

_"Sa, Toga-kun, I thought of a plan for tonight," Minoru said, patting Toga's shoulder firmly. "How 'bout we have a small party in your honor?"_

_"Take it easy, man," Toga commented, straightening his face to ghost a smile. "I'm not a superior or lieutenant yet."_

_"But this is one stepping stone to the next rank and one milestone for a seat in the big house," Minoru said, directing everyone's attention to the main base. "Once you get to the top, the pay is doubled for missions and compromise! Think about it. Superior Yagari Toga, the man with the looks of an angel - "_

_"But the heart of a devil!" everyone else continued, laughing._

_"Yo, Togs," one of Minoru's friends said, nodding. "You should tell Akai's little pet about your promotion. She might reward you with something special."_

_"Dude, that's right! Who's that cloaked freak Akai's been a bitch over? The one we saw at the exam building?" Minoru asked, gesturing the cloak with curved hands._

_"She's not a freak," Toga said menacingly, glaring at Minoru._

_"No, but she is walking passed us," Kimu said, pointing to a hooded Kaasu._

_Kaasu looked like she had gone through hell and made it back. Toga watched Kaasu drag her feet in an earthly lumbering that made him worry. Her clothes were shredded to the point where he saw her skin, and there was blood residue lingering on her white hoodie. She seemed to always be hidden from the world, but Toga had never discovered why. Toga and his group kept watching her until she reached into her white hoodie's torn pocket and pulled out a box and something colorful and small. A long, thin stick came out of the box and was placed between her lips. She covered the tip of the stick with her hands then removed them. It was then the first time Toga had ever seen Kaasu smoke a cigarette. Kaasu hadn't even realized anyone existed as she walked towards Section B of the city. Kimu hummed to herself in thought then ran over to Kaasu._

_"Ne, Nix-san," Kimu called, startling Kaasu dramatically. Kaasu yelped then formed an X with her arms. "I'm sorry, did I scare you?"_

_"No, I'm okay," Kaasu said, still holding her defensive X._

_"Come on," Kimu said, tugging on Kaasu's hoodie sleeve. "We've got some good news to share with you."_

_"Whoa!" Kaasu chirped, being pulled towards Toga and his group. "Um, good evening, Hana-san's friends. How has everyone been?"_

_"Guess what, Nix-san," Kimu started, earning a questioning purr from Kaasu. "Toga here got a promotion to captain today!"_

_Kaasu was silenced. She stood still for several moments, earning questionable glances from the group. Minutes later, Kaasu began to tear and cried, "Congratulations, Yagari-senpai!"_

_"S-s-senpai? I thought you were older than him!" Kimu argued, smacking Kaasu's waterfall tears away._

_Kaasu's cigarette dropped, but she caught it in record time before it hit the ground. She licked her fingers then drowned the ashes of her cigarette. "Sorry, I should've put this out when you called me. No, you all are older than me."_

_"What?" Kimu shouted, everyone backed away from Kaasu in surprise. She was underaged and smoking? Where did Akai find her? "But when I saw you in the hallway by Superior Akai's - "_

_Kaasu's silly crying face quickly erased to a dreaded seriousness. She practically clotheslined Kimu to the nearest wall in a plume of dust. Toga wanted to know what just happened, but everything seemed to be fine when Kaasu and Kimu returned just as hastily as they disappeared. However, once Kimu said Akai's name, he knew in that instant that something either truly terrible or oddly pleasant must have occurred. He just wished there was some way to find out what happened between Kaasu and Akai. Kimu spoke to the group in all tender smiles._

_"Well, anyway, Toga became a captain today!"_

_"That's awesome, man," Kaasu said, removing her hood. Her hair was really choppy that day. "I just became a vampire hunter today. What section are you covering?"_

_"You just became a vampire hunter?" Toga questioned, eyes widened in shock._

_"He supervises any activity that goes on in Section A!" Kimu declared, not knowing Toga spoke._

_"Why didn't you choose to supervise Section C?" Kaasu asked, raising an eyebrow. "They need more supervisors by the woods more than anything else. That's where Level E vampires can gain easy access to the city and its people. Section A is perfectly fine with all the active hunters passing through, and Section B contains the living quarters for all hunters. A Level E vampire would have to be a desperate fuck to come crawling through this part of the city."_

_Again, she sounds like a friggin lieutenant, Toga thought, sighing. There's no beating this girl! She knows everything about the city, even though she doesn't live in it; she's been receiving missions from the head of the association; she passed the elite exam on the first go; she's only just now been inducted to huntership. I have to be friggin genius to even compete with her! Why won't this woman slow down for me? I'm trying to impress her, and she keeps being an obstacle instead of the object of affection! Oh...wait...that wasn't supposed to be in my head, was it...? Oops._

_"Ne, Nix-san, why not reward Toga for his promotion?" Minoru asked, ignoring the conversation between Toga, Kimu, and Kaasu. "Sure, he might not be in Section C, but you have to admit that he worked hard to get his rank. Wouldn't you agree?"_

_"Tch! Anyone who can move Superior Ookii to tears is worthy 'cause he's a nutball," Kaasu said, making Toga chuckle. She placed her hands in her hoodie's pockets then said, "What sort of reward would you like?"_

_"How's about a date?" Minoru asked, patting Toga's stiff back. He looked at Toga quizically, wondering how he had gotten tense so rapidly, then regretted the suggestion. There were angry flames spewing out of Toga's body!_

_I wanted to ask her myself! Toga thought, growling. After she's impressed by something I achieved! Wait...I did achieve something... I became a captain today, and she just became a huntess. I'm a higher rank than her even without the exam, and she did look very impressed by my promotion without the silly face._

_"Nice try," Kaasu said, furrowing her eyebrows. "Let's think of something else like food or something original. You sound like Superior Delacroix."_

_Toga's flames disappeared instantaneously. Is she...saying...she doesn't want to go out with me?_

_"But you could go out for lunch and try shopping on a date, can't you?" Kimu asked, looking at Kaasu._

_"I'm not like other girls. I can't be some hot secretary who just writes up reports and researches material for the other hunters to go by like yourself, Ms. Hana," Kaasu said, looking at Kimu with a distant gaze. "I may be a lowly cadet, but even as a huntess I have to do my own research unlike most huntesses who rely on you. I don't have room to beautify. Being a vampire huntess is not something you take lightly. And...everyone sees vampire huntesses as gorgeous women who can handle a tough task... They don't know the world or the work like I know it. I'm not a huntess who could pass for a pin-up doll, and as far as authorities are concerned I'm not a woman itchin' to find a man. I can't disagree with them either. Protecting the world may be too much for my standards because I know that I can't handle that kind of vast responsibility, but there are people I want to protect - vampires and humans alike - no matter who's ordering me to kill who. I can't waste my time playing these little win-a-prize games like other girls do. I don't wanna sound like a bitch, but if you're going to be children about a promotion then you're a waste of my time. Now, if you want to find a way to get your balls tied in a fixed knot, keep making suggestions like dating and dining; otherwise, I would propose you think of something else."_

_The entire group went silent. Kaasu waited for a response from everyone but found nothing. She bowed in respect to be excused then proceeded to Section B. Although there was room for negative comments from the group, Toga didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to know what they thought about Kaasu. He just wanted to know what was upsetting her. He really wanted to know why she refused to go on one date with him. They've had lunch with each other several times; he thought she liked his company, but the way she treated Minoru's suggestion was unlike her. In fact, it was more like something Akai or an elite huntess would say. She said she had just become a huntess, so she should have time to go on dates before work really kicked in. However, Toga remembered one fact about Kaasu that no one else knows: she's been receiving elite-level missions before her induction. She told him about the very first mission she received, and its hardships made her hate vampire hunters, but Akai promised her something very important and she's been working in spite of hatred to reach that important promise as her goal. She didn't say what he would promise, though. After everyone agreed to have a party without Kaasu, Toga ran to follow her. Although Toga became a captain and his promotion did impress his beloved Kaasu, she took her work more seriously than most huntesses did. That's what kept Toga going. Working even harder and being even stronger might be the only way to get Kaasu to recognize him; he knew for certain it would impress Superior Akai._

_She walked inside of a local winery and didn't come back out for several minutes. Toga approached the store to see her actually tasting the wines through the window! She drank alcohol and she wasn't of legal age! Kaasu told him that they were three years apart approximately and respectively after their meeting again in the library several times. This was after she had taken the elite exam and received her temporary score of 203 points. At the time, he was turning nineteen and her sixteenth birthday had passed. It was a major shock to have met someone so young and cute. To see that same cute and youthful girl tasting alcoholic drinks and smoking cigarettes is an even bigger shock than her age. The salesman behind the counter offered her one last bottle before she made her decision for two glass bottles of wine, one white and one red. She walked to the counter, made her transaction, and left the man with a smile. Toga quickly hid behind the wall before proceeding to follow Kaasu to Section C._

_There, Kaasu was being cautious in her steps. She approached a pharmacy calmly and walked inside, but this time she came out rather swiftly. Then, the clock tower's bell rung. Kaasu quickly covered her ears and ran from the sound of the church's bell. Toga couldn't run after her, however. Superior Clovis had just left the Roman Cathedral and caught Toga staring at something very strangely. He called out to him and stopped his chasing._

_"Cap'n Yagari, funny I should catch ya down here," the man said, walking towards Toga. "Congratulations on yer promotion."_

_"Thank you, sir," Toga said, averting his gaze to Clovis._

_"So, decided to get yer mind steady 'fore I give you a mission," Clovis said, piquing Toga's interest._

_"I would be honored to partake in your mission given the circumstances that you explain what you mean by steadying my mind."_

_"Well, every captain has to go to confession in the church," Clovis said, in an obvious tone. "Can't lead a group when ya thinkin' 'bout dates and parties."_

_"That is true, sir," Toga responded, nodding. "Where do I go to confess?"_

_"Want I should take ya there?"_

_"Please."_

_Superior Clovis led Toga to the church without another word. They walked across the fresh grass alongside the church to get to the Nightspring Temple. Once they passed the stained glass windows, they climbed a set of white cemented stairs lined with a gold floral patterns between beige creases. Two priests were singing mournful hymns as they circled the fresh pond in the center of the temple. Clovis led Toga behind the statue of Father Etherwells and opened a wooden door along the floor. It was an underground passageway! Clovis pulled the ring of the door, which opened it, and revealed a set of marble stairs underneath its barrier._

_They walked down the stairs until Toga was able to see a lengthy path and tunnel. There were crystals protruding from the rocky walls of the narrow passageway that were illuminated by the lit torches that hung from the ceilings. The crystals were mainly blues and golds. It was surprisingly beautiful. Clovis led Toga to the center of the passageway where a small study was positioned. There were wooden stairs that led to the study. Some cobblestone tiles were placed on the ground and paintings hung along the walls. Pictures of Adam and Eve, Cain and Abel, and David were draped on the flat surfaces untouched and ageless. Furthest away from the Corinthian columns was a wooden box where one side had a white curtain and the other had a black lace curtain. It looked more like the booths for the streetcars._

_"Knock yerself out, cap'n," Clovis remarked. "When you're done, you c'n step in ma office fer yer mission."_

_With that, Clovis left Toga alone in the study. Toga entered the side with the black curtain and waited for several minutes. He really didn't want to be there because he wanted to talk to Kaasu, but he needed to focus on work as well if he wanted to make an impression on Kaasu and Akai. For Clovis, he wanted to show gratitude for his timely assignment. Footsteps were heard in the study as someone entered the box through the white curtain. Toga was unfortunately preoccupied with his thoughts to look through the curtain and see who entered. Although, he was quite sure it was one of the priests._

_"Are you ready, my son?" a voice asked._

_"Um, yes, sir," Toga answered, nodding to whomever was with him._

_"Good. Being that this is the Confessioner's Box, you may speak your mind on any situation you are facing that could affect your work or your life or even your loved ones. Let us begin with today, first and foremost. I heard you were promoted to the rank of a captain. This is a wonderful achievement in your career, and especially at your age. Most captains are usually about twenty-five. Being no more than twenty is the start of your history. How have you been feeling about your recent promotion?"_

_"Good," Toga answered, smiling briefly. "I've been wanting to get to work right away since my being a captain. A few of my friends have planned a party for me tonight."_

_"Ah, this sounds like a merry atmosphere," the voice said, approvingly. "Are there some people you would like to see at the party that you believe might not be able to join you?"_

_Toga frowned at this then grew saddened. He took a moment to respond then said hesitantly, "There's this girl... She's been my friend for about a year now. I'd like for her to be with us, but I don't think any of the people I speak to like her. She...she said some things that made me worry at first, but when she finished what she had to say I felt heartbroken."_

_"What words caused you this hurt?"_

_"She wasn't interested in finding a boyfriend..." Toga said, gritting his back teeth. "And...she didn't want to go on a date...as a reward for my promotion."_

_"You have asked her to accompany you to some place and she rejected you?"_

_"No, my friends did."_

_"Ah, well, there is nothing wrong with this!" the voice said, chuckling and earning a questioning glance from Toga. "She was probably uncomfortable with the peer pressure. Courtship is not something to joke about with friends unless it is an experience that lies in the past, I believe. This friend, who you would like to see at your party, might have thought the same thing. She may have been trying to say that she isn't looking for a partner that is going to treat the relationship as a joke amongst friends. You may even find that if you ask her about courtship, she will respond differently and have a completely contradictory answer."_

_Toga smiled, gratefully then said, "Thank you. That sounds a lot like her."_

_"I'm sure if you asked her properly - without any hint of troublesome joke or friends nearby - she would accept your cordial invitation to be courted by a young man such as yourself."_

_"Thank you," Toga said again, smiling happily._

* * *

"What did the priest do for you?" Zero asked, bringing Toga out of his thoughts.

"What normal people can do," Toga started, lying on his side. "Help you get over your problem. That's how I got over mine anyway."

"Could you take me to confession then, sensei?" Zero asked, standing to his feet.

"Of course," Toga answered, dozing off to sleep.

Zero turned off the lights then walked to his bedroom in peace. After an hour passed, Toga stopped pretending to be asleep and stood to his feet. He walked over to the kitchen counter and looked inside of his bag. He did admire the nightgown. It was ashame that he couldn't finish his flashback, but he had enough of them for one day. Far too many memories were trapped in this city, but it might have something to do with the fact that he was raised in Aisu. There was also his secretive demeanor with everything. Toga thought for a long time, contemplating on whether to bring the bag with him or not. He was going to see Kaasu again at her house while Zero and Kaien were asleep, but he had begun to feel very nervous about the whole ordeal. His stomach was behaving strangely and his chest was contracting. He felt like a kid again, trying to pursue his goal: impress his object of affection. After having the flashback, however, Toga had remembered a fantasy he had.

During the party, he and his friends had decided to play middle school games for the hell of it. Toga, at the time, concluded they were playing these games to make Kaasu, who wasn't there because she hadn't been formally invited to join after what she said to them, angry and to prove that they could have fun as hunters and secretaries. Now, Toga knew was sure that was the reason and it still made him sad. However, they didn't know the kind of work Kaasu was subjected to doing. Toga was fortunate enough to have seen Kaasu dig up tremendous amounts of information in the library, investigate the perimeter and persecutor, and actually commit to hunting. Their first sting operation was a few months ago. He knew being a hunter for Kaasu was no game, and it must have meant there was no fun in being an elite fighter at the tender age of seventeen.

His friends were unaware of the pains Kaasu has had to struggle with, though. They were blissful in their ignorance and Toga wanted to see Kaasu like this: blissful and happy. Secretly, however, he wanted Kaasu to be happy and in love. One of the games the group wanted to play just so happened to be Seven Minutes in Hell. They basically mixed the concept of truth or dare with seven minutes in heaven and created this game. Since it was late and everyone was going home after helping Toga clean up the condo with his roommate, Minoru, Toga crashed in his bed without taking a shower. Minoru was locking up the house for the night then crashed in his own room. As Toga was dozing off, he had thought about Kaasu and how the party would have probably turned out if she was on better terms with his friends.

* * *

_"Hey, Kaasu!" Kimu said brightly, waving._

_Toga downed his soda then turned to the door to see Kaasu walk in with her white hoodie and thinly-striped dark blue spandex pants. That seemed to be her hunter's uniform for the day. She walked inside the condo, observing her environment. A bunch of balloons and confetti was on the floor, but she didn't seem to mind (considering the fact that she has outstanding manners and probably isn't used to local parties). Toga watched her, noting that she looked like a sniffing puppy, and smirked as he sipped his drink. He wasn't particularly dressed for a congratulations party that night: blue vertical striped shirt and jeans. No shoes were permitted in the house after it took hours to clean every carpet in the condo and the condo was two stories high. For Toga, this was casual dress for an off-day to go clothes shopping or shoes shopping. Kimu brought Kaasu over to the group and let her greet everyone._

_"Hey, guys, let's play a game," Minoru suggested, snatching a handful of chips._

_"Yo, let's play that seven minute game," one of Minoru's friends suggested._

_"Seven Minutes in Heaven or Seven Minutes in Hell?" Kimu asked._

_"Seven Minutes in Hell!" the boys shouted._

_"What's that game?" Kaasu asked, furrowing her cute eyebrows._

_Toga placed his cup down, held Kaasu's hand and led her to the couch to explain the details of the game. He sat her down then said, "Seven Minutes in Hell is a mixture between truth or dare and seven minutes in heaven. What happens is we gather in a circle and everyone picks a number one through ten. Whoever guesses the lowest number has to start the game. That person, who guessed the lowest number, asks the person next to him or her a question that results in either a yes or no. If the person is lying about his or her answer, that person is dared to do the last thing on Earth that he or she would want to do. Let's say we pick a number, okay?"_

_"Okay," Kaasu answered, chuckling. "Six."_

_"Rhymes with Nix," Toga said, smirking. "I guessed two, so I start. Um...Kaasu?"_

_"Yes," she answered._

_"Is it true that your favorite color is green?"_

_"No," Kaasu answered, shaking her head and smiling innocently._

_"Alright, now you try."_

_"Toga-senpai? Is it true that you kissed a squirrel?"_

_"No," Toga answered, pinching Kaasu's cheek playfully._

_"Alright you two," Minoru said, interrupting the small game between them. "Let's stop flirting with each other and play the game. Is everybody ready?"_

_The group cheered and began playing. The game was relatively simple until it came to Toga's turn. Kimu sat next to him and asked her question._

_"So, Toga, is it true that you like girls with long flowing locks and starlight eyes?"_

_"No," Toga answered._

_Everyone, with exception to Kaasu, looked at each other and shouted, "AAAAAnnnnhhhhpppp! Wrong!"_

_"You answered in a teen quiz, and I quote," one of Kimu's friends said, taking out a magazine. "Your dream girl is someone with dark hair, light eyes, a beautiful smile, which you scratched out and wrote gorgeous in its place, someone who's very romantic and determined, and someone who likes to make you laugh." Kaasu began to worry at the description and grew oddly silent. "So you have to do a dare." Kaasu stood up and climbed over the sofa. "Hey, Kaasu, where ya goin'?"_

_"Oh, I have to go to the bathroom for a minute," Kaasu said, pointing to the bathroom and walking in place. "Lemme know when it's my turn, okay?"_

_"'Kay," everyone responded._

_"So, Togs," one of Minoru's friend continued, "dare or double dare?"_

_"Double," Toga answered, earning cat calls._

_"First, I dare you to admit who you have the hots for in front of everyone," Minoru said, folding his arms proudly. "Second, I dare you to tell that person by ten tonight."_

_"Dare number one: the dream girl in the quiz and the person I'm crushin' on is the same person." Toga looked at Minoru and pointed a finger over his shoulder. As if on cue, Kaasu came hurriedly out of the bathroom and ran to the den in the back. Some of the girls, realizing that they hadn't noticed Kaasu had the long wavy black locks and gray eyes that resembled glittering stars that he liked, gasped then cooed. Toga actually had a crush on the youngest member in the group! "As for dare number two, now's not the time for confessions. Decide my punishment."_

_"You sure?" Minoru asked, unfolding his arms in concern. "I mean cute girls like that don't stay single forever."_

_"Besides, if she's your dream girl, why not go for it and tell her?" Kimu asked, nudging Toga's elbow. "I think you two would be cute together: senpai dates kouhai, right?"_

_"Yeah, Togs," one of Minoru's friends continues. "If she's the one you want, you should try to get her. No one's gonna know except us."_

_"A bunch of big mouths?" Toga questioned, raising an eyebrow._

_"Come on, Toga!" Kimu said, pushing Toga. "Seriously. You're a hot guy and she's a hot girl. You're smart, hard-working, you just got a promotion so the pay's better and you can take her out on dates, your head isn't in oblivion like some people, and you know how to have fun! What girl wouldn't want a guy like you?"_

_"A girl who doesn't like smart men," Minoru commented, as if stating the obvious._

_"Excuse me," Kaasu said, returning from the back den. "Hey, I know this is short notice, but I have to go home. I have a mission tomorrow afternoon."_

_"Really? Already?" Toga questioned, rising to his feet._

_"Oh, you don't have to get up!" Kaasu chirped, grabbing her belongings. "I know my way out. Thank you for inviting me to your party. I'm sorry my stay was so short."_

_Toga was about to sit back down, but his friends were nudging him to escort Kaasu to the door. They truly wanted him to confess his feelings for Kaasu. Toga sighed then opened the slide door for Kaasu and waited for her to walk out. She bowed to excuse herself then walked out of the door. Toga was about to close the door, but his friends were glaring at him and he escorted her to the fence instead. "I'll walk you to the fence, I guess. That way no scary vampires or paper work will get to you in the middle of nowhere."_

_"I think I can handle a few vampires," Kaasu said, slightly turning to Toga to smirk. "As much as a big, strong man like you protecting me from paperstacks the size of the clock tower sounds like a plan, I'll be fine when I get to it in the morning."_

_"That's new coming from you," Toga said, looking at the rose bushes growing obnoxiouly along the fencing. He picked a yellow one from its briar, looked into its petals to see splashes of orange, and looked into Kaasu's questioning eyes. He curled a lock of her soft hair into the rose's thorns then pinned the rose in her hair. The green leaves made her look like a forest queen. As if nothing could be more beautiful, a small gray butterfly fluttered onto the rose and flapped its wings to taste the nectar of the yellow rose. "Normally, you would punch me if I messed with you about your paperstack monster nightmare."_

_"I don't want to scare the butterfly," Kaasu whispered, smiling. "They are very sensitive creatures frightened by sounds."_

_"Like the mice?" Toga questioned, tilting his head to the side._

_"Oh, very much like the mice, yes," Kaasu said, not paying attention to Toga inching closer towards._

_The butterfly fluttered away from the flower and gave Toga some access to get closer to Kaasu. Kaasu then noticed Toga wrapping his arms around her waist. She thought he wanted a hug and smiled to embrace him farewell, but when she tried to part from him he wouldn't let go. He just stared at her eyes and placed his forehead atop hers. He was breathing very calmly to ease his racing heart. He wanted Kaasu to stay, but he knew she had to work. He loved the feel of her soft hair against his fingers when he put the rose in her hair. If he could just stay with her a little longer, then being with her would be all the reward he needed to know he did a good job. Kaasu tore out of his grasp, however, and opened the fence to leave._

_"I have to go home," she whispered, blushing. She looked so cute! "Thank you for letting me join you, Yagari-senpai. It must have been a burden to invite me when your friends had already made plans. I hope you always do good work and become an excellent captain."_

_"You knew who Kimu was talking about, didn't you?" Toga asked, stopping Kaasu from leaving. He wasn't about to let her get away that easily. "My ideal girlfriend is someone with long, dark hair that flows in waves. It glows in the moonlight and looks just as gorgeous and shiny when it's pinned up in a clip or with a rose. Her eyes are beautiful gray color that glimmer like little stars are trapped inside of them. She has perfect lips that I would love to kiss and a smile that warms the soul in its compassionate glow. She likes to make me laugh because she knows that I don't laugh or smile as often as most people. She is very romantic because whenever we eat lunch together, she chooses different places that are quiet and ideal for first dates. Also, she is very determined to do her job well and to cheer people up even though I know in my heart that no one likes her. I don't want to accept the fact that no one likes Kaasu because I like you a lot. You don't have to go on a date with me, Kaasu, but don't ignore my feelings for you by avoiding me."_

_She never answered him. She just ducked her head down and swallowed. Toga grabbed Kaasu's hand, lifted her face and pressed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss. Putting all of his feelings into the kiss made Kaasu resist him less because she could feel his love for her. She stayed in his arms for his sake. He separated from her and licked his lips._

_"Your lips are soft," he complimented, placing his forehead against hers again. "Too bad they didn't ask anything about the girl's lips in the quiz."_

_Kaasu smiled then giggled. He drowned in her precious voice and smiled at her. It wasn't because he was laughing at his own joke; it was because she looked happy, and that was what he wanted._

* * *

Kaasu was worn out. The banquet and the mission was enough work for her in one day. Previous to the banquet's events, however, she had that last mission with the Klaxon Warrior embedded in her aching muscles and it all piled atop each other. She unlocked the front door to her log cabin house and walked inside. Her stomach growled furiously at her. All that food at the banquet and she couldn't eat it until she greeted everyone properly. She couldn't return to the banquet after her mission either; it was against Civil Code 89 and her superiors' orders. She removed her shoes before stepping inside and lumbered to the couch in the front. The view was spectacular in the mornings, and the sun was about to rise. She had two days of rest from missions. Superior Takeda and Superior Clovis had decided to give her break. Kaasu scoffed at this; she hadn't received a resting period in five years. Only true compassion would come from her superiors to get a day off work. Her stomach growled again to remind her that she hadn't eaten in two weeks, so Kaasu rose to her feet and lumbered to the kitchen.

A couple of hours later, Kaasu had just finished eating her first plate of food when she heard a knock at the door. She looked at her wall clock and saw that it was almost four o'clock in the morning. Everyone should be asleep at this time! If her superiors were giving her another mission, Kaasu feared she might lose her temper. Taking a deep breath, Kaasu walked to the door and opened it. She gasped at the person leaning on her stair rail.

"Toga!" Kaasu gasped. "When'd you find the time to come here?"

"After my party went to sleep," Toga answered, standing straight. "May I come in?"

"Yes," Kaasu answered, allowing him room to enter. "Please, I would be honored."

"Hmph, I see your formalities haven't changed," Toga says, entering the house.

"I see your informalities haven't changed," Kaasu says, pointing at Toga's feet. His boots collected dirt from the beaten trail to her home, and he hadn't taken them off before entering her home. The wooden flooring was perfectly polished before he stepped inside her domain. "Would you mind removing your footwear?"

"Sorry," Toga said, bending down to untie his boots. He took a few moments before rising to stand. Kaasu noticed his socks were just as bad and rumbled a hum of disapproval in her throat. He chuckled then removed his socks. "Sorry," he said, smiling at his friend.

"Allow me," she whispered, bending down to place his footwear on a shelf behind the door. She stood back up then said, "So, felt like coming to your nursery, Yaggy boy?"

"It's changed since I saw it last," Toga said, looking about the den and the kitchen. "There was a lot of red before. Did you remodel?"

"Yep. I like it this way better," Kaasu said, returning to her dinner. "It's more neutral. I feel much calmer when I come back from missions than before when I had all that red. When you see enough blood on the field, you get sick of it when you come home. With the biege and antiquity of the browns, it feels more scientific and free. Something I'd like to be."

"You can be," Toga said, looking at her. "Don't you take off for holidays and off-days?"

Kaasu laughed bitterly then said, "Nice joke. I don't celebrate the holidays, and my time when I don't have a schedule is spent sleeping and showering, or eating at the very least."

"Your work...as a hunter...is it worse?"

"It's more gruesome," Kaasu answers, throwing away the remainder of food and putting more food on her plate. "I've had to deal with more than I bargained for lately, but it's nothing I can't handle. If I can deal with a pervert, who has a panty-fetish, sneaking into my trunk, then I can handle a few unlawful baboons."

"I can't help it if I'm curious to know if my best friend can be sexy," Toga said, smirking. "You wear half your lingerie to work anyway. They're mostly short shorts; there's no bikini bottom in your wardrobe."

"Oh, what's this?" Kaasu questions, smirking mischievously. "Could it be someone hasn't discovered my top secret trunk?"

"Pardon," Toga said, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry, my top secret trunk is to be kept under wraps," Kaasu said, smiling brightly. "You got a nice peek at the lingerie without my permission or a beatdown. I think that's all you deserve, Superior Yagari."

He huffed at her then looked at what she cooked. She had bisque, vegetables, salad, and mashed potatoes placed in bowls at her disposal. The roast that was cooked was on a dinner tray and cut in pieces all the way to its end. It was decorated in calligraphic sauce and shaped carrots with sprinkles of parsley. She must have just taken everything out because steam was escaping into the air. "By the way, I never asked: what mission were you on to have to wear the red and black corset? You said you hated butt floss."

"There a reason why you want to know?" Kaasu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry, but I don't want to have to kick some guy's ass for harassment later," Toga said, tilting his head.

"You're retarded!" Kaasu insulted, laughing. "Are you thirsty or hungry? I can fix you a plate if you like." Toga shook his head then looked into her silverish eyes. They still looked young and cute. "Well, I'll be a minute at the dinner table. I might end up cooking some more. What made you want to visit me after thirty years, old man?"

"I am _not_ old," Toga responded, opening a cabinet. He reached for a small saucer then looked at Kaasu and said, "I'm just more mature. I came to visit my friend because she hasn't sent me any letters. She also hasn't told me about any of her boyfriends, and I haven't seen her since I moved to Corviere. Since you're my friend's housekeeper and secretary, I was wondering if you knew where she might be and when I can arrange an appointment to meet her."

Kaasu closed her eyes then smirked. She gave Toga some utensils then placed food on both of their plates, Toga having smaller portions because of the saucer's size. When she finished, she picked up both plates and walked over to her dining table to place the plates down. Toga sat in the chair and leaned back in a comfortable position. Memories of the times he shared under his friend's care were slowly gathering. He remembered the unfinished card game they played at the table, instructing her to perform a tea ceremony for a mission, cooking meals together, and the way he held her while she was reading novels. All of those occurrences had one thing in common: There was a gap in years of seeing each other since his transfers. He wanted to fill that hole desperately, but he wanted Kaasu to start. If he tried to fill in the void, he would have to start from his exile, which was a painful time for both of them.

Kaasu placed two wineglasses down on the table then placed a bottle of peach wine in front of them. Toga turned the bottle around, but couldn't read the title. It was excruciatingly painful to read the foreign language, so he turned his attention to her. She opened the bottle then sat next to him, leaning back and getting comfortable. He watched her inhale then exhale deeply, and somewhere in his mind that unbelievable fact that the woman before him was still the virginal angel began to anger him. As beautiful and determined as Kaasu was, her work hindered her from any type of social activity. She was hardly at the banquet for a minute before being called away. He could only conclude there being one reason for this: The monsters that are capable of destroying the human and vampire races. She's the only one who can handle those heinous creatures. She poured wine into the glasses then ate like a proper lady. He smiled at this because she was behaving the same way as when they first met.

"All the booze at the party probably filled you up to the brink, huh?" Kaasu joked, noticing that Toga was picking at his food and barely touched the wine. "How's work on your part, Superior Yagari?"

"It feels out of place sometimes," Toga answered, biting into the roast. His lip trembled at the taste. He said, "You make an awesome chef."

Kaasu smiled then sipped her wine and said, "Focus."

"The responsibilities I have to accept are outside of my jurisdiction, but I want to become a better leader to ensure the safety of both the human and vampire races. That's what I hope to do as a superior."

"Well, with that said, I can retire," Kaasu said, smiling at Toga. "My purpose as a huntess is complete."

"What are you saying?" Toga asked, searching for an answer.

"I'll tell you someday," Kaasu reassures, holding Toga's hand, "Superior Yagari."

"Don't give me that!" Toga says, snatching his hand away. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"It means I can answer your question about the corset," Kaasu says, pushing Toga playfully. "That corset that you found was for a sting operation. There was a vampire named Katsui Musuko-san who stole the ingredients to make the hemaglobin substitute pills that your scientists in Corviere helped to develop some years ago. Superior Delacriox, being the authority over what goes on in the vampiric society, sent a few men to investigate Katsui-san's purpose for the theft. They discovered he was adding anti-vampiric technology into the pills, which therefore poisoned the synthetic beverage, and he was accountable for the murders happening in Flos and Bara at the time. However, no one could prove what he was using as a complement to the pill's formulae and how it was poisonous."

"Because you work with vampires, he called you?" Toga asked.

Kaasu nodded then continued, "Superior Clovis requested that I join Delacroix's men to conduct research on Katsui's personal life. Once you get in the personals, you move on to the classifieds. Well, Katsui loves ass," Kaasu stops, noticing Toga laughing silently. "I'm serious! He owned a club specifically showcasing bottomless dancers - male or female; it didn't matter to him. You just needed the perfect ass."

"Hm, well, if I recall correctly, all those times I've seen you in your spandex pants and shorts, you do have a rather round ass that you could probably bounce quarters off of," Toga compliments vulgarly, earning a punch to his bicep. "Ow!"

"Your other eye is next," Kaasu threatens. "Well, we gathered information about the pub such as the dancers, regular members, newcomers, the standard expenses, additional business, etc. After gathering enough to file, Delacroix's men reported to him and I reported to Clovis. Delacriox has known my work since my Belle Cloche Blanche days, so he had planned on selecting me to go undercover. Clovis, however, thought that being in my twenties was enough ground for me to start getting into the mature level of business. In agreement, the superiors requested that I become Katsui's personal dancer so they gave me three days off work to prepare myself for any training or change of wardrobe. Katsui accepted me as his personal dancer, so I managed to recover documents that were hidden elsewhere to bring the case to a close. Katsui took his conviction considerably well."

"He wanted to be executed?" Toga questioned.

"No, I managed to gain approval for him to be incarcerated. He has since helped develop poison control services," Kaasu answers, earning a surprised look from Toga.

"What exactly did he do with you? You know, as his dancer? Did he call you up for a show?"

"That's what scared me," Kaasu said. "I've seen underground operations before, and the things those people engaged in were far more lucrative. Katsui didn't do those things to me. He often complimented me, or seized the opportunity to touch me when we were alone. Sometimes not in a sensual way."

"Think he might've fallen in love with you?" Toga asked, stabbing a cherry tomato with his fork.

"He did," she responded, sipping her bisque. "That's what he told me anyway. Said he'd kill anyone who got in his way during his escape if I weren't the one arresting him. Can't have that, so I put him away. He cooperated fairly well during interrogation, though he acted the same: stole an opportunity to caress me in some form of way."

"Did you like it?" Toga questioned, a hint of anger in his tone.

"I don't know," Kaasu whispered, smiling remorsefully. "I guess if it's someone who has feelings for you, it becomes fine. I honestly was very uncomfortable with being touched, but I didn't have a choice but to become accustomed to it; otherwise, my mission would have failed and more vampires would have fallen victim to his poisoning. Should that happen, the Vampire Council would have waged war against the human peoples and the hunters would be at odds with authorities. Any vampire who worked as a hunter would be accused of treason and possibly executed. It amazes me how one simple move can turn the world into shambles. Had I said no from the beginning and just terminated the man, I wonder if the situation would have been any different."

"If he were human...would you accept it then?" Toga asked, releasing his fork. "Being touched, I mean."

"Hypothetically, he has to be in love with me. I don't want someone touching me out of disrespect, and humans can be some of the most disrespecting persons known to all," Kaasu said, taking one last bite of her salad before standing to get more food. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until she had food in front of her. "However, I don't like being touched by anyone at all. If it's for a mission, I will adjust but not on a personal level. Let me know when you're done with your plate, okay?"


	18. A New Love Triangle

A knock on the door disturbed Zero's slumber, which he was undeniably grateful for, and woke him from a dream. He was chasing Yuuki through the woods, but he couldn't catch up to her no matter how swiftly his legs moved. She was just too far to reach. Suddenly, a familiar voice startled him in the midst of his sprint. It was Kaasu! She was angry. He stopped dead in his tracks, eyes widened and heart pounding. She walked towards him and struck him violently across his cheek. Blood was seeping out from the cut inside his cheek. He didn't question her actions; he merely stood there, watching her. Kaasu stood her ground, but her face changed considerably. She went from being angry to being happy as she smiled with the grace of a queen. Her words were all he remembered:

_**"You don't need her anymore, Zero Kiryuu. You need you."**_

Zero pried his eyes open after more knocking shook the front door. He shifted out of the blankets and comforter, pressed his feet against the cold floor, and rubbed his temples to wake himself further. Standing to his feet, he lumbered out of his bedroom to the front door. He opened it and spotted a man and woman holding bouquets, one made of fruit and the other mostly flowers. Realization then kicked in: he ordered these items yesterday evening.

"Good afternoon, sir," the woman greeted, bowing. "Is a Kiryuu Zero residing here for the banquet?"

"I am he," Zero said, leaning on the door rail. "How much for the order?"

"Your total is 6,476 yen, Kiryuu-san," the woman answered.

"Please, come in," Zero invited, holding the door open.

The man and woman entered the hotel room and walked towards the dining area. Zero walked into his bedroom to retrieve his wallet and removed 7,000 yen from it. He walked to the woman and handed her the money. She asked the man for change as she wrote Zero's receipt. The man gave Zero 524 yen worth in change and placed the bouquets onto the dining table. Once he received his receipt, Zero escorted the couple out of the hotel room and waited for them to enter the hall where the elevator was located. He closed the door once they were out of his sight.

Kaien stepped out of his room moments later, yawning audibly and sniffing. He walked into the kitchen to fix some coffee until he noticed bright colors on the table. He wiped his eyes free of any blurry vision with the back of his hand and squinted at the bouquets. Kaien blinked then spoke.

"Anou," he started, rubbing his eyes some more, "whose bouquets?"

"Mine," Zero answered, walking towards the fruit arrangement.

"Well, that's awfully selfish," Kaien grumbled.

"I ordered them," Zero remarked, eating a strawberry.

"Eh?" Kaien chirped, staring at the flowers more than the fruit. "I didn't know you liked flowers."

"I don't," Zero said. "Those are for Nix-sensei."

"Oh, Yagari's friend?" Kaien asked, earning a nod from Zero. "Well, that's nice. Speaking of that beastly man, is he still asleep?"

"Which room did you take?" Zero asked, turning to Kaien for the first time.

"The one next to yours," Kaien answered, sipping his coffee.

Zero walked across the dining area to what would have been Toga's room, but he stopped before the door and didn't move. Kaien noticed this and raised an eyebrow. He said, "What's wrong?"

"He's not in there," Zero replied, eyebrow twitching.

"You've got to be kidding," Kaien said, growing angry.

* * *

"Morning, sleeping beauty," Kaasu said, eating the last bit of her pork.

"Mr. Yagari!" Ishka called, blushing.

Toga looked up from his dragging feet to see Kaasu and Ishka in the kitchen. Kaasu was dressed in a white strapless sundress and wedge heels. Fortunately, she was wearing a denim vest to block any pork sauce from dripping on her clothes. A napkin was placed on her lap also. Ishka wore a light blue top that crossed in the form of a tunic and left her stomach open. She had a long blue skirt on that covered her bare feet. Her blonde hair was in a high ponytail. Poor Toga just walked into the kitchen shirtless and only wearing a pair of jeans. If the women there weren't so polite, he would have walked straight into the lion's den.

"Your shirt's missing, Mr. Yagari," Ishka said, covering her mouth to giggle.

Toga stood before them, realizing something important. Ishka was in Kaasu's house! So, when Ishka was buying presents for her girlfriend, she meant she was buying things for Kaasu and that she and Kaasu were friends! The only thing Toga was missing from this puzzle is why Ishka was buying her presents. She said why she was doing it, but he couldn't remember the reason. Toga scratched his head, as if trying to wake his memory up, and folded his arms in thought. Kaasu pushed her plate to the side and dragged a sizable round box towards herself. She tugged on the ribbon and opened the lid to see the candies inside. Her face lit up immediately.

"Cerise au Chocolat!" Kaasu said, smiling brightly. "Thank you, Ishka!"

"That is only one gift, and you're already smiling!" Ishka said, laughing.

Toga tapped his forehead, trying his best to gather all of last night's events. He remembered finding Kaien buying shoes for Sayori, Ishka was in the shop with him buying a fur coat. He and Kaien argued about giving gifts to special people. Ishka said she was buying gifts for her girlfriend because... Toga gasped. Her birthday was a few weeks away is what she said! Kaasu's birthday was coming up!

"Your birthday!" Toga shouted, pointing at Kaasu. Kaasu squeaked in fear of the sudden outburst. "You never told me when your birthday was, you little nutball!"

"No one was supposed to know," Kaasu said, calmly. "I still don't know how she figured it out."

"I will never tell," Ishka said, smiling mischievously.

Toga's heart suddenly dropped. Why wasn't anyone supposed to know when her birthday was? He walked towards Kaasu and embraced her. Kaasu turned her head in confusion and looked into Toga's saddened face. Toga rested his chin onto her shoulder and sighed. So many things were hidden from him about the huntess in his arms. She crossed her arms to touch his elbows then furrowed her eyebrows. Something was wrong. Ishka began to worry as well until Toga spoke.

"Happy Birthday, Kaasu-chan."

Kaasu sighed in relief then brought her hand up to scratch Toga's head. She kissed his cheek then smiled and chuckled. She said, "Thank you, senpai."

"Do not be so sad, Mr. Yagari," Ishka reassured. "I did not know her birthday was soon either until last year."

"It's all fun and games until someone goes through my things without my permission. Then, it gets intense into a fight," Kaasu remarks, taking a cherry candy and eating it.

"You shouldn't leave anyone bored," Toga commented, stealing a candy. He released Kaasu and stood straight as he ate her candy. He then understood why she liked them so much. "It's not fair to keep someone locked up in your quarters without something to do."

"I agree," Ishka said, nodding. "Although now I am curious. Why do you keep your lingerie in a trunk instead of in your drawers or closet?"

"You went in my shit?" Kaasu shouted, angry and embarassed. Toga smirked then chuckled. "What are you laughing at, ya pervert?"

"Because you call your trunk of lingerie your shit," Toga answered, returning to the guest bedroom to put on a shirt.

* * *

Dylan Nagasaki had just finished his lunch with Kaasu's neighbor, Valerie Kibana, and they were waiting in a local restaurant in Section B for Ishka to return with Kaasu. Since it was her day-off until the tournament this evening, they planned to spend the day with her for her birthday. Valerie had a special surprise for Kaasu at her house, and she was beginning to grow impatient. Dylan looked up from his plate and noticed Valerie was watching the wall clock in the restaurant. He began to wonder why his beloved subordinate's captain, Yagari Toga, broke up with the woman before him. She was very beautiful: she had long red hair and eyelashes, green eyes, and perfect fair skin. Her body was quite curvatious, and she looked good in just about anything you could put her in. She was in fact like a sister to Kaasu; both were beautiful and mysterious women. There was the rumor that Valerie Kibana was a vampire huntess, but it was turned down by Valerie herself. He didn't really know what was going on with her. The most he knew was that she met Toga and Kaasu at about the same time; she met Kaasu first and Toga second. He knew for certain that she had feelings for Toga, and that Toga returned them, but why they separated was something else entirely. No one knows the reason.

Valerie pouted then sighed, knowing inwardly that watching time will not speed it up, but she couldn't stand the wait. She wanted to give Kaasu her present so badly! Well, Ishka and Dylan did, too, but they didn't count! Well, they do count, but not as much as she should. It took several weeks for Valerie's relationship with Kaasu to develop into friendship, and it only took a few minutes for her to develop feelings for Toga - when they were younger, of course. Everyone's in their thirties now; they're not in their twenties like they used to be anymore. Funny thing this age can be. You can be as old as dirt but look like you just came from prom if Father Time treated you kindly. Valerie herself was only 33, and Kaasu was going to be the same age as her in a few weeks. Bless the Russian opera dancer, Ishka Tehb, for sniffing through Kaasu's belongings to discover her birthday.

"Would you like to know a secret, Val?" Dylan asked, poking the remnants of his sandwich with a butterknife.

"What kind of a secret?" Valerie asked, tilting her head.

"Mr. Yagari is a superior in Corviere now," Dylan started, earning a small gasp from Valerie. "He was sighted yesterday."

"But I thought he was exiled from here," Valerie stated. "Doesn't that mean he can't step foot onto these grounds ever again?"

"Normally, that's what exilation means, but..." Dylan said, lowering her knife.

"But?" prompted Valerie.

"Two very important figures are missing to enforce those rules onto him," Dylan continued, laying his knife on the plate. "Captain Yagari was always a bold man, and he probably would have been here to argue that a superior can step foot on any ground that is inhabited by other superiors, Civil Code 23, Article II. However, with those two people gone, he can do as he pleases without a fight."

Valerie remained silent at this explanation. When did two people matter in this business to decide whether Toga could come to Aisu or not? Valerie opened her mouth to say something but hesitated. She couldn't argue against Toga because he had a right to be here, but she couldn't argue for Toga because by law he's not allowed to return to Aisu for anything.

She settled to say, "Strange business this association runs, but, now that you have told me that Toga is here, I have a proposal to make."

Dylan looked into her eyes quizically then asked, "What is it?"

"We should invite him and his party to join us," Valerie said, smiling.

* * *

"Okay, so first off, let's drop this bag of luggage off to his party," Kaasu said, pointing at the back of Toga's head.

"Yes, ma'am!" Ishka said, saluting.

Toga huffed at the women behind him plotting his death. After Toga got dressed, Kaasu and Ishka prepared to leave. Toga was not about to let Kaasu escape from him today, however, and persuaded both women to escort him to his hotel room. If he had remembered earlier that Kaasu mentioned she had a day-off, he would have brought her appreciation gift to her house. It was working in his favor, though. He would give the present he bought with Ishka's help to Kaasu at his hotel room and say it was for her birthday instead of appreciation for everything she's done for him. Suddenly, he stopped walking. It didn't feel right to him. He bought the gown to say thank you. He didn't know anything about her birthday.

"You alright, old man?" Kaasu joked, poking Toga in his side. "Stopping in the middle of nowhere isn't healthy."

Toga turned around and stared at Kaasu for some time. She looked back at him, confused again. They were adults, weren't they? He was a superior, and she was still an elite huntess. She did say she was fine with someone touching her if he had feelings for her, right? That was where the problem lay. He wasn't so sure if he had true feelings for Kaasu. The lust for her was still in effect, but the love he had when he was just a captain was diminished. He would have to rediscover the reasons in which he loved her. Toga continued walking without another word. Ishka and Kaasu looked at each other and followed Toga like little ducklings.

Ishka ran up the small set of stairs to Arc de Plaisir's Hotel & Suites front door and waved to Kaasu happily. She grabbed Toga's hand and ran up the steps in an adolescent glee. They entered the hotel's lobby and greeted some hunters from the north. Some of them turned their noses in a haughty and arrogant manner; others either nodded or responded to Ishka's greetings. Kaasu never greeted any of them. She had her fun last night in the pink gown. As sad as it sounds, none of the northern precincts acknowledged Kaasu as a huntess. In fact, to put it more bluntly, they hated her. The silent, beautiful women who were normally huntesses treated Kaasu quite unfairly, and the men were no different. For this, Kaasu ignored them and kept walking as Ishka or Toga spoke to the northern folk.

As Ishka was talking to a team of hunters, a gust of wind shot passed Kaasu's back and made her stop walking. She turned her head and saw Toga on the floor. A man was on top of him, raising his fist to strike him. The silver-haired man she met at the banquet stalked down the hallway in anger and relief. Relieved that Toga was okay, but angry for something else.

"Toga Alexander Yagari, I am going to shove my foot up your ass!" the man with straw-colored hair hissed.

"Alexander?" Kaasu questioned, whispering more or less to herself. She wasn't aware that Toga had a middle name.

"I want some of his ass unmarked, Cross-san. Be easy on the other half," the silver-haired man she knew as Zero said.

His comment made Kaasu blush a bit; it sounded suggestive in tone. If they were going to rape Toga, in front of the northern hunters was not a good place to do it. Zero looked into Kaasu's eyes and stopped walking instantly. Her words from his dream rung like a bell in his ears. She bowed in respect to him then stood straight again. The hunters around them were surprised at Kaasu's manners. Zero returned her bow then walked over to Kaien and pulled him off Toga.

He said, "There's people watching us."

"Eh?" Kaien chirped, looking into everyone's eyes as they stared him. He yanked Toga up to his face by the collar then said, "We'll take this upstairs."

* * *

"You are the most irresponsible superior I have ever met!" Kaien shouted.

Ishka, Kaasu and Zero watched as Toga received his lecture from Kaien. Cross was like a raving bull. He made sure Toga drunk every dripping word that spilled from Kaien's mouth. Toga didn't respond until the whole ordeal was done. The sooner Kaien finished, the sooner he could give Kaasu her present. Zero was in the same mindset. The bouquet of flowers was still in one piece, and he noticed Kaasu didn't sneeze from their presence so she wasn't allergic to flowers. It was just such a strange coincidence for Zero. First, he finally gets to meet Kaasu and she completely exceeded his expectations of her beauty; second, he thinks about her for the remainder of his night; third, he buys her a present; lastly, he dreams about her. To even be able to meet her again is a total shock.

Kaien frustratedly sighed and held his throbbing forehead with three fingers. He said, "God, I need a drink."

"You brought wine in from last night," Zero suggested.

"Yes, please," Kaien said.

Zero dug into the winery's velvety bag and pulled out the bottle of wine. He popped the cork open in seconds and placed the bottle down to dig in the cabinets for glasses. He retrieved a curved green glass and poured wine into it. Kaien took the glass from Zero after he returned with the beverage and drunk from it in one gulp.

"Better?" Zero asked, earning a nod from Kaien. Zero walked towards the dining table and picked up the bouquet of flowers. He turned around and handed them to Kaasu.

"Oh, thank you," Kaasu said, smiling at Zero. "You have my favorite flowers in this batch. How thoughtful of you!" Zero bowed then placed his hands in his pants pockets.

Toga arched both eyebrows in surprise. Considering the fact he just met Kaasu, he seemed to like her enough to buy her gifts. He looked into Zero's eyes and was suddenly in fear. He saw a completely different person in his eyes. Zero was smirking! It was like an eery laughter came from the ghostly smile. The main thing Toga was beginning to fear, however, was Zero's glowing eyes. It was a sinister leer that said something he never wanted to hear.

_If you don't want this woman... I will take her..._


	19. Candidates for the Next President

Hanabusa indulged his time in the manor's study mercilessly, even during the sleeping hours. He made time to spar with his cousin, Akatsuki, and his relentless lord, Kaname, but he spent most of the wee hours of the day in the study. Kaname had grown suspicious of his recent actions, but Hanabusa was less of a hassel when preoccupied. Yuuki had asked whether Hanabusa was fine on Kaname's behalf, and Hanabusa always answered each question the same way. What the two had developed was a code. It was cryptic enough to lessen suspicion and vague enough to balance suspicion with trust. The point of the code was to keep any suspicion at a low or even level. A snipet of this code went like this:

_"Hanabusa-san," Yuuki would start, gaining the noble's attention only briefly, "Lord Kaname is beginning to worry about you. Is there nothing you can do to ease his troubled mind?"_

**Translation: "Kaname has become wary of your studying. You'd best take a break to make it less obvious that you're planning something."**

_"My apologies, Lady Yuuki," he would answer, rubbing his temple with a smirk. "There is an issue with the Vampire Council that has simply not made any sense. I hardly pay attention to the time. The work has completely captivated me."_

**Translation: "I understand. I completed a few arrangements, but there are still some faults. I need more time."**

_"Would you like some tea or wine to drink?" Yuuki would ask._

**Translation: "At least pace yourself a bit better. I don't want you to be punished."**

_"Actually, I prefer some water instead," Hanabusa would answer. "I will be in the kitchen to rest for a moment. I will ask Lord Kaname if he wishes to speak with me shortly. Hopefully, this will stop his worrying. He really shouldn't ponder so much on trivial matters."_

**Translation: "Neither do I, but this isn't an easy task. Pacing is becoming more impossible."**

_"He worries about all of his friends and family, you know that," Yuuki would say, smiling. "He doesn't want anyone to be unhappy with him unless they have a right to, but if he doesn't want know why you're unhappy with him then there is no right."_

**Translation: "I understand. It has become harder to lessen Kaname's suspicion. To think all of this has happened in two days. Being a human has its advantages. At least no one knows what you're doing until they pick up tangible evidence. With vampires, they can feel when something's amiss. They don't need evidence."**

_"Ah, this is true," Hanabusa would reply, smiling._

**Translation: "We are not humans. We have to take far more precautions than they do."**

That was how the conversation was going today. Ruka and Akatsuki had just fallen asleep, and Kaname was out to a meeting with the Vampire Council. That left Yuuki and Hanabusa alone for a moment. While Kaname was with them, the coded chat was taking place. Upon his departure, they spoke more directly with each other. Hanabusa waited until Kaname's carriage was several feet away from the manor's front door before he spoke.

"I have chosen a date," he said, erasing all kindness from his face.

Yuuki snapped her head to Hanabusa and gasped. She said, "Already?"

"It will be two weeks from today, given the circumstances that Seiren responds to my letter in time," he informed, leading Yuuki to the garden.

"Then, this November?" Yuuki asked, earning a nod from Hanabusa. "At what time?"

"When dusk turns to dawn," Hanabusa said, causing Yuuki to stop following. He stopped as well and continued, "We have to leave at exactly that time or not at all. Within the third week of November, at about six thirty, there will only be one carriage in operation towards the city of Musuko. We've passed through that area before when we left Corviere. Although there is a Hunters' Association based in Musuko, we will be resting in an abandoned lighthouse during the day. They won't find us in that area. There is a shield around the lighthouse that prevents humans and Level E vampires from crossing."

"We will be hunted down by stronger forces than Level E's," Yuuki reminded him.

Hanabusa started walking again; this time Yuuki followed. If they were to discuss any of this, it couldn't be in the manor. Akatsuki and Ruka had keen hearing. They proceeded to the back of the manor, where the garden was located, and continued their discussion.

Hanabusa said, "That is why we have to pace ourselves wisely. We _cannot_ use our powers until we get to Musuko." Yuuki gasped at this, thinking it was suicide. "The reason we are leaving at such a risky time is because vampires are weaker in the presence of the sun no matter what level they are in. We will depart via carriage at the approximate time half-an-hour before the sun rises. By the time we are set on the path to Musuko, the sun will already have risen. This gives us room to use brute strength over supernatural power should we encounter any enemies. If we use our powers, we will be caught in a matter of minutes the next time we face an enemy like Kaname. There are still precautions I have to look into before I consider this part of the plan complete, but I do suggest the next time you spar with Ruka or anyone for that matter please learn to use your strength alone. Also," he paused, facing the well that Yuuki frequents, "wear a change of clothes. I don't want anyone to recognize you by a familiar dress. You'd do better wearing something a human would probably wear. That is your showcase advantage."

Yuuki turned to Hanabusa and smiled. It was a smile that accepted a challenge. The night before her departure would be a daring experience. She would have to change her entire vampire look into what was once her human look. She couldn't wear formal dresses or heels, and she couldn't have long hair. Kneeling before the well, Yuuki opened the seal and reached in for the small pistol Zero had given her years ago. She had to become a vampire huntess in order to escape from the Kuran manor. She would learn how to be a huntess in Musuko.

"There is one more thing I would like to mention," Hanabusa said. "There is to be an election campaign in Musuko during the day for the entire month. I don't think any of the hunters know about the President of the Hunters' Association's death, with exception to us who live in this manor and our other comrades from the academy. Should anyone ask of our opinion for the election, _do not_ give any hint as to what occurred those few years ago. Keep that in mind."

* * *

Superior Ookii was enjoying the afternoon at his ranch. He looked out at the fields of wheat, corn, and tall grass on his land and recalled fond memories. The day he and his wife, Clara, had moved in with their two beautiful children after his election to the superior rank was first on the list. He was truly excited when he received the news, and his two brothers, Akai and Clovis, were just as pleased and proud. He was only 34 at the time and his wife was a blooming 32. His son, Hal, was about eight years old, and his daughter, Lotte, was a fiesty five year old. They raised plenty farm animals and worked together to take care of them. Then, eight years later, he found an orphan boy sleeping under his apple tree. (Actually, Lotte had discovered a tent near the barn and a cow mooed at it.) He decided to take a look and saw a little boy sleeping in it. He had just finished an apple and left its core outside of the tent's opening. The boy was very handsome for his young age, cute as a silver button.

The man took a deep breath and smiled. That was the day he found an orphaned Toga Yagari. He and Hal used to argue about every little thing from who used the fucking bar soap and left their man hairs on it to who put mustard in my underwear drawer. They once argued over who would protect Lotte from any bad boyfriends the best. That was actually Ookii's favorite comical memory because Hal and Toga protected Lotte after Clara kicked them out of the house for arguing all day. They were brothers at heart. The only argument that Toga ever lost as far as he could remember was who could get all of the cows in the pin, but Hal couldn't get them all in the pin either. Lotte ended up winning, and they both had to scoop sheep poop for a week. Ookii and Clara had plenty to laugh about that day. They were all here, though. Hal and his wife with their three kids, Lotte and her husband with their two, and Toga. It was strange how the beauty of the family ended up unmarried and childless.

_He should at least be on his fifth kid_, Ookii thought. _I should so tease him on that, but I know Hal's got him_.

Ookii knew better than that, however. Deep down he knew the reason for Toga's loneliness, and it made him saddened. He still couldn't understand why his older brother, Akai, let Toga meet his apprentice. On Akai's deathbed, as Ookii held onto his brother's hand desperately and in tears, the only thing his brother told him was that Kaasu had been defeated and rendered helpless at too young of an age. She didn't want to live and she couldn't find any reason to die. She protected both humans and vampires without knowing why. If she were so helpless, why did she help others? Akai wanted to understand where her compassion had come from and why was it still there.

He gave her missions only a superior was authorized to do and took her to every city where a Hunters' Association was based, but she became spiteful of him and hated all vampire hunters because all of the hunters hated her. She wasn't human, and she wasn't a vampire. She was something undefined and strange, and they punished her for it. Akai didn't want her to live to kill vampire hunters; it was then he made a promise to find a reason for her to live and die if she promised to become his apprentice as a vampire huntess. She agreed to prove him wrong. On the day of the Hunters' Exam, he wanted Kaasu to be shielded from the world until he could keep his promise so he ordered her to dress in a cloak. Once she sat in the corner, he just had to watch her actions. That's when Toga came along. It was then he made Toga, Ookii's own apprentice, her reason to live and die.

Ookii didn't understand why, though. Why did he want Toga to be her reason? He was an ordinary human, and she was something else. It was only until yesterday that he figured it out. Ever since Kaasu received her grade for the elite exam, Toga had always spoken to her and treated her as an equal. Akai had even told him that Toga has had some desire to be with her romantically, but he knew it wasn't safe because she wasn't human. When the testing instructor admitted Kaasu's actual score, he put the pieces together for his brother's actions instantly. Of all his apprentices, Akai had never had to find a reason for one to be vampire hunter or huntess. He found the potential, trained them up, and ranked them based on skills. Kaasu was different, though. She had a bigger potential and he knew that. It was evident when she received a perfect score on the elite exam, but she was too young and still didn't have a reason to be a huntess or live and die. Ookii realized yesterday what it all meant. If Kaasu was going to be the next president of the Hunters' Association, she had to have a reason to both lead and protect humans and vampires equally. Toga became her reason. As a president and huntess, she had to lead and protect all people for Toga's sake.

"It isn't fair to Toga, brother," Ookii whispered, imagining Akai standing before him. "You know what happens when you become the president just as well as I do. Should a president be unmarried before his inauguration, a marriage will be arranged and no superior can nominate himself as a suitor. Will you honestly force your own apprentice into a loveless marriage just so she can lead?"

"Ookii, darlin', whatcha doin' out there in de sun?" Clara asked, walking towards her husband.

"Jus' lookin' out yonder 'fore de meetin'," Ookii replied, turning to Clara with a small smile. "It's in another hour."

"You don't sound too happy wit' dat, darlin'," Clara said, giving him a concerned mother's face.

"Daddy!" Lotte called, running out to him. "How long that thar meetin' s'pose' ta be goin'?"

Ookii turned to his only daughter, Lotte, and let a small smile creep to his lips. She was a beautiful girl like her mother. Her hair was curly and brown like a loaf of fine bread, and her eyes were a charming shade of blue that could turn waters sweet. She wasn't the same skinny teen, but she was a wonderful wife and mother. Her body puffed out more after bearing her children, but she still loved horseback riding and wrestling with her brother, Hal. Her favorite childhood memory was playing water fights with the family. She told him that she wished they could do it one last time again, but he couldn't promise her that then. Now, he truly wasn't sure if Toga could forgive him from yesterday's events. He didn't think Toga would ever be a part of his family one more time.

"'Bout three hours, I think," Ookii answered. "Why? What happened?"

"I'm wantin' you ta drag ma little brotha out that meetin' an' reel 'im on in here the minute i's ova," Lotte said, stomping her foot and puffing her cheeks. "I ain't seen 'im in God knows how long! And not once has he seen his nephews and nieces! When ya git ta dat meetin', snag him out quick as ya can."

"Now, Lotte, Toga-boy might be too busy to be visitin' folks," Clara tried.

"Dammit, mamma, I ain't no hunter like daddy!" Lotte argued, tears welling up in her eyes. "He c'n see him wheneva he's wantin' to. I can't do that, mamma. I'm wantin' ta see ma little brotha. He should at least know I gots kids. Hal's got some, too! Why can't he visit ta see, mamma? Why can't he come back home?"

"Oh, Lotte," Clara soothed, taking her daughter into her arms. Truthfully, she wanted to see Toga, too, but she couldn't force Toga to visit the family while the banquet was going on.

Ookii chuckled, startling Clara and Lotte, then said, "Well, I ain't dragged no man in a while. Why not start up ag'in?"

* * *

Kaien and Toga had gone to their respective seats in the Hunters' Academy in Section C. Toga remembered every room in the testing services building connected to the Hunters' Academy. He practically led Kaien to the auditorium where the superiors were supposed to meet. Being superiors of Corviere, they grew uncomfortable in the sudden atmosphere the other superiors were administering. It was tense, intimidating, and serious. Toga recognized some of the superiors from working with them previously. Superior Shika and Superior Delacroix were seated. They turned to him and Kaien and nodded.

"Good evening, sirs," Delacroix greeted, bowing calmly. "Please have a seat up front. There are not that many superiors to fill the room."

"Thank you, sir," Toga responded, nodding towards his former superior.

"Don't worry, I remember you, Superior Yagari," Delacroix said, smiling gently. "You and the legend next to you make quite the couple."

"Me and Toga?" Kaien replied, pointing at himself and Toga incredulously. "My sights are far more respectable, sir."

"He's making a joke, superior," Toga said, growling. "Delacroix's a bit of a romantic."

"Think that's why I make love to my wife so much?" Delacroix questioned, earning a laugh from Shika and blushing from Kaien.

_This man..._ Kaien thought. _Has he no suddlety whatsoever?_

"You must be new here?" Delacroix asked, grinning at Kaien. He liked to toy with anyone who blushed at his words. Toga used to be the same way until he toughened up and had gotten used to it. "I am Delacroix Hageshii. I have been a superior for nineteen years. Like yourself, I am half a vampire. I helped base Hunters' Associations in Corviere and Bara, two predominantly vampire populated cities, at the start of my career. I, Superior Akai, and Akai's apprentice, who we all will meet in due time, stationed the president in Corviere because of the balance between the numbers of humans and vampires that populated the city for practical reasons. One being that he would be able to communicate with the Vampire Council in Corviere. It is an honor to meet the strongest hunter in history. You are quite the influence for half-breeded young people. I have encountered many young students who are like ourselves wanting to be as heroic as you."

"Thank you, sir," Kaien said, flattered and speechless. The man was very respectable! "I apologize for not having anything to say."

"Think nothing of it," Delacroix said, chuckling. "It is good to see another half-breed making history. Younger half-breeds need to be encouraged in this day and age. Before my manners slip any further, I would like you to meet Shika Shinkokuna."

"Pleasure," Shika said, shaking Kaien's hand in a firm grip. "How ya been, Yagari? Quiet over there, eh?"

"I've been fine," Toga answered, nodding to the man. "Where's your punisher stick?"

"Left it in the case," Shika said, laughing heartily.

The door to the auditorium opened and closed. A man with braided red hair and yellow eyes walked down the steps to his respective seat in the second front row. Delacroix watched the man dressed in a dark brown suit sit down and wait patiently for the meeting to begin. He was twenty minutes early, and there were still other superiors searching for the testing services building. Truth be told, the man looked eager to get started. Delacroix could see his entire side trembling, even though he was across the room and a considerable distance. His knee was bouncing rigorously.

"You may join us in conversation, Superior Shinku," Delacroix called, gaining the man's attention. "It wouldn't look good on your campaign if you didn't even bother to speak to your fellow leaders during an important political matter."

Shinku looked up and chuckled a bit before rising to his feet. He walked over to the other superiors and bowed in respect. Kaien and Toga didn't know who Shinku was so they just returned the gesture and stared at him, waiting for him to speak. In the smoothest of tones and within a baritone range, the superior spoke to them in one breath.

"I apologize for my rudeness," Shinku said, smiling politely. "I have been dying to meet Superior Akai's apprentice for some time. I hear the person is unranked."

"She is," Delacroix answered.

"Ah, his apprentice is a huntess," Shinku responded in realization. "Will you be discussing the tournament in detail during this meeting or is that to be kept under wraps?"

"Actually, I will be discussing the details for the judging after the meeting," Delacroix answered. "We can talk about the tournament now if you prefer."

"In that case," Shika started, chuckling, "how many people are fighting in the tournament exactly?"

"In total, there are 276 people participating in the tournament," Delacroix informed. "Superior Takeda is the tournament director. What he decides for the matches is final and is not to be challenged. Superior Clovis and Superior Ookii won't show the pairings or registrations of any of the opponents until the official posting in the Tanana Theatre. If you know any of the unranked veterans from your district, you must inform them of their conduct. All fighters are to behave in an orderly fashion, and they are to compete in a spirit of good sportsmanship. Failure to comply with this will result in termination. It will be assumed that the fighter became a hunter through malicious actions. A code of conduct will be given to all superiors. Please go through this with whomever is an unranked veteran from your district."

"Fortunately, only nineteen veterans are from my district," Shinku said, smirking. "You have several I'm sure, Superior Shika. The city of Flos has the largest population to date."

"That I do," Shika said, proudly. "Sixty-nine of 'em! I'd have to sit 'em all down in a classroom to explain everything, but it'll be just fine. Good to know you ain't no dummy, Shinku."

"How long have you been a superior? If you don't mind my asking," Kaien said.

"Two years," Shinku answered, earning a shocked gasp from Kaien. The man couldn't be any older than Toga! "I have been unranked since my years as a cadet. When I was asked to take the elite exam, I passed with a 200 and became a superior the following year. I took it again the next year in office and passed with a 271, so that put my name in the presidency ballot. From November to January, the election campaign for a new president begins. February will be voters' month. The first week of March is the superiors' voting period, and the decision for the next president will be announced on the week following. Tiring process sounds like, doesn't it?"

"Very," Kaien said, head exploding from all the decision-making.

"Is anyone running against you?" Toga asked.

"I was told Superior Akai's apprentice had a vote in the ballot. It puts me at odds on the gender level. I don't really favor competing with a woman," Shinku said, chuckling nervously. "Vampire huntesses can be quite the menace."

Toga fell deathly silent from Shinku's words. With unearthly speed, Toga shot out of the room and out of the building without a warning or words of departure. He brought fear upon all of the superiors in the auditorium. He moved so quickly and so violently, the disruption could be felt outside of the doors. Superior Shinku grew suspicious of Toga's actions and decided it may be in his best interests to follow him.

* * *

Kaasu and Ishka were taking Zero just about everywhere through the city. Zero was never one to shop or walk around cities, but he enjoyed getting away from hunting and protecting kids. Ishka was a very upbeat woman and with the calm huntess travelling with them, it made the scene very peaceful for Zero. Kaasu said she had to pick up an order in Section C, so the three of them escorted Kaien and Toga to the testing services building and went their separate ways after that. They walked to a local lingerie shop and entered. Zero was fairly calm about the whole ordeal. He knew Ishka and Kaasu were older women, so none of the lingerie or their interest in it bothered him. If either woman were his age, he probably would have reacted differently but he wasn't sure. A woman in a blue corset and pink robe stalked towards Kaasu and Ishka as they browsed through racks with different pieces organized in certain fashions.

"My little white kitten," the service member purred, wrapping her measuring tape around Kaasu's neck. "Where were you yesterday?"

"Oh, I was part of the welcoming committee," Kaasu answered, smiling politely. "I couldn't get my order last night."

"Oh," the woman pouted. "You should have called for me. I would have delivered it to you. You normally don't bring friends with you to buy these things."

"I was just planning to pick this order up and leave," Kaasu said, allowing the woman to take her measuring tape off her shoulders. "Unless Kiryuu-san was shopping for a girlfriend."

"I don't have a girlfriend," Zero answered, turning his head to a woman putting on lace stockings. He turned back to Kaasu and said, "It is also inappropriate to buy things like these for co-workers."

Kaasu hummed in thought then said, "Well, at least I'm picking up my things. How much for it?"

"Free of charge," the woman said, pivoting so her hair spun with her. "For my favorite customer and special birthday girl."

The woman went behind her counter then revealed a wrapped package with a bow neatly tied and set onto the box. The wrapping had the imprint of black paws outline white and mischievous white kittens outlined black in panels of pink. The bow was a white ribbon curled into the shape of a rose. Ishka shouted surprise for she told the service member about her birthday celebration also. Zero looked at the group of women then turned to see a purple corset hanging on a rack before him. There was black lace, frills, and ribbons here and there on the item. Packs of gloves and stockings were hung up also. He tilted his head at the interesting choice then turned his attention to Kaasu. She might actually look fantastic in it. A white skirt or a pair of jeans would go with the corset fairly well on the older woman. It would certainly gain attention. Coincidentally, a sales manager stepped behind another counter in the exact same corset Zero was glancing at. It didn't fit her that well at the bust area, however.

"You!" a familiar voice shouted.

Everyone in the shop snapped their heads to the door to see the panting man in the door. Toga had run from the testing services building all the way to the ends of the section. He was looking for Kaasu specifically and pointed directly at her. Kaasu was just as startled as everyone else and nearly dropped her birthday present. Toga looked into Kaasu's hands and noticed yet another gift from someone else in her arms. When the meeting was over, he had to remember to give Kaasu his own present. She had to return to their hotel to pick up Zero's bouquet anyway. Toga disregarded the thought of gifts and lingerie surrounding and marched towards Kaasu.

"We need to talk," he said.

* * *

Kaasu followed him out of the shop and waited for him to speak. Toga paced about, noting that there were too many people walking through streets. He noticed a shop next door was closed and grabbed Kaasu's hand to lead her there. She began to worry about her old friend. He was acting very strangely. It couldn't have been that he had just missed being home because that was no excuse to behave like an oddball. It had to be something that was on his mind. Toga hurriedly opened the shop's door with haste and closed the door tight. He brought Kaasu to the middle of the room and spoke.

"Kaasu-chan," he started, "did you know anything about the presidency election or the president?"

"I don't know what happened to the president. That is something only officials in your district should be informed of," Kaasu said, narrowing her gaze at Toga. "_Do_ you know anything about the president? Where is he and why has he been reported missing?"

"The Vampire Council are the only people who know what happened to him in full detail," he answered. "Until they can tell us, we know nothing of the matter either. But, Kaasu-chan, do you know anything about the upcoming election?"

"Yes," she answered, nodding. "In Precinct 16, District VIII, the youngest superior in the city of Musuko and heir to the Shinku estate is running for presidency. The man's name is Shinku Heishi. If the president's whereabouts remain unknown the week before campaigning, it will be assumed that the president is deceased unless an investigation is authorized. I believe Shinku is very capable of the job. I have worked under him on several occassions. He is an amazing leader."

"But you're an even better leader than he is!" Toga argued, silencing Kaasu.

"Um, thank you, sen - "

"No!" Toga exclaimed. "This is more than a compliment. Now, I've never heard of any man named Shinku and I've never come across his face until today. Fine, I'm not smart enough to know what it takes to be a superior, but I know what makes a great president. Someone intelligent, strategic, compassionate about others even cute, little mice, someone who knows and enforces the law, someone who takes a beating and handles the roughest assignments no ordinary person could do, someone who is willing to protect a city under harsh conditions, someone who shelters the homeless and the poor. A great president would have to be - "

"Someone like you?" a familiar and deep voice continued.

Toga turned his head and saw the redhead superior smiling politely. He bowed before the two and straightened his posture. Kaasu took an elegant bow before the man, but Toga stood his ground. His body stiffened as he looked into the man's yellow eyes. The man did not return his glaring. He merely stood and watched Kaasu straighten her own posture.

"I did not mean to interrupt you in any way, nor was it intended to intrude your privacy, but the meeting is starting and cannot continue without you, Superior Yagari," Shinku said, glancing at Toga then returning to Kaasu. "I was not aware you were friends with a legendary woman such as this one. Officer Nix Kaasu is a sought-after undercover agent in all of the cities, even the heavily populated vampire ones."

"You two know each other?" Toga asked, balling his hands into fists.

"He is..._inexplicably_...one of my very few boyfriends," Kaasu answered, smirking bitterly. "I'm sure he'll start speaking about our relationship with you on your way to the meeting. So, we will continue this conversation when you return." She said, patting Toga on his back, "Try not to puke when he tells you how we first met."


	20. Bonus Side Story: What the Lions Know

Toga and Heishi were leisurely walking to the testing services building in an uncomfortable silence, knowing full well they were late for a very important political meeting amongst all of the superiors. Kaasu had left them to talk as she returned to Ishka and Zero in the lingerie shop next door. Toga was angry, however, and he had no reason to want to speak to any ex-boyfriend of Kaasu's. Sure, it was fine to know that his best friend was in love once, but discovering the fact that she had a lover under such circumstances made him realize something important: Kaasu doesn't trust him enough to mention anything about her past. By being her lover, Heishi Shinku must know everything about Kaasu and that made his anger worsen. From the beginning, Toga wanted to get to know Kaasu better. Superior Akai prevented him in many ways, and Kaasu rarely spoke of herself in any topic.

"Well," Heishi started, dragging Toga out of his thoughts, "I suppose I should honor Nix's request by speaking of our first meeting each other. You may express your discomfort if you wish. You don't have to listen to our story."

Toga remained silent and kept his gaze ahead. He did want to know something about Kaasu, but he didn't want to hear it from a superior and ex-lover's perspective. Men are particularly biased about relationships at times, and Kaasu was never biased - as strange as that may sound. Women can be the most biased, but she was an exception. She always had been. Toga sighed then resigned to listen.

"I would like to hear how you met..." Toga started, calming the nervous energy building in his chest. He was finally going to learn about Kaasu and her boyfriends! He didn't have to tell her about himself and his girlfriends this time. She didn't have to listen to his nightmares; instead, he could listen to hers. "If you are comfortable with telling me."

Shinku took this as a cue to begin his story. "To start, it was an early spring season in Musuko, and I was then a brash man who only wanted to grace through the ranks like the omnipotent ruler of vampire hunters, Akai Dengen. I wanted to be just like him: a ladies' man and a man's man. Without knowing it, I changed my ways of being brash to being more responsible. I accompanied a lieutenant within my district to the eastern area of Musuko, and we confronted these strangely barbaric creatures that fed off the blood of vampires and humans alike. The lieutenant and I reported the situation to my father, Superior Shinku Gure, and it was decided that an investigation would be authorized. To the dismay of the authorities, there was no one within the entire association who knew of these cretins. I did my best to describe the creatures and fight them off, but my powers were far too weak and each creature was different with impeccable abilities: Some could fly, some could summon mobile weapons, and some could roll into a ball in one spot and strike you like a razor. It proved difficult for the hunters to defend themselves, and we had casualties greater in number against those monsters than we did against vampires." Toga's eyes widened at the use of monster within Heishi's story. He must have meant the same beasts that he fought when he defended Kaasu! "My father then turned to Aisu's Hunters' Association for assistance. He was told only one person was capable of handling the cretins: Officer Nix Kaasu. She received a mission request from my father to investigate the appearances of the monsters and reported to Musuko within a few days worth of time. In Section B of the city, a party was being held in the town's square and I participated in the function. Within moments of the celebration, the beasts ambushed us. I thought we had all died, but that was not the case. Nix had slain them all before we could open our eyes again. She was covered in blood and her clothes were tattered. Whatever fight ensued between her and those monsters happened too fast. My father had then acknowledged her work and requested her services in slaying the monsters. Although my father hired Nix to terminate the monsters, her superiors in Aisu still sent her missions to subdue any Level E vampires in Musuko. I was introduced to her three days after the attack. I'll never forget what she wore or how much of a menace she looked."

Toga scoffed at the disgraceful adjective and thought, _Kaasu is no menace. He says he was a brash man, but he still has brashness in him. Insulting a former lover to her best friend is all kinds of offensive!_

"She wore an orange shirt, bloodied and tattered, and tight black pants that were shredded. She wore the black cowboy hat, and orange suspenders that bore holes in them. Her boots were heeled, black, tall, and had multiple orange belts buckled around them. Her eyes were fierce, angry, and murderous. She could bring fear into any living creature and breathe death into any man's soul. At first, I didn't trust her. Thought she was inhuman. She did away with those creatures so quickly while we lost soldiers trying to fight them," Shinku whispered, rubbing his bottom lip with a gloved finger. His eyes had the image of the younger Kaasu embedded in his gaze. "I begged my father to allow me to monitor her activity for the safety of our people. He agreed - reluctantly, albeit - but when he discovered I ended up with nothing on her, even he became suspicious. All she did was research in the library, maintain relevant documents, write down what she discovered and what information was needed, and complete missions. She was an ideal huntess: worked mercilessly, took on several jobs at a time, and completed each task perfectly. Her ratings were the top. She covered a secretary's job, detective's job, spy's job, and a hunter's job all in one breath. I hardly had time to take a break myself when I monitored her actions; she was always working relentlessly. I was amazed by the missions she accumulated in a day. The highest I've witnessed being sixteen. No huntess could compete with her. Those who tried ended up failing and hating her, and there were many who hated her. She was feared by several men, and she was always alone."

"Did you...?" Toga started, lip trembling at the words about to come out, "ever try to accompany her on missions?"

"No," Heishi answered gravely. Toga turned to the man and saw his saddened face as he stared at the sidewalk beneath their feet. "But I wanted desperately to do it. I thought it would have been fine if I took at least three missions from her agenda, but it wasn't allowed and I was threatened to be exiled from home should I interfere with her work. Up to this day, I still don't understand why no one is allowed to assist her on missions."

"I interfered with her mission...once," Toga said, almost inaudibly and proudly. Shinku heard him, however, and stopped walking immediately to gasp sharply. "I was nearing death...before she rescued me... My exilation came the minute I was able to recover completely. I was transferred to Flos and watched my entire city - my home, my friends, my teacher, my family, even my best friend - treat me as if what I had done was wrong. It was wrong to protect her, and that was all I knew. As much as I wanted to open the doors of hell and fight my superiors, the pain of loss was far greater than what most people could have experienced. It would have been better if I was executed on that day... The day I left the city was the same day I wished Kaasu would have left me dying on the cold ground, and like everyone else around me... I began to hate her...for being so angelic and having so much compassion; whereas, other huntesses would have left you for dead. She wasn't like any other huntess I've met. She hated being a huntess just as much as everyone hated her. Why she pushes herself so much, I'll never understand."

"I remember asking her that question," Shinku said after a momentary silence, causing Toga to slightly turn his head. "It was before she left for a mission in the western area. My father asked me to deliver some information to Nix after I returned from an assignment. Normally, a secretary did that sort of work, but none of the secretaries wanted to look at Nix or tell her anything. Some were actually afraid of her, and I couldn't blame them at all. I didn't want to give her my company or the files she needed. I thought if she wanted them, she should just get off her demon ass and get them herself. Father wouldn't hear of it, and he forced me to deliver the files instead of ask me. Seeing that I had no choice, I went to the library and found her compiling different pieces of information. The library was rarely used by anyone in the district, so she made a good mess of it. Papers were everywhere! Gathering what little courage and pride I had, I confronted her and tossed the papers on a pile of books she was using. She didn't say anything to me. She just looked at the folder and opened it. I thought she would at least perk up and speak like a regular secretary, but she was too engrossed in her research and she had little use of conversation. Even if you were to ram it up my ass that I was being too harsh on someone who was possibly friendless and lonely, I started yelling at her and called her an ungrateful bitch. Again, she remained unmoved by my words and my actions. She didn't even look at me to defend herself. Wouldn't even punch me. She just kept reading and writing and pondering. That was when I asked,

_**'Why the fuck are you pushing yourself so fucking hard? Why can't you live your own life and act like a woman? Be someone's housewife, someone's girlfriend, someone's friend, anything! Just act like a normal human being!'**_

All she did was read some more and write some more, but she finally gathered her things and spoke. Her words, dear god, I don't want to forget them!

_**'I appreciate you giving me what I needed to continue my investigation. It must have been a great pain to have to come here after completing your work. I apologize for you being forced into bringing me a bunch of papers with a bunch of shit that no one fucking understands but myself and possibly the people who wrote these details if they learned anything from what was written. Unfortunately, I couldn't get these files myself because I had also just returned from several missions. In fact, I'll put in bluntly, I just completed four and I haven't even started on my reports because of this new assignment. Unlike you, who only received one two-minute gig and who should be writing a report for that same gig right now, I don't have that option and I don't have the fucking time to entertain a pathetic, shithead son who apparently can't see that I've been working on the first report for the first mission I received today and I've been completing my research for the mission I just received. I don't talk to snobby little assholes when I have work to do, and I don't want to talk to anyone like you, and there are a lot of people like that in this precinct. I don't want to be here anymore than you motherfuckers don't want to have me here, but I have to suck it up and do my job. As ungrateful as all you people are, you want me to turn around and smile at you after the way you've all been treating me? There isn't a life to live here if no one can respect me as a woman and an equal! I can't live like a human if you don't act like I am one!'"**_

Toga was flabbergasted at the words Shinku repeated. Kaasu said all of those things, even to the son of a superior? She was not the same little girl he remembered. This woman was angrier. Suddenly, Toga remembered something Kimu told him when they were younger. She said Kaasu and Superior Akai had been in an intense argument. Toga never saw that side to her. He only knows the sweet, innocent, romantic, and doubtlessly reliable young girl who wore cloaks all the time in his childhood, and the beautiful, nurturing housewife and instructor when he was injured. The true fighter in Kaasu was something alien to him. He only knows the gentle and compassionate side to her. Toga then realized how distant he and Kaasu truly were: he didn't know anything about Kaasu at all. Heishi Shinku knew more about Kaasu than Toga Yagari could ever know. That made Toga question if he was Kaasu's friend at all.

"Once she said those words to me, I felt like I would break in half," Heishi continued. "She wasn't alone because she chose to be; she was alone because we all ostracized her. We made her live on the outskirts of the city - away from the people and away from her own fellow operatives - because we couldn't trust her; we made her work pile atop each other because no one wanted to help her; we made her do our jobs because we were too weak and too inconsiderate to finish our own; we made her less and less of a human because we made her seem like she wasn't. All she did was her job and others, and we punished her for it. When she left the library, calm and composed as a crane, I wept for her... I couldn't help her."

Toga gasped at this, swallowing a lump rising in his throat. He did the same thing! It was like that day when he and Superior Akai witnessed Kaasu being beaten by her own fellow huntesses. She never fought back. She just curled into a ball beneath the showerhead, washing away her silent tears and swelling bruises. He was helpless. He couldn't help her the way she was always helping him.

"So, I did what a superior should have done," Heishi said, letting the cool autumn breeze pass through his hair. "I forced all the hunters to do some of Nix's hunting assignments. Since they trusted me and my father was willing to distribute Nix's missions evenly, we got to work and alleviated some of Nix's stress. She still had ridiculous amounts of work to do, but she seemed more relaxed after her missions were taken. Early summer had come, and I decided to speak to Kaasu at her temporary residence to apologize for my behavior. As I was approaching the house, a group of children were playing in the fields as their mothers washed clothes and their fathers cleaned and gardened. It was really a magnificent place to live! I had thought I had mistaken the residence until I asked one of the mothers. The woman told me it was for Nix, and that she gave them the home to live in until they could find a better place to live. The mother said she wouldn't give the house up for anything in the world. Nix was sheltering a family of homeless people in her own home! She didn't even use her house to sleep in. She just slept outside in a small shack where an abandoned water tower held it up. We all thought she wasn't a real human, and she ended up having more compassion and trust than any human ever could. Through all the abuse she had gone through, she still had room left in her heart to care so deeply about those less fortunate than herself. In her case, a homeless person was more fortunate than herself. They could keep each other warm and give each other company. With us, she couldn't have the same things. When I told the mother that I was a vampire hunter, the rage that emerged from within that woman was so immense and so frightening. After nearly being beaten, I was thrown out. The homeless people were protecting their home and their angelic mother. When I realized all of it, I wept again. Nothing I could have said would have gained her forgiveness. No apology would have made me any less of an asshole. She found me under a blooming orange tree - Nix, I mean. I was asleep after crying like a baby. When I woke up, she had finished undressing me and placed fresh clothes on my nightstand. My father came in the room and actually tried to shield my balls from her with a fruit bowl!"

Toga's lips began to curve into a smile, but he erased it and thought with a silent laugh, _Really? A fruit bowl?_

"She said to remove the bowl," Shinku said with a chuckle, making Toga stiffen a bit. Did she want to see his package? "My father turned into a tomato at her words, but she explained that my working for days at a time without a shower and not treating my wounds properly after each mission caused me to develop rashes. One of which happened to be on the right side of my balls. I didn't want a woman touching me without permission so I shot out of bed and covered myself with a pillow. My father almost caught a heart attack because I just woke up as if I had been awake for days. Nix just smoked a cigarette and straddled me in front of my dad after tranquilizing me quite forcefully if I do say so myself. He told me that she was unmoved as she worked to scrape the rash off, but she went through a pretty daring process. She had to wax my balls to find the rash, which normally would have been painful, but he said she did it quickly and soothingly. The rest of the treatment was just as quick. Knowing she had seen me in the nude was actually very scary at the time, and my father just made it worse when he told me all she had done. She had to bathe me to find all of the rashes because she saw a big gaping one on my neck and decided to inspect for more. Father said she was half-naked when he entered the bathroom, and she was cleansing me as best as she could to get rid of the irritation first before treating them. Men don't really pay attention to things like that. It's just 'Gimme a beer and put some cream on it. I'll be fine in the morning' with us."

Toga smirked and nodded. He said, "We're here. This conversation will have to wait another few hours. Think you can remember where you left off?"

* * *

"Zero-kun!" Kaasu called, waving to him.

Zero was actually having a good time in Aisu. For the past hour, he and his group of little women were travelling through the suburbs of Aisu by hovercraft. Zero bought a few souvenirs for Setsuke and Vera. Being a vampire was supposed to make you vulnerable against the sun, but it was a partly cloudy day and Kaasu and Ishka were considerate enough to go to places containing shade. He never told either woman that he was a vampire, but he didn't feel like one either. It was only when he was around Haguruma or his two fatherly figures did he truly feel like he was a vampire. Zero spotted Kaasu under an apple tree with Ishka. They were about to have lunch. Kaasu bought a pack of scarves from a local shop, and she wore the white one around her shoulders. The wind was growing cooler. Zero walked towards her, but he heard a familiar voice speak to him as he approached the tree.

**'A beautiful day to enjoy this year.'**

_Father?_ Zero questioned, eyes widening then returning to their normal state. _Are you always going to speak when the wind blows?_

**'Oh my, no!'** Etherwells said, chuckling. **'That would be far too frequent. I will only speak when you are in need.'**

_I see_, Zero responded, blinking slowly. _Then I am in need of you?_

**'That depends. Are you in need of understanding something?'**

Zero stood before Kaasu and waited for her to speak. She said, "Are you hungry, Zero-kun? We got some stuff together to eat. You can take an apple from the tree, too. They're especially sweet this year! The best ones are those that have softened. They're the juiciest."

Zero nodded then picked the apple that closest to him. A worm was wiggling about at the top of the apple. Zero pulled it out then showed Kaasu what he found; unfortunately, Ishka also saw the pest and yelped in fear before running away from Kaasu and Zero.

"Kaasu, tell him to kill that thing!" Ishka shouted, hopping about.

"Oopsy, she doesn't like worms," Kaasu said, taking the worm from Zero and walking towards a patch of dirt. She kneeled down and placed the worm in the dirt, watching it dig into the ground and disappear. "There ya go, little guy. Ne, Zero-kun, can I have the apple?" Zero walked in front of her and handed Kaasu the apple. She stuck her fingernail inside of its flesh and broke it in half. "Ah, so that's why he was in there! See," Kaasu said, showing Zero a family of worms eating the apple. "Just think if you'd've ate the poor dears. You would've been sick. That pretty little face of yours would have been ruined from paleness."

_About that counseling, Father_, Zero started, _I do need it_.

**'Oh? Already then?'** Etherwells questioned, wind blowing softly.

_I want to understand this woman_, Zero said, watching Kaasu put the broken apple down. _Why is someone so charming and sweet working under the cruelties of a vampire hunter's job?_

**'Perhaps you should ask her**,' Etherwells suggested. **'I'm sure she will answer the question.'**

"Nix-sensei?" Zero called, sitting next to Kaasu. She hummed in response, not removing her gaze from the nibbling worms. "There's something I would like you to answer for me. However you answer my question will be respected and acknowledged whether there is an agreement to it or not. But...why are you vampire huntess? What made you want to become one?"

"I never wanted to be a vampire huntess," Nix whispered, adjusting her white scarf. "In fact, I hate vampire hunters just as much as I hate being one. I only became a huntess because my teacher wanted to show me that there were people who needed to be protected and be shown the same compassion that I had for lost souls."

"Lost souls?" Zero questioned, facing her linked hands sitting in her lap.

"When I was a little girl, I hated vampires and humans in the same way. I didn't want to live in hope that I could find someone to care for and I didn't want to die in vain of not finding someone to care about. Honestly, I wandered around not knowing why I existed. I just knew that I couldn't live to be a killing machine because I am indebted to humans and vampires alike. I was raised by humans from infancy and was raised by vampires throughout adolescence. Because I couldn't kill them, I decided to help those who were outsiders or those who were just as confused as I was. I created a small shelter in the woods for humans and vampires to keep warm and retire for the night. Some of the people never left, and some of the people never returned. I have had the pleasure of seeing those people find a reason to live when I wandered about. They all let me stay with them for as long as I wanted, but my limit was the night. There were other people who needed a place to stay. When I returned to my home in the woods, I saw a vampire attack a man out of fear and I rushed to aid the vampire. Once he escaped, the man intended to kill me in the runaway's place. He aimed his gun directly at me. His aim was so centered that I could see the bullet preparing to leave its own barrel. He had expected me to run, but I didn't. For me, I was protecting an innocent person who was traveling through the winter snow with no shoes and no hope. I grew angry at that man for wanting to kill someone who was lost like he was some deer in someone's backyard. He lowered his gun and asked my name. That man had asked to stay with me, and he then became my teacher after months of watching me and becoming acquainted with those who stayed in my home. My teacher's name was Akai Dengen. He gave me my first mission in the city of Bara, a largely populated vampire city. There was a woman there who had been killing human slaves after raping them. Because I hated vampires, I slayed the woman without a second thought but I hadn't realized that her young daughter was watching me. I then hated my teacher, who was a human, for making me slay the vampire woman because I also had to slay a child who had nothing to do with her mother's shit. I tried to kill my teacher once we left the city, and I almost succeeded but he stopped me. Why did I decide to listen to him? I haven't answered that question. He wanted to take me to his home to show me something of importance. I let him take me to Aisu, where I observed the people, and I learned that there were vampires and humans living together. He then told me what a vampire hunter could do for a city like this. I still hated both races no matter what I could do for them, but Akai promised that he would find my reason to live and die. He knew he could do it here because this was his home and he was familiar with its people. I accepted several missions from him before becoming a huntess, and he accompanied me on some of them. This was until I met your teacher."

"Yagari-sensei?" Zero questioned, wanting to know what the younger Yagari was like. He looked into Kaasu's eyes and melted in her adoring smile. "You met him here?"

"He was only 18 at the time," Kaasu said, watching Ishka chomp away at her sandwich, "and I was 15. My sixteenth birthday was about half a year away. Yagari was a supervisor for a test called the Hunters' Exam. I was taking it at around this time; it was in the start of the autumn season. Akai didn't want me to talk to any of comrades because they didn't receive the same amount of missions as I did, and those who did were not on the same level as I was. I also was taking a different exam called the Elite Warriors of the Hunters' Association Exam, and if anyone knew that the youngest member of the Hunters' Association was taking an elite exam all of the students were going to want to take the same thing. 489 students were taking the Hunters' Exam. Could you imagine nearly 500 people banging down your doors just to take an exam that one student had the privilege of taking?"

_I don't think I want to imagine that_, Zero thought, imagining the entire sophomore class of Cross Academy ripping his office door apart to take a test.

"So, I agreed to sit alone in a corner and away from everyone else. I didn't mind, though. I've learned to live alone for years, and I was always alone previous to that," Kaasu said, rising to her feet to stand. Zero stood as well and waited for her to continue. "Nothing bothered me except why Akai wanted me to wear a cloak so desperately. He had lost his composure and yelled at me for the first time to wear the damn thing. He said to dress in dressy casual attire. I wore a red shirt and white skirt with red heels that fit the description, but now that I look back on it I think it was the white skirt I wore. I was sitting on the floor, so the skirt would have been dirtied. Of course, there could have been other reasons."

_Oh, I'm sure_, Zero thought. _Because he couldn't have possibly thought the little wandering girl that was supposed to be his student was sexy in her attire and that she would attract half the male population in that testing area and that means he would have to hear her rambling on and on about different lusty boys trying to get in her skirt while they were on a mission. That couldn't have possibly been another reason besides a dirty skirt on his part._

"Anyway, I had planned to smoke some cigarettes to kill time, but - "

"You were smoking at that age?" Zero asked, interrupting Kaasu.

"I had been smoking since I was eleven," Kaasu answered, wondering how that seemed unnatural. It was perfectly normal for her to smoke. "Anyway, I found a mouse chewing on my pack. When I picked him up, there were more sitting in a hole. I didn't have any food, and I didn't have any money was all I could tell them. Then, your Yagari-sensei came along. I thought he was going to scold me, so I tried to explain that I found some mice but I couldn't find the words to explain. He just looked at the mouse and pet it and told me to be with my classmates. I told him I couldn't. The look on his face was strange. I didn't know what to make of it. He looked confused, almost shocked, and amazed. Like he had never heard a girl speak before."

Zero's eyes widened a bit then returned to normal. He thought, _So...he fell in love with her voice...before he could see her face? Very sneaky, Yagari-sensei...but well played._

"He was a bit of a sweet back in those days," Kaasu remarked, smirking. "He used to be a model in fashion magazines, considering the fact that he's not into fashion."

"I need to process this for a moment," Zero said aloud, rubbing his temples. The image of his sensei being a supermodel was not clicking to him. "My Yagari-sensei - and your best friend - was a...magazine model? How the hell'd that happen?"

"Well, this is a new side to you. I thought you were quiet and polite, but this aggressiveness matches with Yagari," Kaasu said, walking to the picnic blanket under the tree. "I don't really know how he became a model, but I have the magazine he was in in my bedroom. If I remember correctly, he mostly modeled for cologne ads. Nothing particularly noteworthy."

_This is noteworthy for blackmail_, Zero thought.

"A lot of girls used to spread rumors about him, too," she continued, picking a ripened apple from the branch. Ishka smiled at her as she did so. "I used to walk to the grocer's market on weekends and hear girls whispering about how the size of his penis made them weak or how his muscles are tight or even how sexy his hair was. There was a group of guys who spread some rumors about him, too. I remember one guy saying he was hot enough to make him squeal like a girl. Another one said his voice could make mountains move."

"Who?" Ishka questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yagari-senpai," Kaasu answered, making Ishka blush.

"There were girls talking about his winky?" Ishka asked, covering her dripping nose.

"One of the girls had to clean the showers in the dormitories for detention. She was about to clean the boys' shower room when she saw Yagari-senpai taking a shower," Kaasu said, huffing onto the apple to clean it. Ishka handed her a clean tissue and she went to work wiping the fruit. "From where she was, she mostly saw his ass until he turned around. She said she fainted. Her girlfriends were hurting my ears with their prepostorous screaming."

"Did your friends ever talk about Yagari-sensei in the same way?" Zero asked.

"I didn't have any friends with exception to your sensei," Kaasu answered, reaching into the basket for a knife. "I never went to school either. I guess since I passed the elite exam, there was no need to go to school, but I look back on those days and feel grateful sometimes. The only reason I ever wanted to go to school was because of the children who would visit me in the market. They wanted to know what school was like and whether it was fun or really hard. Since I never went, I only told them what I remembered about elementary school. My time in elementary was very short. In my entire life, I've only been in school for three years: first grade, second grade, and third. I only entered high school for a day to monitor some students while a teacher was out. My teacher, Akai, wanted me to see what school was like, and if I liked it he said I would be enrolled for the next year. I just so happened to be watching Yagari-sensei's class. By the end of the day, I ended up tutoring the class. I was told by the teacher that senpai's class kept asking about me."

_Cross-san said something about having an opening for a teaching position_, Zero thought. _Maybe Nix-sensei would think about teaching at the academy. Might be nice to get away from missions._

"As far as talking about senpai being attractive, I've done that before in a game," Kaasu said, surprising Ishka and Zero. "Yagari and I used to play this game called Truth Is. It was a guessing game with a buzzer and everything. You have to pull a number higher than 1 from a deck of number cards and whoever's number is higher starts the game. Each person asks a question relative to the topic on the clue cards, and the person who guesses the answer says Truth Is...I love your... and you say whatever the answer is. It's fun to watch him blush and shy away from my questions."

"What sort of questions did you ask?" Zero asked, wondering how his sensei could ever shy away from a girl.

"Let's say the clue card's topic said hair!" Ishka said, brightly.

Kaasu hummed in thought then said, "If you're on your second date, and you like this girl, would you let her feel this if you were having a passionate night's kiss?"

"I think I would have been confused," Zero commented, taking the apple and knife from Kaasu. He began to cut the apple's skin off then said, "Since the topic is hair, do you mean the hair on your head or the hair - ?"

"Zero-chan's a pervert!" Ishka joked, earning laughter from Kaasu and herself.

* * *

_Come on_, Kaien thought. _Just a few minutes..._

Three hours had finally passed, and only fifteen minutes remained. The meeting touched on some serious topics, and that weighed on the retired hunter heavily. Economically, each Hunters' Association was suffering from decreased pay and the supporters for each organization were depleting in number; therefore, funding for schools, weaponry, transportation, and housing were falling short. The superiors thought of different ways to increase the pay and the funding for support, but their choices were limited. Even the next president, Shinku Heishi, was falling short of ideas. Toga was brave enough to ask why the money was decreasing, but his mentor explained that no one really knew how it was happening. They just knew half the families that usually aided them were taking back their funding. All of the superiors had a certain number of supporters no greater than four in each district. In order to discover how half or all of the supporters have lost their nerve, someone has to investigate the circumstances of each family. A row of undercover agents were provided for voting with exception to one person. Toga read the list and tossed it back onto the elongated desk. He felt like a student again from the gesture. Kaien turned to him and questioned his actions.

_'What's wrong?' he asked. 'You know you're supposed to decide which agent can investigate the matter, don't you?'_

_Toga turned to Kaien and said, 'The person I want to do the job isn't on the list.'_

_'Who were you expecting?' Superior Delacroix asked quietly, sitting next to Toga._

_'The woman you used to love hiring for undercover work,' Toga answered, hinting Kaasu. Delacroix chose Kaasu for undercover work all the time, especially after her success as Belle Cloche Blanche. Toga didn't know how many times he chose her for sting operations after his exile, but he was sure it was countless. 'I'm surprised she's not on here.'_

_'Well, if we are talking about the same person. She has enough work on her hands as it is,' Delacroix answered. 'Personally, I would have given her the job without any of your decisions, but these supporters have treated her terribly as a child. Superior Akai introduced her to each supporting family in case she was needed for this sort of occassion, but, upon her return to Aisu, she gave him her resignation notice. It was said she had it written when she entered the first family's door. It was her second time threatening to quit. Akai found her too precious, however, so he forbade her to speak to any of the families and he forbade any of the families to speak to younger hunters or unranked veterans. In this case, she's an unranked veteran and not an option. Whatever happened to her while she was with Akai took its toll on her greatly. Now, there is one person I would choose in place: Madarame Kodomo. She can do the job because she's worked with the supporting families before her termination.'_

_'You couldn't beg me to choose her after what she did to my friend,' Toga growled. 'You should nominate Shinku to do it. If he's going to be the next president, he should be familiar with the Hunters' Association's supporters.'_

_'He is quite familiar with the supporting families,' Delacroix said, smiling mischievously. 'Your friend helped familiarize him when they were dating.'_

Kaien began to doodle equations on his desk as he tilted his head. Whoever was Kodomo Madarame, Toga didn't like her at all because what she did to his friend. Kaien knew Toga had a friend, and his friend was keeping a young boy named Takamiya Kaito under his care until his injury. Perhaps this Kodomo did something to that friend? But Toga and Delacroix mentioned there being a 'she,' so it couldn't the man he knew. It had to be the woman he met at the hotel. Kaasu is the only friend that he's met who knows Toga. Kaien actually grew to like Kaasu; he was almost sad that he was leaving for a meeting. She was such a sweet person, which is weird on Toga's part, and she had a pretty smile and a pretty face. What could Madarame have done to provoke such a tumultuous dislike from Toga, though? Did she get into a fight with Kaasu or something?

"Thank you all for joining us this fine afternoon," one of the superiors said. Kaien lifted his head and noticed that Superior Delacroix went up to the mic to speak. Superior Clovis had returned to his seat quite rapidly. "For the next ten minutes, I would like to discuss the tournament's ground rules. Superior Takeda will be passing out the code of conduct to you as I speak."

Superior Takeda was a very tall and a very grim-looking man. His face wrinkled with age, and his lips were a thin line. He had protuberant eyes that were half-lidded and an aquiline nose. His back was hunched a pinch, but his hands were large paws folded against it. He walked with a majestic stance as he laid a stack of books on each desk for the row of superiors seated. His hair came down in a white curtain that blanketed his shoulders. His robe was black and his suit gray with white calligraphy embroidering the edges. No one could see his shoes though the heels clicked as they touched the surface of the set of steps that descended from the auditorium's entrance. He was a fine-boned man once, and in his prime was a most handsome superior, but the hunting field had taken its toll on the man and he became something ethereal. Many thought he should retire, but he wanted to see one last thing before he did. What that thing was no one knew, so they only see the man watching and waiting for whatever it is he wants to happen. When he passed out all of the little booklets, he stood above the stairs and spoke with a booming voice.

"I would like to read the ground rules for our fellow operatives if you do not mind, Superior Delacroix."

"Sir?" Delacroix questioned, raising an eyebrow. He was sure they discussed who would read the rules to the superiors before the other hunters, but, if he wishes to do it, who was he to complain. "Are you certain you wish to do this now?"

"Would I ask to do it if I knew I couldn't, superior?" Takeda asked, narrowing his gaze at Delacroix.

"I would think not," Delacroix responded, returning the narrowness. "If you wish to introduce the ground rules then so be it. Your actions are against what we discussed is all I'm concerned about."

"You have made a fine student, Delacroix," Takeda commented, smiling and earning a gasp from Delacroix. "But there is something I would like to say. The rules have been changed for certain matches in this tournament. First and foremost, Superior Akai's apprentice will be determining the ranks for the veterans within each of your district. Whosoever is unranked in your precinct will receive at least one match with the apprentice. She will also document each person's rank after every match, and her opponent will receive a recommendation letter, personal file, and notification of what that rank should be. Should anyone in your precinct and district be on the level of a general, for example, and she believes that person to be the level of a captain, you are to give the unranked veteran captain-level missions from here on out. No excuse is allowed to pass through her or our court. If a dispute occurs, or if an opponent wishes to make a claim against the apprentice, he or she has to report to me for validity of that claim. I will decide if the claim is right or wrong, not if the opponent has won the match. If any opponent does not wish to partake in the match against the apprentice, he or she has to notify me either thirty minutes before the match begins or five minutes after the pairing has been made. The apprentice will have three preliminary bouts for each set of matches: first, she will fight with no weapon; next, no movement; third, she is to fight without seeing her opponent's movement and be blindfolded. Her opponents will have access to a certain number of weapons. A flag will be given to each fighter before the match begins. It is to be attached to a fighter's person and remained undestroyed. Should the apprentice or her opponent shred their flags after it is applied to one's person, the fighter is forfeited from the match and terminated from the Hunters' Association. Unfortunately, we have run out of time and the tournament will begin in one hour. Prepare your fighters for the ring. Now get the hell out of my auditorium."

"Well said, captain," Delacroix whispered, silently chuckling.

With that, everyone shuffled about to find their unranked folk with exception to Kaien and Toga. They were about to return to their hotel and take a thirty-minute nap. Kaasu and Ishka were probably keeping Zero so busy with their birthday celebration that he had forgotten a tournament was going to start this evening. Suddenly, a tap on Kaien's shoulder made him stiffen and shriek in surprise. Toga struck him on his arm for nearly frightening him until he turned to see Heishi Shinku tilting his head. It was an odd coincidence that the three men were the last to leave. Superiors Takeda, Clovis, Ookii, and Delacroix had all left to prepare to open the doors to the tournament's ring. Everyone else followed suit after them in a hurry to gather their fighters. Luckily, Toga and Kaien only had one.

"Sorry about the scare," Shinku apologized, smiling sheepishly. "I wasn't expecting that from you."

"Oh," Kaien started, relaxing his body, "well, we're even then."

"I suppose so," Shinku said, lowering his gloved hand.

"Is there something wrong?" Toga asked, looking at the man.

"Before we parted, you asked if I would remember where I left off while I was telling my story," Shinku answered, earning confused glances from Toga and Kaien. "I did not finish my story about my first meeting Kaasu and how we ended up dating."

"You've dated Kaasu-chan?" Kaien shouted, head inevitably exploding. Shinku was a good-looking guy and all, but she was Toga's best friend and Toga said she didn't have time to date or talk to him about dates. "I thought she didn't have time for that?"

"She didn't," Shinku answered, closing his eyes with a pained smile. "Should I continue outside before we are locked in here? Superior Takeda won't be pleased if we're sucking up his air conditioning in his auditorium."

* * *

Dylan Nagasaki stood before the wooden doors of the grand Tanana Theatre. The walls were high and made of brick with steel-framing. Glass windows protruded from the walls and the sun's rays reflected off them and placed a gleaming light in the man's blue eyes. His hair was in a low ponytail but strands had fallen out of their confines. His breathing was slow and even, though his heart beat rapidly and his insides churned, but his body was trembling with excitement. Tonight was going to be a defining moment for his beautiful subordinate and friend, Kaasu Nix. It was all going to start behind these tall, ancient walls. Dylan's blue eyes followed the trail of vines that grew from beneath the sidewalk, where the rigorous plant broke a hole through the cement to find light, to the window on the third floor of the theatre. The gas-lit sconces bolted to the walls were dormant as they rested next to the black gates that shielded the wooden doors of the theatre. Two lions' heads were carved into the door with hungry eyes and open jaws that held the circled handles of the door. The heads' claws reached out below the lions' manes to capture their prey. It was said the eyes glow when a bad omen was upon the building. Dylan stared into the eyes and saw nothing...for now. The sunlight somehow gave the lions' life as he stared into their hunting gaze and posture. They were leaping out to him, but they didn't want him. They were seeking some other prey; for whosoever gazes into the eyes of the lions' heads will hear roaring bellow from their throats because they have chosen who they want to enter the theatre. However, no myth could deter Dylan away from his task. If he wanted Kaasu to be a part of this tournament, he had to prepare a special room for her to rest. He could only hope that his superiors were merciful enough to give her equal stakes for each match: choice of weapon was a start.

Dylan licked his lips and swallowed. He took the first step toward the freshly-carpeted entrance then several more in anticipation. The weight of the gates' keys became heavier as he dug into his pocket to reach for them with shaky hands. He looked at the keys and selected a black key with several curves surrounding its bodice and head. The key was inserted and turned. He pushed open the gates then removed the key from the small lock. A small set of marble stairs were carpeted with a gold-embroidered, red rug that had deep red calligraphy in the elegant train. Dylan walked on the rug towards the lions' door and reached for the handle in one of the lion's jaws. He tugged the handle then sighed. The door was locked. He searched for a gold key on the ring set in his hand and found the right one. He unlocked the door then pulled the door again to open it. He opened both doors and walked inside the darkness.

_It all begins in this arena...tonight..._ he thought.

As Dylan walked into the depths of the theatre, a shadow crept over one of the lions' jaws. A gloved hand touched the lion's head and harrumphed. Within seconds of the shadow disappearing, the lions' heads' eyes began to glow and a roar echoed throughout the frontyard of the theatre. The wind blew eerily upon the flowers and trees that began to color for the autumn season. There was going to be a bad omen in the Tanana Theatre tonight, and only the lions knew why...


	21. When a Woman Fights

"Zero-chan!" Ishka called.

Zero turned to the woman and walked towards her. She was trying to get him to come over to the fountain, where she was standing, so she could whisper to him. He hated to admit it, but Zero had begun to develop a small crush on the older woman. She was very cute, and she fit more with his sketches and doodles than Kaasu did. Even though Kaasu was a gorgeous woman, and she had a deeper story than most vampire huntesses, she wasn't as perky as Ishka was. She was wiser, stronger, motherly. He liked those characteristics in Kaasu, but his lusty mind fell for Ishka. Father Etherwells had spoken to him countless times as a distraction to keep him in check. If he were going to be a part of the Roman Cathedral, he had a lot of training to do before he could commit to the practice of priesthood. Can't force a man to take a path he'll regret in the end. Zero caught himself staring into the woman's ice blue eyes before he stopped looking into them and shifted his gaze to the restrooms. Kaasu drunk too much and nature called when she came to the fountain and listened to the water trickle.

"After the big tournament, would you like to spend the rest of the night with Kaasu-chan and me?" she asked, cheeks coloring a little. Zero looked into her eyes then tilted his head in question. "Some friends and I bought a package for her at an open spring in the mountains. Once everything is over, we'll run to the streetcars and ride to the nearest hovercraft station. It should take about twenty minutes to reach the spa by hovercraft. Carriage will take about forty minutes. Since it's Kaasu's birthday party and you're Mr. Yagari's student, I thought I should invite you while someone special invites your teacher. We will drag your other teacher with him. Then, votcha, we'll bring your party back tonight so you won't get in trouble for disobeying the curfew! I think it would mean a lot to Kaasu if she got to spend time with everyone. Do you like Mr. Yagari's childhood friend now that you have spent the day with her?"

"Yes," Zero answered, nodding. "She is very kind and very pretty."

"Then would you join us for her party?" Ishka asked, inching her way to Zero's arm.

"I would be honored," he answered, looking into Ishka's eyes.

"Alright, are we ready to go to the hotel room?" Kaasu asked, approaching the two.

Ishka and Zero turned to Kaasu and furrowed their eyebrows at her change of clothes. She wasn't wearing her pretty white sundress with little black skulls on them, and her white wedge heels were gone. Even the white scarf she adorned on her shoulders was put away! Kaasu walked out in white spandex pants with black leather belts, holsters and a utility belt strapped around her thighs and waist. Her combat boots were black, heeled, and had silver buckles on each side. The front of the boots were pointed like a dress shoe, but they maintained the roundess and the bottom soles of a steel-toe boot. She was wearing a black spandex shirt and black gloves. One glove had a zipper and reached up to her elbow, the other was shorter and fingerless. She had a lace glove beneath her short fingerless glove, which covered her fingers, and it reached up to her elbow. Her hair was pinned up so that it came out in tufts on both sides of her head but the front bangs looped to the pin that held her hair back. She looked ready for war.

"Where did your dress go?" Ishka asked, walking to Kaasu and holding her hands. They were colder than before! "Your hands feel like ice!"

"The tournament's only a handful of minutes away," Kaasu said. "I'm just getting ready for my ass-whoopin'."

"You know you're stronger than that!" Ishka declared, smacking Kaasu with a large imaginary pink hammer. "I would be worried about your opponents when they get their ass whipped into shape. Why don't you just quit like everyone says you should? It isn't fair for you to work and have to do things you don't want to do."

"I don't do this job because I want to, Ishka, you know that," Kaasu whispered, placing a gloved hand on Ishka's cheek. "I work hard toward one goal as a vampire huntess..."

"Which is what exactly?" a familiar voice questioned.

Ishka, Kaasu and Zero turned to see Toga and Kaien walking towards them. Kaien was just as happy as a lottery winner while his counterpart had just finished a cigarette along the way. Kaasu sniffed the air once the scent of nicotine crossed the atmosphere then inhaled sharply. Her eyes were widened and she became still. She was trying to recall every moment in her past with Toga within the next few seconds before Zero asked Kaien what were the details of the meeting's discussion. Kaien began to fill Zero and Ishka in on the details as best as he could, answering questions relative to the superiors' concerns. Toga grew uncomfortable with Kaasu's silent pondering; she was watching him as though he were an item in her research. Kaasu tried desperately to remember every important event in her life that Toga was involved in, but she couldn't find any moment when Toga smelled of cigarettes. Not when she was smoking, not when any of his friends were trying to smoke, nothing. There was never a time in her life when Toga ever smelled of cigarettes, which means... Kaasu narrowed her gaze until a scowl was placed on her fine features. Toga turned to look at Kaasu to see if she sat down or not, but she was far from the gesture of squatting to sit. She stood firm and angry as she glared at Toga.

_Did I...do something wrong?_ Toga thought.

Kaasu never spoke, however. She interrupted the conversation of the superiors' meeting to pardon herself respectfully then left the hotel. Toga watched her leave and grew suspicious. What goal was Kaasu working towards that was so important to her? Why did she look at him so intensely before? Kaasu was always the biggest mystery to Toga, but this time she was hiding something. The reason she was working the hardest could be that secret that Toga needed to know. Suddenly, Toga remembered something Shinku said when he was talking about taking Kaasu on dates.

_**'I never told you Nix's answer to my question,' Heishi said, smiling.**_

_**'The answer?' Kaien questioned. 'To what question?'**_

_**'On our first set of dates as lovers - I'll specify by saying the third date - I asked Nix why she worked to the ends of the Earth to be the top huntess in the Association when she hated being a vampire huntess. She said something about wanting to protect a great man,' Heishi said, struggling to remember the exact words she used. 'She wanted to give that man a safe environment with no wars of the races and no corruption. This was actually the start of our first argument as a couple. I had grown jealous of this person, and I thought that she was implying that I wasn't going to be a great man in her life. It was nothing like that.'**_

_**'She never told you the man she wanted to protect?' Kaien questioned.**_

_**'No, but...I think...she's been working for so long protecting this man that she doesn't realize how much she is doing. When you do so many missions in every city and you don't take a break, it seems like you haven't accomplished your goal. You can't really take the time to see what your work has done for others when you keep working. Nix has been working as a huntess for years, and I don't think her goal has changed, but the amount of work she does in a day may be taking its toll on her. I would be heartbroken if I discovered the woman I once loved so dearly didn't reach her dream. I want Nix to protect that great man if it means she'll live her own life in peace. She will always be remembered as the most gentle-spirited huntess who ever lived in my heart. I'd like for the love of my life those years ago to give that great man a world where he can walk the Earth without a single care in the world or a worry about his family. A world where perfection is reached when you take a deep breath, feel the warmth of the calm sun on your face, and say thank you, Nix Kaasu.'**_

Toga wanted to be that man just as Heishi did. He believed in his own heart that Kaasu could reach her dream, but he wanted her to do the same for everyone and not just that man.

_Why not give humans and vampires a world to live in peace?_ Toga thought. _Why just that great man? Who is a great man to Kaasu-chan? Is it someone she loved in her past?_

"Yagari," Kaien called, earning Toga's attention. "Ishka said the tournament will begin soon. We should tell Zero of the code of conduct for it before he goes in to battle."

"Let's go to the hotel room first," Toga said, scratching his head. "He has to change clothes for the matches, and I have to bring my pack of cigarettes or else I'll burst into flames. If anyone noticed, Kaasu-chan left here in her hunter gear. He needs to suit up."

"And you just need to unwind to explain behavioral law in a fight?" Kaien questioned, folding his arms in a parenting mood.

"I need my cigs to think," Toga said in a serious tone that worried the group.

* * *

She could feel the air grow cold as she walked toward the Tanana Theatre and its ancient coliseum-like architecture. The wind blew from the east and dragged the colorful red and gold leaves that were in the maple and oak trees. Kaasu hated this place just as much as she hated the Small Refuge, Aisu's clock tower that connects to the Roman Cathedral. The sun was setting and giving a violet hue to the night's sky. A single star and the moon began to glow. She looked into the celestial bodies light and hissed when the wind blew sharply to tug on her hair. She wasn't cold; she was afraid. She could feel the warning chills grace her skin. The high walls of the theatre stood ominously above her, and the windows reflected a blood-mixed orange light off their surfaces. The stretching vines were running from the shadows that have fallen upon them, but they could not escape the night's seductive touch. The flowers that bloomed during the day on the vines closed to sleep for the evening. Kaasu eased her discomfort of the building and took a firm stand against it. She walked through the entrance gates in a slow stride and lit the gas sconces with mental power. The sparks brought the flames and the sconces to life as they lit the pathway towards the open wooden doors. Kaasu took leisure steps as she walked along the red carpet to the stairs. Once she took her first step, she could hear the fabled roaring of the carved lions. They have chosen Kaasu to enter the theatre as their new prey. She wanted to leave right then, but her captain did this for her. She had to honor his wish for her to participate in this tournament.

She entered the darkness of the theatre, searching for the light switch. She groped along the walls for the lever and found it. As she pulled the lever, crystal chandeliers from the Victorian era lit the front foyer. A small box office was shielded on the left, but no one was taking tickets for a performance tonight. Kaasu took a few steps toward the concession stand and noticed a small music box lying on the counter. Her name was written on a sheet of paper. She took the paper and flipped it over to see if anything was on the back. Nothing. Suddenly, without the slightest order, the music box opened and a small figurine twirled on a platform. A familiar opera tune played. The figurine that twirled in the music box was of a young girl and horse in a meadow. The figurine was made of crystal. Kaasu narrowed her gaze at the intricate carvings in the musicbox then noticed yet another box that was white velvet. She hesitantly reached out for it, but she couldn't find the courage to open it. She thought it would just pop open like the musicbox, but after watching nothing happen to the white box she reached out for it again. She pulled the gold latch open then pulled the lid off. A necklace was inside of the box. It was a key, one that opened the musicbox. Meaning, someone winded the musicbox with the key before she came to look at it. One minor detail was left out of the equation, though: Who knew Kaasu Nix when she was a little girl traveling with a gypsy horse other than Akai Dengen?

The light from a sconce glowed on Kaasu's skin and gained her attention. More were being lit by an uneartly source as Kaasu looked out into the dark hallway. She took the musicbox and the white jewelry box and carried them down the hallway. Paintings of superiors who have passed watched her with lidless eyes as she passed through the hallway. The small chandeliers along the ceilings were dormant. She turned down a hallway that was lit and saw a pulpit at the end of the hall. She approached with caution. The statues that were lined along the polished wood flooring eyed her in their own shadows. Once Kaasu was in front of the pulpit, she placed her boxes down and looked up.

"No!" she cried.

She slammed her body against the nearest wall. Her arms cradled like a bow and her nails clawing at the surface. Her back was shivering as she let out sobs. Her knees were ready to buckle, but she stayed firm and turned to the face she didn't want to see in this theatre. Superior Akai Dengen was a marbled statue now. He stood proudly as his pet owl landed on his hand and screeched all the information that it could gather in its wingspan. The wisdom of the owl and the eyes of a man made Akai seem heroic. His shoulder-length hair rippled behind his ear to curve out to his collarbone. His robes were still but full of life as they folded about his legs. To the eyes of many vampire hunters, Akai Dengen was a hero and a beloved warrior. He had accomplished many things in his time before his passing. Kaasu Nix was one vampire hunter who did not see heroism in that man. She saw his true blue and cruel personality. It was evident when they first met. Kaasu wept as she looked into Akai's face and could taste the temptation of forfeiting the entire tournament and running away from her past as she always had. She could do it. She could run away from Aisu and never be heard from forever if she wanted. No one would care; no one ever cared. In the Hunters' Association, she was a monster and doomed to be cast out. Kaasu opened her hands, fingers stretched, and covered her face as though her hands could forge into a mask. She looked into Akai's face and saw his head turn. The statue rumbled as his neck moved and his eyes leered at her. The owl's wings flapping vigorously.

"Monster," he hissed, owl screeching helliously. "You don't belong here, you monster..."

Kaasu moaned in fear, tears pouring from her eyes. She ghosted her hands over her face to shield herself, but she couldn't get away from the man's gaze. All she heard was monster. Kaasu clenched her ears, feeling a burning sensation as her ears were forced shut. She shook her head slowly and shuffled about helplessly. She wanted it to stop. All she wanted was for everyone to stop. Stop calling her a monster, but she was a monster. They all named her what she was. She had been a monster since she was a child...

* * *

_**Seventeen years ago...**_

_It was a blistering cold in the woods. The sky was sunless and cloudy. Snowfall and cold winds whispered through the frozen trees. The pines were a beautiful green and the pinecones large and brown. I crossed the snowy plains with no shoes and no home. I didn't have a coat to protect myself from the cold, but I had layers of cloaks and wraps. I was then a gypsy. My only companion was a beautiful brown gypsy horse with a flowing mane and tail of white hair that toted my wagon around. The horse's name was Gitan; it was French for gypsy. We had been wandering around the country I named Resuosensotochi, land of the warring races. Since birth, I was told that there were two races that inhabited this country: humans and vampires. I was raised from infancy by a human family in Tobutochi, the eastern area of the city of Flos. It was predominantly owned by scientists and politicians; mainly, those who sought adventure with technology and history would walk the streets of Flos proudly. I ran from the city at the tender age of nine because I was named a monster. I had the agility of some animal and the ability to leap to great heights. There were times my eyes glowed the color of my hair. It was white at the time, not the black color I have now. White hair was considered demonic in the city, and there were many scientists trying to develop hair dyes to cure the disease of whiteness. Many failed and developed a higher rate of hair loss. They all called me something barbaric, monster and demon were the most popular._

_Orphaned and alone, I went through the streets Corviere scrounging around for food. I found Gitan doing the same as a colt, a baby. I had to steal from markets just to feed her. There were even times when I had to steal purses from the richer classes. In Corviere, there is the northeast that is inhabited by humans and the southwest that is inhabited by vampires. By being alone and hungry, I didn't care who was what. I just needed money for food. I learned the ways of gypsies by following groups of them into large tents in meadows or wastelands. Using what I learned, I sometimes performed for the townspeople by doing juggling acts or circus arts. It was all just for the money, though. I was wandering around, caring for Gitan and myself, when I was adopted by another family - more or less. A group of traitorous vampires killed my family, and, in return, I killed them and was called a monster again. I did not care as much as I had then. They killed someone I loved, and I made them pay dearly for it. I had no remorse for the blood lost._

_That was before I became a gypsy. A group of gypsies tried to take me in and teach me their culture, but I refused to join any more families. I didn't deserve it anymore. I was a street urchin and a rogue. The gypsies understood me though and gave me a map that showed different markets. Should I ever need supplies, I could get them from any gypsy circle. I used that map to my advantage and traveled by foot based on the coordinates. I built a wagon outside of Corviere's surburbs and traveled north, orphaned and alone once again. Gitan, the gypsy horse, came with me after running from highwaymen. I made them pay for abusing the horse with their deaths. As I left with my wagon that summer season, Gitan came with me. We traveled for months, finding natural foods and fruits until we found a perfect little acre to live on. My gypsy wagon carried many things: tools, decor, containers, medicines. I took an ax from the wagon and chopped wood to build a house big enough for the horse to come inside and for me to place my belongings. I worked tirelessly for months on my own, searching for water and food and completing my home in the woods. Gitan found a lake a few miles from our camp, and I went to work building an irrigation system. We had a source of water thanks to Gitan!_

_As time passed, many wanderers came to my home seeking shelter. I gave them that. I watched many of them find reasons to live and make families. Some of them still referred to me as the gypsy; others named me Petite Mere, little mother in French. I was happy with Gitan and living peacefully in the woods until one winter's eve. I had returned to my home after repairing the irrigation pipes. A tall man wearing a black wide-brimmed hat and a red trenchcoat was firing a shotgun at a wanderer I had been caring for recently. His eyes burned with hatred and brought fear into the wanderer. Without a second thought, I shielded the wanderer and told him to run. The man shot at me twice, but I had powers beyond his understanding. I could manipulate the snow into a shield or use the snow to redirect the bullet. The most I had done was shield the wanderer. He was surprised by this and instead aimed his gun at me. We stared at each other for what felt like hours. He didn't move and neither did I. I was tense and anxious to kill him should he fire his weapon, but he lowered his gun and spoke in a guttural voice._

_"Who are you, gypsy girl?"_

_I didn't know how to answer to him. He looked at me with curiosity in his blue eyes. The wind blew his brown hair so that I could see his high cheekbones and well-structured face. He continued to stare at me. I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't answer the question. I had been given many names, except one that seemed like mine. In short, I didn't have an identity other than being a rogue and an orphaned girl._

_"I asked you who you were," the man said, growing impatient with my silence._

_I swallowed and said, "I am what you name me. If you say I am a gypsy girl, then I am gypsy girl."_

_He tilted his head, hummed, then said, "Why didn't you just say your name?"_

_"You did not offer yours," I answered._

_"I am Dengen Akai."_

_"No, you are murdering cat," I responded sharply. "Dengen Akai is a gentleman's name. You, sir, are no gentleman, especially since you pointed a gun at a young lady and trespassed on her property. If I am what you name me, then you are what I name you. You are murdering cat not Dengen Akai."_

_"Very well," he said, replacing his gun onto his back. I supposed he couldn't argue with the fact that he did, in fact, do those things I named. "Since I am murdering cat, gypsy girl, answer me this. Are you a vampire?"_

_"No," I answered quickly, walking to my home where Gitan was resting. Too much excitement for a horse? "I am a rogue, not human and not vampire."_

_"Do you realize that there is a war about to occur?" Akai asked, eyes widened by my answer. "You are saying you will not choose sides?"_

_"Do you wish to know a secret?" I asked, turning to Akai. "I gave this country a name when I was a child: Resuosensotochi, land of the warring races. Amongst the gypsy circle, the name has become permanent for its relevance to the condition of this country. I am no more than a child, cat. What do you expect me to say for a country who is always at war? That I support one side more than the other when I could be betrayed by either one tomorrow should they find me? You humans and you vampires are more alike than you know. You are both races of cruelty who need stronger discipline. I say you all should rot in hell, but... Had it not been for you people, I would not have been able to live in a peaceful forest like this. Here, I can rest my head without worrying about anyone or anything unless someone comes into my care."_

_With that, I left Akai standing there. He said nothing else to me. He only stood a few feet away from my house, watching me leave him. I was preparing supper in the kitchen, after leaving him, and the wanderer I had been taking care of snuck in the house through Gitan's door. She was resting in the hay in her room. It was far too cold for anyone to be staying outside._

_"'Tite Mere," the wanderer called, shivering from the cold. "The hunter is still outside."_

_I was surprised. Akai was out in the cold, and my own horse wouldn't play outside for the life of her! I left my kitchen for a moment, and Akai was sitting on my porch with a precious white owl perched on his shoulder. All he was doing was sitting there, however. His gun was hung onto a nail on the wall. The snow was coming down in bunches. I should have left him in the cold. Honestly, I should have killed him. I didn't. I let him live, and I let him come into my house to stay out of the cold. I felt a blizzard approaching that night. I housed Akai, his owl, the wanderer, Gitan, and a small pack of wolves. No matter how much hatred I had for humans and vampires, I was still indebted to them. If it wasn't for the kindness that some of them showed me, and the corruption that destroyed their kindness, I wouldn't have been able to understand them. I knew what some humans needed and what some vampires needed, and I could guess what either of them wanted. With Akai, it was the same. He wanted something from me when he sat out on my porch. He wanted me to be like him. Akai stayed with me for three days, watching me care for wanderers and animals. On the fourth day, he had made his decision to leave and I watched him go. Two days after his departure, he returned to my home and told me his occupation. He was what you call a vampire hunter and a top rank. He had with him several books of law and history and requested that I read them. I only read them to satisfy the curiosity that made his heart beat fast. When I was done, he asked me various questions to test my memory. I answered each one._

_Akai, the murdering cat, became my instructor in politics of some sort. He would leave me and return to teach me whatever he could before I became suspicious of him. As I expected, he wanted me to become a vampire huntess but he wouldn't just say it. He had to test me. I then received my first mission: my reward for the job was 160,000 yen. That was a few days worth of groceries in the gypsy markets. My job was to exterminate a vampire woman named Fujo Kiiro in the Kiiro Estate within the city of Bara. She was a wealthy member of the Vampire Council, but she was also a slaveowner and reportedly raped her slaves after brutal beatings. I was more than happy to rid the world of another cruel person. Akai had taken me by train to the city, and I discovered the whereabouts of Madame Kiiro through wanderers and gypsies that I had already known. He gave me a selection of weapons to choose from for the job, but I wanted to go bare-handed and I did._

_I asked a fellow gypsy to fetch me a disguise, and he brought to me the clothes for a maid. I snuck into Kiiro's mansion and saw several humans huddled in a corner in the kitchen. They were whispering small prayers. Many were naked and bruised, some were bleeding from fresh bite wounds or whippings. I went to them and tended their wounds. I even risked asking the same fellow gypsy to bring me fresh linens for some of the slaves. They grew dangerously attached to me. I had to beg for all of them to keep my presence a secret, and one slave informed me that Madame Kiiro was upstairs in her room. The gypsy man came inside of the kitchen dressed as a butler and agreed to help them all escape to the gypsy circle. I let them all go and went to do my job._

_I went up the massive case of stairs to the madame's bedroom as instructed by the slave. As I walked calmly and shameless down the hallway, I saw a vampire gentleman exit a room. His hair was combed back and blonde. His eyes were green and his skin was fair. I felt like I knew him, but I couldn't remember where I had seen him before. I stopped before him to bow then continued my journey. I could feel his suspicion and desire for me as he watched me go down the hall._

_"Girl," he called. "Come here."_

_I turned to him and came. He placed his finger beneath my chin and placed a kiss onto my lips. As disgusting as it could have possibly been, I had no choice but to allow him to touch me for that moment. My mission was just beyond one of those doors, and I was not about to let some rich fool deter me. I responded to his kiss very boldly on my part to satisfy him until he separated from me and spoke to me huskily._

_"What is your name?"_

_"Little bitch," I replied. "As the madame would say."_

_"What an unlawful name," the vampire said, stealing another kiss from me. "How do you feel about Kokoro?"_

_"Romantic," I answered, earning a smirk from the man. "And suspicious. I am already owned by the madame, yet you want to take me to your bed regardless. Why?"_

_"I find you very beautiful," he said, dragging his fingertips across my lips and down my neck. "And particularly desirable. I have many slaves, yet you refuse my advances when others do not. Why?"_

_"Master, your presence is needed at the Council in a few minutes. It is urgent."_

_"I hope to see you again someday, Kokoro," the man said, planting another kiss to my lips then my neck. "Such soft skin."_

_I watched the man descend the stairs then continued to Madame Kiiro's bedroom. She was truly a disrespectable woman. A man had fallen unconscious beneath her as he lay on her large bed completely vulnerable and sprawled out. She was licking the tip of the slave's erect member before placing it whole into her mouth. She stopped and crawled above the man to push his member into her vaginal opening. Her back arched in her pleasure as she hissed. She used the strength in her knees to bounce on the slave's pinkish penis. Lifting and riding was done with her lower back. I wanted terribly to vomit, but my mission had to be done to stop her illicit behavior._

_"Do you like what you see, little girl?" Kiiro asked, turning her head to me._

_I entered the bedroom completely after being spotted outside of the door. There was no use in being discreet any longer. She watched me step inside her domain and crawled off her man. She walked towards me and stopped when she had gotten close enough to sniff my hair and clothes._

_"You find me disgusting when you were about to make love to my comrade? How selfish!" Kiiro commented. "You even gathered the nerve to impose as one of my maids. You must desire me in some way."_

_"The only thing I desire from you is your blood," I hissed, letting my nails grow out. Either Kiiro wasn't paying attention or she already knew what I was doing. "I would like to see it."_

_"Such arrogance," Kiiro remarked, touching my cheek with that cursed hand that she touched the slave's penis with. "And in such a beauty. I would be honored to have you in my bed."_

_"And you may have me as much as you desire, but I want to see your blood," I said._

_Kiiro wrapped her arms round my waist and kissed my lips several times. My diguise was coming undone at the seams as she proceeded to seduce me. At that moment, I cut off her head with my own sharp nails. Her blood splattered on my face and the floor. My nails grew shorter as they retracted. I was preparing to leave the mansion after completing my mission, but I heard small sobs fill the room. To my dread, a little girl was sitting in the door. Her eyes widened in fear and trauma._

_"She must die," Akai's voice said. He was there watching me with the little girl crying before him. "Either she dies or..." he said, holding a gypsy's medallion in his hands, "your little circle dies. On a mission like this, there are to be no witnesses. This girl is Kiiro's only daughter. Should she live...she will find and kill you. Your home will be in pieces and your horse slaughtered. You will only have her to face when she is old and powerful. She will name you monster and you will be slain in that instant. You are what people name you, remember? Destroy the thing that will name you monster or I will be the murderous cat and kill her and your gypsy friends. I know where the gypsy markets are. You left your map in the wagon. I can go into each city and burn down their villages. You'll never have another friend again. Kill the girl or kill your family."_

_That was all there was to it. Lose a child or lose the thing I didn't want again, a family. At that point, I just wanted to die. I wanted him to take me instead, but he wouldn't accept me. He only wanted to know whose side I was on. I didn't understand why he wanted me to ally myself with a race. Wars are always born from humanity. Where was his? She was just a child! She had nothing to do with Fujo Kiiro or her treatment of slaves; in fact, it was against the law to interfere with vampire affairs. Why would a child have anything to do with this case? Akai knew what the child entailed, however. Should she know her mother's killer, she would kill my gypsy family not Akai. She would do it to avenge her mother's death. After I am slain, she will learn of her mother's actions and do one of two things: kill herself for murdering an innocent wanderer who wasn't even a vampire hunter or adopt her mother's sins. That led to the question Akai was truly posing: Would I save the vampire or save the humans? I couldn't do either. I couldn't save the humans and live with the fact that I killed a child, and I couldn't save the vampire child and live with the fact that I killed an entire nation. I hated Akai, and I would kill him to avenge the death of the girl. This was originally his mission, and he gave it to me as a test._

_The child was afraid and angry at me as I watched her tears fall. I walked to her and whispered the only thing she wanted to hear: "Your mother will not perish in vain. I will join her in your honor." With that, she clung to me and allowed me to snap her neck. She didn't die because she trusted me with the task of killing Akai; she died because she knew a part of me died and would suffer for my actions. I killed the child, but she would not die in vain. Once the slaves were freed, we returned to my home in the woods. With a dagger that the gypsy man had made for me, I attacked Akai and cut him open in different places. His blood was in the snow and dripping from his wounds. I wanted him to see what was killing him. I wanted him to taste the fear that the little girl had when she saw her mother die. I transformed into my true self, and I saw the fear in his eyes. He screamed and named me monster, but I wanted to kill him. He pleaded for mercy and I granted him some mercy to suffer in his bleeding._

_"Gypsy, please..." he said, tears beginning to fall. "Let us help each other. I can help you choose sides a different way. I can find a way to tell you what you are. You might not be a monster!"_

_I stopped. Those were words of promise. Akai could give me something I've always wanted: an identity - a true identity. My real name, my real parents, the reason for my powers, the origin of my birth, the day I became this creature, everything I wanted to know. I listened. He said he came from a city named Aisu, and that I was living along the edge of Aisu territory where Flos and Corviere's border met. I had not known there was another city in Resuosensotochi. I just knew three cities off hand. He told me that in Aisu there were more vampire hunters like him, and that there were more orphans like me. He even said that there may have been a gypsy circle in the city, but he couldn't guarantee that there was. Only a gypsy with the medallion, which he presumably forged before I was given the mission, knew where the gypsies' circle and markets would be located. After watching his eyes go cloudy and his skin pale, I healed him and hoped that he would not betray me because..._

* * *

"I don't want to be a monster..." Kaasu whimpered, covering her face. "I don't want to be a monster..."

She got down on one knee and wept. Even though so many years have passed since her childhood, she still thought she was a monster. She couldn't accept any family, couldn't start a family, couldn't be a part of any family. She didn't deserve it. She didn't deserve to be with anyone. She was still a monster. Akai, however, did give her an identity. Her name was Kaasu Nix, not gypsy girl or Petite Mere. Her birthday was the last day in October, and she was turning 33. She reverts back to being a gypsy from time to time, and she has a keen interest for the sciences. She still names the country Resuosensotochi, and she still keeps the gypsy medallion in her pocket to locate gypsy circles and markets. She is now a top-ranked vampire huntess, and her captain wants to show her superiors that she always had been. With that, Kaasu silenced her tears and sobbing and stood to her feet. She winded the musicbox with the necklace key and kept it playing on the pulpit. She left Akai Dengen's statue and went to a lit room where she had hoped Dylan Nagasaki would be.

* * *

"Alright then, kids!" Ishka exclaimed, clapping her hands once. "Let's march to the theatre!"

"Hai!" Kaien shouted happily.

Toga and Zero watched them in their adolescent glee. Each male wore their trenchcoats (classic uniform coat for a vampire hunter) and followed Ishka, the Russian escort, to the Tanana Theatre. There were many people migrating to the same location. There were some who weren't going, but a majority of the hunter population went to the theatre. Ishka skipped through the crowd, making sure everyone was together and saw that Corviere's party clung to each other pretty well. She brought them to the doors and pivoted.

"Well, votcha, this is where we part our ways, gentlemen," Ishka said, smiling gently. "I will not be leading you into the theatre."

"Why not?" Kaien asked, saddened by this news.

"I have to support Kaasu before she enters the ring," Ishka answered. "I am a part of the supporters' group for her. It will only be me, unfortunately."

"Can you support two people?" Zero asked, earning gasps from Kaien and Toga - mainly, Kaien. "I'm supposed to be entering the ring as well. We can support her together if you call me before my first fight."

Ishka nodded then embraced Zero in gratitude. She bowed in respect to the group then ran to the backyard of the theatre where Kaasu's room was located. Both of his mentors were genuinely surprised at Zero's new supportive behavior. Normally, he would detest giving anyone comfort, but he changed these short couple of days. Zero led them into the theatre and was intrigued by the elegant hallways and foyer. There was a concessions stand in the front on the left side and a box office on the right. A woman with red hair and green eyes was sitting inside of the office. Zero noticed she was staring at him, but he noticed her gaze changed from him to Toga.

"Sensei," Zero called, earning Toga's attention. "That woman is staring at us."

"Tell me something new," Toga commented, standing akimbo.

"She's pointing at you in the box office," Zero said.

Toga looked into the box office and gasped. It was Valerie Kibana! Valerie stood from her seat and opened the door to exit the box office. She was in a black gown and heels. She wore her birthday present from Toga when they were dating about her neck. It was a silver pendant with wings opening to show a heart. Valerie walked towards Toga until she came in front of him. She raised her hand, paused, and struck Toga upside his head. Toga yelped in pain, scaring Kaien to near death, then spoke.

"What the hell was that for?" he shouted, covering his head.

"Don' ma'e me hitcha again, cap'n," Valerie said in a country accent. Toga gasped and noted something in that instant. She sounded like the woman at the train station! "That face is saying that you just figured out you've seen me twice so far. As for hitting you, I did that because you didn't even bother to look surprised to see me."

"I was surprised! I gasped and everything!" Toga argued.

"Then," Valerie started, pressing her body against Toga's, "kiss me, Superior Yagari."

Toga swallowed then pressed his lips against Valerie's in a soft kiss. Zero's eyes widened then returned to normal. Kaien was having an absolute field day in his mind because, like Zero, he thought Toga had a thing for Kaasu. This redhead beauty queen changed the whole image. Valerie parted from Toga to sigh then straightened Toga's trenchcoat. He and buttons never seemed to coordinate. She undid some of the trenchcoat's buttons then buttoned the coat from the middle where the tie was. Satisfied with her polishing up, she moved Toga's hair and looked at his eyepatch.

"You made her worry about you, you know," Valerie said, bringing his head down to touch his forehead. "She went through a great deal of trouble because of your injury."

"Kaasu-chan?" Toga asked, furrowing his eyebrows against Valerie's forehead. Valerie nodded then kissed Toga again. "What trouble?"

"She wouldn't tell me. I only know that she was fired from a serious case with a pureblood vampire and forced to report a failure in several missions. I discovered this when I had gone to Corviere's train station to pick her up. She was punished by several beatings from her own comrades," Valerie said, tears welling in her eyes. Toga wiped them away with his thumbs and embraced her. "I'm scared, Tocchan. I saw Kaasu-chan in her room with her captain before Ishka joined us. She looked like she had been crying. She said she's fine, but everytime she says that it's a lie. She starts looking defeated and helpless, and she doesn't want anyone to be there with her when she is. We tried telling her to forfeit if it was bothering her, but she refused and equipped herself. I don't know what to do with that woman."

"Did you see a man, a brunette in a red coat or robes, speak to her before she came in the room?" Toga asked, hoping it was Akai so he could face him at last.

"You mean Akai Dengen?" Valerie asked, noticing the anger and anticipation in Toga's eyes. "He wore red robes frequently." Toga nodded. "If Akai had spoken to her, I don't think I can help in that supernatural sense. Akai has been dead for several years, I'm told. Kaasu was accused of killing him and had been sentenced to jail without trial. She was freed from jail little over last year when they couldn't find any evidence of his death even through autopsy. In his will, I was told that only Kaasu was to investigate his death and she is to inherit all of his estate after his murder had been solved. Apparently, he knew he was facing his death and warned Kaasu about it first."

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman, it is a pleasure to announce our first tournament for unranked veteran vampire hunters in this city and in this arena tonight," Superior Delacroix started.

He stood on the sands of a coliseum, turning to audience members behind and on the sides of him as he spoke. The coliseum was a stage for early Greco-Roman theatre. There were several stages in the Tanana Theatre: proscenium, thrust, arena, etc. The early arena stage was chosen for the tournament because of space for fighters and the heightened seats of the house for the audience. Should any misguided weapons fly, the people had less of a chance of being injured or meeting certain death. Of course, all of the superiors in Aisu were counting on Kaasu Nix to keep everyone safe. She was the only matter no one bothered to discuss during the superiors' meeting. Delacroix did speak with Toga about her qualifications for investigating the supporting families' decision to stop funding the Hunters' Association, but there was more to it than that. This tournament wasn't just a test of strength and ability; it was a way to decide if Kaasu could fill Akai's shoes and the missing President's as a new leader and superior. Dylan Nagasaki became the catalyst for this reaction to Kaasu's leadership.

Kaasu was in her room seated in a corner, listening to Delacroix's speech. None of his words were important to her now. She only wanted to be home and rid her mind of painful memories. How she wished she could be a gypsy again! Her medallion was in her wagon in the backyard of her log cabin. Gitan was dead and could not comfort her the way she wanted. She wanted to hear her horse's whinnying and hooves pounding the ground again, but that was a fleeting memory. It was all a fleeting memory. Her door opened with a click and then a creak. Toga crept into the room and spotted Kaasu looking at him. The room was completely empty. There was no furniture and no mirrors. The only way to escape the room is through the window above Kaasu's head that was physically to high to reach. The walls were brown, and the floor was a bothersome deep red carpet with paler red calligraphy in its bodice. Kaasu's eyes were blank, no light shined in them like they always had. The starlight eyes of his teenage fantasies turned to stone before his eyes. It was the lifeless form of the most vivacious youngster that Toga knew. Toga always hated when she was heartbroken and defeated, but he had a new face to hate. An indifferent, morbid woman replaced a heartbroken, lonely teenager. There were no faces to hate when he was under her care. He walked towards her then sat with his back along the wall. He turned to her then spoke.

"What happened?"

"Nothing," she said, closing her eyes. "I take it the lipstick on your lips is from Valerie. Love never dies, does it?"

"Only if you let it," Toga responded. "Shinku told me about the day you met and the days when you both went out for dates."

Kaasu went silent then began rocking back and forth. Tears were welling up in her eyes, and her face fostered a defeated expression. Toga wanted to stop her tears desperately. "Tell me...the day he asked me out...please, Toga-senpai..."

_This isn't the same woman I know_, Toga thought. _She's never done this before_. He swallowed a painful lump in throat then licked his lips. _Kaasu-chan, I need your help... I... I don't know anything about you, and Akai knew everything I needed to know... Now that he's dead... I wish he were alive to tell me what to do for you._

"Please..." Kaasu whimpered, tears falling from her cheeks. "Tell me when he asked me out..."

"It was late winter," Toga started, voice cracking and tears burning in his eyes, "and a special party was starting. Shinku wanted to invite you to dinner at his estate. You weren't at home, and the homeless family you cared for went to the festivites per your instruction. You stayed at a hotel for the night after preparing for the family to return home. Shinku tried to follow you to the hotel, but he lost sight of you after a vampire ran through the streets suspiciously. The vampire attacked him and he crashed through the roof of your bathroom. You were taking a bath in peace until he landed on the floor. All you did was glance at him before you proceeded to complete your bathing. He yelled at you for not caring about his injuries. You told him - "

"I can heal your wounds, but the hole will take longer to fix," Kaasu said, trying to smile through tears.

"Yes," Toga said, wiping his own tears. "That's what you said. He stood up and turned away because his feelings for you would turn to lust if he watched you bathe. You questioned him and he said - "

"I've grown to love you," Kaasu continued, rocking back and forth faster. Her hands were trembling as she brought a hand up to her face to cover herself again.

"Kaasu, please!" Toga begged, trying to uncover her face. "Please don't do this!"

"Tell me...what happened after that..." Kaasu said, stilling her body to listen to Toga's voice. "Tell me..."

"Shinku said..." Toga tried, placing his hands on the wall supporting Kaasu's back. "He said...you embraced him and whispered thank you. He helped you dress into a purple gown and followed you to a local restaurant. You took a rose from one of the nearby bushes and offered it to him. He smiled and called you cute. You told him that was going to be the start of your relationship, and you asked for him to become your lover. He agreed and asked for you to plan your first date. Why did you want me to say this?"

"I saw you with Valerie," Kaasu said, rocking again. "She called you Tocchan like she used to. When we were all together, at the time, I had to cancel my first anniversary with Shinku to take a mission. That was our first time seeing each other after your exilation. When I saw you falling in love with each other, I grew jealous of you because I couldn't be with the man who loved me. I didn't want to be anywhere near either of you, and I grew to hate you - both of you. Valerie always taunted me because she thought I was in love with you, too. When I told her I had Shinku and that I left him on a very important day just to protect the people who were in danger, she wept and said she was afraid that I would take you away from her because we knew each other since we were kids. Couples that last are people who've known each other since grade school. I never went to school. When I watched your class on that day, it was the only time I've seen other students around my age."

_But Kaasu-chan..._ Toga thought, unable to speak aloud. _Shinku was just as hurt as you were for leaving him. He was depressed for weeks... And when I was able to see you again, I thought you were more elegant and beautiful than when you were just a child. Valerie thought that...we were dating in our past...because...I...cried in her arms one night...and said that I was...happy to see you again. You were my first love... I thought I could rekindle those flames... I didn't know you were with someone then..._

"I told her all of that, and she wanted to be selfish and tell me that I couldn't target you just because I missed my fucking boyfriend," Kaasu said, hands trembling. "She wanted me to hate her the way she hated me. She saw me as a rival, but I didn't see her in the same sense. She kept pushing me to become a rival. Even though I saw you later for your injury, Shinku and I had broken up the week before Jeane called me to get you. I was angry that I couldn't stay with him because I cared about him. I planned on proposing to him, but I knew he would refuse because..."

"Because?" Toga prompted, wanting her tears to end.

"I work too much," Kaasu said, bitterly and denying the truth. "When Valerie kept coming to check on you while I was gone, I hated you both more and more, but I couldn't continue envying you because I lost a lover. It was my fault for being a vampire huntess and working until my hair fell out and my teeth decayed. You had nothing to do with it, so I healed your wounds as fast as I could to get you away from me as fast as I could. The only reason you're here is to see what was wrong with me because Valerie told you she was afraid I was lying. She even had the fucking nerve to tell you my teacher is dead and that I was sentenced to jail for the lack of suspects. You of all people should not have known Akai has passed."

"Why?" Toga asked, sneering viciously. Something within Toga snapped once Kaasu said that to him. "We've been friends for years, and you can't tell me something this important? Why?"

Kaasu pushed Toga out of the way and rose to her feet. Someone was about to enter the room to call her for her first fight. When she was about to leave Toga in her room, he reached out and grabbed her foot. He was pissed, and she could feel it in his touch. Toga had to go through hell when they were kids just to be with Kaasu. He risked his own life to protect her. Superior Akai had always put such a firm barrier between them when he was alive. Now that he was gone, the only one putting a barrier between them was Kaasu herself. He never knew anything about his friend until today. She had a lover she wanted to marry before he and Valerie started dating, and she never wanted to be a love rival. She was happier without him than with him. When they were together, everyone was against her and treated her like shit. When they were separate, she was able to fight back and have a life with someone. He was never her friend; he was her biggest enemy and obstacle. Toga just wanted to see her happy, but he didn't realize that he ripped happiness from her grasp.

"If you're not my friend anymore, I wish..." Toga started, trembling in fear and crying fresh tears. He didn't want to continue, but he had to. He said, "I wish you would just say it! Tell me you ha - "

"No," Kaasu said, snatching her foot away. "What I feel about you is something you can't handle right now in your state of weakness. In fact, whenever I try to tell you what you mean to me, you're always like this. I thought Akai told you never to approach me when weak years ago. I will always be your friend, Yaggy boy. I could never truly hate you, and I wasn't going bonkers over my hatred. The reason I'm upset right now is because I get to prove myself. I am finally...able to tell the world...that I...am _not_ a monster."

* * *

"So, kid, you ready?"

Zero looked up and saw Yagari-sensei's friend, Kaasu Nix, leaning against the door with a challenging smirk across her lips. Toga had introduced Zero and Kaien to one of his lovers, Valerie Kibana, after their conversation near the box office. People were noticing the couple being reunited, and rumors were beginning to spread as they always had. Once they were led to a waiting room, it was a guessing game as to where to find Kaasu. Valerie took Toga away, and Kaien was asked to wait in the house. He was to sit in the superiors' box until Zero's matches were over. Zero sat around in his chair, hoping something would call him to leave. Then, Kaasu came like a miracle. He nodded to her and gave her a look of confidence. She accepted this with a nod then proceeded to leave. Zero called out to her, which caused her to stop, and watched her stand still.

"Good luck, Nix-sensei," he said.

"Thank you, Zero-kun," she said, turning to smile. "Good luck to you as well."

He watched her leave, but he felt something strange coming from her. A certain tension emanated from her being. Where was Toga?

* * *

The matches were pretty intense between the fighters. There were only going to be twenty rounds altogether before Superior Akai's apprentice began her ranking matches. Kaien watched as round sixteen began. A hunter from Murasaki and a hunter from Midori became the highlight so far. Murasaki was known for having speedy hunters with excellent vitality in battle; hunters from Murasaki territory were trained in the medical fields primarily and could use their practice to heal themselves. Midori was known for having hunters with elemental-based powers in battle; hunters from Midori territory were trained religiously and could use spritual powers to weaken their opponents. Spritual power was considered very effective when dealing with vampires. To see hunters from these areas in a fight proved mesmerizing indeed. In the end, the battle was a draw but very impressive. Kaien was amazed by the Murasaki hunter's agility, and the hunter was a human! Zero was in round eighteen. Kaien had hoped there were no painfully restricting rules against vampires, but there wasn't any restrictions for Zero. Superior Takeda and Superior Delacroix announced that vampires who are hunters are only permitted to battle other vampires or half-breeds. No anti-vampire weapons were permitted for use, of course, and it was hand-to-hand combat. Kaien searched for Toga for the past seventeen matches, but he couldn't find him anywhere. He wasn't in the box, and he definitely should have been there by now. Zero's match was about to begin. Kaien felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned to see Toga sitting beside him.

"Where the hell have you been? You missed the entire opening ceremony!" Kaien said, lecturing Toga.

"With Kaasu-chan," Toga answered, hesitantly.

Kaien huffed then chirped an 'eh.' He thought about Toga's words for a minute then tried to calculate how much time had passed before he sat down next to him. After much thought, he concluded something he really shouldn't have and was about to say something, but Toga stopped him.

"No, we didn't do anything like that while Valerie was nearby," Toga said with a small hiccup.

Kaien turned to Toga and crept slowly to his face. He got close enough without Toga noticing then sniffed. Toga turned his head and gave Kaien a very strange look. Kaien lifted his finger up to Toga's eyes and noticed they were blurry. Suddenly, Kaien slapped Toga on his cheek and forced a yelp of pain to surge from the gruff man. The superiors turned to the duo and questioned the exchange only they knew about.

"Kaien, what the fuck?" Toga shouted in a whispering tone.

"You've been drinking, ya bastard!" Kaien argued also in a whispering tone.

"Round eighteen: Kiryuu Zero versus Ryokushoku Kikai!" a small man shouted, holding up a red flag. "Start!"

Kikai Ryokushoku was a medium-height, goggle-wearing woman with tanned skin and biomedical arms. It was rumored that she lost her left arm on a mission near the train station in Flos. A vampire threw off the train and the wheels severed her arm. It was replaced with a bulky robotic limb. The right arm was rumored to be lost during a sting operation. The most popular rumor being that it was lost during sex. Kikai was considered one of the most popular huntesses amongst the hunters and very beautiful and quiet. She rushed towards Zero with impressive agility and nearly punched him square in the jaw, but Zero retaliated by ducking. He punched Kikai in the stomach and hastily brought his leg to kick her in the head, but she backflipped and managed to kick Zero in the chin. Zero regained his composure and prepared an attack he hadn't completely mastered but was aching to try. He kicked some sand into the air after shoveling it with his foot and stood on his hands to scoop sand with his fingers. It looked like he was breakdancing, but Kikai was familiar with the martial arts Zero was using. She backed away from him to steer clear of his legs, but she noticed that she was surrounded by sand. Her goggles could read through any material but sand wasn't one of them. She searched about, looking for traces of Zero through her goggles, but nothing came up. She opened her hands from the fisted tightness and waited. Zero hit her in the back of her head with his hand that was covered with floating sand and continued to attack her from all sides until the sand disappeared. Kikai smirked. She had never been attacked like that before. She was quite impressed with Zero's handiwork, but she was afraid he didn't notice that her flag was pasted on his hand. She put the flag paste side up on her helmet just in case he would attack there. She lowered her fighting position and crossed her arms, thinking she had a victory. Zero placed his arms in his pockets and waited also.

"It's a draw!" the little judge shouted, holding up a blue flag.

"What?" Kikai questioned, feeling her body. She noticed the flag was pasted on her right breast. "You silver-headed perv - !"

"It was not my intention to put it on your breast," Zero said, closing his eyes. "I am sorry...somewhat."

Zero left the ring with that said. Kikai followed Zero to the hallway, ripping the flag off her body now that the match was over. Zero could hear her steps quicken and felt a small hint of lust and anger rising from her smaller form. She turned Zero and roughly planted her lips onto his. Zero was surprised at her boldness as he was backed into a wall. He just so happened to be walking in front of her waiting room's door. Kikai moaned then licked her lips. She quickly unlocked the door and forced Zero to fall onto the floor beneath him. She used her foot to close the door then placed a playful kiss onto his lips.

"What are you doing?" Zero asked, though he didn't need an answer. She was trying to seduce him, basically. "I'm a member of the Roman Cathedral."

"Are you a priest yet?" Kikai asked, looking into Zero's captivating eyes. "You said you didn't intend to touch my breast...somewhat. That's why you're here."

"I said I was sorry," Zero said, narrowing his gaze.

"But are you a priest?"

"No."

"Then I can have you."

Zero scoffed then flipped Kikai onto her back and forced her legs open. "If I'm kicked out of the church, I will come back to kill you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Kikai purred, unzipping her black vest.


	22. Tears of a Vampire Hunter

"Toga Alexander Yagari, you better snap out of your ridiculous drunken stupor and tell me where my son is this instant or I will shove a fork up your needle nose and pick out your brain!" Kaien shouted.

He was upset as any bystander could see. Toga hadn't recovered from his drinking after the events that happened with him and Kaasu. Kaien was at first just angry with Toga for partying during the most important tournament for their metaphorical son, but Toga started blatantly yelling at his fellow superiors for cheering for their unranked veteran fighters. When Kaien tried to convince him to cheer for Zero after he successfully achieved a draw, Toga actually tried to fight him for barking orders at him. Now, he was holding Toga up by the collar of his trench coat in front of some attendants. Kaien had every right to kill him, but Toga wasn't about to let the retired hunter before him commit the deed.

"Let me go," Toga whispered. Kaien loosened his grip on Toga's trench coat and pushed his ear up to Toga's mouth to hear him speak again. "Please…let me go."

"Not until you tell me why you started drinking," Kaien responded, tightening his hold on Toga.

Toga looked into Kaien's eyes with a stare of deadness. He looked suicidal. The color in his eye was dull and filled with numbness. He used to have a vibrant shade of pale blue that made him popular at Cross Academy, amongst the women of course, but the glitter in his eye was gone. Whatever alcohol he imbibed within the past hour killed his friend.

"Now, that's a look I haven't seen in years."

Kaien turned his head and looked into a pair of supportive blue eyes and graying blonde hair. Superior Ookii stood before the men with a thumb tucked under his shining belt buckle and a tanned robe over his hunter's uniform. His cowboy hat was set in place and the spurs of his boots clinked as he made his last step to Kaien and Toga. Ookii didn't want to interfere with Toga's condition, but Kaasu had spoken to him before Superior Delacroix announced an intermission for the fighters. She said they had gotten into an argument and that he may need to hear a father's advice, but he didn't think she really meant it. Ookii and his brother, Clovis, still didn't trust the huntess after Akai's death, but they had no choice. She was innocent. She was always fucking innocent. Kaien released Toga after sighing and took a few steps back. Toga looked at Ookii for a moment then proceeded to walk away.

"Boy!" Ookii called, intimidating those around him. He seemed more authoritative and scarier when he was serious. "Don't turn away from me when I'm about to talk to you."

"The fuck do you want?" Toga snapped, turning to Ookii.

"What the fuck do _you_ want, boy?" Ookii replied, making Toga glare at him. "You lost your goddamn mind talking to me like that. You wanna be let go to where exactly? You were exiled here fifteen years ago, and you received an order never to return for any occasion lessen your assistance was vital for the Hunters' Association. You can be arrested at any given moment for disobeying the order. As far as the law is concerned, the only place you can go back to is Corviere and I have the right to exile you from there as well."

"Then do it!" Toga shouted, tears dripping from his eyes.

Ookii gasped sharply as he stared into Toga's eye. He was hurt, and he was hurt badly. Kaasu wasn't innocent this time; she did something to his boy. Ookii kept his lips parted slightly and furrowed his eyebrows. Kaien was flabbergasted. He had never seen Toga cry or yell at anyone so tumultuously. He was angry and heartbroken all in one breath, and it wasn't a result of the liquor. This was Toga's vulnerable side. Kaien had begun to fear this new Toga.

"Is that what you really want?" Ookii asked, drawing Toga out of his drunken foolery. "To have everything taken away from you again?"

"I don't have anything for you to take," Toga hissed. "What I have in Corviere doesn't equal what I had here. Here, I had family and friends. I had all of your family take care of me through adolescence, and I had friends to spend time with. My rival was here. My first mission and my first promotion was here. My first girlfriend was here. My first graduation and my first exam was here. The woman I had the biggest crush on - the love of my life - is here. No matter how many places she's gone to, she was always in her little cabin in the woods here. I wanted to be her boyfriend when I was a little boy here. I went on my first date with her here. You, Mama Clara, Lotte, Hal, all of you were here. I lost all of you when I was gone."

"Toga…" Kaien whispered, wanting to reach out and take him home to Corviere where he wouldn't be reminded of his past.

"What are you wantin', Toga-boy?" Ookii asked, fighting his own tears.

"I just want my friend back," Toga whimpered, falling to his knees. He curled into a ball and sobbed, "I just want her back…"

_That bitch!_ Ookii thought, walking towards a fallen Toga. _I don't care how innocent she looks. She will never speak to Toga ever again. I'll make sure of that._

"Toga…" Kaien called, kneeling next to the man.

_I don't like this at all_, Kaien thought. _What's happened between him and Kaasu?_

"Before the meeting," Ookii started, embracing his son in his arms. He patted Toga's head and rubbed his back to soothe him as he had done when Toga had nightmares of his deceased mother. He continued, "Lotte tol' me she was wantin' to see ya. Her and Hal want to show you the family they done raised. When they heard you were here, they cried in each other's arms. They boths wantin' to see ya, boy. Ma Clara is wantin' to see ya, too. Toga, your family and friends are still here. You never lost them. You just had a harder time seeing them is all. Nothin' ain't been lost when ya left, son."

Kaien looked at the men and wiped a tear that had fallen from his eyes. As he watched them, he saw Toga as a child crying in his father's arms. It was touching. Toga sobbed and embraced Ookii in return.

* * *

Kikai rested her back against the wooden bath tub's wall and soaked a sponge in the warm water. She reached for some soap and rubbed the sponge's lather on Zero's bare chest. Once intermission had begun, the two ended their passionate sex drive and decided to wash away the results of their actions. Zero relaxed into Kikai's washing and rubbed her bended right leg as she traced the sponge over his stomach. She made an interesting first lover for his standards. Zero has had a girlfriend before, but he never considered them as girlfriends. Kikai made the top of his blank list for best lovers. A knock on the door was heard. Kikai's attendant couldn't unlock the door, so he spoke through the wooden barrier.

"Madame Ryokushoku, you have the third match. The superiors have decided it will be three-against-one. Only three fighters have made the ranking matches from Precinct 65, District VIII."

"Can the apprentice handle three Flos hunters at once?" Kikai asked, raising an eyebrow.

"This I am unsure of, madame. There are no statistics saying the woman can or cannot."

"Superior Dengen Akai's apprentice is a woman?" Kikai asked, seizing Zero's washing.

"Yes, madame. She is a top huntess and also unranked."

"I was told only superiors were allowed to rank others," Kikai said, growing angry. "Why the sudden change in plans?"

"Akai Dengen's apprentice has a vote in the presidency ballot; meaning, supposedly, she is on the level of a superior or at least has been for years. She is being observed by the other superiors to determine whether she meets the requirements of perhaps a vice president. She does not have enough votes to qualify for candidacy against Superior Shinku Heishi. This is all the information I have been able to gather. More will take risky maneuvers."

"I see," Kikai responded. "Thank you for your work."

"Madame."

"I am sorry, but I must dress for my fight soon," Kikai whispered in Zero's ear. "Thank you for playing with me."

"My pleasure," Zero said, standing to his feet.

* * *

Kaasu was pissed. Her first fight was against six people, and she couldn't fight with movement. She had to sit there and take her beatings like a chump. Unbelievable! Dylan, Ishka, and Valerie were trying to give her a nice prep talk, but she wasn't bothered by any of it. She came here to prove she wasn't a monster, and she was going to do it by death or by the sword. The only problem was getting the flags pasted on all six bodies she was up against. A knock on the door was heard and everyone turned. Superior Ookii came in and stood firm and angry before the group. He gave Dylan, Ishka, and Valerie a look, and they all left the room for him to speak. Kaasu didn't have any furniture for him to sit on, so she waited for him to talk while she lay against the wall on the floor.

"I spoke to Toga," Ookii started, glaring at Kaasu.

"Good," Kaasu said, lighting a cigarette. Toga should be feeling better now. Her worrying about him was over for a moment. She said, "Is he feeli - ?"

"You've got some nerve talking about him as if you don't care," Ookii spat. "He's suffered nearly all his life for you, and here you are acting as though he's just another punk on the street who decided not to do drugs. Toga is _not_ a boy. He's worked hard all his career just so you could look at him, and you treat him like he's nothing, _you_ _sick bitch_."

"Miss Nix, your match will start in twenty minutes once intermission has ended."

"Thank you, Philip," Kaasu said, inhaling smoke and blowing it out in thin tendrils. "You were saying, sir?"

"You go to hell, monster," Ookii said, gaining Kaasu's attention. "I dunno what possessed you to make Toga weep the way he did, but you'd best pray that he forgives you. You should have hanged for Akai's death, and, if it were up to me, you would be hanged right now for Toga's tears. As farfetched as I can see it, he still loves you and wants to be near you even if death comes first. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were seducing him with your own powers. No real man would fall for you."

"You are saying your son is not a real man?" Kaasu questioned, inhaling smoke and blowing it out.

"Toga is a better man than most men you've ever faced. He's the only man I know who trusts you with his life and death when no one else will. I wouldn't be surprised if my brother rose from the grave and agreed with me. He's dead now because of _you_," Ookii hissed. "He should have killed you in the forest. He should have never let you speak to Toga just as he didn't let you speak to anyone else in the Hunters' Association. He should have punished you just as he had the other gypsy clans. Hear me, monster. I hope the prejudice come to kill you for what you did to my brother and what you've done to my son."

With that, Ookii left Kaasu on the floor and returned to the superiors' box. Intermission had ended, and it was time for her to fight. She left her room and proceeded to walk through the hallways. She met the entrance to the stage, stood in place, and walked through the door.

The light grids were lit to its highest wattage. The silver walls of the coliseum's arena stood high and firm as Kaasu looked at them and followed their edges. The audience was silent as Takeda introduced Kaasu to her viewers. Heishi gasped in complete shock that his own former lover was Akai's apprentice! Kaasu walked along the sand in her boots with ease and stood near a table where an attendant spoke to her. Valerie was seated next to the attendant and gave her a supportive look and smile. Several fighters were introduced after she had understood her protocol, and the audience applauded them. Kaasu stood in the center of the fighters' circle and waited for the starter. The small referee scuttled out behind a white line near the table and began announcing the first match.

"Nix Kaasu vs. Team Murasaki! Ready? Fight!"

Two of the six fighters charged at Kaasu in a combination attack with their weapons, but neither of them could connect their hits with her.

"She formed a shield!" one of the fighters declared.

The other four fighters decided to form a plan and charged to attack Kaasu. Since she couldn't move, the most she was able to do was form a barrier around herself. Her eyes were closed, and she stood in place silently. The fluttering of a butterfly's wings caught her attention. One of the fighters was about to strike the darling blue butterfly and kill it. Kaasu removed her shield and created a smaller one to protect the butterfly. Ookii, Toga, and Kaien were watching from above in the box and couldn't see that her shield was down, but they could all feel it. The fighters had struck her several times with her shield down and physical incapability to defend herself. She was being hit brutally, but she never hit the ground. As a male fighter charged at her to punch her, Kaasu looked up to see the butterfly coming towards her. The fighter stopped and turned to see the butterfly going to her also. Almost all of the fighters stopped as they watched Kaasu. The blue butterfly was hovering above her head until a female fighter stabbed Kaasu in her back. Kaasu screamed in agony as a searing pain tore her flesh open. A tear came down her cheek. The female fighter gasped, thinking Kaasu would at least dodge her attack, but Kaasu followed her orders. She didn't move.

In the Superiors' Box, Kaien and Ookii had to hold Toga down from running out of the audience and going to Kaasu's side. He begged and pleaded to be let go to help her, but Ookii refused and told him this was part of the fight. Kaasu gritted her teeth and saw the butterfly in her face. It was beautiful. The female fighter pulled her dagger out of Kaasu's back and noticed something frightening. Kaasu's blood wasn't red. It was…black! The fighter screamed and backed away from Kaasu.

"What - what the hell are you?" she asked, trembling. "Wha - what are you?"

The butterfly flew behind Kaasu and landed on her wound. It drunk some of her blood and used its small front legs to repair the damage! Kaasu remained still and focused her attention to the butterfly. Now that the butterfly was on her body, she could reproduce a barrier around herself. The fighter was still screaming in fear and forfeited the match. The other five fighters were confused and had to formulate another plan to defeat the woman. Kaasu's barrier grew larger then shrunk. As everyone kept charging and attacking, the shield grew smaller and smaller until it fit Kaasu and the butterfly's form. In seconds, Kaasu used the barrier as an attack and threw the fighters away from her. Two of the fighters were knocked unconscious from the blast, and the rest were too weak to continue. Kaasu won the match, and the butterfly finished repairing her wound. It fluttered away from her fixed gash and landed in her hair.

Zero was match number six, and he had already seen most of the other matches. There was only one left after him. He wondered what sort of fight Kaasu was going to have to engage in with him. Ishka came into his waiting room to wish him luck and left to sit in the audience. He was happy to have seen her and receive her support. She was such a cutie pie. Zero walked through the door to the arena and almost felt sick. His stomach churned and bubbled. His chest was tightening.

"Bout 6: Nix Kaasu versus Kiryuu Zero. Officer Nix is to fight Officer Kiryuu blindfolded and weaponless," the referee announced. "Ready? Start!"

Zero and Kaasu stood motionless. Zero didn't know whether to charge or wait for Kaasu to charge. It remained uneventful for several minutes until Kaasu walked up to Zero. He narrowed his gaze at her and took deep breaths, preparing for an attack. She didn't, however. She just stood in front of Zero and folded her arms. Zero didn't know what to make of this. She wasn't attacking and she wasn't defending herself yet. He was hoping Kaasu would start the match, but it looked like she wanted him to start. Zero was about to walk away from Kaasu, but she kicked him in his side and punched him in his chest. It was a hard hit, hard enough to fracture some bones. Zero glared at the older woman and charged at her with an impressive speed. She attacked him several times with open palm martial arts and hit him with deadly accuracy, but she wasn't hitting him hard enough to hurt him. Zero then realized she didn't want to hurt him. She didn't want to hurt anyone. She attacked someone just enough to weaken them not make them suffer with bruises or cuts.

Zero used this to his advantage and decided to use an attack that he hadn't mastered yet again. His insides burned mercilessly as he directed his stomach acid to the tips of throat. Saliva released a flammable chemical in his mouth and he was able to create a harmful gas in his mouth. He created sparks in his hands, took a deep breath, and blew out the acidic gas through a hole in his tight hand. Green flames engulfed Kaasu's body. She almost didn't make her barrier in time. Zero was quite good in battle. Kaasu lifted some of the green flames and forged them into a ball. The color changed from green to blue as the flames gathered. Zero watched her in awe then remembered this was a fight and charged at her. She turned to her side where he sped to attack, and thrust the ball of flames in his face. Instead of burning him, the flame ball absorbed some of his powers, making him a bit weaker. He and Kaasu exchanged several hand-to-hand attacks before Kaasu suddenly folded her arms again.

"Draw," Kaasu said, stopping the match.

Zero raised an eyebrow and stood straight on his feet. Did she use up her power, too? As they stood there, waiting for the referee to call the results of the match, the window above the arena broke and shattered to the ground below. Everyone looked down at the glass then looked up. Kaasu snatched her blindfold off and gasped in fear. In a second, someone threw several sharp spears and needles at Kaasu. Many of them punctured her body. Her barrier couldn't stop some of them from entering her body. She moaned as the needles burned her skin then screamed once she took a good look at them. The symbol of the prejudice was engraved on one of the spears and needles! The needles ate her flesh as they crawled deeper into her skin. She yelled some more and started crying. Bombs were being thrown in and arrows were being shot. Everyone panicked and were running through the emergency exits. Toga and Kaien had to get to Zero, but a group of vampires got to him first.

"Kiryuu!" a familiar man shouted.

"Haguruma!" Zero called, running with him. He turned to see Kaasu running off the arena's stage, holding her wounded and bleeding arm and limping into the darkness.

_What the hell is going on?_ Zero thought.

* * *

Everyone was shaken up as they left the theatre. No one knew what happened well enough to explain to those who didn't see the fight between Kaasu and Zero. Only one thing was memorable: the theatre was being attacked and weapons were being thrown. No one was hurt with exception to Kaasu. She was brought to a hospital for her injuries. It was said she was in critical condition. Everyone was to report to their hotel rooms or houses until further notice. The entire city was on lockdown basis.

Kaien, Toga, and Zero were sitting in the living room of their hotel suite, hoping Kaasu would be fine. Toga was already brought to tears, thinking he and Kaasu would never be friends again, but he was in a worst state now. His beloved Kaasu was at the risk of dying, the entire city was under lockdown, and no one knew what hospital Kaasu was held in. She was just gone. Toga stood from the sofa and walked into his room.

Toga went to his bed and buried his face in the pillows. His scout fly, Jeane, hovered above his head.

"Master Toga…" Jeane called, landing near Toga's ear. "Are you - ?"

"No, I am not alright!" Toga yelled, gripping his pillow. "I'm scared, okay? I… I… I don't know what to do. I don't know where Kaasu is. I don't know if she's hurt or dead or whatever. I just don't know."

"If it is your wish, I can try to find her. There are only two hospitals in this entire city. She can't have gone far," Jeane said, trying to reassure that Kaasu was fine.

"Don't you think I would have sent you if she were in one of those hospitals?" Toga asked in a threatening tone. "She's not! She's somewhere else."

"Then let me find her for you, Master Toga," Jeane said, silencing Toga. "If she's not here, at least you'll know she's somewhere. Please, master, I want to help you. I want you to know something."

"Why is it that…" Toga started, lifting his head from his pillow to whisper, "you will actually help me when the situation involves Kaasu-chan when no one else will?"

"Nix created me to serve you, Master Toga," Jeane responded. "Should you ever need anything I am supposed to be able to provide assistance. I suppose Nix and I are the same in some respect. Humans have restrictions for tasks like mine as far as I have observed. They can't follow orders if it is against laws or the will of a person. Scout flies are different. We are not human. There are no restrictions for us. Nix knew that. Honestly, I think she's just an idiot sometimes as smart as she can be."

"Why is that?" Toga asked, lying down on his pillow.

"I have a recording of a conversation we had once if you would like to hear it. I think it will explain something," Jeane said.

"Play it," Toga replied, listening.

Jeane beeped a few times then flapped his wings. Toga watched as the scout fly fluttered his wings spontaneously and beeped and clicked. Jeane began glowing a bluish color and small waves rippled around its bodies. His wings turned to a silvery color. The flying orb remained still as the recording played. Toga heard gears turning and the sounds of drilling echoing.

_'Miss Nix, I have a question that simply must be answered. Should I be ignored, I will give this lab such a thrashing you will wish you answered this very important matter.'_

_Kaasu turned off the drill and giggled, 'Okay, shoot.'_

_'Now, I've heard recently that you and Master Toga were dating when you were younger, and that you two have engaged in a very mature relationship. This rumor has been going on for several months now. I want to know what the hell is truly going on. I demand to have clarity, madam!'_

_'Settle down, Jeane. I'll tell you. First off, that rumor started two years ago after we met for the first time. I'm nineteen now, so that means I was seventeen when it rose to popular gossip. Someone saw us eating lunch by the lake and assumed that we were an item. I simply invited him to lunch for his promotion as a captain. Nothing worth dating about. The only way I would have accepted a date from him is if he asked me or if he agreed to keep the relationship a secret.'_

_'Now, see here, madam! Master Toga is a very hard man to court. Why I've seen him cuddle women without meaning it. No rumors ever rose from the women as much as this. I am inclined to believe that you two courting each other is of more value than a marriage in the north.'_

_'I bet it is. Those rumors haven't died since. They act as if we _are_ married or planning on it at least.'_

_'I find Master Toga quite a gentleman. Why _you_ are not attracted to him is beyond my understanding. I say a woman like you is a better fit for him than half the women he drags to his bed.'_

_'That's what I hope Toga gains in the future.'_

_'What's that now, dearie?'_

_'Someday, when I am long gone, I want to watch Toga in spirit and see him marry a beautiful woman who's strong, has good judgment, elegant, and would treat Toga like royalty every week. I want him to know what romance is like and what wonders it can do for him. When time passes and he grows older, I want to see his kids grow tall and love him. I want him to wake up every morning and say everything's alright. As his kids grow older and fall in love, I want them to marry great people and have their own kids. I want him to be able to play with his grandchildren and love them, too. As his clan builds and he watches everyone grow, I want him to die peacefully and smile as his time comes. When I see him again on his judgment day, I want to ask him if I did a good job.'_

_'A good job?'_

_'The reason I am a vampire huntess is because I want to protect Toga and give him a world where everything is peaceful and he doesn't have to fight for his life everyday. He doesn't have to be at war. He can go outside and not be in the middle of a bloodlust. I want him to be able to see kindness from every soul in every part of the world. I want him to travel to all the places I've gone and see the beauty in each land and country. When I meet him in the heavens above, I want to ask if I did a good job of giving him peace. I just want to hear him say that I did even better because then I'll know I made him happy.'_

_'Madam, that was beautiful. You want something so touching it's brought you to tears!'_

_'I'm crying because I couldn't make him happy before he left. That's why I want someone else to make him happy. I want someone who can support him and be able to do anything for him because I can't do it. I thought the rumors started up those years ago because I kept whispering to myself at the pond 'I love you.' When I left the pond and reported to Akai for my first day-off, Kodomo and her friends kept saying Toga would never like a monster like me. He was only my friend because he pitied me. Everyone else hates me. It hurt because I thought it was true. No one spoke to me or wanted to work with me except him. He was never there to help me when I was being tortured, but he was always there when it was over. He thinks I'm a monster, too. I never told him that I loved him, but I vowed to always be by his side should he ever need me. To hear that he's doing better without me is more than enough. All that's left for me to do is protect him. To make sure that he only has the least dangerous of missions and can be a top hunter. I hope that one day he finds a beautiful girlfriend and that my dream can be accomplished. I just want him to be happy. I work hard to show that I've always loved him. We've never dated, but I'd be lying if I said I've never wanted to be with him.'_

_'Why not let me tell him then? That you love him.'_

_'There would be no point in working this hard then. For me, Jeane, keep this a promise. I don't want him to know about any of this unless I am at the risk of dying or already dead. By then, my dream will have been achieved. At least that is what I hope. I don't deserve to see him happy until I have passed. I don't deserve to be with him while I am alive. I just want him to be taken care of in the meantime. Promise me you won't tell him this until I am near death.'_

_'Okay.'_

With that, Jeane stopped the recording and watched Toga stare at him in tears. The great man that Shinku said Kaasu worked so hard for was him all along. She just wanted Toga to say she did a great job protecting him and bringing him peace. Her love for him died when she met Shinku, and that made Toga hate him. All he ever wanted was for Kaasu to notice him, and Shinku took her love for him away. Her love for Shinku has also died, however. Now, she loves no one anymore. She lost more than he did when he was exiled. She lost the love of her life and the courage to say she loved him. Toga never realized her feelings until it was too late.

"Jeane…" Toga said, panting. "Please…find Kaasu…"


	23. Third Arc: Beware the Queen from Hell

Jeane was fluttering above the city of Aisu, hoping he could find Kaasu for his master, Toga. The city was under such lockdown that guards were sprawled about, and many of them were near the theatre and the Roman Cathedral. There were flyers pinned onto doors and wooden telephone poles. They read "Closed" or "Under Lockdown" as though the city were under quarantine from a hideous disease. Guards and priests were roaming the streets near the Roman Cathedral. Many of the priests gathered near a peculiar staff with a disquieting formation of the cross at its tip. A tail of purple, green, and black sashes pooled around the staff along the yellowing tips of the grass. Jeane zoomed his camera eye onto the staff and noticed writing in a strange language on the weapon. Jeane used a translator feature in his body and decoded the language from the Latin family. He read the message to himself as did the other priests.

* * *

**PROCLAMATION****!**

**We, the members of the p****reJ****ÜDic****e, bear arms against a licensed vampire executioner you hereby name Nix Kaasu of the Hunters Association in Precinct 38, District VI. On Monday of the second day of June in the year 3003, Nix Kaasu MURDERED one of our men we name PURPURIU, by preternatural abilities not observed by your hunters' league, in the Klaxon Church located off the ports of Lake Mana in Murasaki.**

**For arrest and conviction of the Murderer, we offer a reward of 240,960,000 yen for her alive and 120,480,000 yen for her dead. The Mercy of the Holy Church does NOT protect this Murderer. Whosoever keeps her in hiding or refuge will be placed as a bounty and identified as an accomplice for hiding the Murderer. We consider any and all means to pursue her no matter what risks should be taken. Should we decide to destroy your city to find the Murderer, Aisu will perish and we will convict the Murderer.**

_MURDERER described as follows: A Romanian gypsy, lightish tan complexion, average height and build; weight about 140 lbs.; has long, wavy, black hair and silver eyes; physically a virgin; dines, smokes and drinks in local pubs that are very reclusive; suffers from spontaneous cases of hysteria; holds GYPSY QUEEN MEDALLION._

* * *

"Egad!" Jeane whispered.

"Any news from the prejudice?" Edonbrook asked, leaning toward the guard.

Jeane hovered above the Nightspring Temple, listening to the priests and the guards speak in whispers. Father Edonbrook and another priest looked around to see if anyone or anything was listening to them. Seeing no life existing in the streets but the guards, Edonbrook looked into the tall guard's eyes with an earnestness in his wrinkled frown. The guard had cropped brown hair and a clean, shaven face. His forehead was bandaged, and his eyes were a prominent hazel color.

"None, sir," the guard answered in a gentle voice. "Odd that the monster escaped is it not?"

"The prejudice have made their actions quite clear," Edonbrook said, folding his arms behind his back. "Should anyone interfere with their execution rights, they will hunt all who were involved. We had to risk an entire city for Nix Kaasu. For them to attack that girl means she is also a monster who had come from the fabled Precinct 27."

"How do you know the prejudice were after _her_?" the guard asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "I understood that no one knew who the prejudice were or their purpose."

"Superior Akai confessed to the church fifteen or sixteen years ago that a group of killing machines tried to take the head of his younger apprentice," the silent, unnamed priest said. "They had just returned from a mission in Ryokuchi near the Far East Temple in the Midori area. Akai-sama was shaken from the ambush of the prejudice, but he saw no fear come from the girl. Only wrath. The legendary nomadic city of Cinci was burned to ashes, taking many gypsies' lives. The girl sought vengeance and killed a leader within the prejudice. She has become a target for them since. The group foiled Akai-sama's plans to have the girl become the next ruler of the vampire hunters. She has no eye for the superior's seat, and she wishes to trust no one in her line of duty."

"Why kill the gypsies?" the guard asked, raising an eyebrow. "They are affiliated with no one but each other."

"Nix Kaasu _is_ one of the gypsies, and she is the only surviving one," Edonbrook said. "I have heard from Superior Akai that Nix bears the gypsy queen's medallion: a very rare and important item to the nomadic peoples. In her rather accurate description, the medallion was mentioned. Why bother to say she carries it is unknown. However, throughout history, the medallion was forged to hold the powers of their _gods_. The jeweled ornament makes her half-goddess and half-queen to the pagan belief of the gypsies."

"Did you see the monster yesterday evening?" the guard asked.

"I did. Why is that important?" Edonbrook asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"It was my first time seeing her smile," the guard said, looking into the night's sky. A storm was approaching. "For one moment, I thought she was very beautiful and desirable. I…wasn't afraid to speak to her." Drizzle fell from the dark clouds. The guard smirked then said, "Although Akai was my mentor when I was ten years young, I have never feared anyone else except him. I suppose a lot of what is in Akai is in her. To us all, Akai is a king. To the gypsies, Kaasu is queen."

"Where do you think the…young woman…has disappeared to?" the jittery, silent priest asked. "It is against our faith to have lied to the people like this. We are not blasphemous speakers. The people had a right to know that she was not brought to a hospital."

"Her captain, Nagasaki Dylan, went out to search for her, but Superior Clovis told him to retire for the night," the guard informed, closing his eyes. "No one has found her yet. Seeing as though the monster is a gypsy queen, I assume she went to a gypsy city nearby to hide there, given the circumstance that the city has not been destroyed completely."

The jittery priest said, "Only a gypsy knows where the cities are hidden. That is why the nomadic cities are considered fabled, made-up lands. There are many rumors of the cities being safe havens and paradises. I fear we may never know of these cities, and I fear the young lady will never be able to earn her place amongst the vampire hunters. She is forever lost as a valuable warrior to us humans should we face a war."

* * *

Kaien took a deep breath, placed his hand on the doorknob, and opened the door with an unwanted creak. His chest was tightening as he crept into Toga's room. Zero had decided to leave Toga alone to his thoughts. He must have been desperate to find his friend, Kaasu. He heard the confession she made when she was younger and had sympathy for her. Zero thought Kaasu was a beautiful woman and sweet as can be, but evidently everyone else thought differently. Kaasu herself must have been a vampire like Zero. To fear the love of your life rejecting you because you were something no one accepted must have felt terrible. It had to have made her views on life cold.

Zero remembered the conversation he had with Kaasu in the suburbs of Aisu. She said she hated being a vampire huntess, and she hated her mentor. Zero was the first to have seen his statue in the Tanana Theatre. At that moment, while reviewing what he knew about Kaasu, he began to think that he and Kaasu were the same. They were both betrayed by the world they held precious to themselves, and they both lost someone they loved. He lost Yuki, and she lost Toga. The only thing Zero didn't understand was why his mentor didn't ask her out on a date. If the rumor was so big amongst the gossipers, why didn't he hear about it like Kaasu heard about them? If the rumor of them dating was strongest for two years, where was Toga when it was rising to fame? He sat on the couch and contemplated on the events for several minutes until he noticed Kaien was not in the door.

Kaien entered the room and noticed how cold it was inside. He blew into his hands to warm them then walked over to Toga's bed. Toga rested against the headboard, staring at the ceiling. The life that escaped while drinking returned to his eye and face. Kaien was bothered by something, however. Toga was soundlessly chanting. Kaien sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his thighs to warm them.

"I've decided not to give Sayori her shoes," Kaien started, biting his lip. Toga seized his chanting and remained still. Kaien said, "I thought I should tell you because I know you're thinking about Kaasu right now… I noticed you didn't give her the dress that you bought for her when she was here. Even though you've spent the night at her house without telling us, you still kept the dress here. I know there was a lot going on and there still is, so I understand there was no time for gifts."

Kaien looked into Toga's eye and gasped when he realized Toga was looking at him. He was simply listening to him, and that made Kaien fear him because he never truly listened to anything Kaien had to say.

"I also heard the recording your scout fly played," Kaien said, looking down to his hands. "I didn't ask if Zero did, too. But…there was something I wanted to ask you…about that message. I'm not as masculine or gruff as you are, and I don't have a definitive history with dating other women, but the fact that you have a history has been a major surprise to someone as considerably effeminate and passive as I am. I just need to know one thing, Toga-kun… Did you ever notice that Kaasu-san might have had feelings for you or was struggling to tell you those feelings?"

Silence filled the room as neither man spoke. Minutes passed and still no words were said between them. Kaien had given up on receiving a direct answer from Toga, so he sighed and prepared to stand. Suddenly, Toga clutched Kaien's trench coat sleeve and opened his mouth to say something. Kaien waited, reached out to the man, and laid his hand on Toga's to encourage him to speak.

"No," Toga answered, voice cracked and heavy with misery. "I… I couldn't tell at all. Half the time, I never knew she faced a problem because she seemed as though she already overcame it. She seemed immune to feeling. I thought she was stronger and better than me, so I wanted to become the strongest and the best hunter to impress her. She was my rival and friend. She became an example for me and my ideals on the perfect woman and lover. She had strong resilience, was very classy even though her clothes were in shambles after her missions, and pointed out my faults because she was aware of the conditions. When I became a captain, I was guarding Section A of this city. All of what we've seen since we came here and stayed in our hotel I had to guard. Because she traveled the entire city to shop, eat, and research, she knew where protection was needed most. There were more guards in Section A than Section C and the suburbs combined, and she knew that better than anyone. Any deranged vampire could have destroyed the city if they entered Section C and raided it. Once there were guards sent to Section C, Section B was the next target and then A. The suburbs were goners. She made it so impossible for me to impress her, so I worked harder and took more assignments. She noticed how much I was trying to do and rewarded me for each thing I did."

"What kind of reward did she give you?" Kaien asked, smiling. Toga was opening up to him more than he usually did. "She said she rewarded you with lunch by a pond for your promotion to captain, so what did she do for your hard work?"

* * *

_**Sixteen years ago…**_

_It was almost curfew in Aisu. Toga was so stiff from taking eight missions that Wednesday, he barely had time to talk to anybody. He felt wrinkles form on his face and his muscles ached from combat. Somehow, though, he felt closer to Kaasu's level than anything and that gave him extra adrenaline. His confidence grew tenfold when his mentor and adoptive father heard about him taking so many missions voluntarily. He was excited for his student and invited him to lunch with his family. Hal and Lotte were happy to see Toga again after two years, and Clara made one of Toga's favorite dishes: barbecued ribs, baked macaroni, and boiled broccoli. The dessert was cherry pie; ironically, one of Kaasu's favorite treats were chocolate cherries._

_Toga turned over in his bed and tried to relax, but he was having trouble sleeping. If he could just get one lieutenant-level mission, then he could come face-to-face with Kaasu and ask her on a date. She said she's only received one lieutenant-level mission in her career. That was enough motive for Toga to get the mission, pass it, get his money, save it up, shove his new status in Akai's face, and win over Kaasu. He just needed that one mission! A banging noise struck Toga's window and disturbed his thoughts. He was already tired and prepared to cuss out the noisy brats on the ground floor of the dormitory. He stomped to his window, opened it, and unleashed a short hell._

_"Will you fucking stop throwing shit in the middle of the - ?" Toga started._

_"Shh!" Kaasu interrupted, putting a finger to her lips._

_"Hey, what the hell are you doing out here?" a neighboring huntess questioned. "Get inside or I'm calling security!"_

_"Shh!" Kaasu hissed. Everyone was so picky today. "The guards are upgrading their punishments for disturbing the peace. Do you want to get a taste of that?" The huntess was silenced and closed her window. Kaasu looked up to Toga's window and said, "Evening, Yagari-senpai."_

_"Don't you evening me, ya rebel!" Toga shouted in whispers. "What the hell are you doing out here at half past ten? Don't you know the curfew time?"_

_"I don't have a curfew, senpai," Kaasu said, cutely and pouting._

_Toga blushed visibly then argued, "Don't give me that cute face! Why don't you have a curfew?"_

_"I don't live in the dormitories. I have my own house," Kaasu answered, twirling her toes into the ground. "Homeowners have no curfew unless the city is under extreme lockdown. You didn't get a little booklet explaining those things?"_

_Toga opened his window to the top and shoved his entire upper torso out the window to yell in whispers, "Stop being so damned smart and sexy, will you? There's rapists out at this time of night!" Kaasu seized being cute and smirked. She leaned on the wooden fence that protected the outdoor garden and licked her lips as she displayed a very playful and mischievous grin. To Toga, she had gotten amazingly sexier than her cuter self. He snapped out of his lustful thoughts and said, "I don't want you getting hurt out here."_

_"If you think I'm sexy, senpai, why don't you just say it?" Kaasu asked, whispering in a seductive tone. Toga thought his balls would scream if she kept talking like that. "I find you sexy sometimes."_

_Toga swallowed a frog in his throat and stared at Kaasu as he drifted in his own lust-filled thoughts. Kaasu gave Toga another moment to stand in the window motionless before she began to snicker. Toga watched her descend, hidden behind the wooden garden fence, as her arms flailed and banged against the little wall. He grew somewhat angry and offended. He liked being called sexy by the girl of his dreams, and here she was trying to suppress her laughter and he didn't know why._

_"What is so fucking funny down there?" Toga asked, watching Kaasu wipe a tear from her eye._

_"Sorry, but I've never seen anyone so unresponsive to me before," Kaasu said, chuckling. "You just stood there like a vampire put you under like epic paralysis or something!"_

_Toga growled as he heard Kaasu giggling then said, "You are not allowed to talk to me for a week!"_

_Kaasu stopped laughing immediately and gasped. She said, "B-b-b-but, senpai!"_

_"Go home or we won't speak for two weeks and a day!" Toga threatened, slamming his window._

_Toga walked away from his window then heard a pebble hit his window. He stomped to his bed and heard more pebbles being thrown at the window. A moment later, a rock broke through the window and glass was splattered everywhere._

_"What the fuck?" Toga shouted, running around the shards to look out the window. Kaasu was gone._

_A security guard flashed his light in Toga's face and said, "What happened?"_

_"Someone threw a rock in my window," Toga said, putting a hand in front of his face to block the beam._

_"Did you see the culprit?" the guard asked, putting his light down._

_"No, sir," Toga answered. "But they couldn't have gone far. There's a short alley a condo over. Whoever it was might've hid there."_

_With that, the guard left to check the alley. Toga looked around on the floor to search for the stone and noticed a pair of boots at the foot of his bed. He brought his gaze up to Kaasu and stood there._

_"Hi, senpai," Kaasu said, waving and looking at the glass on the floor. "I can fix that if you like. Cheaper than a fiberglass repair man, ya know."_

_"How the fuck did you get in my hou - ?" Toga started before stopping to throw a textbook in Kaasu's face. She yelped in pain. He said, "Tell me that wasn't you who threw that rock."_

_"I didn't!" Kaasu said, covering her nose. Her cowboy hat was crooked on her head and strands of her hair came out in little curls. She just can't stop being adorable to poor Toga! "I was already in your house when someone threw the rock at your window!"_

_"Who let you in my house?" Toga shouted, throwing another book at Kaasu._

_Kaasu dodged the weapon then said, "Dude, stop throwing your shit at me! I picked the lock with a paper clip and some chewing gum! I can show you right now."_

_"You can't talk to me for a month!" Toga threatened, silencing Kaasu._

_Toga stopped throwing books at her and watched her remain still. She looked depressed in that instant. Kaasu fixed her hat, bowed, then left the room and the house without another word. Toga didn't want that to happen at all. Since Kaasu was already in his room near his bed, he wouldn't have minded if they could have kissed or touched each other. Everything went downhill instead. He made Kaasu sad, but he was going to be the one to make her happy again. Toga ran out of the condo and rushed to find his friend. She just so happened to be leaving the entrance gates. The guards were still searching for the window breaker, so it was easy to just leave in and out. Toga ran to Kaasu and grabbed her hand to twirl her around._

_"You," Toga said, panting, "still have to fix my window since…you said it was cheaper."_

_"Okay," Kaasu said, smiling though still hurt from Toga's threat. "I'll come by tomorrow morning, captain."_

_"Um," Toga started, licking his lips, "Kaasu-chan… You can talk to me whenever you like. I just don't want you to get in trouble."_

_"Trouble is within my occupation," Kaasu said, adjusting her hat. "You're just not used to it yet. I'll bring my tools tomorrow to fix the window. Make sure you brush your teeth before you say good morning."_

_Toga smirked then nodded. He walked back to his condo, went inside without disturbing the search party, and covered the broken window with a trash bag then went to sleep soundly and blushing. He liked when Kaasu got into trouble. It made the day more exciting, and it gave Kaasu some badassery points in her personality. He knew she threw that rock because no one else was there, but she had to have amazing speed to have snuck into the condo and make it into his room undetected. Toga licked his lips then opened his eyes and blushed deeper. He couldn't believe she was in his room, hiding from the cops no less. She was such a criminal!_

_The next morning, Toga heard clicking noises and drilling in his room. When he opened his eyes to the sunlight, Kaasu was blocking some of it and repairing the window as promised. Toga wiped his eyes some and made sure he wasn't dreaming. Sure enough, Kaasu was there and picking the fiberglass out of the window frame. She placed a huge piece of broken glass from the frame and placed it on a foldable table. She stood from her small stool, placed her flathead screwdriver down, and bent over to pick up the glass and place the pieces in a box on the floor. Toga licked his lips slowly and stared at Kaasu's round butt. Okay, so his hormones get worked up easily in the morning._

_"Hey, Kaasu-chan," Minoru, Toga's roommate, called. "Do you know how to fix a coffeemaker machine?"_

_"Yeah, why?" Kaasu asked, standing straight. Toga pretended to still be asleep._

_"This retarded machine keeps having a shortage," Minoru complained._ _"I do _not_ do good without my coffee. Yes, I am an addict."_

"_I'll take a look at it now," Kaasu said, taking her toolbox downstairs._

_They left Toga's room in silence until they made it downstairs. Toga lifted from his bed, raked a hand through his hair, and then went into his bathroom to wash up. He came out of the bathroom and saw Kaasu returning to the window, but she removed all of the broken glass and there was nothing but sun pouring into his room. A perfect gold nimbus crescent circling the top of her head and high ponytail. Minoru came in the room again and started speaking to Kaasu as she put glue on the window frame's corners._

"_Ne, Kaasu-chan, did Toga wake up?"_

"_Yep," Kaasu said, pointing to Toga with a thumb. _

_Minoru looked in front of Toga's bathroom door to see the man he was looking for. He said, "Ne, Togs, your librarian is an awesome cook! You should invite her to one of your barbeques."_

"_Oh, come now, he cooks?" Kaasu questioned in a friendly banter as she put the new window in the frame. "You must be lying."_

"_No, Togs can make a mean rack of ribs," Minoru boasted, praising Toga's cooking. _

"_What?" Kaasu questioned with a squeak, smiling. "Get out! He can't be that good at cooking."_

"_He is," Minoru said, laughing. "He barbecued for the party we had in his honor for being promoted. Burgers and all!"_

"_That sounds kinda good right now," Kaasu commented, testing the window's new glass. "I haven't eaten yet since last week's slew of missions." Kaasu covered her mouth rapidly and said, "I mean I ate snacks in between, but not a whole meal! I mean I ate a meal when I got a chance!"_

"_Kaasu-chan…" Toga called, silencing his friend. She seemed so helpless when he didn't want her to be. "Sometimes, if the work piles on you like that, it's best to say no. It's not healthy if you don't eat. Your hair will fall out and your eyes will grow dull. I like to see your hair and eyes shine. I don't want any of those qualities to die out because of a giant stack of work."_

"_Gomen nesai, Yagari-senpai," Kaasu said, saddened. Toga took her hand and led her out of his room. "Senpai, what are you - ?"_

"_Feeding you like a baby," Toga remarked, dragging Kaasu to his kitchen._

"_That's not what I had in mind!" Kaasu shouted, blushing a bit. "For doing such a good job at work, I wanted to give you something else."_

"_Like what?" Toga asked, stopping._

"_I was gonna be your housekeeper for free all morning since I don't have any missions until the afternoon," Kaasu said, blushing more. "You know, as a reward for working hard, you don't have to clean up today. And, I found a lieutenant-level mission that no one could take since all the lieutenants are strangely busy and the generals are mobilizing several units to Aisu's southern borders. You have a higher status than most captains, so I thought you could take the mission. I'm to report to Superior Akai for a mission in Corviere and Flos later tonight, so I won't be here for about two weeks or so. I'll understand if you're too busy to - "_

"_I'll take the mission," Toga said, smiling brightly to himself for receiving the mission he wanted._

* * *

"I want to go home…" Toga whispered, wiping away fresh tears. "I want to go home…"

"Okay," Kaien said, wiping away a solid tear from Toga's eye. "Let's pack together. But…Toga-chan…what about your family? I think you should tell them goodbye."

"I will…"

Kaien nodded then left the room to tell Zero to pack. Zero surprisingly understood Toga's pain and obliged to leave. Inwardly, he wanted to refuse, but this was for the best. His mentor had too many memories in this city, and it was hurting him terribly. He agreed to pack if he could send a letter to Ishka and Father Edonbrook before departure. Kaien permitted him to do that and went to his room to pack.

About half an hour later, the hotel's staff escorted the gentlemen out of their building, praying for their safe journey home. The city was empty and dark. The group told the guards they were leaving to Corviere and gained their approval to go to Kori train station. Once they walked along the dirt path to the train station, they boarded a train, told the driver to travel to La Gare train station, and left without another word said. Letters, farewells, and souvenirs went with the men as they went home to Corviere.

* * *

Jeane was zooming through the skies, hoping to find Kaasu somewhere. He couldn't believe his own creator was a murderer. He just couldn't! She was the kindest spirit who ever lived! It had to be a lie, a setup, anything but real! The rain made it harder to fly, being a mechanic device, but Jeane had to keep tracking Kaasu down for himself and for his master. An abandoned church and village stood against the rain in its ancient pride. Jeane made a quick analysis of the area and discovered a crumbled sign hanging from a chain on a wooden pole. It read "Sapte." Jeane translated Sapte to a Romanian language in which "sapte" meant seven. He used this information and traced the origins of the Romanian culture in Aisu. There was only one source: gypsy markets. Sapte could have been Kaasu's birthplace, which means she could have run here to heal herself.

A demonic roar bellowed from beneath the city and frightened Jeane. He landed atop a shattered house's roof and waited for hell to release its unholy spawn; moments later, nothing happened. Abruptly, a large claw emerged from the ground and a man wrapped in a bloodied yellow robe and pants hung in the claw's grasp. The man was lifeless and limp in hell's hand. Another claw reached out and a ghastly creature hoisted itself from the hole in the ground. It was tall and menacing. Its bones were silver metal and its flesh a peeling heap of skin hardened to look like grated stone. Its tail was long and spiked, and it had twenty flowing extensions spew from its narrow head. From its sharp, gaping teeth came a hellhound's roar and howl. The beast threw the dead man in the air and caught him in its widened claws. It ate him whole and only chewed twice.

The beast sniffed about searching for more food, but it found none and stood motionless. Several moments later, the creature traveled south. It stopped traveling, however, and turned to the fallen Sapte. Opening its fearsome jaws, the monster gathered enough energy to create a fire blast and burned the remains of the city. Jeane watched the monster leave and flew to his master in fear of the creature attacking him.


	24. Attacks from the preJUDice

Toga was happy to be home in Corviere that early Saturday morning. The time had just reached two in the morning, and he hadn't been able to sleep since the message everyone clearly heard. To think his little librarian had feelings for him all those years ago was just incredulous! Now, he had time to worry about something other than vampires. Honestly, Toga was afraid. He was afraid to see Kaasu and afraid to speak to her. Their past together and her present injuries were becoming Toga's turmoil. He ran from his friend's side because he was afraid of being helpless. He was too weak to help her just as he had always been. He had to be such a superfluous boy! Deep down, however, Toga was happier that he knew something of Kaasu. She had true feelings for him once: She loved him. He worked to the ends of the Earth trying to impress her and trying to show he could be a potential lover some day. Now, he knew he never needed to do those things. She already saw a lover in him.

_But… _Toga thought, looking out the train's window. _Why didn't I see those feelings before? Why wasn't I able to see her struggling to tell me?_

Kaien was looking out the train's window, watching humans actually enjoying the night life. Some were entering their homes for the night after work or partying, but others were having an enjoyable evening and not realizing what time it was. Years ago, humans couldn't do this. Then, Kaien remembered that special person in his life who defied the test of time and would go on walks to think. Sayori lived in the heavily human populated city of Ningen. Ningen was a very pleasant place to live, and it was best to see it during the coming evening when the sun set just right upon the buildings and the first evening star began to glow. Kaien loved visiting her house to watch the sunsets. He hadn't realized he was smiling to himself, thinking about Sayori and staying by her side. In that moment, he looked over his shoulder to see Toga taking out a cigarette. He wanted to snatch it away from him, but Toga was having a hard time. His friend was in a hospital probably being stitched, and he left her to be in stitches. It made Kaien angry, but he realized that even Toga ran away from his fears. He feared seeing Kaasu hurt, and he was probably terrified to see her now because of the confession left behind. That message the scout fly played was meant for Toga when Kaasu was on her deathbed. Toga probably couldn't bear the thought of losing her, the last and important part of his past. Kaien thought differently. Now was the time to be by her side, to tell her she did a great job, to say thank you. If the scout fly held his end of the bargain, now was the time to see Kaasu. Toga refused, though. He was in mourning without knowing if she were truly alive or dead.

Zero was probably the most worried person on the train. He had his chance to fight Kaasu then someone ambushed the theatre and shot arrows into Kaasu's arms and legs. He hoped she wasn't hurt terribly. He wanted to see her in the hospital to be sure she wasn't going to die, but no one knew what hospital she was in or where she was held. If the priests of the Roman Cathedral knew anything, he prayed they would tell him. He was after all becoming a part of their cult now. Hopefully, the priests will be able to forgive him for indulging in sex with Kikai, the huntess of Team Flos. He actually enjoyed the sex and noted that Kikai might have been the first woman he could call a lover. She was strong, beautiful, intelligent, and gentle with caring for his body. With exception to the roughness, she wasn't a bad lay. In those moments, he only thought about her and no one else. Zero wanted to be with someone like that more often. He looked at his pearl bracelet then out the window as the train approached La Gare train station.

"Well, home at last, boys," Kaien commented, standing to his feet.

* * *

Yuuki was brushing her hair as Hanabusa read some papers in the study. Soon, they would be together escaping the mansion. She had to get used to Hanabusa's presence and feelings alone. There were still many parts of the plan in question, and they were running out of time. They already had a date to leave; now, it was whether they would succeed. Yuki did well in keeping Kaname less suspicious, but she was beginning to doubt if she could continue. He was growing more intolerable with his desires for her just as she had to grow more wily to avoid them. She wished there was someone to confide in about her troubles, but Hanabusa was dealing with enough shit and she was damn sure Ruka was useless. Yuki placed her brush down on a small table and began thinking. Hanabusa had Seiren to speak to for his troubles, but did Seiren ever speak to him about her troubles too?

"Aido-senpai," Yuki called, looking at her box of hairclips. Rima had bought her a case of clips upon request from Ruka. This was all when Ruka was teaching Yuki proper etiquette. "When did you begin speaking to Seiren-san about your troubles?"

Hanabusa looked into Yuki's questioning eyes then returned to his reading. He sighed then said, "You ought not concern yourself with such trivial matters, Yuki-chan. I spoke to Seiren because she seemed willing to listen. That is all I wish to liberate of our relationship."

Yuki frowned then stood to her feet. She walked over to Hanabusa, slapped the papers out of his hand, and then propped his head to sniff his neck. His veins were glowing like channels of rivers flowing throughout his body. He gritted his teeth and turned his head as Yuki dug her fangs into his flesh. His eyes were beginning to ease shut from Yuki's gentleness, but he had to stay alert in case any of the mansion's dwellers caught her. He was not ready to be punished, and neither was she. Had Yuki been Seiren this whole ordeal would not have transgressed so half-heartedly.

* * *

_It was an early summer in the mansion. Hanabusa was walking through the new study, finding books still wrapped and smelling new. He took a thick novel from one of the shelves and read its title contemplatively: Trial by Fire by Frank Simon. Hanabusa Aido was _not_ a reader, but he opened the novel and began with its first chapter. The hallway towards the tea garden almost didn't exist for the man as he indulged in the book. Peculiar thing these romance novels were. He greeted his cousin, Akatsuki Kain, and childhood friend, Ruka Souen, with equal disinterest in them, but he never let his attention slip from the book. As he walked down the stairs flipping pages, Yuki and Rima greeted him. He lifted his eyes and bowed to them in respect. No words being said. _

_As he exited the back door to the gardens, he placed his finger inside the book and walked to a small table. The table held a rack of lanterns and gas lamps. Hanabusa chose the lantern with blue ripples in its shade and carried it to the stone benches beneath the rose arches. Seiren was seated on a bench furthest from him to the left of the arched pathway. As Hanabusa went to sit, he noticed she just so happened to be reading a Greek tragedy. He noticed Seiren look up at him but she didn't speak. Of course she never spoke to anyone. Hanabusa read the novel up to its third chapter until a firefly interrupted him. Several fireflies flew about him. He was in awe of how they lit the pathway to the tea room. His eyes followed a firefly to see Seiren still reading under the bugs' light. In that moment, she looked unexpectedly beautiful to him. She sighed, held out her hand, and allowed a firefly to rest in her palm. _

_Hanabusa was surprised at her gentleness towards the bug and arched both eyebrows in a small shocked expression. Where was that assassin who protected Kaname without the slightest order on his behalf? Seiren puckered her lips, Hanabusa blushing after noticing she was wearing make-up, and blew the small bug off her hand. Another bug landed in her hair and rested. She did not bother to tamper with it. She simply returned to her reading and left it there. Aido was tempted to pick the bug from her hair, but he was afraid she might attack him. He wasn't aware of her powers, but she had to have a notable ability. Hanabusa licked his lips slowly then returned to his own novel. He let his sense of smell drift to Seiren. She was wearing perfume, a sweet aroma, and that was attracting the bugs…and Hanabusa Aido._

_Seiren stood from the bench, tired of reading and the bugs, and walked to Hanabusa. She said, "The sun is beginning to rise. Prepare to retire for the night."_

_Hanabusa snapped his head down, having stared at Seiren's pink coated lips, and nodded. He had never done this before with other women, so why should he be doing this for Seiren?_

"_Aido-san," Seiren called, looking at a window of the mansion. "Are you fond of trees?"_

_It was a strange question to say the least, but Hanabusa didn't ponder on it. He took his time to erase any dumbfounded expressions in his face and hummed in thought._

"_Yes, pine trees," he answered._

"_There is an apple tree beyond those woods," Seiren said, pointing to a wall of trees passed the garden. "Would you like to take a walk and see it?"_

"_How long will it take?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows._

"_How long do you wish to look at it?" Seiren counter-questioned, placing her hand down._

"_A few minutes."_

"_Then it will take a few minutes," Seiren said, walking away from Hanabusa. She stopped then said, "Come."_

_With that, he followed her through the woods. Literally, it had taken no more than ten minutes to meet apple trees on a hill. A few blossoms were still falling from the branches, but the trees were a beautiful safe haven. Hanabusa felt like a child, gazing at the trees in awe. Seiren watched him, and he could feel her looking at him. She sat beneath a tree and stared out into the field of grass. Hanabusa sat next to her and felt strangely calm around Seiren. Normally, he would feel nervous around someone who never truly spoke to anyone but Kaname._

"_This is where I go to study for school," Seiren said, startling Hanabusa a bit. "It brings me peace of mind. Your mind has to be free of troubles before you can work to your fullest. I thought this would help."_

"_Why would I need help from an assassin, or a heartless vampire like you?" Hanabusa questioned, standing to his feet with haste. "You don't talk to anyone, and you don't confide your past or secrets or goals to anyone. Even Lord Kaname knows nothing of you! Why are you trying to help me? Nothing's wrong with me at all! I think something's wrong with you more than me."_

_Seiren's upper lip twitched visibly before her lips curved into a dangerous grin. Hanabusa gasped silently and indulged in this new face. She was beautiful when she showed a form of a smile. Seiren stood to her feet then walked off. Hanabusa growled and stomped his feet._

"_What the hell was all that about, you ass?" he questioned, yelling after the woman._

"_I saw Kaname punish you," Seiren said, reverting back to her silent expression. "In public no less. Something of that caliber isn't considered a normal occurrence. In fact, it is the first time someone has said that being punished in front of a viewing audience isn't wrong. Denying my sanctity is wrong, and I am bothered by it. Since you cannot respect my sanctity, I will ask you to leave or I will show a worse punishment."_

_With that, Seiren was gone. Hanabusa stood there, silent and flabbergasted, as a warm breeze passed through the apple trees' leaves. He was probably the first true noble vampire to ever hear the lovely Seiren speak, and he ruined such a significant moment by trampling on her precious ground and yelling at her. Now, he was sure she would never speak to him again. She probably shut herself out of Earth and its beings more than before because of him. He had to apologize, though she may never say if she accepted it._

_Seiren had been gone for a full week since Hanabusa disrespected him. He grew more and more discouraged as the days passed. Hanabusa had actually caught himself sitting under an apple tree and apologizing to it. He actually sat there and apologized to a tree! However, once Seiren had returned from school, she reported to Kaname to deliver some news then went to her bedroom. Hanabusa followed her once he was sure the coast was clear._

_He opened the door, stepped in the room, and was surprised at what he saw. There was a wooden bed frame that had poles spiraling to the ceiling. The mattress had just been unwrapped and new sheets were sitting on the mattress's corner. He crept over to it and read the label: 300 thread sheets. He never saw that before. With the room being so empty, it was obvious Seiren hadn't truly moved in yet like the rest of their comrades. Hanabusa was situated in his room, Ruka hers, Akatsuki his, and the Kurans shared a room. He saw a solitary bookcase and a portable mirror, but that was the only other furniture that was there. Lifting the bed sheets, he wondered how Seiren slept. He thought Seiren slept in coffins like manga vampires did, so he didn't think a bed was part of Seiren's furniture of choice. As Hanabusa imagined positions Seiren possibly slept in, she opened her bathroom door and frightened Hanabusa. Her mouth twitched at the sudden intrusion, but she stood still and waited. Hanabusa was sure his insides would scream. Seiren was wrapped only in a towel!_

"_Ah, anou," Hanabusa started, throwing the sheets back onto the bed, "hi - no, hello, Seiren-san." He bowed then lifted his head to see Seiren still as a board. As expected, she wasn't speaking to him. "I… I came to apologize…for my actions, Seiren-san. I never meant to betray you the way in which it was done. I only… I only…behaved that way out of shock. You've never spoken to anyone in a casual chat before, but I probably destroyed any further attempts in doing so. I humbly ask that you forgive me."_

"_Have the trees whispered to you?" Seiren asked, softening her gaze._

"_The…trees?" Hanabusa questioned, looking out the window. Nothing magical was out there._

"_Did they whisper to you?" Seiren asked again._

"_No."_

"_Then, you have not been forgiven. Do not come into my room again until they have forgiven you. You are not allowed to speak to me until you have heard the trees." _

* * *

Yuki stopped drinking from Hanabusa after reading his memory. She would have to wait some time before she could learn of the rest of his story. A napkin rested under her teacup, so she took the napkin and wiped Hanabusa clean. Taking care of him this way reminded her of Zero. He was not chasing her anymore, and she couldn't understand why. She had hoped he wasn't dead, but she couldn't be sure. They were not as close as they used to be. She had to know what was happening to him. Was he forgetting about her now? Did he put his feelings for her to rest? Was she being replaced? Yuki snuggled into Hanabusa's body and laid there.

"Yuki-sama?" Hanabusa called.

"It's cold," Yuki managed to answer, knowing she wasn't.

* * *

**PROCLAMATION****!**

**We, the members of the ****rreJ****ÜDic****e, bear arms against a licensed vampire executioner you hereby name Nix Kaasu of the Hunters Association in Precinct 38, District VI. On Monday of the second day of June in the year 3003, Nix Kaasu MURDERED one of our men we name PURPURIU, by preternatural abilities not observed by your hunters' league, in the Klaxon Church located off the ports of Lake Mana in Murasaki.**

**For arrest and conviction of the Murderer, we offer a reward of 240,960,000 yen for her alive and 120,480,000 yen for her dead. The Mercy of the Holy Church does NOT protect this Murderer. Whosoever keeps her in hiding or refuge will be placed as a bounty and identified as an accomplice for hiding the Murderer. We consider any and all means to pursue her no matter what risks should be taken. Should we decide to destroy your city to find the Murderer, Aisu will perish and we will convict the Murderer.**

_MURDERER described as follows: A Romanian gypsy, lightish tan complexion, average height and build; weight about 140 lbs.; has long, wavy, black hair and silver eyes; physically a virgin; dines, smokes and drinks in local pubs that are very reclusive; suffers from spontaneous cases of hysteria; holds GYPSY QUEEN MEDALLION._

Ookii read the printed sheet resting on his desk. A jittery, silent priest was standing before him and rubbing his hands to warm them. Although the air was growing cold, the autumn breeze had not set in fully. However, the rainfall was bringing in a chill. The priest had called Ookii to his office during a tearful moment in his home. This sudden announcement after the ambush of the theatre was the reason for dragging reality back to the man. A bounty is on his worst enemy: Kaasu Nix. He stared at the yellowing rice paper in astonishment. What could he do to solve this problem?

"Master Ookii," the priest started, poking his neck out as he spoke, "I think it is best if I tell you more…of this incident. This is not the first time the prejudice have targeted after Miss Nix in public. Your eldest brother, Akai Dengen, was a witness to their attacks."

"A witness?" he questioned, looking into the priest's troubled eyes. "What sort of attack?"

"Nearly the same as earlier," the priest answered. "Assassins with weapons that seep into the skin and poison the flesh. These warriors are usually headed by someone within the prejudice: they are never seen, never heard from, but they never miss their target. Akai mentioned there being a woman dressed in green robes and peculiar armor speaking to Miss Nix about the gypsy circle. He said she called herself Verde. The woman had slain an entire gypsy village and Miss Nix's family with an incredible power not seen from a vampire. Akai was ordered by Miss Nix to take refuge in Ryokuchi. The two were gripped into a terrifying battle. All he knew was she returned with an emerald pendant tied round her broken arm."

"Then, Verde was the first to be defeated in the prejudice?" Ookii questioned.

"Yes, sir," the priest said in a whisper. "Since that battle, the prejudice have made Miss Nix a top priority to hunt and kill. The people of the gypsy village interfered in her execution, so they were destroyed and killed. On the staff in front of the Roman Cathedral, where the proclamation was found embedded in its bodice, a green sash was connected to its tip. I concluded the sash represented Verde. If Purpuriu was murdered and was represented by one of the sashes, I believe Verde was not only defeated but killed in revenge. There was another sash in the staff's tip, however. Akai seemed to be close to Miss Nix. She was imprisoned for your brother's murder with no trial. Suppose one of these prejudice killed him?"

Ookii punched his desk harshly, frightening the priest. He didn't want to hear anything about Akai's death. He believed in his heart that Kaasu killed him. No other suspect could change his mind. If the girl was a murderer, the prejudice are permitted to avenge his brother's death. His only sin is wanting the little girl dead. He calmed himself for the scared man before him. Aisu was not a sacrifice for a woman he hated. No city should have its head cut off because of a murderer.

"I want copies of this wanted poster," Ookii hissed, gritting his teeth. "I want them in the cities of every vampire hunters' organization there is. Have your scriveners print them and bring them to me to mail. I will not sacrifice an entire city for her sake."

"But Miss Nix has been nothing less of the best for this organization!" the priest argued. "You can't ignore her existence as a person! As superior, you must - "

"She is a murderer!" Ookii argued, scaring the man. "She killed these prejudice people, not us. She killed our people, not us."

"What are vampire hunters then?" the priest asked, lip trembling and tears welling in his eyes. "You kill vampires who live and breathe just as human people do, not me. Some vampires were once human. You kill your own kind, not me. Miss Nix has the power to kill a noble vampire, and she has because she follows all your orders, not me. You have the power to help this poor girl, who lost an entire village of people who were her family, not me. Why won't you help her?"

"Because she doesn't care about us!" Ookii answered, face reddening. "She kills others with no remorse! She's on no one's side! My brother made it a point that she would kill a vampire hunter just as fast as she would a vampire. She doesn't trust anyone of u - "

Ookii's eyes widened. Kaasu does trust someone, someone close to her and likely to be killed. Why didn't he think of it before? Toga was in danger!

"I want your scriveners to make copies, priest," Ookii said, looking at the smaller man. "That is all I have to say to you."

"You do as you wish with the wanted poster," the priest said, uncharacteristically bold. "I know what you are thinking of, child? The boy you raised years ago was a friend of Miss Nix and more. He has confessed to me numerous accounts of the pride and rivalry between them. There were even the rumors he was concerned with about Miss Nix. I forgive you for your anger spells, but I will not help you in bringing the young lady to the prejudice for what they have done to her as far as what I know. I have a student to visit in Corviere. Do what you will with that cursed paper?"

* * *

Sayori was sleeping soundly as she dreamt of working with Kaien and being praised for her good work. All of her students loved her and gave her apples every week, even the Night Class children showed favor to her! She was touching so many people's lives! Suddenly, a ring on her doorbell woke her. She looked at her clock and saw it was only six in the morning. Her mouth hung open in disbelief. The phone rang, waking her up further, and Sayori sat up to answer it.

"Hello, this is Wakaba."

"Little lamb."

Sayori shot out of bed and stood to her feet. The energy flowing through her body like a jolt. She was alert, excited, and slightly aroused all the same. It was headmaster's voice on the other line! He whispered her pet name in a delicious tone, which inspired the energy boost, and added a faint chuckle. Sayori's heart felt ready to explode into bunches of smaller hearts.

"Kaien-san!" Sayori said, smiling brightly. "Why are you calling me so early, Kaien-san?"

"I was hoping I could visit you this afternoon. I had just come back from the train station."

"But…" Sayori started, thinking about what Kaien said about the party. "I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow afternoon."

"Toga wanted to come home early."

"That man…" Sayori said, sighing. "Well, I would love a visit from you. Will you still interview me for the teaching job?"

"If you want me to. I don't think you need it. I think you're a great teacher."

"And I think you're a great principal," she said, cutely. Too bad she couldn't see Kaien's face turn pink. "But just because we know each other doesn't me we can avoid interviews. It wouldn't look good on your résumé if you just accepted random people."

"You're not a stranger. You're a special person to me."

Sayori blushed and remained silent. Kaien said she was special! She didn't answer to his calls for several moments, but she spoke again after realizing he was about to hang up from no response.

"Sorry, Kaien-san, I got distracted. Did you have fun at the party?"

"Yes, I bought you a - oops…"

"What's an oops?" Sayori asked, motherly tone peeking out.

"No, I got you something else. It's just…Toga hasn't been feeling well, and I said I wasn't going to give you your present yet to make him feel better. He's been…going through a lot lately."

"Well, what happened?"

* * *

The sun was beginning to rise. Rain was still falling as the clouds opened. Uncle Twain was driving a long train passed the city of Flos. Being so much shorter than most people, he stood on a small step ladder and calmly pushed buttons and pulled levers. His face was gravely set in frowns, angered by all. Nephy was doing all he could to locate every file he gathered in Aisu that implied Kaasu was a vampire executioner. He found them all and searched through each one. Piles of boxes and stacks of paper were everywhere in the mail car. No one knew how much work Kaasu had done. Now, they would never know. Any trace of what she was to the Hunters' Association would soon be burned to ashes.

Kaasu was breathing heavily. Her wounds weren't healing as quickly as they used to. She wanted to blame old age, but that was not the case. Guillame, the tall escort, was with her. He tended to her wounds the prejudice assassins left her with, but he could hardly help her. She lost a great amount of blood after tearing the arrows out of her leg and arm. Half her body was too busted up to move. Her last battle with one of the prejudice today would not go unnoticed.

"Guillame," Kaasu whispered, vision blurring, "In my suitcase is a manila folder. Bring it to me."

"What are you planning?" Guillame asked.

"I am leaving the Hunters' Association for good," Kaasu answered. "I've lost everything I possibly could…except for you, and Twain, and Nephy."

"What of your captain and Valerie? Ishka, too?"

"I knew them as a vampire huntess. They are part of me no longer."

"And Master Yagari?"

"Yes, even Toga."

Guillame was shocked at this. Here lies the woman who loved Toga so dearly pushing him away like everything else in her shaded past. All of her friends and family were gone, lost. She had no one now. She was a rogue again. Should she meet anyone trying to arrest her, he feared there would be no mercy shown in killing them. This was the person she was a long time ago: brutal without honor, obstinate, and bloodthirsty. A fighter at his best. She was a loner, and the world was her enemy. She knew this way of life better than anyone; she lived this way for years.

"However, because I was asked as a friend to help his precious student, I will finish that last task. Once my job is complete, we leave to the city of Bara."

"Why are we going to Flos then?" Guillame asked.

"Another of the prejudice lives near here. He is waiting for me."

"What was the name of the man you devoured?"

"Galben."

"And the name of the man you will face?"

"Portocaliu."

Darkness fell upon the train as it went to a separate track and traveled underground. A heinous laughter echoed through the underground railroad and an explosion followed. Smoke engulfed the railroad.


	25. Forgetting the Place of a Friend

It was Tuesday morning on campus at Cross Academy. Shang Hayato was busy scheming pranks to make up for Friday and Monday. He was equipping his new crossbow for his beloved campus security guard, Zero Kiryuu; he will regret ever leaving Shang's side for so long. Shang could see how it would all happen. He would fire an arrow, scaring the colder man, and get him to go down on one knee and apologize. Shang would refuse his apologies and have Zero follow him like a little, lost puppy. Then, he could corrupt the shameful Kiryuu by showing him all his feelings. He won't know what to do except appease his sexual appetite and… Uh-oh, too much excitement in the morning for one boy. Zero was walking around doing his routine check of the campus to make sure nothing was amiss as usual. He was fairly excited today. One of the priests from the Roman Cathedral sent Zero a letter saying that he would teach Zero about the bible, prayer, commitment, oaths, and ranks of priesthood. It was a very detailed message.

"Kiryuu-sensei!" Shang called, earning Zero's attention. Zero looked in the trees and saw the boy aiming a crossbow at him. "Prepare yourself."

"Go to class," Zero ordered, walking away from the sophomore.

Shang's plan was in shambles as he watched the unmoved man walk away from him. How dare that silver-haired god leave him again! Shang aimed his crossbow specifically at Zero's head and cocked the weapon.

"Kiryuu-sensei," Romanchikku called, walking towards Zero. She made sure there was plenty of shade on her skin to block the sun. Only a snippet of sunlight lit her skirt. "We need to talk."

Shang gritted his teeth, feeling ignored and betrayed, and shot his crossbow at Romanchikku. The arrow whipped passed her hair, taking pieces of hair with it, and pierced a tree. Romanchikku was unmoved by this and directed Zero elsewhere to avoid killing the boy. She stopped near the pathway to the Administration Building and waited until a familiar woman left the building. She had an umbrella positioned in front of her body where the sun was beaming. Zero looked at the woman closely before gasping. He knew her!

"What is her name?" Romanchikku asked, looking at Zero.

"Seiren," Zero said.

Seiren stopped walking and turned to Zero. She smirked then continued her walk. Romanchikku followed after her and left Zero there to question.

_Why is she here?_ Zero thought.

"Ne, Zero-kun!"

Zero turned and arched both of his eyebrows in surprise. Sayori hurried toward him and kissed his cheek in excitement, not realizing what she just did. There were little tears at the corners of her eyes. She was certainly in a thrilled mood today. Any other time she would punch Zero and force him to give Headmaster Cross a letter.

"I'm a teacher here now! Cross-san hired me. He said I can start today with Ootamu-sensei," Sayori said, giggling. Zero knew she had a crush on Kaien, but he didn't know how deep it was. He looked down at a box in her arms and lowered his eyebrows in curiosity. Sayori chirped an 'eh' then looked down and said quietly, "Oh, these! I found them in Kaien-san's house on the kitchen counter. He said he bought something for me, but he couldn't give them to me unless Toga-san said it was okay, so I took them for myself without permission. They're really cute shoes! Comfortable, too. Don't tell him I took these. He'll get upset if he knew I had them."

Zero looked up to Toga's office window and noticed Kaien was yelling at him in it. He said, "I think he already is."

"Oh no!" Sayori gasped, noticing Kaien about to yell at them through the window.

He saw the shoes then screamed out, "Zero, what the hell is in Sayori's arms?"

"It's not my fault you're so irresponsible," Zero answered, walking away from Sayori. "Find a better hiding spot for your souvenirs."

"Sayori Anastasia Wakaba, you drop those shoes this instant!" Headmaster ordered, scaring Sayori. She ran away in an impressive speed like a thief at market and frightened many Day Class students as she sped off. Kaien said, "Sayori! You get back here this - !"

* * *

Toga muffled Kaien and closed his office window. Once he locked the window, he tossed Kaien away from him then sat in his chair. He was tired. He hadn't slept well since the departure in Aisu and Kaasu's confession. The message played repetitively in his mind. Images of his past with her: all the things she said, all the things she did for him, all the things she did for herself. There were memories he couldn't pick up, but it didn't matter how much he remembered. He still never connected any of Kaasu's actions as showing affection towards him. She was only being a great friend in his memory. She never hinted that she wanted to be his lover. Their rivalry to see who was the better hunter long shadowed by his realization that she was never his rival; Kaasu was always his supporter - his one stepping stone. She did all she could for Toga to be where he is now, a beloved superior and co-president of Corviere's Hunters' Association. He met a beautiful woman and loved her, wanted to propose to her, but he didn't want Kaasu to be alone. He wanted her to be in love and propose to someone. She did, long before he settled down with Valerie Kibana. She loved Heishi Shinku, a young candidate for president, and wanted to marry him. Toga thought when he returned home all his emotions would leave him, but they only took their toll on him.

Kaien watched as Toga sat down and frowned in sadness. Toga looked so much older. He and Kaasu were talking about so many wonderful memories when he first met the woman; it was a shame to witness his own friend and companion look so much lonelier than before. He should have made him stay in Aisu for Kaasu's sake, but he was broken and scared and Kaien couldn't bear to force him. Suddenly, Kaien remembered something quite urgent. Vera was injured on a mission, and Toga was supposed to look into that. Maybe something dealing with the hunters would shake his mind off his friend.

"Ne, Toga-kun," Kaien called, earning Toga's attention. "Have you looked into Vera's mission details since you've been back? You said it was urgent."

Toga's eye snapped open. He had forgotten about that! He looked at Kaien then said, "I haven't. We should try to find some time to speak with her about that mission. I'm not sure I've read her report either. We should send her a notice immediately."

Kaien smirked and thought, _That's my Toga. Looks like he's back…_

"You should tell Sayori that you bought her the present," Toga said, lighting a cigarette. "I think she was really happy that you gave her something. You shouldn't scare her like that."

"But…" Kaien started, swallowing a lump in his thought. "I made a promise not to give her the present until you were okay."

"No, Kaien," Toga said, softening his gaze and features. "Don't let me be a barrier between you two. I want you to be happy. I'm glad that you adore her. She's very pretty, sweet, and lovable. You and her are a lot alike."

"You think I'm pretty and sweet, too?" Kaien asked, glowing from the compliment.

Toga sighed then said, "You're anything but those things, but you are a lovable kind of character…in some ways, I suppose."

"Thank you," Kaien said with a genuine smile. He was happy that Toga had said that. "Oh! Toga-kun. I nearly forgot about something." Kaien reached into his giraffe-patterned robe and pulled out an envelope. He said, "Here. Mailman said it was for you."

Toga took the envelope from Kaien and read the names written on the front. He gasped. It was from Hal and Lotte! Before Kaien left, he told Toga that a package was at Toga's apartment. Butterflies fluttered in Toga's stomach as he stared at his step siblings' names. He decided he would wait until he opened the package that came with the letter. Ookii said Lotte wanted to see him again. He left before she could. This letter must have been a lecture note after he gave a letter of apology to Ookii's family. She was always a second mother in the family. Hal probably wanted to kill him for standing everyone up. He was always a bully. He probably sent a time bomb to his house. Toga gradually began to smile again and put out his cigarette. He had more important things to worry about besides a stupid confession from a teenage rival. Kaasu always came through when she was injured. She should be fine by now. She probably has no more feelings for him now. If she couldn't tell him how she felt about him now, then she wasn't the one for him. They weren't getting any younger. He doesn't have any time for a laggard.

* * *

Vera wasn't attending to her duties as cafeteria lady today. She was reading numerous reports of activities around the streetcar station between the city of Corviere and the city of Ningen. Since her mission with those strange creatures, there was no activity near the station like before. The real problem is near the lake next door to the Hunters' Association. The lake's name was Lac Creek. Reports have been streaming in that the beasts were possibly nesting near the waters. If they multiplied around Lac Creek, no one would be able to retrieve water safely. The most she was able to gather is the location of the main nesting grounds. There seemed to be an island on the other side of Lac Creek. A scout and photographer surveyed the land from the carriage station near Kyuketsuki, the city of the vampires, and across the southwestern river. They discovered the island a year ago, but they made no attempt to inform anyone of it. She couldn't blame them. There was nothing to report at the time. Now, that same duo found the creatures nesting there, but she didn't understand why they chose to nest on that island. What was over there that caught their interest?

"Vera, are you okay?"

Vera rose her head up and looked into Kaien's eyes. He looked concern for her. She smiled and sighed.

"Fine now. I get to see your concern for me on that gorgeous face of yours," Vera joked, winking. "I was looking into some things related to my past assignment."

"Hm," Kaien grunted, sitting down. "It may not be a good idea to research details of that nature in the school library."

"I suppose you're right," Vera sighed. They were in a secluded room in the library, but anyone could come in and ask questions. "It's just… There's this new information I received earlier from Baron, and I couldn't leave it in the Sector Hall in the President's House. The hunters are worried enough by the appearances of these creatures. If anyone knew I was reading on information for them, they would assume the worst. There are rumors that the Vampire Council are getting involved with this case."

"The Vampire Council?" Kaien questioned, furrowing his eyebrows. He didn't hear of this before. "Why them? Where did you hear this from?"

"The Vampire Council lost a noble family and important member to their organization. The member and his family were attacked by the same beasts that nearly killed us. Only that member survived, but he succumbed to Level E status in a few days' worth of time! Superior Yagari sent Kiryuu on a mission to slay him, not realizing that he was a Council member who went from a Level B to a Level E. That man was dying; he wasn't going crazy at all! The murders he was causing wasn't out of bloodlust but thirst and fear. He lost his entire family: wife, children, servants, everyone. They believe a vampire hunter killed him because an anti-vampire bullet capsule was left in the woods where the noble's dust and pendant was found. If they link his death to us in any significant way, a war will possibly be waged unless we can gather evidence from an investigation of this matter soon. I only discovered this piece of information when I looked at Kiryuu's mission report and researched the man's name. When I went to Kyuketsuki to investigate further, a vampire told me that he saw flames coming from the estate the member owned," Vera said. She began to smirk a bit.

"There's something okay about an estate being burned down?" Kaien asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh no, the man was concerned about the investigation and warned me not to stray too far in the city. I was smiling because I said thank you and he kissed me," Vera said, scribbling something down on some paper.

"He just did that?" Kaien asked, making an impressed and confused sort of face. "Well, he certainly wasn't modest."

"But he called me beautiful," Vera said, blushing and glittering like a star. "He was such a cutie!"

"So about that investigation," Kaien started.

"Oh! Well, recently I found a report saying there was an island on the other side of Lac Creek and the southwestern river. That land seems to be the nesting grounds of the beasts."

"An island?" Kaien questioned. "When was there an island here?"

"A year ago apparently. There was no way to cross Lac Creek to report more on the island. No one knows how long it's been there. Vampires can't cross large bodies of water, so there's no use in asking them. Those who have dared to cross the river or lake may not have returned. However, a scout saw a man building a dock on the river shores. There's a chance he still might be there. Perhaps you or Superior Yagari could speak with the dock builder."

The room fell silent. Kaien had to think logically on this situation. He didn't want another war to start now because of monsters that no one knew how to defeat. Vampires blaming the monsters on humans and humans blaming the monsters on vampires. Then, the monsters holding watering holes for ransom. Something isn't following though. Why are these monsters attacking the people? Where are they coming from? A man burst open the door, frightening Kaien, and shouted.

"Vera, where's the superiors?"

"You scared the shit out of him!" Vera shouted, pointing to a trembling Kaien.

"Superior Cross!" the man yelled, prostrating himself in apology. "Forgive me, sire! There's wanted posters in Corviere and at La Gare train station. More of them will be posted at streetcar and carriage stations. A vampire hunter from Aisu has a bounty on them."

"But we just came from Aisu a few days ago," Kaien said, straightening his hunched posture. "Do you have a poster with you?"

"Yes," the man said, reaching into his pocket.

_You can get off the floor now_, Vera thought, watching him.

"You may want to see this, too, Vera," the man said, quietly. "I'm sorry if you - no, if any of you were close to her. I know I was. Please promise to show this to Superior Yagari as well. He should know of this too."

Kaien took the paper from the man's hands, opened it, and gasped.

"Oh god, no!" Kaien whimpered.

"What is it?" Vera asked, looking at the paper.

**PROCLAMATION****!**

**We, the members of the preJÜDice, bear arms against a licensed vampire executioner you hereby name Nix Kaasu of the Hunters Association in Precinct 38, District VI. On Monday of the second day of June in the year 3003, Nix Kaasu MURDERED one of our men we name PURPURIU, by preternatural abilities not observed by your hunters' league, in the Klaxon Church located off the ports of Lake Mana in Murasaki.**

**For arrest and conviction of the Murderer, we offer a reward of 240,960,000 yen for her alive and 120,480,000 yen for her dead. The Mercy of the Holy Church does NOT protect this Murderer. Whosoever keeps her in hiding or refuge will be placed as a bounty and identified as an accomplice for hiding the Murderer. We consider any and all means to pursue her no matter what risks should be taken. Should we decide to destroy your city to find the Murderer, your city will perish and we will convict the Murderer.**

_MURDERER described as follows: A Romanian gypsy, lightish tan complexion, average height and build; weight about 140 lbs.; has long, wavy, black hair and silver eyes; physically a virgin; dines, smokes and drinks in local pubs that are very reclusive; suffers from spontaneous cases of hysteria; holds GYPSY QUEEN MEDALLION._

"No…" Vera whispered, dropping on her knees.

"Toga can't know about this," Kaien said, balding the paper.

"But, sire…" the man started. "What will happen to all of us?"

"What do you mean what will happen to all of you?"

The group turned to Toga and Zero standing at the door. Kaien frowned then swallowed grimly. No, neither Toga or Zero should know about this, but nothing was stopping them from reading the posters elsewhere in the cities. They would find out eventually if not now. Kaien wouldn't be trusted anymore, and Toga would probably need him most. Zero managed to snatch the paper from Kaien telepathically then physically opened the paper. He read it and his eyes widened. She couldn't have gone that far!

"How many more are there?" Zero asked, earning silence. Toga raised an eyebrow in confusion then tried to take the paper from Zero. He stepped back then asked again louder, "How many do you have? Answer me dammit!"

"They're all over the city by now, Kiryuu," the man on the floor said.

Toga went up to Zero and snatched the paper from his grasp. Zero was about to fight his mentor for it, but Toga was going to feel much worse than he was feeling. As Toga read the paper, his heart and the color of his skin dropped. He survived one hurdle and jumped into another one.

_Kaasu… _Toga thought, trembling in fear. _What's happened to you? What haven't you been telling me?_

"Toga…" Kaien called, prying the paper out of Yagari's hand. It was limp and cold. "You know Kaasu better than any of us. Right now… we need you to say it. Tell us that she would never do something like this."

Toga's lip began to tremble and created a chain reaction. First, his fingers shook; then, his arms; soon, his whole body was vibrating ominously. He brought a quaking hand to cover the side of his face and parted his lips to say, "Kaasu has been a vampire hunter before she was inducted to the ranks. Killing vampires without a license is considered a murder, and she has murdered countless vampires. When I became a captain, she had just begun her career as a hunter. Ten years ago, when I lost my eye, I was with Kaasu throughout my healing period. I found out that she worked for vampires as well. Delacroix sent her on missions to handle humans on behalf of them. It may be possible that she is a human hunter for the Vampire Council. No one is licensed to kill a human but a slave breaker. Kaasu isn't a slave breaker, so she has murdered humans as well. I don't know anything about the prejudice other than she hates them, and she doesn't trust anyone associated with them. When we first met, she assumed that I was a spy for them. Therefore, the prejudice can be associated with either humans or vampires, but it isn't clear as to which one. If she murdered one of them, and that person was a human or a vampire, then she is a murderer. I can't fight that, Kaien."

"Then don't," Zero said, earning a look from Toga. "If you can't fight this accusation, then I will fight it for you. Kaasu's mentor should be held responsible for not giving Kaasu her license as an executioner. When I was with Kaasu-sensei, she told me the first mission she was given in brief terms. Superior Akai knew she didn't have a license the moment he told her to kill a noble vampire. That goes for the Vampire Council as well. They knew she didn't have a license when she was younger. If she did, in fact, kill these prejudice, then both sides knew she didn't have a license or she didn't know who was with them. If even Yagari-sensei doesn't know anything about the prejudice and we're just learning that there is a group called such with no clear affiliation or records stating when they formed and why, then it is not her fault that she did away with them. Sit there and be a sniveling fool all you like, Yagari, but I will not let anyone hurt Kaasu because of an error in licensing rights."

"Zero," Kaien called, surprised and impressed by Zero's uncharacteristic boldness. He was right on many accounts. Toga made it clear that Kaasu didn't have a license at the time any of this could have happened if the year and date weren't forged to set her up. Both the Hunters' Association and the Vampire Council should have known that before giving her execution assignments.

"Kaasu devoted her entire life to making sure you were safe and happy," Zero said, looking directly at Toga with anger in his eyes. "Her last words were meant to be heard when she passed away. She's in more danger than you were ever in. Name one time you ever had to kill a noble vampire who hadn't fallen to Level E but was in top condition. You can't. She loved you more than any woman ever could love a man, and you're going to turn your back on her because of a group you know more about than the rest of us? You know they're effecting her in some way; you should be able to fight back and protect her!"

"Kiryuu-san," Vera said, standing to her feet.

"You're a crueler friend than you are a hunter," Zero hissed, silencing Toga. "I don't know what fool would ever love you enough to live the rest of their life with you, but it won't be Kaasu."

"_**She is unlike any woman you'll ever face in your entire career," **_a familiar voice whispered in Toga's mind. He didn't want to hear him now. He could take Zero or Kaien, but not Akai's voice_**. "You remember, don't you? I said you were better off being a friend. Your own student doesn't think you're worth that much, Yagari Toga. You should let him take her, little boy."**_

Toga watched Zero walk away from the group and began to leave them as well. He wanted to go home. He wanted to be anywhere but Cross Academy. Kaien grabbed his shoulder before he could leave and turned him around.

"Toga, there's something you need to know about before I let you go," he said.


	26. Messenger of Death

"As you all are aware," a voice started in the silence.

A tall, lanky man stood as he spoke. His white gloved hands were positioned behind his back as it straightened with practiced posture. His eyes were an enchanting orange, and his hair was a long flowing brown that reached passed his broad shoulders. He had pale skin, but his features were young and fine-boned. He looked no older than perhaps a human in his late thirties. The red vest under his black tuxedo was the most striking color besides his peculiar eye color. This same man was speaking in the hall of the Vampire Council. The Council assembled this eve on Kaname Kuran's terms. Should he be late for anything, they were to start without him. Men and women were seated in their wooden chairs, listening to the news and current events of what was happening. There were only going to be three speakers, one including Kaname Kuran, but the issues underlying the meeting dealt with three delicate subjects.

"Byoki Kiri," the man spoke, gaining everyone's attention, "was reported dead on Thursday, October 17 at approximately 8: 42 p.m. while most of us were probably engaged in more pressing matters. He was sentenced to death after falling to Level E status, and it has been assumed that Master Byoki was slain by the hand of a very powerful vampire hunter who may have had some preternatural abilities given unto him by vampire blood. His remains were located along the outskirts of Corviere in Barriere Forest. The remains of his family were found in his estate. It was a rather troubling discovery. Master Byoki was a strong asset to us as an ambassador. He will always be remembered as a trustworthy source on the events of the Hunters' Association and the vampire hunters who are affiliated with the organization. However, Master Byoki's absence is not the only issue we are facing. His man in arms, or rather lady in arms, Officer Nix Kaasu is also suffering hardships. There is a supple payment for her body whether living or not made by a group known as the preJUDice. She is being accused of killing one of their men three years ago. From what we could gather from the late Byoki Kiri's documents, Officer Nix has said that the preJUDice were a group of mediators created several millenia after the dawn of our ancestors. The forefathers of the vampire hunter groups indulged themselves in scientific experiments that involved fusing humans with vampire DNA to form anti-vampire weapons in human form. Two successful creations, male and female, were successfully born. Those experiments intermarried and created an entire clan of elite fighters. I imagine should one of the preJUDice be killed after having such a fabled history it would not sit well with authorities. In Aisu, the superiors of the Hunters' Association have received Nix's resignation letter after her property and inheritance were burned to the ground. No one knows of her whereabouts, and her records of ever existing are completely erased - though not from our memories. The young maiden, Officer Nix, is just as valuable to us as Master Byoki. She was not only willing to be a hunter for us, but she was also an ambassador on the Hunters' Association's behalf. Her skills in investigating Byoki's killer would have been formally requested, but the preJUDice have caught us at a most inopportune moment to ask for her assistance. Although simply asking Superior Cross Kaien and Superior Yagari Toga who they assigned to kill Master Byoki would be the wiser, the two superiors won't willingly accept delivering punishment for the killer as Officer Nix would to alleviate this problem."

The door to the hall creaked open, interrupting the speaker. The man turned his head to the door as did the other Council members and looked upon a young face. Kaname Kuran entered the hall dressed in an Isabelline white tuxedo with a black vest covering his Cornflower blue button-up shirt. He opened his eyes in an authoritative glance and observed the Vampire Council Hall in Bara. It was a fairly lit room that was spacious and clean. The wooden table in the center was flat, glossy, and in the shape of a large oval. One seat was engraved in the style of medieval kings and gave an eery aura at its furthest distance from the front door. The Council members stood to honor and greet their Senior leader and bowed as he nodded to them in acknowledgement. Kaname beckoned for everyone to be seated, except the speaker, and took his seat at the majestic chair in the room. The speaker waited for permission to continue his address and bowed once Kaname waved a delicate hand to him.

"Pleasure to have his grace join the table," the man said. "Would Lord Kuran wish that I restate my argument?"

"No," Kaname said softly. "I am sure the matter will rise again. Please continue your discussion."

"As you wish, my lord," the man said, turning to his crowd. "Pardon the break on this issue, guests. As said, Master Byoki's murder investigation may require some tedious means to find a proper detective with his lady in arms in a predictament with this heathen group. We must consider our odds with both these important people having fallen to such odd circumstances. Master Kusatta Shikame will speak next to discuss another exasperating matter that is connected to Master Byoki's role in the Vampire Council and the role of the new President of the Hunters' Association. Master Kusatta, if you will?"

"Thank you," Shikame Kusatta said.

Shikame stood after his comrade called him and bowed to the Vampire Council. He had hoped Kaname would be able to speak with the Council's secretaries, but he wasn't sure if the secretaries would be able to answer his questions. They had very little knowledge of what was occurring. However, even Shikame knew there was another delicate issue pertaining to this meeting, and it wasn't one that would sit well with the young lord. He was very adamant in keeping what he was about to say suppressed from the lips of all the members who were once a part of the Vampire Senate.

"Besides the tragic loss of Master Byoki Kiri, there is also another reason for this meeting. Previous to the deaths of the Byoki family, a scout and representative of the Trust Court, which is indebted to Lord and Lady Kuran's creation, was gathering information with a land surveyor from the Hunters' Association stationed in Corviere. These two scouts discovered a befuddling appearance of an island last year, but there was no way of getting transportation to discover what life inhabited that land. Approximately three months ago on Tuesday, July 12, our scout of the Trust Court had taken the liberty of joining his companion to find funding for a boat to travel across the river that separated them from the island. Upon going to a streetcar station to hire some builders, they were ambushed by these strange creatures. Fortunately, the two survived and were rescued by vampire hunters. Had it not been the hand of a god who saved them, I don't know what did. The creatures were reportedly slain before they could kill off the vampire hunters, the scout, and the land surveryor. The rest of the people at the station - whatever their number - were either dead or coming close to it. Demoiselle Nix is the only hunter qualified and powerful enough to destroy these creatures based on what Master Byoki had written in his profile and catalog of the woman. On Sunday, August 3 of this year, the beasts ravaged our beloved city of Bara. We, fortunately, were able to send a distress signal, and Superior Delacroix called upon Demoiselle Nix to retaliate. Her absence whilst these monsters roam free will have us all perish."

"I apologize for interrupting you, Kusatta-san," Kaname said, raising a hand, "but because I am not familiar with any vampire hunter named Nix Kaasu or her importance to the Vampire Council I will have to ask you and the court a few questions. First, why is a vampire hunter so close to the Vampire Council and why was I not informed of her role in this organization when I became the new senior?"

There was a very uncomfortable pause in the hall. All of the Vampire Senate members knew of Kaasu Nix, except the one person who should know, which is why Kaname grew suddenly pissed at his lack of knowledge and the indignified silence. Although he reformed the Vampire Council on newer terms as senior, many of the past acquaintances within the Senate were not introduced to him for obvious reasons: one being Kaname wanted none of the rules, acquaintances, or businesses to interfere with his rule over the Council. His eyebrows furrowed in anger as he looked into the downcast faces of the Council members, men and women unable to respond. After another moment of tension, one woman took a deep breath and stood to speak. She placed her long-gloved hands in front of her yellow night gown, took a bow, and looked into Kaname's eyes.

"Nix Kaasu is the first and only vampire hunter who works under the Hunters' Association and the Vampire Senate," she started, swallowing nervously. "Before receiving a license of execution, her mentor, Dengen Akai, assigned one of his missions to her as a test of her abilities and allegiance. She was to execute Madame Kiiro Fujo. After her success, she was later assigned to take more of her mentor's missions. Delacroix Hageshii, a vampire hunter and head of police amongst the vampiric society, had taken a fascination with her work as a vampire hunter and requested that she learn how to become a detective if you will. Her induction ceremony was relatively brief, and she was only able to receive her medal of honor and licensing rights. Apparently, she had no need to be named a low rank because of her high-ranked missions and status. Her first sting operation helped her climb through the ranks because she arrested both human and vampire associates. She was able to sentence both humans and vampires for any treason between the races. The former senior of the Vampire Senate, Ichijo Asato, was interested in Nix Kaasu's ability to side with our kind and requested a meeting. Dengen-san, Delacroix-san, and Ichijo-san, after several months, created another license of execution and investigation that was signed by the Senate at that time for Nix-san to be a hunter for us should we need her to right the wrongs of the humans against us."

_The woman can right the wrongs against us, and we've been suffering countless wrongs for years? Certainly a useless person..._ Kaname thought, bitterly. _However, she could be of great value to me. I will have to look into this myself_.

"I was under the impression that humans were not allowed in our affairs," Kaname injected. "Why was she the exception to the Senate?"

"Master Ichijo was familiar with Nix Kaasu at the start of her career," Shikame answered. "There was a small rumor that spread of them having met at the Kiiro Estate where she executed the late Madame Kiiro. No one knows whether that story be true or no, but the fact remains that Ichijo-san was interested in Nix Kaasu's work and her ability to side with vampires."

"Out of his interest," the woman continued, nodding her head to acknowlegde the passing of information, "Nix Kaasu became a confidant to us. Lord Kaname made it clear to us not to involve any past acquaintances from the Senate with the new Council; thus, Nix Kaasu became erased from our discussions."

"She is only in this conversation now because of Master Byoki's predictament," the lanky man from before stood to say. "Her role in our former government was quite vital as an ambassador and judge. We used her services quite often."

"How old is this woman?" Kaname asked, bluntly. He thought she had to have been in her elder years.

"The date of her birth as well as any other biological or personal information was not given to us when she was inducted as a member of the Senate," the lanky man said. "It was highly classified even in the Hunters' Association. Her records now are destroyed. Anything you wish to know of her, you will have to inquire alone."

"And you had the audacity to trust someone of this secrecy?" Kaname questioned.

"There was no reason not to trust her," the woman answered. "She was a marvelous worker, and she never betrayed us. Though we only used her services when there was a large number of deaths or a very serious one, her success rate has always been remarkable. We had not planned on informing you of her importance to the Senate because of your firm countenance to suppress any past relationships or business within that government, my lord, if I may repeat this to answer your question."

"Why did you not mention this woman to me before, Kusatta-san?" Kaname asked, directing his attention to the silent man. "If she is capable of killing these creatures, and you showed your concern of the insurgence on Bara when you came to me, she should have been discussed."

"It is against your orders, then, if I am to bring up a matter you outlawed in this Council," Shikame answered, looking into Kaname's eyes. "No business related to the Senate is to be mentioned or discussed whilst in your presence unless it is permitted. You permitted us to speak on a subject as displeasing as this only to answer your questions."

Kaname sat in his chair quietly, evaluating his own options. He wanted to learn more about Kaasu Nix, but he wasn't sure if that were to be the wiser. She seemed to be important enough to have a debate about; then again, she couldn't have been that important if the Council didn't fight him on keeping her a part of the government as an ambassador. Although Asato Ichijo is long dead now, Kaname was curious to know why he considered Kaasu such a close associate. He evaluated more solutions and one shined through strongly.

"Since this woman is such a valued asset to the Senate, I wish for you to produce her," Kaname said, looking into the three standing people's eyes. "I would like to meet this vampire hunter you hold so dearly to you. You may send someone from the Trust Court to discover her location, but I want her in front of me by January. If she can defeat these monsters, then we will have her hunt them under our orders. Considering her ties with the Senate, Nix can also investigate Byoki-san's murder. This task requires a proposal written, so let it be done correctly. Furthermore, our new guidelines need to be discussed with her. Begin making suggestions."

* * *

The clouds, gray and ominous, were hovering in the sky like a blanket shielding the sun from the battle below. The tunnel of an underground railroad was broken to stone pieces. Light poured in through the opening and revealed a hidden stone temple. Gray pillars stood crooked and erect from the weak soil. Vines sprouted from their confines and grew profusely on the pillars. A set of rusted train tracks travelled through the tunnel and further down the end of the large tunnel until it disappeared in a wall of darkness at a point. There was a cavern adjacent to the train tracks that was dank and filled with the scent of blood as fog rose from the depths. Sunlight, though very dim, was able to penetrate the shadows within the misty gorge. Inside the gaping mouth of the gorge, a woman's moans and labored breathing could be heard. She was hiding from her enemy, trying her hardest to recuperate but finding it impossible. She was moaning from her weeping eyes and broken body. Her wounds stopped healing completely, and she lay on the rugged temple floors suffering from broken limbs. Her own blood made her realize her fate as it seeped through her porous flesh. There were still bullets on the ground probably having missed her or shooting straight through her body.

The clicking of small footsteps flooded the silent temple floors. Her lips trembled silently; there were two enemies to kill her now. She remained quiet, though her body quaked in fear and pain. Death whispered into her ears, calling her name and caressing her limp form as it lay on a pile of fresh moss. The wooden ceiling had collapsed from a previous power struggle. The stones crushed her leg and tore open her skin and upper layer of flesh to reveal the veins and muscle pulsating throughout that exposed part of her limb. The wood that had fallen fortunately served as a barrier for her. She managed to hide there for a while. More footsteps were heard then a small chuckle. Next, a faint moan echoed throughout the terrorized walls of the cavern. Drops of water tapped her cheeks and mixed with her hot tears.

"Where is the girl?" a woman asked.

"She has not risen from her deathbed," the enemy answered, licking his visitor's skin to make her moan once more.

"You will stop at nothing to have me, will you?"

"Of course," the man whispered huskily, forcing the woman to moan louder. "Why are you here?"

"Our queen has sent me to ask what has taken you so long," the woman responded, shuffling in her heels. "She ordered you to bring her to Tobutochi, and you're playing around with her like some doll."

"Are you jealous?"

"Only if you find her more enjoyable in bed."

"You are far superior to a virgin hag, my darling. I already told our queen that she is a fool to seek me out and an even bigger fool to think she could fight me after Galben the Golden handled her."

"You also told me that Galben was the biggest fool of all for falling in love with her even upon knowing of her and Negru the Sable."

"Negru the Sable was the king of fools then for trying to gain her affections. They both die with their goddess upon this rank battleground. Let us visit Tobutochi to prove to our fallen brethren that love and love-making belongs to humanity."

"You are saying Kaasu Nix is not of humanity?"

"She is unlike the other of our country's races: not human, not vampire, not elite fighter. She is a lost cause and a monster."

The couple laughed then disappeared. Only the drops of water could be heard. Kaasu wept aloud, accepting her fate and the fact that she was a monster. She did not deserve to live on the Earth or in Resuosensotochi; she belonged under the rubble to rot. She wasn't sure if even hell had a place for her; heaven had no home for a monster who did not pray. She would be a wandering spirit, restless and miserable, just as she had been her whole life. Though Kaasu wanted to keep fighting - to keep living, her time was coming closer. She had Portocaliu the Acrid of the preJUDice to thank. She deserved to die a long time ago, and her wish is being granted today. Death's cold chill cloaked her body as it caressed her shivering form. If she were to fight death one last time, how long would it be before she was faced with death again? Portocaliu the Acrid had a lover come to visit him. Should she kill him, what were the chances of his lover not dealing her the final blow out of vengeance and grief? Kaasu knew for certain that she couldn't fight three of the preJUDice in one day. It took her months to defeat any leaders of the preJUDice and even longer to recover from her wounds. Portocaliu the Acrid had not evolved to his true master form and she was on the brink of death! Kaasu, with very little strength and under heathen pains, turned her body over. All of her ribs were either snapped or shattered. She wheezed a deafening cough from her burning throat and wept some more. What was there left to do if she didn't have to face the preJUDice? She no longer existed as part of government regulations. Guillame, Nephy, and Uncle Twain were probably going to stay on Fukkyu Isle as told, and Dylan Nagasaki would probably live in Ningen or Corviere. Everyone else would carry on as if she was never there like before.

The only person, however, who was of concern to her was Toga Yagari. She hadn't fulfilled her dream to create a peaceful world for him to live in. Perhaps for everyone else, yes, but not for him. They hadn't shared enough time together in Aisu, and he hadn't spoken to her about his life in nearly ten years. He may have found a wife and had children already for all she knew. A life so enviable that she could never have because of the monster she was. Even her enemies seemed to have a life she could never grasp in reality, and that's what made her readily accept death. No one would mourn for her. No one would care. Kaasu bit back a harsh cough and tried her hardest to calm death's chill.

"Please..." she whimpered. "Let me say sorry...to Toga...and...say goodbye...to those...who I held dear to me... Please...let me say...goodbye... Please..."

Death's chill lifted from her body, but its cloak remained a sheet to warm her. For now, death allowed her to speak to everyone one last time before taking her home. Kaasu's body relaxed once she made her request and rested. A ghost's hand petted her hair and brought her to sleep. She whispered a name and heard his humming as her eyes were closing.

* * *

"An island passed Lac Creek and the southwestern river?" Toga questioned.

Kaien had to drag Toga to his office to inform him of the last bit of bad news for the day. He knew Kaasu was probably under some heavy inquiries with her authorities, but he wasn't sure if she knew the pain her best friend was going through. Kaien wanted to sit both idiots down in front of him and lecture them until their ears fell to the ground, but they both were suffering enough. In hopes of relieving Toga's stress about the woman, Kaien tried to get Toga to think about Vera's investigations and the Hunters' Association. If anything, it could possibly help him think about what to do about Kaasu's charges.

"Yes," Kaien said, removing his glasses. "Vera discovered a file saying such that was documented a year ago. There are new reports now that a dock is being built by one man. I would like for one of us to confront this person to ask if he is planning to cross the river to get to the island on his own. Vera has made a hypothesis that the creatures she was nearly killed by have created nesting grounds on that island. If that man plans to travel across, he's in for it bad. Then again, he could be able to control the creatures. There is nothing ruling that out."

_Kaasu never mentioned there being a controller of the creatures other than herself_, Toga thought. _If there are others, it was never said_.

"For now, take the day off to think everything over," Kaien said, rising from his chair. "I want you at your best tomorrow to discuss our action plans."

"But what about my classes?" Toga asked, relief washing over his face.

"Seiren will be able to take care of the Night Class, and Sayori can handle the Day Class," he answered. "Your classes will be fine."

"That's almost human of you, uncle," Toga joked.

"Dammit, nephy, I'm not a demon!"

"Well, I can't tell," Toga said, leaving the office and Kaien's ranting.

Once the raven-haired superior stepped out of the room, he felt a wavering aura close by. It was familiar and always fluttering. He turned to his right and waited for the presence to either leave or reveal itself. After standing in the hallway for several moments, Toga spoke to the empty hallway.

"It's impolite to stalk your teachers, Kirei-san."

"Wah, I-I-I-I'm sorry, Yagari-sensei!" the vampire student said, coming out of her shadows.

Takai ran out of a dark hallway and bowed a dozen times. She was blushing profusely and prostrating on the floor the next second. Toga stared down at her and took notice to her regular apparel. She wore a pink sweater and green skirt with pink leggings. Her shoes were white and green. She basically resembled a blossom. Her long purple hair was set down in long, shiny streaks. Toga walked over to his student and kneeled before her. He patted her head, making her snap up and blush more. She could smell his cologne!

"If you stay on that floor, you'll catch a cold," Toga said.

"Ya-Yagari-sensei," Takai Kirei whispered, preparing to bow some more before he stopped her.

"Come on," Toga said, rising to stand. "Up you go."

"Ah, hai!" Takai replied, quickly standing up.

"Why are you out so early in the morning?" Toga asked. "Your curfew started hours ago."

Takai went quiet but her blush became prominent. She swallowed, opened her mouth, and said very sweetly, "I wanted to see if you were okay, Yagari-sensei. I felt your sadness and thought you were sick. I don't really pay attention to my teachers or my classmates because they are not important to me, but even so I don't want them to be affected emotionally. There is great sadness from you and Kiryuu-sensei. Though I fear him, I want to visit him, too. Thorn-kun agreed to come with me."

"It is against the rules to involve yourself in human affairs."

"Kiryuu-sensei isn't human," Takai responded. "Also, the Vampire Council passed a law three years ago that allowed humans and vampires to interact with each other through business only."

_What?_ Toga thought, eye widening.

"You are not discussing business with me," Toga stated.

"The emotional conflict I am sensing from you is, in fact, business-related because it affects the environment and education of my fellow classmates, including myself," Takai challenged. "Anything affecting your work is clearly business-related as I know this term to be. You should take classes on vampire etiquette, Yagari-sensei." Takai giggled at Toga's unresponsiveness to her comment then smiled at him genuinely.

Toga felt longing in his heart from that one smile. Takai Kirei looked so much like Kaasu Nix when she showed genuine concern. He missed Kaasu terribly, though he tried to tell himself to get over her. Takai saw Toga's saddened features and noticed how much older he looked. She didn't want him to be like this. Toga patted Takai's head then left her in his own self-inflicted grief. Her aura and presence disappeared into Kaien's office. She and Kaien were right: He couldn't spend his day moping in front of the students or hunters. It would be unprofessional and weak. As Toga walked toward the staircase at the end of the hallway, he felt his vision blur and his steps falter. He stopped, put a hand on his forehead, and noticed his temperature had run cold.

_"Toga..."_

Toga gasped, searching around for the voice. It was soft, still, and deep like a man's, but he couldn't see where the voice was coming from.

_"Toga..."_

Toga snapped his head around but saw nothing once more. The same soft voice echoed in his mind several times before it ceased. A small light at the end of the hallway glimmered behind Toga. He turned around and saw the light floating in mid-air. It was as small as the voice he heard - a dimming flame that cast its surrounding in shadow. The voice called to Toga again but grew brighter suddenly and larger. A person was being formed! Toga watched with suspicion and awe as the form turned to a woman. The light faded and changed form into clothes and a face. A moment later, Toga stood directly in front of Kaasu. She held out her hand and called his name. His legs gained control of their own and sped towards her, but she took steps back as if she were playing with him. A friendly game of tag with an old friend? Toga ceased his brisk walk and stood firm against the light. This image of Kaasu was leading him to the staircase. It had to be a trap.

He growled, making Kaasu's image stop, and said, "What a sneaky fucker you are. Don't play these shitty games with me! If you want to fight me, show your true self and not someone else's!"

"This isn't a game, Toga," the image said softly. Kaasu placed her hand down and turned oddly serious rather than playful. "This is a message."

Toga's eye widened at the change of voices. It wasn't Kaasu but a man. The light changed form into a man! His hair went a little passed his shoulders and was straight and brown. His eyes were a light green. He had tannish skin and a light goatee. He was very good-looking: tall, muscular, and he wore interesting clothes. A blue flannel long-sleeved shirt with a wife beater underneath and denim jeans with yellow steel-toe boots. He didn't seem like a vampire, but he wasn't human. He may have been once, but he wasn't that anymore. He was a spirit, or an undead.

"Who are you?" Toga asked, reluctantly. "Why turn yourself into a woman?"

"I am Monta, a messenger of death," the man said. "I lead those on the very brink to their fate."

"A messenger?" Toga questioned, slightly disbelieving Monta's statement. Vampires have boasted to him about being his death somehow or another. What was stopping this man from boasting it then trying to kill him, too? Messenger, indeed!

"I am no vampire," Monta said, angered by Toga's thoughts. "As you previously thought, I was once a human. My name was Kale Monta. When I was alive and just a boy, my family and friends were killed in Aisu by a siege led by vampires. A woman that I loved at the time, who was a vampire and tried to stop the attack, was murdered in cold blood by vampire hunters. I sought vengeance upon you hunters for her death and others. As I grew older, I hated your brutality against both humans and vampires. Only one vampire hunter changed me, and she was mistreated by her own comrades more than me. Through her, I learned many things. For instance, your adoptive father, Ookii Dengen, tried to fight your exile because there were hunters that were ahead of you on Shadou New Road, a hidden path beneath the highroad, who fought the creatures in smaller numbers below you and were the only forces able to transport you to the nearest emergency clinic. Those hunters were not exiled, but you were and it was unfair to exile you and not the others. Ookii had to fight his own brother, Akai, just to keep you home. To no avail did that work it seems. Akai was intent to exile you and to make an example of anyone else who dared to help his own apprentice in battle. Your exile would have been overlooked from the inequality of punishment and your injuries. However, your father wasn't the only who fought your exile. Minoru, your close friend, also came. As did Kimu and your brother and sister. The hunters who saved you also fought the exile. Akai seemed quite convinced to send you off, though. To make an example of everyone else who interfered with his decisions, he sent everyone - with exception to Ookii - to their exile with you also."

"He what?" Toga shouted, angry and repulsed.

"The exilations made your father hate the one you hold dear to you," Monta said, walking towards then around Toga. "He not only lost you, but his own two children. Only she saved you. She fought Akai on all the exilations and adjusted the sentences. Your brother and sister were to live in Midori so Ookii could at least visit them for the holidays, and Minoru and Kimu were to be one rank or step ahead of you in transfers. The original sentences were for your brother to be sent to Musuko, your sister to Murasaki, Minoru to Midori, and Kimu to Corviere. You, of course, were still sent to Flos. Akai agreed to her adjustments on one condition: She was not to take any missions beyond the ones in Aisu. Meaning, she couldn't attempt to even see you. She was bound in Aisu for years, and she could only leave if the mission involved the creatures. It had been that way since."

"When you say _her_ or _she_," Toga started, voice cracking, "do you mean Kaasu? Did she really fight for me?"

The spirit looked at Toga and nodded, watching Toga shiver. "I am here before you because my past lover is meeting her end as I speak unto you now. Her name is Kaasu Nix."

"Oh god!" Toga whimpered, crying. "Where is she?"

"An underground temple in Flos," Kale answered, continuing his circling around Toga. "She confronted three members of the preJUDice and was brutally beaten to defeat. Her entire body is nearly broken, and some of the ribs punctured a lung but didn't tear it. I am taking her home with me to end her suffering. However...before I do, she said she wanted to speak with you. I allowed her to speak to other people before I came to you. Now, I am requesting that you come with me to speak to her one last time."

"Monta, please don't take her!" Toga begged. "Help me find her! Please!"

"Her end is near, Toga Yagari," Kale Monta said, stopping his walk. "You wish to deny her last wish when she's wasted her life just to make you happy? She's fighting on her last breath just to talk to you. Show some courtesy."

"I don't want her to die!" Toga pleaded. "If you were her lover, then save her, Kale!"

"I am!" the spirit shouted, using his light to capture Toga. "My lover is suffering just to talk to you! You will talk to her whether you like it or not!"

Within three blinks, Kale Monta forged shadows into blades and forced Toga to unconsciousness.

* * *

Zero was outside the Administration building, resting underneath his favorite tree. He was tired, but he had a lot of thinking to do. Kaasu had charges against her, vampire hunters were probably hunting her down like a pureblood on a frenzy for the money, Toga was being a bitch and not helping her, Kaien and Vera had to think about the Hunters' Association and the creatures who attacked the streetcar station, and Zero himself had his own responsibilities. Too many things were happening all at once. Zero ran a hand through his hair to calm himself until he saw Toga lumbering about. He looked dead. Zero sat up and observed his mentor closely. Whoever the man was, it certainly couldn't have been Toga. There weren't shadows covering his eyes before, and he didn't even walk right. His entire back was hunched over and he moved on the balls of his feet. His mouth was partly open, but there were no signs of him visibly breathing. As Toga kept walking, Zero stood to his feet and quickly ran to Kaien's office to question Toga's behavior.

"Must go home..." Toga chanted, ghostly. "Have to...talk to..." a tear ran down his cheek and he whispered, "Kaasu-chan. Must go home...to talk to...her. Must go home... Must go home..."

_'Go toward the fountain,'_ Monta ordered.

Toga turned a corner and walked to the school's fountain. He chanted, "Fountain... Fountain... Must go home..."

Minutes later, Toga was in front of the fountain and staring at Kale Monta's handsome face. The spirit was seated on the fountain's rim with his eyes closed, waiting for Toga to get here. He placed his hand above the water and captured Toga in its essence. The water plunged Toga in its body and kept him there. Kale stood up and shape shifted. He was going to be Toga to keep the suspicions down.

* * *

Water was moving somewhere. The sound mixed with the clicking of leaves. He could feel the wind blowing softly against his face. Toga's eyes fluttered open. A tree trunk, rough and tall, was against his back. Suddenly, he realized something and shot up. He could see through both of his eyes! Toga lifted his hands and touched his face. Everything felt real! He looked down at his clothes and noticed he wasn't wearing his teaching uniform. He wore a linen shirt and jeans. Abruptly, an acorn was thrown at his forehead. He picked up the nut and searched for a squirrel; instead, he saw Kaasu walking towards him. She waved at him then smiled happily.

"Hey, there, old man!" she said.

Toga was silent and looked into Kaasu's eyes. She was wearing a pale orange sweater and a white skirt with black stockings and no shoes. A yellow rose with orange in its center was pinning her hair up.

"Are you gonna keep staring at me or are you gonna say hello?" she asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"Where are we?"

"Ao Lake in Aisu. I took you here to celebrate your promotion. Except I didn't wear this, and you definitely didn't wear that."

"In real life, where are we?"

"You're in Corviere probably. I'm in Flos."

"Why am I here?" Toga asked, feeling miserable.

"What's with that face?" Kaasu questioned, making a cute face. "Say hello first before you go all weepy on me!"

"You're not here to tell me hello," Toga said, lip quivering. "You're here to say goodbye, aren't you?"

Kaasu looked at Toga and grew serious. She sat in front of him and smiled. She said, "Not right now, but I will when this is over."

"I don't want you to go, Kaasu," Toga said, tears falling freely from his blue eyes.

"You knew I was going to die one day."

"When we're older, yes. But not now!"

"I am older, Toga," Kaasu said.

"No, you're not!" Toga argued. "You're not old in the least! Didn't you hear me at all? You're still a young, vibrant woman!"

"Shhh," she whispered, wiping Toga's tears. "No more tears. Those are meant for the heavens when they see the Earth barren and dry. They are not meant for me."

"I don't want you to die, Kaasu!" Toga whimpered, holding Kaasu's hands. "I don't want you to leave me!"

"Why?" Kaasu asked, tilting her head.

"Because...you...I..." Toga choked, gripping her hands. They weren't hers. They were colder. She was dying. He whimpered, "If you're gone, you won't be able to see who I marry or how my clan grows. You'll just see a broken soul who lost everything. I'll kill myself a dozen times just to see you again. I'll tell you, you did terrible on my judgement day for making me a toilsome wretch."

"You heard my confession?" Kaasu asked, looking sad. "Silly of me to say. You responded to what I said." She removed her hands from his grasp and stood. She sighed then said, "It's no use lying to me, Toga. I did make you happy even though most of the time I wasn't there. When you wrote letters to me, I could hear the happiness coming from you as though you were actually there smiling at me. When we were together, your mood was always lighter, especially with your eye injury. Don't say I didn't make you happy. Valerie told me you two discussed marriage on several occassions. I wouldn't be surprised if you proposed to her now. You found a beautiful woman and loved her. Finding a wife isn't hard for you at all. As for children, you took care of Zero like he was your own. Should he bare children, his kin become part of your clan. You even introduced me to your friend in Corviere, Kaien Cross. A legend like that will have children some day if he doesn't already. They will be a part of your clan. Your friend, Minoru, married your sister, Lotte, and they have three children. Hal married Kimu and raised two. Your clan has already grown. You never lost anything. Everything you have is in your reach."

"Except you," Toga whispered. "You never told me your feelings about me or why you loved me. You never told me about your boyfriends, and I met two. One of them is taking you away! You never told me when your birthday was, and you never told me what happened to Akai. I've told you almost everything about me, but you never told me about yourself. I don't know anything about you, Kaasu. When I was a child, I wanted to know everything about you. I still do!"

"Then, I'll tell you," Kaasu said, smiling.

"No!" Toga shouted. "I want you to tell me in person. Tell me everything about you in front of my face."


	27. Reason to Live

"You both saw Toga acting weirder than before?"

Takai nodded her head as Zero stood in place. Kaien didn't know what to do, but he knew he couldn't just stand by and wait for something bad to happen to Toga. Kaien rose from his seat and ordered the two to follow him out. They were going to have to search for Toga and make sure he was fine. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought he was going to commit suicide for that woman, Kaasu. Kaien was inwardly happy that the two friends reunited and shared a reminiscence on such wonderful memories when they were in Aisu, but ever since the tournament everything turned dark for them both. He thought there'd be a little more bantering or excitement between them because they were close friends. It was sad to watch Toga depress like this.

Zero separated from the group to look in another direction while Takai followed suit in another direction. Kaien kept going his way until he could find his friend.

_Would it have been better for Toga not to have gone back to Aisu at all?_ Kaien thought. _Why does Kaasu-san have such an effect on Toga? What is there relationship to each other really? A love confession from a childhood memory wouldn't have done this much damage to Toga. They're not just friends. They had to have been more to each other. Sure, Kaasu loved him once and wants nothing more than for Toga to be safe, but why is Toga so much more vulnerable when it comes to that woman?_

"That bastard was lying to me before," Kaien said. "Kaasu meant more to him than a friend - not even a best friend can destroy a man so shielded and distant from everyone. She must know Toga like the back of her hand for him to be this troubled about her. I just wish…" Kaien started, stopping in his tracks and looking at the ground. "I just want him to…at least he could…"

* * *

"Trust me…"

Kaasu watched Toga's determined face with widened eyes and was silenced. She gathered her words carefully to try to reason with him, but she was coming up short at each new collection of words. She never trusted anyone with anything in all 32 years of her life. Thirty-two years…has it really come to that? Not trusting anyone for so long? Will a near-death experience be the stepping stone to trusting her own best friend with her life's story? Guillame and Nephy don't know as much about her either. They can tell Toga some facts about her, but they won't know very important things about her. If she does tell Toga about who she is, he will hate her to the core…

"You want me to live to tell you who I am?" Kaasu started, a silent tear coming down her cheek.

"Yes," Toga whispered.

Kaasu gathered her words then said, "Then…you have to promise me something in return."

"Anything," Toga said, reaching out to wipe away Kaasu's tears.

Kaasu stopped him and shook her head. Her eyes were glowing that lustrous silver Toga adored so much. She said, "Because my wounds are quite fatal and I am very weak, it will take me almost half a year to completely recover with no side effects. Exactly thirty days from now, my body will have been found in Flos and my wounds sickeningly exposed. I will be residing in the forests to regain my consciousness whilst being treated at an underground hospital exactly three days after my body is found. Do you remember the little Christmas present that I gave you when we were in Aisu?"

"Present?" Toga questioned, trying to remember what she gave him. He remembered the moment he repeated her words. She had given him a wonderfully crafted gun that was silver with diamond engravings and a pearl handle grip. It looked incredibly expensive! Especially the bullets and gun clips! "Yes, the white gun. I remember."

"Whenever you fall asleep or if you wish to speak with me while I am in Flos recovering, hold the white gun in your hand and keep one bullet near your body," Kaasu instructed, feeling the tears drop onto her lap. "That gun…is very special to me, and it has an amazing ability. Through the gun, I can communicate with you while I am unconscious. The only difference is that when you're asleep, you can see me; when you're awake, you can only hear my voice. Is this clear?"

"If I…want to see you…" Toga started, "then I have to hold the gun in my hand and keep a bullet nearby before I go to sleep?"

"Yes," Kaasu answered.

"And you can do all of this so long as I have the white gun?"

"There are other things I am capable of doing, but this one is very important," Kaasu said, taking Toga's hands into her own. "On December the first - remember this well, Toga - I will contact you through the white gun on exactly this day. You have to make sure you are completely alone. No one else can know of my message to you but you, do you understand?" Toga nodded. "On December the first, a ship will leave from the borders of Corviere onto an isolated piece of land called Fukkyu Isle."

"You knew about the island passed Lac Creek in Corviere?" Toga questioned, inching closer to Kaasu.

"Yes," Kaasu replied. "I lived there when I was little. It is forbidden land that no human and no vampire can cross 'less they wish to die. It is almost as sacred as the Bermuda Triangle. How do you know of it?"

"Vera did some research on an island that was discovered by two scouts."

"Two scouts?" Kaasu questioned. "I thought it was a crew of eight."

"Eight?"

"Yes. Byoki Kiri, a close friend of mine of the Vampire Senate, authorized a search for Fukkyu Isle with my permission. He was compiling my catalog for Asato Ichijo."

"Byoki Kiri?" Toga asked, eyes widened. "He was on the executioner's list the day before the banquet. Zero terminated him. Are you sure there was no one else named Byoki Kiri who isn't a part of the Vampire Senate?"

"He turned to Level E?" Kaasu questioned. "How? He was a noble! If Asato finds out about this, he will sentence Zero to death! Didn't you conduct research for him?"

"His files were burned. There was nothing we could gather even if we wanted to. Asato can't sentence Zero to death if he's dead himself."

"Don't fuck around like that!" Kaasu said, shoving Toga's hands away. "You can't kill a member of the Senate! Do you know how much power you would need - ?"

"We can't kill someone who's dead already!" Toga shouted, shaking Kaasu.

"Wh - wha - what?" Kaasu stuttered.

"Asato…he… You didn't know? Asato has been dead for six years."

"But, if he's dead…why was Byoki terminated now? He should've died along with Asato. They have a blood oath together. Who is head of the Vampire Senate now? Does that mean Takuma Ichijo is the successor now?"

"Takuma? You knew Asato's grandson?"

"I knew half his family. When I was seventeen, Delacroix and Akai had made a pact with Asato that I should serve the Vampire Senate under Ichijo's request. A license was forged for me to work with the Senate. Asato wasn't satisfied with just a license that could be destroyed at any time. To ensure my loyalty, he made me sign an oath of allegiance to his grandson, Takuma, and branded me with the family crest. I thought it was stupid since the boy was just seven or eight."

"Are you bound to the Ichijo family?" Toga asked.

"No, I only follow Takuma's requests because of the oath. Toga, who is the head of the Senate now? Tell me!"

"Kuran Kaname," Toga hissed with a sneer.

"I'm not sure I know who the Kurans are, but if I don't tell you this I may be too late. Now, listen; this is important. My captain, Dylan Nagasaki, is in Corviere as we speak. He is building a ship dock for a personal boat that my colleagues, Guillame, Twain, and Nephy have prepared to travel to the island. I want you to check on that boat's departure. Make sure it is in good condition. Once it leaves, it will not return for seven days. The day the ship returns, my body - half-healed but strong enough to move - will be at the ship dock and ready to leave to the island to finish recovering. _Do not let anyone _near the ship dock until the ship leaves for another seven days. You _cannot_ let anyone come near that dock, not even you go near it to see me."

"But…I want to see you," Toga whispered.

"No, Toga. No one can go near me at the dock," Kaasu said, pressing a slender finger against his lips. "Please try your hardest to remember this. On December the fifteenth, the ship will return with a woman. She is…my bodyguard when I am weak. That woman will search for the owner of the white gun under my order. She does not know that you are the holder of the white gun; she only knows that someone has it. When she finds you, you have to give her the gun so she can fire the last bullet in the clip. If you don't give her the gun, she will fight you for it and she will win. If you find her, and she sees that you have the gun, give her the gun or else you will die. Please, Toga, follow these directions as they were given. Now, tell me what will happen on the first of December."

"You'll speak to me about the ship."

"No, not the ship. I will only speak to you," Kaasu said. "The ship will leave port on that day. Now, on the twenty-fifth of December, I will be in Corviere fully recovered and my bodyguard will leave. I hope you can remember all of this, Toga. I have to leave now, okay?"

"Where will you go?" Toga questioned hastily, hoping Kaasu wasn't thinking about dying again.

"To live to tell you my story," Kaasu said.

Like a dream, Toga felt Kaasu's soft lips press against his. His eyes were widened in shock at Kaasu's boldness, but he soon melted into this bliss and responded to her. If this were real, what would he truly have done? Then again, Kaasu would never do anything this forthright. No matter how much he wanted a kiss from her as a reward for completing missions, or just to be romantic, she would never do this on her own power. He ignored all these thoughts and instead relished in the fantasy. It didn't last long, but Toga was happy that it happened.

"But in return Toga…" Kaasu said, gripping his jaw tightly so he could only see her eyes. "You must learn to hate me…" She saw Toga was about to question her and stopped him to continue. "I spent my entire life hoping that someone would tell me I'm just like everyone else - that I'm strong, worthy, and so much more. I dreamt that someone would honestly say 'I accept you for who you are, Kaasu. I couldn't possibly hate you.' At one point, I wanted you to tell me these things. Those words, those hopes, those dreams…have no meaning for me anymore. If you want to know who I am - to know what I am - you have to promise to set me free."

"To set you…free?" Toga mumbled, searching Kaasu's eyes for an answer.

"I live off fear and turmoil," Kaasu said, releasing Toga's jaw. "I have learned to survive off hatred and pain. I want to live that life again. To be able to strike fear into souls, to create chaos wherever I go, to survive off loneliness and anger…just like I used to. The day I changed my ways of wandering around was the same day I became a vampire huntess. I am no longer a hunter, Toga. I don't have to listen to anyone anymore. The only thing stopping me from having my freedom is my loyalty to you. The reason I became a vampire huntess was so I could have enough skill and knowledge to protect you; as a result, I also obtained permission to become your suitor but I refused so that you could find your own."

"What?" Toga questioned, heart crushed by the words. Why did she refuse something so precious? When was she able to marry him?

"This is all a part of my story, but if you want to know it, you have to promise that you will find a reason to hate me. I no longer wish to hear whether I am strong or worthy anymore. I don't want to hear whether I'm a beauty or a wonderful mother anymore. My only desire is to be free. If you hate me, I will be able to breathe again… It's funny, though. I didn't realize how much I would miss being lonely or not really having a home. I thought I would want a family more than less."

"But - " Toga started, feeling water burning his nostrils. "Wha - what's happening to me?"

"I am sending you back," Kaasu answered. "Remember what I said to you, Toga. I am going to live just to see you. My story…will be a part of yours now…"

* * *

_Kale… Come back to me, love…_

Zero was beginning to worry about Toga, but he couldn't find him anywhere on campus. He knew he was still here because he could sense him nearby but this was getting ridiculous. He knew Toga was a fool but he couldn't believe that one woman would change him so much, and it was a woman that even he had a small crush on! In more ways than one, Zero feared that the Cathedral would not accept him as a student for three reasons: one, his growing lust for three women (Ishka Tehb, Kikyu Ryokushoku, and Kaasu Nix); two, his desire to kill the Kurans; three, his impatience. He wanted so terribly to know if he'd be accepted to the church, but he couldn't be to sure with those three reasons now plaguing his mind. If he hadn't left the city of Corviere, however, he wouldn't have met such sensuous women nor would he have realized how impatient he could be with the Kurans and life in general. So, in some ways, Zero had Toga and Kaien to thank for such a new experience, which was why he was worried for his mentor.

Zero kept searching through the forestry of the campus, trying to search for Toga's small presence. Suddenly, a jolt of spiritual energy awakened his senses, and Zero's eyes responded by burning a vivid red color. He could feel someone using supernatural powers to pull something. It was a spirit dressed in black. It was pulling someone out of the water, someone who might have been drowning. Then, Toga's presence grew stronger and Zero snapped his eyes open and ran to where he felt Toga could be…

"The fountain!" Zero hissed to himself, running at an impressive speed.

His feet were pounding into the ground as he whipped passed trees. As he saw the fountain's white marble tip emerging, the spirit vanished and only Toga's presence could be felt. Kaien shouted his mentor's name and Takai soon followed after him. Zero joined them immediately after and noticed that Toga was soaked to the marrow. That spirit must have tried to save Toga from suicide. It was either that or the spirit tried to drown him.

"Toga…" Kaien started, suddenly smacking him upside the head and shouting, "You inconsiderate bastard! Do you know how worried we were? Where the hell were you? Shopping for a new suit to take a girl to a ballroom blitz, huh? Huh, ya little dip shit!"

"Headmaster," Takai called, surprised by Kaien's sudden cussing outbursts. He was certainly a manly character beneath that warm, eccentric exterior! "I had no idea you were accustomed to such vulgarities."

"I - I - I wasn't aware myself," Kaien said, not realizing he used Toga's kind of language in front of a young woman. "I'm sorry for saying such things to you, Kirei-san. Zero, why don't you escort Kirei-san back to her dorm while I take Toga home. I'm sure I'll get some answers out of him there."

Zero raised an eyebrow at Kaien's death tone but soon ghosted a smirk across his lips at the sounds of sweet revenge soon approaching Toga's way. He was sure he'd hear about the results soon.

* * *

"You are the most troublesome man on this Earth," Kaien insulted, eyes narrowing at Toga. "Do you realize that?"

"I tend to get that," Toga answered, searching through his trunk.

Kaien had to drop Toga off at his house to question his actions. From the looks of it, Toga had tried to drown himself in the school's fountain but thought it was a good idea to stay alive instead. Every fiber of Kaien's being was being held back from choking the very last breaths of Toga's life out and dragging him to hell. Toga ignored the angered man and went to search for his precious item that Kaasu had mentioned in the vision. He kneeled in front of a long, brown trunk in front of his bed and unlatched the gold lock. As he shifted his things around, he found the black case containing his favored Christmas present and pulled it out.

"What are you looking for?" Kaien asked.

"My gun," Toga answered.

Kaien inhaled deeply then pounced on Toga and snatched the case away from him. He shouted, "You're not about to kill yourself for some stupid woman, Toga! I'm not about to - !"

Toga snatched the case forcefully from Kaien's hands then punched him. He glared at Kaien's shocked face and whispered very dangerously, "If you ever call her stupid again, I won't be so nice and just punch you."

Kaien growled then shouted, "What is she to you? Why are you trying to kill yourself?"

"I'm not trying to kill myself," Toga answered. "I was trying to tell you where I got this gun from." He opened the black case and turned it around to show Kaien the magnificent pistol resting in its velvet bed. Toga hadn't used the poor thing in years, but it was time to put it to good use now. He gazed into Kaien's eyes and noticed he was marveling at the beautiful white and silver pistol. He said, "It was given to me on Christmas morning. Kaasu's precious and most…valuable possession was just given away to someone like me…on a such a special day. She was the most gentle, beautiful, and kind-hearted person I had ever known. More elegant than some uppity heiress, more compassionate than even a charitable man, stronger than the mightiest of warriors, and a joy to work with. She is my one true friend, and the only person I entrust my life with. No matter…how much she may hate everyone else…I know she would never hurt me, and I would never hurt her…"

"You…" Kaien started, rubbing the ache in his cheek. Toga wasn't kidding when he meant he'd make the pain worse; the pain was bad as it is! "Are you…? Have you been…in love with her…?"

"Just…listen to my story…" Toga said, looking into Kaien's eyes with such a saddened face that Kaien couldn't speak anymore. Toga looked so crushed, so heartbroken and afraid. He hated how vulnerable Toga had become in that swift instant. "I want someone…to know…how special Kaasu truly was to an idiot like me… I didn't understand why Zero felt the way he did for that Kuran girl, but I think… I know his feelings better than anyone else… I… know what it feels like to be left behind by the woman who meant more to you than your own life…"


	28. Forgive & Forget the Mword

"Wait, Toga," Kaien called, reaching out to the man. What could he do to take the pain away from him? What could he possibly say to him? He sighed resignedly and said, "I want you to tell me your story when you're feeling better."

Toga's eye widened. He wanted the same thing for Kaasu! That's what made Toga want to speak all the more, but he knew that pushing many personal details onto Kaien would ignite new flames. Like many others before him, people just don't want to hear about Kaasu. No one wants to know who she really is or what she really does. It was like Heishi said, they thought she wasn't human. She was something that hurts before she was someone who healed. This wasn't really about him speaking; this was about Kaien avoiding any talk about Kaasu, the thing that has hurt him so far.

"That will at least give me reassurance that you're not giving up on me," Kaien said.

"I won't give up," Toga whispered. "I can't give up. There is someone else's story I have yet to hear. I want to find the man building that dock. I have a mission to uphold as a vampire hunter and the co-president of the Hunters' Association here in Corviere. I have to take Zero to the Confessional's Box in the Roman Cathedral. Someone also has to help him out of his obsession for that Yuki girl. You need help in getting Sayori's affection and getting laid would be a bonus for you."

_Okay, __**that's**__ just not fair! _Kaien thought. _But it looks like he's returning to his old self for real this time. That's a relief._

"You know, at first I didn't care but now I'm just plain curious," Kaien started, huffing in aggravation. "How many girlfriends have you had a sexual relationship with?"

Toga looked into Kaien's eyes, smirked a little, and then said, "Well...my first girlfriend was back in the academy in Aisu. I lost my virginity to her at seventeen. We broke up and I stopped dating for about three years. My next girlfriend was with me right around my twenty-first birthday, we broke up pretty early before my exile, I stopped dating again for about two or three years, and then I went bat shit for sex. No real girlfriends 'til I turned twenty-four. That year, I met Valerie and we were together for six years until I officially moved here. Since then, I haven't had a girlfriend."

"You slut," Kaien commented, earning a chuckle from Toga.

"Very appropriate, isn't it?" Toga questioned, smiling almost bashfully.

"But if you've been with this Valerie woman for so long, why didn't you marry her?" Kaien asked, folding his arms. He remembered Toga kissing a woman in Aisu, but he didn't catch her name. That may have been Valerie. He then said, "She seemed like quite the catch for you to even be with her for longer than one year."

"We did talk about marriage after our third year together," Toga answered. "But for some reason, no matter how hard I try... I can't remember why we broke up. Whenever the topic of marriage comes up, I always think about her but I don't know what destroyed our relationship. Even for me, I thought she would have made a good wife and I did love her. We were never distant either. When I came here to teach Zero and Ichiru, she was with me."

"Oh, so you were already living together?" Kaien asked, surprised by this.

Most of the students always ask whether Toga has a girlfriend or not; to think he was living with one before he started teaching here is just mind-blowing! Toga nodded then suddenly thought of something. There was something he was always curious about when it came to relationships, but he didn't know who to ask when the question was posed. He wrote a letter to Kaasu in search of an answer, hoping his best friend would know the reason for his curiosity. Now that he finally thought of it, Kaasu did send him a letter in response but he never opened it. Toga placed a finger onto his lip then turned to his trunk to search for that letter. Kaien noticed these actions and wondered what the top hunter was thinking about this time.

"Should I even dare ask what you're looking for this time?" Kaien questioned, reluctant to know what other weapons were in the trunk.

"Just a letter I hadn't opened," Toga responded, finding the yellowing item. He passed his finger roughly through the side hole of the envelope and tore the envelope open to remove the fresh letter. It had such elegant stationery! He said, "I remembered something random...again."

"Do you remember what the letter was for?"

"I sent a letter to Kaasu years ago about why I always felt empty or lonely in a relationship," Toga said, reading the first paragraph. Such neat handwriting! "This was going into my second year of dating Valerie. Whenever I dated someone or was even with someone sexually, something was always missing for me. For Valerie, even our first night didn't complete me. I knew that I loved her deeply, and that I could see a promising future with her in my life, but I still felt empty. I told Valerie how I was feeling but she couldn't give me a good answer; I told Minoru but he didn't know anything either; I even asked Kimu for advice, but she didn't give me a good answer either."

"Well, what did they tell you?" Kaien asked, curious of their answers.

"Kimu told me to give it time, and that I'm probably not used to being in love; Minoru said maybe she wasn't the one for me; Valerie said she understood what I felt and asked if we could try to desensitize each other, learn what makes us tick basically," Toga answered, raising an eyebrow.

"So you turned to Kaasu for an answer?" Toga nodded, turning over the page to see more writing on the back. "Read it aloud," Kaien suggested, earning a look from Toga. "Well, you seem better now, so I thought it'd be okay. Seeking advice when you're troubled is new to me, so I'd like to know who gives you advice. I take it you go to Kaasu-san whenever no one else gives you an answer you feel is spot on."

"Good job," Toga remarks with a sarcastic, congratulatory tone. "I was hardly reading this stuff anyway; the penmanship distracted me. Ahem, words from Nix Kaasu-san as read by Yagari Toga...

**Dear Senpai-desu,**

**Congratulations on your new girlfriend. I think she's a keeper! You have to promise me you'll take good care of Valerie. She loves you more than she's ever loved anyone. That's a good thing. I think you both have gone through enough as a couple. Now, you have something new that you're going through that isn't related to vampire hunter work.**

**There is nothing wrong with you or your feelings. Feeling empty in a relationship is actually quite common. This emptiness that you are describing is usually a result of dissatisfaction toward something. With you, your dissatisfaction lies with sex. Now that you have advanced your relationship with Valerie, I suppose you noticed something that originates to your times with different women in Aisu and Flos: that emptiness you have felt. **

**However, there are two things I would like for you to think about, and these are very important matters. First, think very carefully about word choice. When you were describing your problem, you said that 'whenever I make love to a woman' et cetera and then you changed your words with 'having sex with a woman should' et cetera. Now, Toga-senpai, I want to ask you this: have you ever been in love with the woman you made love to?**"

Kaien began to blush at Kaasu's words. How can Toga just confide in a woman his problems so boldly? And how can Kaasu respond to that? Normal people don't talk about...doing it unless they're about to an hour before the magic happens. These two are besties 'til the end! Kaien's reddened face turned to Toga then suddenly lost its red color. Toga was thinking and he was thinking hard. There was a reason he stopped reading: he was thinking of an answer to the question.

Kaien cleared his throat and probed, "Is that it?"

"Huh?" Toga gestured, snapping out of his thoughts. "Oh! The rest, yeah...

**According to what you've been telling me, the only woman you love and have fallen in love with is Valerie, but you don't refer to your intercourse with her as love-making. Instead you call it sex. Are you having sex with Valerie or are you making love to her? If you both love each other, why is it sex and not making love? You do sex with a stranger not a lover.**

**With that on the table, here comes my next question and this is one that I think will solve your problem once you discover the answer for yourself. Toga-senpai, have you ever had an orgasm, not counting any times of masturbation?**"

Kaien's head exploded after that. He was not interested in what was going to come after that question. Whatever conversation they started, they'll have to end alone. Although he wants to tune everything out, he can't help but watch Toga's face full of expression. He wasn't the stoic, torturous man he always was; he had genuine surprise, confusion, delight, and excitement. He was more interesting to watch than usual. He was so deep in thought until he came to one conclusion, and Kaien was blown away by the answer that spilled from his lips.

"I haven't..."

"N-nane?" Kaien chirped, heart stopping and plummeting to his stomach.

"I've never had an orgasm...before..."

_No... _Kaien thought. _You mean to tell me, Kaasu-san, that none of the women he's been with have given him the ultimate in pleasure? Okay...this shit is scaring me! Even I, Mr. Mission is to get Sayori to like me Impossible, have had one of those. You're telling me you know he hasn't just from a letter!_

"Certainly there was at least...one girl who did something for you," Kaien said, hopefully.

"It was never a full-on orgasm, though. Just something that could pass for it," Toga answered, beginning to lighten up his mood. "Even now, if I dated a woman for a few months and we ended up in bed, I would do the same thing I've always done and feel the exact same each time."

"But men give up the goods long before women do," Kaien said, blushing profusely. "Unless…you're a woman…"

"Don't even kid about that!" Toga said, menacingly.

"Who said I was?" Kaien remarked with a serious glare.

"I will shove my fist up your ass!" Toga threatened.

"Don't you have a letter to read?" Kaien questioned, pointing to the paper.

**If you think you haven't, do you at least know why? An orgasm is something that requires more than pleasure; it requires trust. It can be a very special moment you share with someone you love, trust, and are not afraid of. You're afraid to give yourself to Valerie completely, so you don't share this moment. If you're scared to let yourself go, finding out what makes you tick isn't going to help you. I don't believe you trust Valerie fully. My advice to you is to learn how to trust her. I don't want you to lose someone you love because of fear.**

**You're a good person, senpai. I know you can rely on her just as much as you rely on me. And when you grow dependent of someone, you become a new person. Did you know that when you smile, you show true compassion and kindness? I've seen you smile before. That means you trust me. And did you know that when you're confused, you panic and run around in circles sometimes? What I'm saying to you is trust Valerie the way you trust me. Show her your compassion and your fears. Don't be afraid of trusting someone who isn't a childhood friend, okay?**

**Well, Delacroix's making me do a stupid sting operation again, so I've got to take care of business. Also, he's sending you a book on sex and trust. Watch out for that. One more thing before I go: your dad is sending you some video tapes on that book Delacroix's giving you. Please do your best to avoid those bombs. Toodles, senpai.**"

"Oh, how cute!" Kaien compliments, not realizing he just complimented the enemy. "Well, obviously, she got you spot-on with your problem. Now, what are you going to do about it?"

Kaien gasped at the smile that Toga had across his lips. It was as Kaasu said, he showed true compassion and kindness in his smile, but he did it because Kaasu provoked it. That woman was quite a person, but if she came near Toga again or was in deeper trouble he was going to shove his foot up her ass and make sure it stayed there. However, if she came here to hide with him and Toga, what would happen? Would she be able to help everyone here with all her experience? It's not very often you get a female role model at a private school. What could she do at Cross Academy? Then again, what will become of Corviere? These preJUDice folk don't seem like the type to just give up on hunting Kaasu down. Hunters from everywhere will probably want that luxurious bounty on her head.

"Sleep on it," Toga answered, refolding the letter.

Kaien frowned a bit then crawled in front of Toga like a cautious puppy. Toga looked at Kaien in suspicion then waited for him to speak. Kaien began to blush at what he was about to say, but this seemed to be the best follow-up advice he could give to his friend.

"Toga Alexander Yagari," Kaien called, earning Toga's attention. "I have a request."

"If you're asking for a favor, just ask it normally. Don't use that end-of-the-world tone," Toga said.

"Tonight…I want you to fantasize… about having sex…" Kaien said, blushing a bold pink color and gulping.

"Get out!" Toga spat, smacking Kaien upside his head and standing to his feet.

"Not just with anyone, though!" Kaien said, looking into Toga's eye with a grim expression. "Think of a time where you felt truly attractive around someone. I don't mean a time where you tried on a sweet pair of jeans. I mean a time when you felt…you were the sexiest guy around and you loved that feeling, but you didn't know who to share that feeling with. I know you've been with a lot of women in your hay day, but… I know there's someone you haven't been with. Yagari-san, maybe you should fantasize about having sex with Kaasu-san and see where it takes you…"

Toga remained still as death at the request, confused but interested at the favor. He asked, "Why?"

"This is the hardest thing for me to say, but…" Kaien took a deep breath, placed a hand on his chest, and then continued, "I think Kaasu is a gorgeous woman when she's dressed up nicely in a white sundress. In fact, besides Sayori, she's a woman I wouldn't mind accidentally sleeping with if I were drunk."

"You know that's a lie," Toga said, not satisfied with Kaien's attempt at an explanation.

"Thank god, you caught me!" Kaien said, letting out a breath. "But on a serious note, whenever I think of Sayori, I think of her as a beautiful woman who is loyal, sweet, and a pleasure to be around. What do you think about Kaasu?"

"She's mysterious, beautiful, hard-working, skilled, strong, gentle, a great friend, sweet, romantic, funny, intelligent – "

"Good, good," Kaien said, nodding. "Now, notice something very important. When I described Sayori and you described Kaasu, we had similar adjectives: beautiful, sweet, and pleasant to be around. However, you didn't say first and foremost that she was loyal. Is the reason you don't trust other people because she doesn't trust people? Or is it because you don't know if Kaasu trusts anyone at all?"

Toga's eye widened at that, and he grew saddened once more that day. Kaasu didn't trust anyone for valid reasons: she was always getting threatened, bullied, or worse. Earlier, when he had the strange vision of Kaasu as she was dying, he had to beg her to trust him. Was his reason for not trusting others because Kaasu didn't trust anyone?

_What if…?_ Toga thought, turning his attention to the white gun. _No, I shouldn't! We're just friends, aren't we? But…but what if…I want her to trust me for more than just her story?_

"I figured as much when you couldn't explain what type of hunter she was," Kaien said, smiling. "Part-time hunter, really? I'm not trying to be mean to you, Toga. I know Kaasu must mean more to you than just some woman you hardly know. You trust her with your life. She has to be someone kind and wonderful at heart, but she may also be someone who doesn't know how to trust people. These prejudice characters are trying to kill her for something that wasn't her fault. I mean I'll believe she didn't do it, and I'm convinced that Zero can help you defend her case. Vampire hunters in her own city have bullied her to the point where even she didn't know where to turn. We heard it in the recording. For someone to be so kind yet live in a world so bitter, she may seem almost like a pure, innocent child. Maybe even a child who has no mother or father to comfort her. Does she trust you with her life the way you trust her with your own, Toga?"

"I don't know," Toga whispered, voice cracking. "But I promised her that I would set her free. She may not trust me with her life, but she trusted me with something else. Something that's very important to her and to me."

"Like what? Maybe this can help you," Kaien said.

"She trusted me with her freedom," Toga said, clutching Kaasu's letter. "Everything she does is for my happiness. If something doesn't make me happy, she'll either stop doing it or stop it from happening again almost immediately. If my desire was to kill someone, she would lend me her power or weapon to get the job done because it would make me happy."

"And if your desire was to make love to someone, she would find someone for you, right?"

Toga gasped then said, "If it would make me happy, she probably would. If I would become happier from something, she would probably find a way for me to have it. That's just how she is."

"Would it make you happy if Kaasu was one of those women you were with?" Kaien asked, opening the case with the white gun resting in its bed. Kaien caressed the gun in front of Toga then said, "What would Kaasu do for you to make you happy then?" Toga remained still but lifted his head in thought. What would Kaasu do if he desired her in his bed?

* * *

Time seemed to pass faster for Toga as he stood underneath the cold water pouring from his showerhead. He took it easy after Kaien left and just did things around the house to stay occupied. The laundry had to be washed; dishes put away, furniture rearranged… When did he care about the furniture? Ignoring his chores, he thought about Kaien's request for the first time since he left. He never really fantasized about a woman before since he could usually find someone to relieve him of his tension, and half the time that person ended up his girlfriend of several months. As he dwelled on the notion, Toga realized he actually never truly finished masturbating up to the point where he orgasms. So, now that he delved deeper into his sexual life, Toga then understood how Kaasu nailed it on the head.

_That dumb twerp_, Toga thought, smiling. _How is it that she always knows what to say to me_?

Toga then had an odd thought. Kaasu always knew what to say to him in any situation, so he relied on her advice a great deal. She said she can contact him through the white gun, so this should be a way to test that ability. Since she knows Toga's…issue, why not be the one to show him how to…fix that issue? It should be easy. But, he forgot she was the virginal angel, maybe she won't be able to help him this time. That'd be interesting to hear. "Sorry, Togs, I can't help you there." She's never admitted defeat to anything, which made her an excellent rival, and he'd love to hear her give up for once.

Toga turned the knob to shut off the water then pulled his slide door open. He reached over for the towel on his toilet seat and quickly wiped his face before drying the rest of his body. He walked into his bedroom, spotting the letter he tossed onto the bed and the white gun resting in its case on the hardwood floor. In some ways, Toga was nervous but excited. This would be the first time Toga would speak to Kaasu using the white gun.

_How am I supposed to use it, though?_ Toga thought. _Do I just touch it? Maybe I have to see Kaasu in my mind first then touch it and see what happens._

There was no turning back now. Kaien made the request of a lifetime, so Toga would do the same with Kaasu. Let's just see what that virginal angel is made of when it comes to talking dirty. Toga smirked then sauntered over to the black case and caressed it. He harrumphed then reopened the case to eye that marvelous piece of work resting in red velvet. It was such a beautiful gun! He took the smooth pearl handle into his calloused hands and stared in awe at its lustrous shine. How could Kaasu afford let alone own such craftsmanship? Sure, she said she makes 300 million a year, but most people spend their money on food, clothes, shelter, transportation, taxes, education, and family. Even though Kaasu has been worked to the bone, certainly she had to spend most of her income on those things. What if she hid the fact that she was really poor because she used all her money on cigarettes, wine, chocolates, and this crazy pistol in his hand?

Toga shook his head and threw that idea away immediately. If she was poor, they'd know it, and all the missions she's done don't allow her to be in that state. What the hell was he thinking?

_**Exactly what were you thinking about so much that it's gotten you in denial, hm?**_

"Wha - ?" Toga started, frightened by the voice. "Who's there?"

_**Duh, who else?**_

"M-moo-moonshine?" Toga stuttered, staring at the gun incredulously.

_**The one and only. You called in early. Don't tell me you missed me that soon. It's only been what like fifteen minutes?**_

"Incredible!" Toga said, awed by Kaasu's voice coming from the gun. "How can you do that?"

_**I told you, the gun is very special. It's more than just a weapon, you know.**_

"But how are you able to connect with me?"

_**It's an advanced scientific technology that uses – oh, what do you care? You hate science anyway! To make it brief, you thought about me in your subconscious as your hand touched the gun. So long as I can feel your thoughts, I can connect to you.**_

"Only vampires are capable of using telepathy," Toga commented, scowling at the gun. He looked absolutely ridiculous talking to a loaded weapon! Good thing he was in his room alone. He continued, "Are you saying this gun is a result of super magic derived from vampire abilities?"

_**Let's just assume that's true for now. So, why'd you call me so soon? It's not like you to miss me so much.**_

"…Well," Toga started, standing to his feet. He walked to his bed then sat down to think. Suddenly, he lost his nerve. "I found a letter you sent me in my trunk. It wasn't opened, so I took a look at it. You wrote that my problem with relationships was not having experienced true pleasure and it took trust to get to that point."

_**Ah-ha! I remember that. The most embarrassing letter you've written so far was that cursed one. Well, what about it, tiger?**_

"Um," Toga managed, licking his lips in anticipation. "Well, you were right… I haven't had an orgasm before even 'til this day, and… Well, Kaien, my friend, said maybe I should fantasize about sex with someone I haven't been with and see what happens. After that, he said I should fantasize about you since…we've never been together…"

…_**Oka**__**y…That's the dumbest advice I've ever heard! But I get what he's saying so I'll let it slip by. Lemme know how it works out for you.**_

"Wait, but - !" Toga says, trailing off. He knew it was a dumb idea to start with, but what was so bad about being a dream girl? Is she that uncomfortable with sex, or was it because he was the one dreaming about her in a way that wasn't necessarily friendly? "Um, well, you're a virgin, right? Can you at least give me a hint of what to think about?"

… _**You know maybe we sho**__**uld switch places. I'll be the one dreaming about fucking my near-dead best friend while you lie here in the dirt trying to figure out where you are.**_

Toga sighed in disappointment and somewhat pain. She was uncomfortable with him. He swallowed then said, "Never mind, moonshine. I'm sorry…that I'm treating so cruelly…"

_**Shut up, ya big dummy! I'm actually quite surprised and honored that you're considering me an option to fantasize about. Being friends for so long, I didn't think I was your type.**_

"Wha – what?" Toga questioned, gasping in shock. Was…was she accepting him? "So…you're okay with Kaien's advice?"

_**Absolutely not, no…but I understand what he's getting at. Basically, what Kaien is suggesting is that you imagine yourself with someone you normally wouldn't be with and explore why you and that person might be able to share that sensual intensity during a passionate night versus sharing it with someone you would normally be with in the same setting. It's really a wouldn't-happen situation versus a would.**_

"Yeah, that actually makes total sense," Toga said, understanding the follow-up advice Kaien was giving him.

_**If he thinks it will help to dream about me then knock yourself out, babes.**_

"Don't call me - !" Toga stopped, thinking back to a memory. "Actually, do you know how to talk dirty?"

_**Of course. Would you like to be my victim, senpai?**_

"Victim?" Toga clarified, staring at the gun with an odd look. "Exactly how much about sex do you know with you being a virgin, Kaasu-kouhai?"

_**I'll show you…**_

Toga shivered then sighed in a hint of pleasure from Kaasu's more seductive voice. Now, this conversation was about to get interesting. He loved when Kaasu spoke in this voice when he was living in the dorms in Aisu. She would always use it just to get in his house and escape the curfew cops, but that voice made her so irresistible. Being a young adult at the time, it was a smaller turn-on compared to other things that attracted him to her. This time, though, after not hearing this voice since the dorms, he suddenly remembered how erotic it was to feel heat between his thighs just from a few simple words from his precious kouhai.

_**Where are you right now, Toga?**_

"In my bedroom, sitting down on my bed."

_**Lie on your back for me, baby. I want you completely in the center…**_

Toga had to hold in his moan, forcing itself to come out, but he did as he was told. He had no idea Kaasu had such a uniquely, seductive voice. How could she hide such a thing? Actually, she never hid her seductive voice. She used it on him before to tease him, but it wasn't so full of raw sex and pure lust. She was practically demanding him to render himself to her without being there to say the command. Toga then realized something almost immediately: he was acting like a girl following some guy's orders!

"Kaasu, this is - !"

_**No, no, don't speak… I want you right where you are. I want you on your bed sprawled out for me, Toga. You made me wait for this moment for far too long. You have no idea…how much I've desired your precious body. You've enjoyed the pleasure of having other women and making me feel lonely, haven't you? You've made me watch you touching someone else in my own torment. Do you know how beautiful you look to me? Feel my gaze over your body, Toga. Feel my eyes tracing the curve of the muscles shaping your strong arms; feel them riding on the curls of your hair; feel them observing the contour of your face. Feel my desire to touch your chest and abs with more than my skin, more than my hands. Hear my tongue wet my lips for you.**_

"K-kaa-kaasu, I - " Toga started, somehow seeing Kaasu watching him. He could feel her eyes lurking in the darkness under the dim moonlight just waiting for her prey. Those beautiful eyes protected by her long black eyelashes against the sun wanting him so longingly. He licked his lips for the eyes that spied on him from afar. Suddenly, he remembered trying to say something. What did he want to say? Kaasu was so sexy, yet to hear her desires for…him! It was all for him! Her beautiful silver eyes that he loved so much just admiring his body and what it could promise, her gorgeous lips wanting to taste his skin. It definitely got him worked up, but how much could he take? Toga was not a man who just let himself go from hearing sex talk, but everything felt and sounded real to him. The more he listened to Kaasu, the more he wanted everything to come true. He wanted her to express her desires for him, wanted her to taste him, and wanted her to sleep with him or at least by his side for the night.

_**Shh…just stay there for me… Hear my footsteps coming towards you.**_

Toga closed his eyes and saw her. Kaasu was walking to him, wearing something. Maybe that silk midnight blue dress he bought for her, or that silver gown, or just lacy blue panties, or maybe nothing at all. God, it was hot in the room! What would be on her feet? Those catalog bedtime slippers? Socks? Nothing at all?

_**Hear the heels of my shoes clicking against the floor? They're your favorite shade of purple. Purple is your favorite color, isn't it? I want you to kiss them when you lay me down on your bed and make love to me. Feel my weight push down on the bed; feel my eyes grace over your build. Hear the wind being sucked through my teeth. Feel my desire grow stronger for you. My blood boils looking at you alone in bed all to myself. Feel my hands grazing over your shin bones, up to your knees, and touching your thighs. I painted my nails purple to match my heels. The only thing not your special color is my panties. They're black lace. I want you to feel the softness cling around my skin and hug my hips. I like the feel of your rough hands when you pat my head. Put them all over me. I want to see all of you, Toga. Show me everything. I want you to know how beautiful you are to me. I want you to see what I'm seeing. Show me all of you, Toga…**_

It would be an honest lie to say Toga wasn't getting harder by the words coming out of Kaasu's mouth if he could see it, of course. He was lost in his own fantasy realm without having fallen asleep! Everything Kaasu wanted him to do; he did with every bit of the feeling of reality. He could hear Kaasu coming to him, feel her passionate gaze whisk over his body, smell her fragrant perfume, and feel her soft hands gently touching his sturdy legs. He was a few seconds away from doing what Kaasu asked by removing his precious towel around his waist until he heard snickering. Someone was holding back laughter from somewhere. He turned to the gun, wondering if it was coming from the gun, and it was. He glared at the gun and covered it with a pillow, blushing in his own embarrassment. She was laughing at him!

_**Covering the gun isn't going to help you, senpai! Now you're making my chest hurt. Hahaha!**_

"…tch!" Toga scoffed, turning away from the gun. "Why do you keep laughing at me? You do it every time you change your voice."

_**Because you were about to give in to me…**_

Toga gasped at this and blushed a deeper color. He argued, "Why is that funny to you?"

_**No, no, I just imagined how cute your face must've been. I can't really see you, so I just had to picture your face. The last time I used my voice to get your interest your body shut down like a factory malfunctioned. When I saw that same image, I couldn't hold it. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'll stop.**_

"I wouldn't want to continue with an immature cretin like you," Toga insulted rather childishly.

_**Oh? Well, at least I don't have to keep making up stuff as I go along. I'm sure you can handle the rest of the work. So, with you arguing with me, that means I'm no good at getting you hot and bothered, right?**_

"I would have liked it if you didn't laugh so much…" Toga mumbled.

_**Oh, so you did enjoy it?**_

"Stuff it, ya little demon!" Toga shouted, turning to the covered gun. He felt the heat consume his face as his blush took over. He hated being under her thumb like this, but it excited him and he loved that playfulness about her. She was a different person than the inhumane hunter people would see.

_**Pfft!**_

"More laughing?" Toga argued, hearing Kaasu laugh a bit harder than last time. What was so darn funny? He said, "I hope your hair falls out and your face goes wrinkly!"

_**I wish you'd hurry up and go to sleep so I can recover. Who cares about my looks? So long as I can smoke I don't care.**_

"Why are you like that?" Toga asked, uncovering the gun. "Don't you want to be beautiful for as long as you can? That's what most women want."

…**I only wanted to be beautiful once, and I have a lot of memories of that time when I made that wish. Other than that, the only thing I really want is to be free and to shut**** you up so I can give you the best damn orgasm you've ever gotten.**

"You…want me to have an orgasm…that only you can cause…?" Toga questioned, staring incredulously at the gun.

**Before your letter, I always assumed you've had an orgasm so I had to imagine your face during the process. Now I just plain want to see it since you haven't had one.**

"Oh, and you have?"

**Would you be surprised if I said yes?**

Toga's eye widened at this before he whispered almost sadly, "…You…you've had one before?"

**Yeah, I've had one. Feels pretty damn good if you get it right.**

"I guess I should've expected that," Toga said, lying on his pillow next to the gun. "You are a beautiful woman, and you've had boyfriends. You even wanted to marry someone. I'm willing to bet you've had oral sex with someone at the very least."

_**You'll hear that story in due time, babes. In the meantime, I feel like hearing a bedtime story. Ah, but which one do I feel like telling myself…? Dammit, there's so many good ones!**_

"Kaasu-chan?" Toga called, caressing the white gun.

_Why won't you ever tell me about yourself?_ Toga thought, sighing deeply. _Why have you been keeping so many secrets? Why did you hide your feelings for me? _He wanted to ask all of these things, but he couldn't find it in his heart to ask.

"I don't mean to interrupt the story, but I feel like I'm going to fall asleep," Toga said, completely ignoring Kaasu's huffs and puffs. Can you at least tell me a story that's sexier?"

'_**No, Togs, I'm not doin' it. However**__**… I can help you with your problem some other way. How do you feel about western porn?'**_

"…Western…porn…?" Toga asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "Alright, I'll buy it. What's the Western porn about?"

'_**It's a lil' ole story about**__** a famous whore house, inheritance, and three brothers who fall in love with special people out in the West. I do have to warn you, though; there's a lot of sex in the middle of it. Check in your T-shirt drawer at the bottom.'**_

Toga rose from his laying position on his bed and looked over at his dresser next to the window. Somehow he was more suspicious than curious at Kaasu's instruction, but she did say she could help him out. He just had to keep reminding himself that he asked for it. Toga slowly rose to his feet then walked to his dresser and searched through his T-shirt drawer at the bottom. He felt something cold, smooth, and plastic-like beneath a pile of shirts. His hand drew up a video tape covered by a protective wrap. The title, Brothers Fortune in the Cheyenne, beamed at him in fiery colors. Neither the front nor back contained any trace of mature content, even though it was porn recommended by his best friend, but he pulled the black tape out anyway and sauntered over to his television in the den. He had almost forgotten the white gun in his room, so he went back to his bedroom and retrieved the beautiful pistol.

* * *

What will Toga do with the white gun and the porn tape? So that's all for this chapter. A bit long but eventful, hopefully.


	29. Kill the Vampire Hunter, Toga Yagari

There was nothing outside of the window tonight, not even a small shed of light filled the dark quarters of her room. She could hardly see her own reflection in the mirror. Even if she could, she would only see her anger at the presence found in Flos - the presence of the hellhound queen. Her powers were faint and dying out in the darkened distance, but the rain was carrying her strong scents to the window. She heard nothing but the soft rain and her own heartbeat in her ears. It has been twenty some years since she felt afraid. Her enemy was still alive out there, her one fear still survived after being beaten by two members of the preJUDice. This fearful woman was the leader of the preJUDice. Her name was Alb, Alb the white. Alb gritted her sharp teeth to the point where the pressure in her jaws became intolerable. She was still out there somewhere! That was all she could think about.

"Vixa..." Alb hissed, glaring into the window. The glass cracked into mosaic-like pieces as her pale red eyes glowed menacingly. "Why won't you just die?"

Alb roared then punched out her entire wall. There was no longer a window or a brick in front of her. No balcony ever existed, and no poor soul who was caught under the collapsing form existed either. Alb growled viciously before flipping her tusseled white hair out of her eyes and feeling the cool rain pat her naked body. Her enemy's scent growing stronger as it came in wafts through her nose. Deep in her heart, Alb knew that this Vixa woman would never die. The preJUDice could kill anyone they pleased so long as the Vampire Senate or the Hunters' Association called out to them, but they could never successfully kill the hellhound queen, or Vixa. They have killed several of her lovers, but none of them held the key to her power: that fucking white gun! If they could just find the bearer of that weapon, they could control Vixa the hellhound queen and possibly control all hellhounds following her. They just needed to find the bearer of the gun! But how? Even in death, Vixa would never tell them. They needed a clue. Hopefully, one of the underlings survived the attack on Tanana Theatre in Aisu and could point out a clue as to who Vixa trusted well enough to give him or her the gun. In battle, Portocaliu would never have survived against Vixa. She just so happened to keeping her powers hidden, and she was not in possession of the key to her power. That white gun was somewhere!

"Lady Alb," a man's voice called, gaining the worried woman's attention. She turned her head to the man dressed in white robes and watched him bow then turn away in shame. She was still naked, though it was dark in her quarters. The man heard Alb shift movement and walk to her closet to search for clothes. Her nipples were beginning to harden from the rain's chill. He cleared his throat then said, "Forgive me, but I have news on the hellhound queen's social status in Aisu before the attack."

"Speak," Alb said in a gentle voice, wrapping a white silk robe around her body, "please."

"The hellhound queen is named Kaasu Nix among her associates in this country," the messenger started. "She is a talented vampire hunter and was nominated president by her mentor, Akai Dengen."

"You mean, her father?" Alb corrected, tucking a lock of white hair behind her ear.

"Yes, m'lady. During the banquet, the hellhound queen was reacquainted with a man who moved her to tears..."

"And?" Alb prompted, folding her arms.

"He bears a stronger scent from the hellhound queen than Kale Monta and Negru the Sable put together. My partners and I assume that man must be either a former lover of hers or a current lover. However, another young man with silver hair also bears a faint scent from the hellhound queen. We are assuming that he is either a potential lover of the hellhound queen or bearer of a Gypsy medallion's weapon. From our past experiences, the fainter the scent, the higher the possibility of that person bearing a medallion weapon."

"What are the names of these two men?" Alb asked, walking to the broken wall.

"Yagari Toga is the one with the stronger scent, and Kiryuu Zero is the man with the faint scent," the messenger said.

"Did you hear all of that, Rosu?" Alb asked, feeling the presence of another comrade and smelling sex coming from the body.

"Got it, boss lady!" Rosu replied.

"Kill him," Alb ordered, hearing only a yelp and blood splatter on the floor.

"Well, guess you're not sleeping in this room tonight," Rosu said, standing next to Alb.

Alb turned to Rosu, catching a stronger sex smell than before now that the woman was closer to her. Rosu the Blood Child was a pale blue-haired, red-eyed young woman with a body made for sin. Her breasts were larger than Alb's by two cup sizes and her curves were a bit more definitive, but her body was put to good use by Portocaliu the Acrid quite often and she enjoyed it. In the beginning, Rosu said she would never render her virginity to a man like Portocaliu, and she ended up in his bed within the year. Alb could not say she was any better, though.

"Are you gonna sleep with Albastru then, hm?" the girl drawled, chirping at the end of her question.

Albastru the Royale Bleu was Alb's lover, and he made sure everyone knew about it. He was proud to have the leader of the preJUDice in his bed, and she never truly complained. She loved him. These two women were like curvatious sisters who ended up falling in love with men they thought they would never hit it off with in the beginning. Neither complained and both enjoyed the results. They could not say the same for their fallen sister, Verde. She had fallen in love with Negru the Sable, yet Negru loved and served the hellhound queen and was killed for treachery by Purpuriu. Purpuriu had hell to pay for the hellhound queen's loss. Negru was the only member of the preJUDice who was able to receive a weapon from the Gypsy medallion and use it in battle. He was possibly the only one who knew the bearer of the white gun.

"Focus," Alb hissed. "We have a new mission now. Portocaliu will have to bring Vixa's body to us dead to convince me that she is defeated once and for all. Your mission is to find this Zero Kiryuu. Clarify whether or not he truly bears a medallion weapon. Should you find Toga Yagari...kill him."

* * *

Zero was finally able to leave Cross Academy and go to his apartment in Corviere. His night shift was over at last! He could rest himself for a few hours until he was either called again for a mission or had to break up a fight between some Day Class student and a Night Class student. Stupidity of the human race at its finest, sending their kids to a school with vampires so they can rest easy and not have a care in the world about what their babies are doing. For now, however, he was going to enjoy the streetcar ride south of the private school. So many things had transpired over the weekend ever since he had gone to Aisu. He thought about revisiting the city as he waited at the streetcar stop on the corner of a street; maybe not so much as a tourist for two days, but as a student of the church and maybe even just as a resident. The city was very different compared to Corviere, and there wasn't a strong prejudice against vampire hunters who were vampires. In fact, the people there supported the idea of a vampire being a vampire hunter! He met such interesting people during his short stay in the city: Haguruma, quite possibly the only friend he managed to obtain in his life ever, Ishka, the Russian beauty queen, Kikyu, his first lover, Ookii, Toga's mentor, and Kaasu Nix.

Kaasu, in Zero's mind, was probably one of the most gorgeous women he had ever lusted for. For years, it had always been about Yuki Cross, the innocent, sweet, and naïve child who he had genuine feelings for. Ever since he met Kaasu in person, Yuki became a distant memory – not even a part of his heart. They were the same in some respects: they fell in love with someone close to them, they were betrayed by discriminators, and they were both alone. Kaasu was probably the loneliest person between them both. Zero realized he had a foundation in Corviere as opposed to Kaasu who had no one at all. Ishka may have been all smiles and sunshine whenever she visited Kaasu, but when she wasn't around Kaasu was probably working to death to stay busy rather than mope that she didn't have much foundation. Zero, in some ways, wanted to be like Kaasu: independent, strong, but most importantly resilient. He didn't want to dwell in his depressing shadow all the time; he wanted to press on and forget about his past. It was a traumatic experience that left him broken to nothing, but if Kaasu could move on and make new friends even after the betrayal, even after having unrequited feelings, even after losing a friend and first love, then so could he and he would for her sake.

That left him with one goal in his mind: He had to save Kaasu from this bounty. She needs support more than ever; she needed someone, so it may as well be him. His mentor, Toga, didn't have enough courage or experience with traumas. Since Toga wasn't the shoulder Kaasu would be crying on, Zero decided he had to be strong and forget about Yuki to help Kaasu. That was going to be his one advantage in gaining Kaasu's trust and possibly…her affections.

_I have a lot of straightening out to do then_, Zero thought. _One, because I have to be focused on Kaasu-sensei's situation; two, I have to forget about my worries and move on._ _First of all, I have to know in detail of what Kaasu is being accused of. Who are the preJUDice, and why do they want her so badly that they'd kill an entire city for her? That'll be the start of my investigation. I just want to know what she did in better detail. If she truly killed someone important in another city, why was that person there to begin with and what bugged her so much to want to kill that person?_

A beam of light flashed across Zero's eyes as he heard brakes screeching and a bell ring. The green streetcar stopped in front of him then opened its doors to let him board. Zero casually stepped onto the footplate of the vehicle, paid his fare, and walked to the nearest empty seat. He sat down with a slouched position as he crossed his left leg over his right. Some women were snickering on the other side of the car, probably gossiping about work or Zero. He ignored them, though, and continued to think about Kaasu's bounty. The more he thought of her, however, the more he thought he stood a chance in stealing Toga's woman. He wasn't about to let Kaasu fall in love with Toga again; that thick-headed man can find another girl his type, get married, have thousands of kids, and be happily smoking his youth away. Kaasu needed someone who could at least sympathize with her rather than someone who was just realizing that she struggled with her old feelings of love. Deep down, Zero began to think he was probably the only one who could steal her heart and relieve her pains.

_What made Kaasu love Yagari-sensei in the first place?_ Zero thought. _That's what I'd like to find out. It's a bit of a personal question, I'll admit, but it's almost laughable now. Why do her past feelings for Yagari-sensei make me so angry? Is it… _Zero started, slowly uncrossing his legs and settling to a calmer, more understanding mood. _Is it because her feelings weren't returned just as mine weren't returned?_

'_**Hm…possibly, my son,' a familiar voice whispered.**_

_Father, why are you here? _Zero questioned, closing his eyes_._

'_**There was something you could not understand,' the ghostly counselor replied.**_

_Ah, I see. _

'_**You seem to be troubled about love, son,' the priest said; it sounded close enough to be next to Zero's side.**_

_Not love in particular, just someone who once loved my mentor._

'_**Your mentor?'**_

_It will almost be fifteen years since I met my mentor, Toga Yagari. I was nine at the time…_

* * *

_**Fourteen years ago…**_

"_Zero-nii-san? Zero-nii-san! Zero!"_

_Zero Kiryuu was a small tyke then. He had fallen asleep under the tree in the back yard after hiding from his little brother, Ichiru. He could feel his brother's small hands pushing his body as he rocked on his right side. He rubbed his eyes groggily, pouted, and then pinched his little brother's plush cheek._

"_Ichiru, I was taking a nap!" Zero argued._

"_That hurts, you big bully!" Ichiru whined, tugging Zero's hair. "Who died and made you the princess?"_

"_It's not my fault you took 'til tomorrow to find me!" Zero retorted._

"_Well, I found you, didn't I?" Ichiru spat._

_Zero sighed then released Ichiru's cheek. He said, "Fine, you found me. It's your turn to hide now."_

"_Zero. Ichiru," a familiar voice called. "I have someone I want you to meet today."_

"_Hai, okaa-san!" the boys replied._

_Ichiru stood to his feet the quickest and ran in the direction of his mother's voice. Zero trailed behind him and ran close to Ichiru's heels. As the boys trotted through the house to reach their mother, they slowed down as they gazed upon their mother's silhouette and that of another stranger. Zero ceased movement instantly as the man came into full view. He was very tall and had long legs. His hair was an interesting soft brown in the sunlight while the rest of the black locks framed his flawless face. His eyes were the softest shade of pale blue, but it fit him and made him look gentler than his muscled arms and legs let on. His lips were deep pink and curved into a small smile that made him look welcoming and almost like his father when he was happy to be home. Ichiru hid behind his mother's slender arms while Zero simply stood his ground and kept distance. _

"_Zero. Ichiru. This is Yagari Toga-san. He will be a very special teacher for you both," their mother explained._

_The boys simply watched as the man placed his hands in his jean pockets. He didn't seem unfriendly, just suspicious. Their mother exchanged a few words with the man. He hardly spoke. He would nod his head when he understood something, or give their mother a certain look when he didn't understand her. To the boys, Toga just seemed like an odd, tall, long-legged man – kind of like the daddy long legs spider in their room; it couldn't speak because it was a spider, but it was an odd creature too. As their mother and Toga spoke, Zero took it upon himself to approach the man just an inch. His gaze dropped to a small bundle near the man's foot. Ichiru had walked over to Zero and tugged on his sleeve to get his attention. Once Zero looked into Ichiru's eyes, he saw curiosity and mischief glimmer in them. He followed him around the island counter in the kitchen and noticed that Ichiru was pointing to a small leather diary poking out of the bag. Zero looked up, making sure Toga remained distracted, and crept over to the man's bundle to retrieve the book._

_I bet it has something about him killing and eating kids_, _Zero thought, reaching out for the sacred testament. A moment later and Zero got it without a sound! He pried the fresh, crisp pages open and met the title of a poem named "Silverra Senorita."_

_He read through the first stanza, not understanding some of the words, but he read the opening of the poem like it was a story book. The main character was a man who travelled the world by boat, searching for something very important that was written in another language the poor child had to struggle to read. Ichiru huddled close to Zero to read the words in whispers._

"_My name is Don Javeen Octavio of the Spaniard island, Paloma Blanca," the boys read together, imaging a young man riding a sailboat as he approached his beloved home. "I am son to stonemason father and missionary mother. I was born in the gardens of my grandfather's estate and raised in a mansion owned by father's supervisor. I am a working playwright of nobleman Tsuyo-sa, viscount of Llanuras Heladas."_

"_Enjoying the story, kids?" Toga asked, snatching the book away from Zero._

"_Hey, I wasn't done!" Zero argued bravely._

"_Boys, that's being very rude to Mr. Yagari. Now apologize for your misbehavior. It is impolite to rummage through people's things without permission," the mother lectured, becoming quite angry with her children. It wasn't like them to just take someone's things and read through them._

"_If we be good and pay attention to our lessons, will Yagari-sensei read the rest of the story to us?" Ichiru bravely asked._

_The peculiarly quiet man smiled quite warmly then said, "Only if you behave properly and make an effort to pass your lessons. I'll even translate some of the words just to throw something extra in."_

"_Translate what?" their mother asked, raising a delicate thin eyebrow._

"_My father's language," Toga answered, eyes softening. It was at that moment that Zero and Ichiru saw a genuine and rare kindness emanate from the stranger. It was then they trusted him and followed his teachings. It was then they wanted to make the man smile more often. To them, Toga was their idea of what being a happy man should be like and look like. To Zero, Toga was someone he wanted to be just like when he grew up. He wanted to show kindness to others, the way he showed his kindness to them…_

* * *

Wow.

That was all he could say for this past hour and a half. Toga had finally managed to finish watching porn he hadn't realized was in his dresser drawers and was simply flabbergasted. Any other man, depending on his upbringing, would have been turned on, but Toga was more shocked than anything really. What on Earth made him agree to watch a Western porn movie that sucked balls? Literally! Maybe Kaasu was picking on him again and laughing at him in that evil, cat-like way of hers. Toga reached for his remote and was about to turn off his VCR and television set until he heard a familiar voice speak at the end of the credits.

"_Why do I have to do this?" _

_Kaasu-chan?_ Toga thought.

"_Uuugghhh! Stop complaining already! You have to do this to shut down the club in the underground for Delacroix. You know that."_

"_Couldn't someone just fake it for me? This is stupid!"_

"_Uh, guys, the microphone is still on," another familiar voice entered._

_Minoru? _Toga thought.

"_No. Vampires can tell when humans fake; they can tell when other vampires are faking it. Will you stop bitchin' and get on with it! I don't wanna be here either, but you don't see me pissing on myself in sorrow!"_

"_You are pissing yourself in sorrow; you're just scared to admit it 'cause you're on probation!" Kaasu argued._

"_Guys! The microphone!" Minoru yelled, frustrated and feeling ignored._

"_Stop arguing with me and get to your intro! Shut the fucking thing off then, Ibayoshi! Aren't you supposed to be watching that thing?"_

"_I am! I don't know how to turn the mike off!" Minoru argued._

"_QUIET! I'm the captain, now everyone shut up and do their job! Delacroix's really worried about what goes on in that club. None of the other hunters can do this job. You're the only one with enough experience to handle something big like this." _

"_Then I should be able to just go in there, find the bastard, and kill everyone!"_

"_Well, you can't. This is delicate work, Ms. Nix. Now, come on, please. Think about that friend of yours. What's his face again?"_

"_That's disgusting!"_

"_I meant think about what would happen if he went to that club and was turned into a vampire made to kill everyone closest to him. Do you want him to suffer that kind of fate?"_

"…_.Fine! I'll fucking do it."_

"_Good girl. Now, let's cue the cameras. Alright, and 1…2…3…action!"_

The tape faded from a black screen to an elegant den where Kaasu, possibly in her late teens or early twenties, was sitting on a black sofa in a beautiful pale blue and purple gown. Her hair was curled into ringlets bound by several diamond or crystal butterfly clips at the top while her bangs hung loosely to cover some of her face or descend into the crevice of her round breasts. Were her boobs always that full? She wore a butterfly necklace and several other accessories to make her look like a princess or some rich heiress to a northern estate. Her eyes were dazzling like the jewels she adorned and she sat with her back straightened only making her more mature. For the first time ever, Toga noticed Kaasu was wearing make-up – actual pale blue and deep purple eyeshades and fuchsia lipstick. She was gorgeous as she sat before him, feigning some sort of smile. He thought she looked good in the pink gown, but the blue and purple gown surpassed it! Toga licked his lips then sighed.

"_Hello, my name is Kaasu Nix. I recently turned eighteen this October, and to celebrate my birthday I went on a cruise for three days to Crescent Beach Isle. Everything on the island is very expensive. You have to be a queen to afford some of the stuff that they sell there. But the good news about that trip was it was already paid for, and the only expense I had was souvenirs from my trip. It was an amazing experience that I hope to share with my friends or family in the future when I am able to afford it myself. It was such a romantic place. The men were…awesome over there, but I didn't go crazy hitting on every guy I saw. I wanted to relax and get away from it all which I did."_

"_You're so sweet. Can you answer some questions for us?" Minoru asked._

"_Sure."_

"_Name a place you want a man to take you for a first date," Minoru said._

"_Um… There's this really sensual inn in the mountains where you get to enjoy hot springs, dramatic cuisines, free massages, gondola rides through the mountain stream, and new entertainment everyday no matter how long you stay there. For a first date, I would like a man to take me there just for the day. It doesn't have to be one of those package deals because that's money you could save at a bank that's going away."_

"_Finally, a woman that understands the time value of money. What do you think is the most sensual bodily feature of a man?"_

"_His eyes. I love how strong men show power in their eyes when they're challenged or challenging, but they also show sensitivity and naiveté when they're with that special someone. I also love how some men mask their emotions with their eyes; they're always changing when you least expect it."_

"_Would a man's eyes be even more sensual to you if he was fixated in a state of passion?"_

"_I think so. I'd rather someone who is strong and mature to look at me with a question of 'do you want this?' in his eyes. Even a simple compliment like 'you're beautiful' or 'your voice is amazing' would, I think, get me to trust him with my body or my essence. I don't want to just give my body away like it's a perfume off a shelf that can be used 'til its empty then thrown away. I want there to be some feeling."_

"_What kind of sex are you interested in? Hard and fast, gentle and slow, hard and slow, or quick and painless?"_

Toga paused the tape right then and went to his kitchen for a bottle of water. He was going to need some mental preparation for the answer Kaasu had for that question. Why was she doing a question and answer section, though? In the beginning, someone said she had to do the questions because it was part of the mission, but what was the mission? He walked back to his bed, took a large gulp of water from the bottle, and then pressed play to hear the answer.

"_I like progression and adjustment: start off slow then pick up the pace, and be able to change when I need it or ask for it."_

Toga spat out some of his water, moaned, and then choked. He was shocked and turned on simultaneously as his eye began to water from struggling to breathe. A little part of Toga wanted to test that particular interest of Kaasu's, but if he did that he was sure Kaasu would be upset about it. Then, he remembered Kaasu saying it was okay for him to fantasize about her. He was sure he could progress into something deeper with his kouhai. That dress would be getting a lot of adjustments. Once he recovered, he stopped the video altogether and retrieved the white gun he had hidden under his pillow. His kouhai was about to get a firm talking to: one, for dressing up for the mission but not in public; two, for igniting some flames that shouldn't have gone ablaze. He snatched the weapon from under his bed and shouted…

"Wake up, demon!"

'_**Ack! What now? I was having a perfectly wonderful sleep for the first time in years.'**_

"Exactly what mission did you have to go on to answer dirty questions on television?" Toga demanded, putting a hand on his hip. "Talk dammit!"

'_**Alright, already, calm the fuck down! Geez… Fourteen years ago, Superior Delacroix sent me on a sting operation to investigate a pleasure club run by Tsuyoshi Meiichi-san, a Level-C vampire who had an interest in young virgins no matter the gender. However, he was a dangerous liability and many vampire hunters had become casualties confronting him head-on or even in stealth. I was told to just answer practice questions until someone from base confidentially created an underground massage parlor that specialized in advertising young masseuse students. Tsuyoshi-san took the bait and wrote a list of questions that I and two other girls were supposed to answer. I was already trained how to answer, so he took a personal interest in me and wanted proof that I in fact…existed? Might not be the best word for it, but I don't care. So, a video was made to show him who I was. I was told I should look appealing for him so he could trust me, and so the video and that dress were born. Does that satisfy your question?'**_

"Not entirely," Toga mumbled.

She did clarify why she was forced to answer questions, but what really bothered him was why Delacroix always made her lure other vampire men to justice. There were thousands of vampire huntesses and hunters out there; half the time, the vampires didn't care who their victim was – it could be a dude or a chick, but it didn't have to be Kaasu all the fucking time! These vampire men ended up falling in love with Kaasu at the end of the day. Why was Superior Akai such a dick to him when he wanted to ask Kaasu out on a date, but he never refused Delacroix the pleasure of sending Kaasu to the sinful vampire world?

'_**Well, what didn't I answer?'**_

"Why are you always the one to take on these kinds of missions?" he asked, whispering his anger. "Suppose one of these vampires tried to actually take advantage of you."

'_**Dude, that happened years ago. I'm unconscious! Changing the subject before I die screaming at you, how'd you like the stupid porn?'**_

"It was stupid porn," Toga answered flatly. "Why'd you make me watch that?"

'_**Well, if you made it to the questionnaire section of the tape, you're not far from porn I directed and edited myself.'**_

Toga was flabbergasted at this news and stopped speaking entirely for what felt like hours. Kaasu was supposed to be the lovable angel who worked herself to the bone and was aggressive at her playful times. How was such a sweet, wholesome girl involved in the explicit grossness of porn?

"You…" Toga started, trying to pick out his words. "You directed…and edited…pornographic imagery?"

'_**Don't worry. It was for a sting operation. I don't ever get involved in gross stuff like that on my own will.'**_

"That's it!" Toga shouted, frustrated. "No more keeping secrets from now on! Is that clear? I want nothing but honest, clean answers from you. I'm sick of you keeping me in the dark about everything. I've told you hundreds of things about me and you don't have the balls to tell me anything about you."

'_**Well, biologically, I don't have balls, so this conversation won't go very far.'**_

"Nix, I'm serious!" Toga shouted, angrily. He hardly ever called Kaasu by her last name, but he heard Kaasu gasp a bit before silencing herself. Now, she knew he was furious with her. He said, "This isn't fair to me at all! I can't call you my friend anymore if I don't even know who you are as a person. I mean… I'm just figuring out that you've been in love with me, that you've had boyfriends, that you've been on these heinous missions, that you have other friends, that you're the most gorgeous woman on the planet when you were formal dresses, that your birthday is coming up, that you've been in jail over Akai's death, that Akai even died, that Valerie has been living with you in Aisu since she left me, that you've worked on some freakish jobs just to stop vampire raids –"

'_**You're right, Toga… You're right. I'm sorry. I haven't been a very good friend to you, and in return it is hard for you to be a good friend to me. I'm sorry, Toga. I'm sorry. But, there's something you're forgetting, babes. I'm not the one who stopped calling to ask these questions…'**_

"What d'ye mean 'stopped calling?'"

'_**If I remember correctly, I hadn't seen you since your eye injury and even then you never truly spoke to me. I was actually happy to see you again after your exile, but you were too busy feeling on Valerie's ass to even notice I existed. You've done that thousands of times. I don't see why I have to tell you anything about me when all you do is ignore me. You keep crying about not knowing who I am, but you've never asked me anything about myself either. I'll answer any question you have if you just ask, Toga. I promised to tell you my life's story if you found a reason to truly hate me. There's no secret I have that I can't tell you.'**_

Toga thought of a good question then said, "Tell me the day…you started realizing…you had feelings for me and what made you feel that way."

'_**Come on, give me something hard. I would say the day we went rollerblading together on our day-off. Even though I started off sucking, you always showed me that it didn't matter if you screwed up. Just have fun with it. I came from a world where there was no room for error. Survival on a barren wasteland was what I was used to. I didn't trust anyone, I didn't want friends, and I didn't think having fun was optional. My definition of fun is hearing serial killers get erections from the people's suffering. I didn't know what fun was or what a friend was. I never had one until I met you. You were always sweet, a bit flirty sometimes, but you had a good heart. I guess I was more jealous of you because you knew a kind world far from the one I knew, and you were able to enjoy what little life you had when you could. You were the first person who saw me as a person when we first met. You never tagged me monster or outsider. The more you showed me your world, the less I remembered my own. I was taken away from death, cruelty, and fighting for once. I wasn't wandering about aimlessly, trying to figure out who I was or what I was. I had you to steer me in the right direction. That was all I needed. Once I realized my darkness had lifted through your power, I began to desire your heart and body. You were free to think about things that interested you, but if I could claim just a small part of your heart then I was happy. That's when I began to fall in love with you. I changed my entire diet for you and everything, too, which you never noticed. I stopped chain smoking, drinking, doing drugs, stealing, and I ate better. Akai told me once that I was doing the exact opposite of most girls: a lot of women struggle to lose weight for their men and would steal all types of stuff just to get their attention, but I stopped stealing and gained some weight and filled out more, which was great because I was tired of knitting my own clothes so they could fit me right.'**_

"You knitted all those cloaks and jackets?"

'_**No, those I either stole or bought when I was a kid. Akai used to buy me new ones so I didn't look homeless all the time, but he was paranoid about letting me just walk around in my normal hunter gear too. Didn't want the boys to stalk me he said. Pfft, bullshit.'**_

"Did Akai know you had a crush on me?"

'_**He was the first person I told that I loved you. I heard he kept picking on you to toughen up. That was just his way of getting us closer. You know, without him, I would've never invited you to my house near the borders. Minoru became a regular at my house after he got to know more about me. He tried to get us alone a lot.'**_

"Minoru knew?" Toga questioned, shocked that his own friend new Kaasu's love for him but he stayed completely clueless.

'_**Well, he asked me if I liked you at all, and I let it slip that 'like' was an understatement. Oops. He flipped out that second and ran to tell you, but I caught him before he could and said I wanted to tell you personally. He laid off and instead tried to help get us together more. He's a force to be reckoned with when he gets involved in people's business.'**_

"Since you were so much in love with me, tell me honestly. Did you ever fantasize about me?" Toga asked in a teasing manner but was inwardly curious.

'_**Oh, absolutely. You'd be amazed at what kind of fantasies I came up with when we were kids. My favorite one is – no, I shouldn't say that. That's rude and disgusting. Anyway, why don't you finish watching the video?'**_

"I'm much more fascinated by your fantasies now," Toga said, not wanting to change the subject whatsoever. "How many have you had of me, kouhai?"

'_**Sure you want me to count?'**_

"Alright, since you've had so many, tell me one that was your absolute favorite."

'_**You don't really want to hear about that, do you?'**_

"Start talking."

'_**Damn. Do I honestly have to tell you about stuff like that? I kinda wanna go to bed.'**_

"I don't care," Toga said, lying on his back. "Start talking."

_**'Toga, no. I don't want to. I want to sleep!'**_

"No sleepy-time until you fess up, kouhai," Toga teased. He smirked a bit then thought of something that could prompt some interest in the conversation. He removed his towel and reached his hand down to touch the very sensitive tip of his member. He then said, "I thought you wanted to make me cum."

_**'Dude, I was joking. I meant for you to fantasize about something that could get you to do...that stuff... Now, can I please just take a nap in peace?'**_

"Nope, I'm gonna masturbate in your ear loud and proud until you tell me a fav fantasy of yours," Toga answered, catching his breath for a moment. He hadn't touched himself since... Now's not the time to sound old, is it? Ignoring thoughts of being old, he imagined Kaasu wearing that purple and blue gown while watching him as he stroked himself softly to tease himself. It worked since he grunted a bit.

_**'Good God, you're actually doing that? Why?'**_

"Aannhh..." he moaned deeply, not hearing the questions.


	30. Life's gone back to normal

_Click, click, click. The heels of his boots clanked against the floor in the quiet hallway of some luxurious apartments. The green wall sconces were gently casting soft lights on the pearl-painted walls and giving the pearl white color a soft tinge of neutral green. He was now a young man of about twenty-five and owner of a vampire hunters' training academy. He shifted his hair out of his eyes with a swift, elegant hand and gesture then motioned toward the keys in his back pocket. Outside of one of the hallway windows that separated many doors was a view of the calm, bustling city of Aisu. He looked out of the window and watched passersby point into the direction of the towering building he currently occupied. These were the Swan Hill suites that stood proud and tall in front of the small lake and forest in Aisu. He could hear the people outside laughing and singing. Some were probably young lovers kissing and dancing to their own love songs. Then, there he was walking up the level, green Arabian rugged stairs. The stairway was only lit by small sconces not strong enough to weaken his eyesight. His breathing was even as he walked up the last step and spotted a gorgeous woman walking out of one of the suites. She was so beautiful! _

_"Kaasu, wait," a man called, laughing softly._

_It was Toga! The lovely woman named Kaasu turned around in an elegant pivot and caressed Yagari's cheek before placing an innocent kiss to his eager lips. He tried desperately to deepen the kiss by licking her pouting bottom lip, but she calmly and politely put a hand to his strong chest and pushed him back. Toga licked the lust from his lips and reached for her neck to plant small kisses along the graceful column. Kaasu giggled, backed away from him, and then placed one last kiss on his lips._

_"Toga, I'm going to be late. You know, I can't do that kind of thing before work," she said, smiling warmly._

_"You know I need you," Toga said, slipping his hands down Kaasu's back and gently groping her butt before giving it a small squeeze._

_"So does my boss, but he doesn't grab my tush."_

_"He'd better not," Toga threatened._

_"Stop it!" Kaasu said, slapping Toga's arm playfully. She placed another kiss on Toga's lips then said, "I better go. Try to stay out of trouble while I'm gone."_

_Toga watched Kaasu tuck a lock of curly hair behind her ear then went back inside of the lit suite once she made it to the stairs. He was about to leave as well until he saw another woman with red hair come down the hallway seemingly towards him. She wore a silk pale blue dress that hung beautifully from her shoulders and matched against her skin. Once she came to Toga's door, she knocked twice and waited for the man to come out. Toga opened the door and gasped lightly._

_"Valerie. What are you doing here?" Toga asked._

_"To see you. Where's Kaasu?" Valerie asked, holding her hands behind her back._

_"She just left for work. Why do you need me?"_

_"I wanted to thank you for saving me from that vampire. Also, I wanted to ask if she was alright from that tournament. I know she was injured."_

_"No, she's fine. I already said you didn't have to thank me for anything."_

_"Hm..." she hummed, suddenly girpping Toga's semi-erect member. Toga's jaw was slack with pleasure as he groaned deeply with a hint of growling in his chest. She then said, "Looks like she's still a bit injured from the battle. Otherwise, you wouldn't be this hot."_

_"Any man would do that if you just grabbed him out of nowhere."_

_"Don't be coy. I know exactly how you work," Valerie said seductively, gently rubbing Toga's now hardened membered. "She's been injured for about two months now, yet she only has enough strength to escort people through town. That's hardly enough for you, is it?"_

_"Kaasu's only doing simple jobs to stay on her feet and heal...f-faster - fuck."_

_"But it's not fast enough, is it? Let's be honest. She hardly gives you pleasure on a normal day."_

_"She's always working... h-unh-hard. Why are you doing that?" Toga questioned, grabbing Valerie's hand roughly to stop her._

_"Because I know how you are. You need her and you like that, but she's not here to fix that need of yours. And even if she was, your need would still be the same - untouched and unfixed. So tell me what's the next step."_

_He watched his mentor press his lips against Valerie's lips as she pushed him into his apartment. The moonlight beauty had just left from Toga's home and he was cheating on her so quickly. Had he no shame? He stalked down the hall in the direction of the party-going girlfriend and heard her soft laughter. He went in the direction of the voice to the stairs. Why would a woman with precious feet want to go by stairs to a party in heels? He kept walking down the hall until he saw Kaasu leaning on the crevice of the wall to rest. She was next to the moonlit window, rifling through her purse until she found something. She took out a pair of violet sunglasses, put them over her eyes, and continued down the stairs. He followed her until she made it to the third floor. _

_She was living on the sixth floor, so it'd be no wonder why the black-haired beauty would become tired. However, she was leaning against another crevice and this time she arched her back in a stretch. He admired the curve she created and grazed his eyes over the curls in her hair. It was full and lengthy; also, extremely soft-looking and shiny. His gaze crept down the black lace skirt and shawl to stare at her curved legs. Suddenly, she continued her walk to the first floor and sighed. He obliged to follow her all the way down until she slowed her steps again, turned her head only slightly, and became still as death. She must have heard him. She turned to his direction, snatched off the glasses, and looked into the gloom of the staircase. The moonlight poured onto her skin and sculpted her face perfectly. Her eyes found its glowing partner and blended well. He didn't move and neither did she until she found nothing suspicious and continued outside. _

_He then began to wonder what kind of idiot cheated on a woman that enchanting. She walked out into the night, waving at some passersby, and went across the street to greet other people. He continued to follow her even as she walked down an empty street next to a gated forest. His footsteps grew silent as he passed through trees and kept his gaze on the woman. Then, she stopped after hearing a soft rustling behind some bushes. Kaasu turned and looked directly into his eyes. She remained still and locked eyes with him for what felt like hours._

_"Come out," she said, glaring into his soul. "I said come out!"_

_She caught him, but he didn't waver. He hummed in thought then jumped effortlessly onto a tree branch and into the street. Kaasu gasped lightly before backing away and preparing a fighting stance. Though for him, he hardly took her seriously since she was only dressed in a purple corset, skirt and heels. What possible damage could she do?_

_"Why are you sneaking around behind bushes? Who are you?"_

_"... I've been watching since you left your apartment. I am Zero Kiryuu..."_

_"Zero, huh? Wanna explain why you've been following me?"_

_"I thought you were very beautiful, and I wanted to warn you..."_

_"About?" she probed, tensing as Zero came closer to her._

_"Your boyfriend... Toga Yagari... He's with another woman. She came to your apartment minutes after you left."_

_"What?" Kaasu whispered, hurt in her voice._

_"Her name was Valerie or something," he replied, watching her gaze drop to her feet. He reached out a slender, cold hand and lifted her chin with two of his fingers. "My girlfriend stepped out on me, too. Her name was Yuki. It's best for you not to cry even if it does hurt. Try to be strong and move on. It hurts more when you dwell on the pain."_

_Kaasu nodded her head, fighting her tears but they continued to fall. Her first love and friend didn't love her anymore. He wanted someone else; maybe, in truth, he always wanted someone else but he had to settle for her. She was nothing to him. Zero wrapped his arms around the crying woman to comfort her and was surprised to feel her embrace him in return. They stood alone in the moonlight, easing each other's pain..._

* * *

"Zero-kun, are you in here? Get off your ass!"

Zero grumbled when he heard his annoying neighbor's voice. As if it wasn't bad enough Sayori bothers him about every little thing. Zero decided to just ignore the older man and hid his head under his warm pillow to muffle the sounds. He was having a peaceful dream before this idiot disturbed him. That dream could've turned into a hot fantasy! However, by his neighbor interrupting his little dream, he now could look forward to sleeping tonight. Abruptly, the door to his bedroom was kicked open and an ash brown-haired man burst through with a booming voice.

"Don't tell me you're actually trying to sleep in," the man said, placing a foot on Zero's ear. Good thing Zero had his hand over it.

"Maybe..." Zero mumbled from under his cocoon of sheets and comforter. "What the hell do you want, Kaito?"

"I'm on my way to work like you should be," Kaito answered, yanking Zero's comforter off his body. "Get up, prefect!"

"Get the hell out of my room and maybe I'll brush my teeth," Zero responded, curling up in his sheet cocoon. The comforter did very little to the mound of flesh and sheets.

"How the fuck did you even roll yourself into this mess?" Kaito questioned, staring at the comforter as though it were a broken shield.

"Years of practice, douche," Zero insulted, cuddling in his own warmth since the comforter was taken away. He felt like one of those junebugs that curled into balls to protect themselves, but junebugs didn't hurt their necks trying to stay in bed and not go to work.

"I swear to Christ if you don't get out of bed, I'm shoving my foot straight up that ass!"

"Do you actually know where my ass is?" Zero questioned, almost ghosting a mischievous smirk after not hearing Kaito reply. He did hear him growl, though.

"ZZZeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrooooooo!"

* * *

Sayori walked to the tutoring center in her new blue heels and smiled brightly as she greeted some of the Day Class students. She was so happy that Kaien visited her house to apologize for yelling at her she couldn't control her blushing face. Of course, it helped to know that Kaien was blushing too. He was so cute when he genuinely showed feeling!

"Wakaba-sensei!"

Sayori chirped an "eh" and turned to see one of her first Day Class students: Wendee Kataoka. She was a blonde-haired, blue-eyed teen who was very easy to get along with and was very sweet. She hated math, so Sayori happily got her through some of the problems in her Geometry course. Today, Wendee had her long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail and she was wearing pink socks, a pink undershirt, and a pink tie to get away from the depressing black and blue colors of Cross Academy's uniform.

"I got a B on my quiz!" Wendee informed Sayori, hopping up and down. She jumped onto Sayori and embraced her tightly so she could practically feel her new teacher breathing. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

In truth, Wendee had a tiny crush on Sayori, but she would never admit it to anyone she knew. A complete stranger would have to ask if she had any new crushes and then she would say quite proudly "Sayori-san!" However, no stranger has ever asked and she never told. It's not even in her secret diary at home for her mother to just snatch up and read.

"Your welcome, Kataoka-san. I'm proud of you!" Sayori encouraged, smiling warmly. "You have to promise you'll study a little harder so you can try to understand what's going on. From then on, it'll be a piece of cake."

"Hai!" Wendee nodded, blushing at Sayori.

"Wakaba-sensei!"

Sayori chirped another "eh" and smiled at her Night Class student with the same courtesy as she did Wendee. Now, this time, a boy called out to her and that boy was named Junichi Shinichiro. He was mostly Kiroii's friend, but he knew his place when it came to Romanchikku. He was called "Puma-san" by the Day Class students and he was quite attractive just as the others. His hair is a vibrant, shiny orange color but it is blonde at the roots and an inch passed the scalp. His eyes earned him the name "Puma" because they are yellow and cat-like. Junichi walked up to Sayori and Wendee, towering over them both because of his tall height, and pulled out a paper that had an A written at the top. Wendee's face went blue from the higher grade before she puffed her cheeks and growled at the vampire student.

"I received an A on my Algebra II quiz..." the boy said quietly. Junichi rarely spoke above a civilized level and rarely spoke below it. He was level in voice volume and presentation. He and Wendee had the best English scores.

"W~ah! That's wonderful, Shinichiro-san! You went from a D average to your first A in math. Congratulations!" Sayori said, smiling.

Wendee spiralled in depression as Junichi smirked victoriously. In truth, Junichi also had a crush on Sayori and the only person to actually notice this was Wendee. They persistently competed to gain Sayori's attention when they needed help in math.

"You both are going to be my star pupils if you keep getting good grades like this," Sayori said, stabbing with Junichi with a verbal knife. He wanted to be the only star pupil! "You know, I think we should hang these on the bulletin board. You two had better get to class before Kiryuu-san gets mad. I'll go to the tutoring center and put these on the wall, okay? Good luck with your studies for today."

With that, Sayori waved farewell and walked to the office. Wendee looked at Junichi's calm features then grinned mischievously and confidently.

"Ne, Puma-san, you're really brave," Wendee started, smiling like a crafty kitten. Junichi scoffed then turned to the girl who was sitting on the ground still. Her pink socks were going to be awfully dirty once she stood back up. She said, "You came all this way just to see Wakaba-sensei during your curfew time. You'd better pray Takamiya-sensei isn't monitoring detention this week."

"Shut up, B average," Junichi insulted, smirking as Wendee's nerve broke.

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME, BASTARD?" Wendee shouted, smoke blasting out of her nose like a raving bull.

"You're a B average. A grade less than excellent, and a girl less than perfect," the boy retorted, folding his arms against his chest. The last thing on his mind was letting this girl get the better of him, son of a noble vampire.

"Says the jerk who was close to failing!"

"Says the peasant who _was_ failing..."

"Fine! Let's see who can get Wakaba-sensei more impressed by exam time. Whoever gets the highest grade will ask Wakaba-sensei out on a date? Loser has to do the other's homework for a week. Deal, punk?" Wendee challenged, pointing at Junichi's forehead.

The boy harrumphed then pointed at Wendee's forehead and said, "You're on, peasant..."

* * *

Toga was in much better spirits as he walked to his office. He couldn't get Kaasu to tell him one of her favorite fantasies about him, but he did get a good laugh when Kaasu tried to convince him to stop touching himself. He hadn't been that mischievous with his friend since the dorm room days. Of course, Kaasu was always like that: shied away from anything relatively sexual. That was probably the reason why he always envisioned Kaasu being a shy or modest lover when he had kissing dreams about her. It wouldn't surprise him if she still was shy about sex. At least now he knew that Kaasu would be alright and trying to stay alive for him. He only hoped whoever was going to find her body would help her soon. Until then, he had business in Corviere to take care of and he couldn't stay depressed all the time, but he guessed since he lost precious people in his life before he couldn't live with losing a friend who he entrusted his life with.

Once Toga entered his office, he was met with a manilla folder on his desk. Back to work it looks like for the veteran hunter. He sat at his desk and read the green sticky note. It was from Vera about that island. Kaasu said it was called Fukkyu Isle, and it was apparently habitable but forbidden. Toga opened the folder and read some of the notes for this strange island.

_Around four years ago, the city of Aisu experienced the tragic loss of a brave, powerful warrior: Dengen Akai. Officer Nix Kaasu, apprentice of this great hero, was sentenced to 18 years in prison 'til the death sentence as a murderer and the primary suspect in this man's death. No trial was formed and only a two-year investigation was authorized by brothers, Dengen Clovis and Dengen Ookii. At the scene of the crime passed a carriage station near Baioretto train station in Murasaki, investigators only discovered droplets of dried blood that were remnants of Superior Akai's DNA and hints of a struggle during battle within the ruins found in the area. No DNA samples of Officer Nix were found; it is believed that because there were no DNA samples from Nix and she was the only one with Akai during a preceding battle that she was the assumed murderer._

_The Vampire Senate, after having heard of Nix's incarceration, sent Byoki Kiri to question Nix's offense. The Hunters' Association in the city of Aisu refused until Superior Delacroix Hageshii requested that Byoki Kiri write a catalog of the woman, assuming that her past may possibly have something to do with Nix's murderous intent. For a complete year, Byoki Kiri had visited Nix's cell and had written a complete life's history of the woman. Her mission statements and documents were included in her catalog and summed up her life's work in ten volumes. During the publishing of these volumes, Byoki Kiri requested to travel to the different cities and areas that Nix has either worked, lived, or frequented. His travels added three more volumes to Nix's catalog and have answered many questions about Nix's life. _

_Around last year, Byoki Kiri traveled to the city of Corviere to find a boat that could reach an unnamed island passed Lac Creek and the southwestern river. On this island was Officer Nix's home as a child where her parents raised her for a short time until her adoption into another family in Flos. Byoki Kiri wrote all of the events that occurred while he traveled through Corviere searching for a ferry that would take him across the river to meet whoever still lived on the island. When he gathered a crew of seven to power a steamboat, the crew was attacked by a man who wore yellow robes and called upon several creatures that killed all but Byoki Kiri. Upon his return to Officer Nix's cell, he learned of an underground route that he could take instead and traveled with only four people to lessen the casualty number. There, on that island, he discovered life of another race far different than vampires and far more ruthless. They only spared the lives of the intruders because Byoki Kiri held in his hand the Gypsy Medallion, a sacred item that Nix carries at all times._

_Since Byoki Kiri's return from the island, he kept all travel journals in his estate; however, in a final letter to Officer Nix, Byoki Kiri seems to be telling her where she can find the catalog volumes in its entire collection. Attached to these notes is the letter from the traveler._

Beloved friend,

It has been an honor to learn of your life in its entirety and to have written in words of all the experiences, trials, and terrible misjudgements you have faced alone. I cannot express how much your imprisonment has angered me nor how much I have grown to see in you what I have not seen in any other woman: a fighter and a genuine, loving character. Traveling the great distances you have traveled by foot, orphaned, hungry, and afraid has brightened my own perception of the two conflicting races. I now understand why Akai wished to protect you and why he wanted you to become leader of the vampire hunters and vampires as president. However, I believe the reason you wish not to take that role is because it is not your place.

You know in your own heart that you were never meant to rule over the humans and the vampires. You are to rule over something far more important than what your people call "the mother races." Humans will engage in human affairs, and vampires their own affairs. The mother races will always gain control so long as the right ruler is chosen. That is what you have realized as you have grown with the two races. When I realized the knowledge you possessed of these things, I realized why you were so reluctant to tell anyone where your loyalties lie. I also realized that I will not be among the living any longer, but I have made my decision to hide your life's catalog in a place close to your heart.

By the time this letter has been found, I will more than likely be slain by a vampire hunter or by your preJUDice. I do hope you will forgive me for hiding my fears of death from you, but my hiding this fear is nothing compared to the fears you faced as but a child. I have accepted my fate; you should accept your own, sweetest love. May the crowned jewel be placed on its rightful crown as your mentor once said. I love you, ma cheri.

Adieu...

_Another vampire... _Toga thought. _Fell in love with my kouhai... Now what, Toga? Byoki Kiri was both a respectable noble and Kaasu's friend - her best friend... her better friend. I already told Kaasu he's dead. Did she realize his feelings for her before his death? Wait, Byoki Kiri had a wife. What was he thinking when he wrote this note? Did he not love his own wife anymore? Why was Kaasu never meant to be president? What role is more important than president of the hunters and negotiator to the vampires? What does this mean? Does it have something to do with her catalog or that prison she was in?_

"Toga, did you get Vera's docu - oh, looks like you did," a familiar voice said.

Toga looked up to see his old friend, Kaien, peeking his head through the door. He commented, "I just read through it actually. Apparently, Byoki Kiri already knew he was going to be killed; it was just a matter of time. Zero just so happened to be the vampire hunter that he anticipated would get to him first. If not, the preJUDice were well on their way to get to him, too. Byoki Kiri spent his time learning about Kaasu's life before his own death, hiding the fact that he knew someone was after him. I don't fathom having bad blood between the vampire hunters and the vampires again, even if it was bad enough as it stands. It might be in our best interests to run a thorough investigation on this Byoki Kiri and figure out what he knew about Kaasu and the preJUDice. Whatever is happening between these two parties is affecting everyone else. What we have to do is figure out how to gather information on this person."

Kaien smiled warmly, knowing his friend was back, and remarked, "Roger that, chief. If Byoki Kiri knew he was going to be assassinated but wouldn't tell your friend who was after him, he must have been worried about having her hurt in his place and just wouldn't take the risk."

"Or..." Toga started, choosing words to hide a hidden form of jealousy, "he was too afraid of having her escape to protect him."

"Escape to protect him?"

"She was arrested for her mentor's murder previous to Byoki's death. The reason they knew each other was because he was sent by Delacroix Hageshii and someone in the Vampire Senate to write her autobiography. We can probably get a small testimony from Superior Delacroix no problem, but it'll take more to get some kind of statement from a former member of the Senate. Least of all one who had a connection with Byoki, the Association in Aisu, and Kaasu."

"Do you think someone in the Night Class knows Byoki? I doubt they've actually heard of your friend," Kaien suggested.

"Do you know anyone in the current Vampire Council who has a child here?"

"The current president of the Night Class might know something. Her name is Romanchikku Kusatta. Her father is a member of the Vampire Council," Kaien replied.

"We should contact her father as soon as possible then," Toga said after some thought in silence. "What is his name?"

"Shikame Kusatta."

"Call him up and grab a couple of coffees. We'll need it," Toga said.

"Ne, sensei?" a familiar voice called.

Toga and Kaien turned to see Kaito walking into the room with Zero trailing behind him. Zero quietly walked over to his usual spot on Toga's couch and rested himself while Kaito closed the door to the office. Toga inwardly didn't want to see Zero, but it was only because he believed his own student was becoming his rival for Kaasu's trust and possibly her affections.

"Avoiding work by hiding in here is not going to help you both," Toga commented, sighing.

"There's a man downstairs looking for you two," Zero informed quietly, earning Kaien and Toga's attention. "Actually, there's two men."

"Both men are from the Vampire Council," Kaito informed stiffly. "They said they're here to ask about Byoki Kiri's death and something about an approval of investigation."

Kaien and Toga looked at each other then to the younger men and sighed.


End file.
